The Ripple Effect
by Freestyle 763
Summary: Funny how one last minute decision can influence and change the face of events for over dozens of decades. He was weary and infuriated at first, but his vision was to be realized.
1. No Need For Introductions

**I'm sure somebody will be apoplectic when they're done reading this. I'll be honest this is a few things in one, if you read and like it review or favorite, if you don't like it well just don't read it...? It is a long and expansive story. Has Starwars, Naruto, DBZ, Rurouni Kenshn, Goziilla, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, and a lot, lot more. Everyone will be shown in due time, so be patient and read away.**

**Of course I don't own the characters of any of the mentioned verse/universes... See my disclaimer?**

**Putting disclaimers is to ponderous!**

**The galaxy! One of the billions that existed in the universe. Home to life and a rich history, many great and unfortunate things happened, eons and eons some things forgotten others remembered-some considered legend and myth. Here's the vastness if you are curious.**

**Total stars: 800 trillion**

**Total Star Systems: 440 billion**

**Size: 990,000,000,000,000 light years**

The last moments leading to the execution of Order 66 are tense. Anakin informed Mace Windu, the powerful master makes his move. Meanwhile Shaak Ti and a fellow Jedi Master try to keep Anakin in the temple. Elsewhere Palpatine speaks of the future.

Chapter One: No Need For Introductions

She was in a deep meditation. Meditating brought one closer with the force, allowed one to become immersed with it. She spent a great deal of her time in meditation, specially with the turns of events of things recently. There was a rift-she could feel pricking on the back of her mind, the dark side. It was there, lingering, fostering, clouding everything.

This was no run about Jedi. This was Jedi Master Shaak Ti, renowned as a warrior. Protected Kamino when the Separatists launched their string of invasions. She was on the Council Of Reconciliation, and respected by her peers. She felt rifts in the force-losing her first two apprentices-she was grief stricken. She was dedicated to the Jedi Code, and eventually she came to terms. It was somewhat surprising when Mace Windu and Yoda requested her directly to undertake a young man, human.

"It's been twelve years since that day." She said a loud. So much had happened, so much was still happening, The war was reaching its climax, It was a relief, thank the force her apprentice was still alive. She was certain he was off world-in one of the many battles in the outer rim.

She let the thought passed, closing her eyes, and remaining still with her legs crossed on a soft mat. She let herself drift, feeling the ripples in the force nearby, thousands, even millions, each one different and unique. If only everyone could experience what she was right now, it was mind boggling, unbelievable.

"Shaak Ti." A stern voice yanked her from her meditation, slowly she came back, opening her eyes, and turning her head to the side. She kept a composed expression as Mace Windu stood in her door way, that ever stern and present scowl on his face. _Strange. _She thought idly.

"Master Windu." She acknowledged with a small nod, a ghost of smile adorning her face.

The powerful man inclined his head, stepping forward. "I've received disturbing news..." He hardened his expression, becoming totally emotionless. She could feel a pulse, Mace Windu was unsettled, that much was evident. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for this entire time..." He let the statement hang out there, and wasn't shocked at the expression that came onto Shaak Ti's face. "Anakin informed me of this, I've told him to stay put here while I go to deal with this myself." He resisted the urge to sigh, Anakin was adamant about coming with. "I want you to keep him here. Do not let him leave for any reasons."

"Master Windu, then what of the war?" She schooled her own expression, though felt apprehensive. Very, very few had to have known about this, even master Yoda with all his wisdom couldn't find out who this infamous Sith Lord was. He's been under their nose the entire time. "You can count on me!" She gave a small smile, tilting her head to the side.

"We will discuss that at a later time, but first I am going to detain Chancellor Palpatine. If word of this gets out it will cause chaos right here on Coruscant, we have to handle this very carefully." His voice and tone was firm, uncompromising, ordering, Shaak ti nodded in agreement; it was a fragile situation. If news of this got out-the Jedi attempting to overthrow the entire senate basically, and a Sith Lord was overseeing the entire thing. Playing the part, putting up a façade for all of them.

"Understood." Shaak Ti nodded, Windu left the room just as swiftly as he entered, she listened to his footsteps thud away. His ripple in the force getting further but still as potent as if he was near. With her mission now assigned she uncrossed her legs standing up with a certain grace that spoke of elegance. She ventured down a corridor, the aged stone and marble of the temple glinting in the sunlight, she turned her head to the side staring into the bright orb, she put the image away in the back of her mind as a reminder and quickened her strides, dozens of corridors later she strode into the hangar.

Several starships were docked several meters of away; all sleek and agile. She saw a new model just the other month in one of those space magazines, and it was on the latest advertisement on the Republic Network. She waved a hand at two Jedi Knights looking over a ship for any damage, with her presence known she ventured through the hangar. It was vast and spacious-of course to house the huge starships but it was still impressive.

She found a spot, on a small pad overseeing the entire hangar. It was perfect, she could feel the rays of the warm sun caressing her skin, the warmth breathing on her tentacles. Crossing her legs she took steady breaths, blocking out the noise around her of machines whirring and ships landing-and drifted. Her focus on the force, each wave, each ripple she felt as if she was near-thousands of miles away it was in relation to her. Her mind focused on Windu's revelation. A Sith Lord was controlling the senate... They were all fooled, their legs have been pulled all this time. Did this mean the Clone Army that she protected time and time again was just a product of his manipulations. It was a dreadful thought.

She personally oversaw the training of each individual Clone. That went for Special Units such as the Commandos, ARC, and what would later be known as the 5O1st. She didn't call them clones however, each was unique and their own person as she fondly put it at times, some believed they were just clones. Tools that were used. But she didn't believe that, she was indebted to them just as they were indebted her. It was a hard pill to swallow thinking that the children, who were still developing at this moment were just part of a scheme.

That meant that she-her brethren were also a part of the scheme. Pawns in a greater game. To be disposed of once their duties are complete, it could happen at anytime. Calming her racing thoughts she focused back on the force, immersing her in its ever presence rippling around her, weaving around her body. It made sense, not a whole lot of it, many of her Jedi brethren would probably scoff at her or question her motives-mind set if she ever came up with such a thing. She trusted Master Windu's abilities to deal with this threat, but this was something so much more.

She felt another rift in the force-it was overwhelming. Emotion so much emotion-it was raw and untamed. She could feel anger, dread, and a hot flash of fear. Her heart tensed, and she brought a hand to her chest taking a slow breath, and opened her eyes as she looked to the side. She spotted the cause of the divergence. With a terrifying look in his eyes Anakin stride through the entrance dressed in a dark brown cloak keeping his hood down. "Master Windu..." She muttered to herself, uncrossing her legs and jumping from her perch walking to intercept the young and brash Jedi Knight.

"Anakin." She said, voice emotionless as she stepped in his path, locking eyes with him.

"Master Shaak Ti." He sounded breathless, on edge. Edgy. She subtly let the force flow her, she could feel a lot of things coming from Anakin right now. He was unpredictable, a million different feelings flowing of his being.

He meant with the legendary master several times during the war. Her efforts were nothing to scoff at, even himself who pulled off crazy things couldn't help but admire Shaak Ti. She was fearless even in the most dire situation, took on Grevious more than once, and took on dozens of MagnaGuards who were trained to slay Jedi with practical ease. They weren't very close in that regard-not like Obi Wan and he were. Anakin took a deep breath, gulping down the lump in his throat.

He vaguely wondered why. Why was she here of all places? Didn't she need to go and quell some petty dispute on another planet, why was she here at the same time he was and stepped in his path. _Windu... _Anakin's face darkened, eyes narrowing dangerously, he focused his full attention on Shaak Ti. "I am leaving." He stated, tone cold and firm.

"I cannot allow that." Shaak Ti with no emotion on her face.

"Why not!?" Anakin grated, forcing himself not to reach out with the force and shove her back. Shaak Ti wasn't flippant or clueless, even now he knew she was watching his every move, feeling every emotion that was rippling from his being. Attacking her wouldn't do any good and lashing out would only raise attention to them. "Please..." His voice strained. "I am leaving."

"Anakin, I can't allow this." Shaak Ti said with a steady tone, dark eyes narrowing subtly. She understood Anakin's plight, she had been there many times herself growing up and honing her abilities, sharpening her discipline. Emotions, feelings, impulses, she had to keep them all tamed and in control. Never flaring out of control. Anakin was a special case, his very passage into becoming a Padawan was a special case-she always respected him for his bravery. But... Now, as she stood with dark eyes analyzing him she could feel raw emotion. "You will stay put in the temple." Orders were orders.

"I will not!" Anakin struggled to keep his voice in check, reigning in his emotions before they too began to filter out around him. Of course. he could use Padme as a reason, but that was all a tight lipped secret just between him and Padme. If he pulled that out it'd lead to a million more questions that he had no desire to answer-he was Jedi and Padme was a senator, the two simply didn't mix. But, he didn't care, he loved her, married her, and lived with her. "Master Shaak Ti." Anakin's voice dropped. "I must leave. Please, allow me to leave the temple! I spent my entire life in this place, I will not be kept in any longer."

"Anakin..." She felt herself sighing, a headache on the verge of making itself known. Force why did she get stuck with reigning in Anakin, her apprentice was a handful enough always running around or training. As he got older he'd just run off into the heat of battle ignore everything she had to say, she should be used to this behavior, but there was something different about then and now. "You force my hand." Her voice was incredibly soft, like a tender whisper. "Should your focus not be here in the temple? Not elsewhere?"

"Let me leave..." Anakin was set. He wasn't going to be held back, wasn't going to let Shaak Ti regardless of how famed and heroic she was. She wasn't his mother, and wasn't his master-his superior yes, but not master. He grunted softly, pursing his lips to a thin line as he watched her step back half an inch, face void of any emotion.

She could repeat her earlier statements and stay in his way. Not let him have his way. But, he would continue to demand her to let him leave, her feelings screamed yes, but her mind shouted no. Windu ordered her to make sure Anakin didn't leave the temple and she followed every order she was ever given to a T, never questioned it. But, her fellow jedi, her brethren Anakin was most sincere-his emotions raw almost consuming her. If it wasn't for her decades of training she would have been overwhelmed from the sheer force of it, but this presented something as well. Anakin had no control.

Her stomach pulled. Force. What was that? She never felt something to subtle yet powerful before, her mind tingled. A soft voice whispering, keep Anakin here. One would normally just ignore the gut feeling, the instinct. Perhaps she had to be less emotional and more stern-she was considered unorthodox by her peers for many reasons; that was just one. "I can't let you go." She held his gaze, watching at least a dozen emotions flash over his face and eyes.

"He needs my help!" Anakin snapped, voice straining. "He can't defeat the Chancellor alone!"

"I..." She paused. Anakin was sincere, he wanted to help Windu. He wanted to come to his aid, destroy the Sith Lord. How could she possibly hold him back? Was it right to even do so, he was the chosen one after all.

Just as she was about to let him pass despite her better thought, another man was stepping towards them. Both turned, Anakin first to see who else was going to come and try to stop him. "Master Cadus?" Shaak Ti asked, slightly shocked to see the young master so soon. He was on Kashyyk last she knew aiding the Wookies against the Separatists who continuously invaded the lush and vibrant world. Cadus was tall and lean built, had a slight tan and long-messy black hair that hung to the middle of his back. He wore the typical jedi attire of the era a brown tunic, and a dark brown robe keeping his hood up.

Cadus was unorthodox himself. Passionate and determined were words to describe him, his suicide missions were well known like those of Anakin and Obi Wan. It was rumored he was able to defeat Windu in saber combat-which was unheard of. The master and creator of Vaapad, arguably completed Juyo. Direct and ferocious attacks were his forte, but Cadus studied and studied, honing his saber combat to a fine point. Many Jedi were versed in at least three styles of saber combat-some would focus on one style exclusively it wasn't uncommon, but Yoda mastered all seven in his centuries reign of the order.

"What's going on here, Anakin..." Cadus removed his hood, revealing his well proportioned face, sharp jaw, and piercing brown eyes. Like any Jedi his face wasn't showing a hint of emotion, though there was displeasure radiating from his aura.

"She won't allow me to leave!" He snapped. "I have to help him!"

"Master Windu is more than capable." Cadus said with no hesitation. There wasn't doubt in his tone, nor was their quiver in his voice. He locked eyes with Anakin, his dark eyes boring into the younger knight's. "You're riling yourself up, I understand. However, orders are orders Anakin." He narrowed his eyes, Anakin's face twisting and grimacing with anger-frustration. "Even the chosen one has to follow orders and the rules. Now, I will take you to your chambers in the temple and you can-"

"I need him!" Anakin already made up his mind. If he'd have to push through-force push through Cadus and Shaak Ti he was going to. They couldn't understand, how could they? They weren't in love, Jedi didn't love it was forbidden. Considered to be an attachment and a path to the Dark Side, in his mind a load of total crap. "I demand you both to let me leave!"

"Master Cadus..." Shaak Ti looked towards him.

"You may go..." Cadus stepped out of Anakin's path, the shorter man striding passed with brisk strides. Anakin's presence slowly distanced itself a few footsteps to a few hundred miles. Cadus shook his head, a twisting feeling taking a firm hold of him; letting Anakin go went against an order. One thing he never did was disobey. And, now this entire decision could bring utter doom to them all! "Shaak Ti. Stay aware.

"Of course."

Cadus grunted, turning away to hide his scowl. He had come to see what that ripple in the force was-there was constant pulses and ripples in the force. What he felt was raw emotions, every Jedi was taught not to show emotion or to rely on it. That included things such as love, relationships, compassion. He had compassion, his willingness to help the Wookies despite how vastly outnumbered they were spoke volumes, it was his duty, yes. But, he was always driven more by his urge to see to it those species-out in the outer rim had some semblance of peace.

"You felt that too." Cadus asked, though it sounded more like a statement. his blunt way of speaking always fascinated her for some reason.

Shaak Ti gave the barest of a nod, gazing at the spot where Anakin was standing prior. "I shouldn't have let him go." She muttered softly, almost kicking herself at how foolish she had been, Emotions were never supposed to come into play, not in conversation, not in battle, and definitely not when one was following through with an order. "He's in a dangerous state of mind right now... I could feel his emotions-they're all over the place. Unchecked. Unfiltered."

"It's my fault as well, I shouldn't have let him leave either." Cadus spoke a loud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Yoda denied Anakin training...Back then I had my own suspicions why he was so hesitant with Anakin-why Qui Gon was so adamant about the young boy being trained in the ways of the force." Everything back then was falling out of order, the rise of another Sith Lord after one thousand years, the battle of Naboo. Things were in nonstop motion since that day-it's been over nearly two decades since that faithful day. When he was ranked a master, when Anakin become a Padawan, and when his comrade died in the heat of battle. "However, I understand fully now. We would have been better off killing him somewhere in the outer rims where he'd fade away..."

"Cadus!" Shaak Ti couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Anakin... I admit he's brash and headstrong, but he has dedicated himself to the Jedi Order. He is most zealous in his tasks to further our cause. His bravery is widely spoke of-even among our peers. I could see where you're coming from if he hadn't shown such devotion and bravery in the war. He along with Master Kenobi and yourself are known for going on suicide missions." She took a breath, saying that all at once sure took a lot of oxygen out of her. She turned her eyes on Cadus waiting for a reaction, but she only received a dry expression. Emotionless

"And, you believe Anakin can do no wrong if he is left to his own devices?" Cadus asked, eyes narrowing as he locked them with her own. "He has been around the Chancellor since he was a boy-the man befriended him. They've spent hours if not days together, and they do still to this very day. Knowing what we know of Palpatine now and his true identity, you still believe that Anakin has good in him?" He turned to face her fully, holding back a sigh. He couldn't blame her Shaak Ti was more compassionate than most Jedi, and was willing to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"I..." Shaak Ti paused, struggling to come up with words. "He is our brethren I think we should trust him..."

"That's just like you." Cadus muttered, turning away from her, as he put his hood up covering his long mane. "Very well, I respect your opinion on the matter. But you've disobeyed a direct order from Mace Windu to keep Anakin in the temple... I'll be keeping an eye on things, sharply in the next hour. Yoda is on Kashyyk, so I'm in charge until he comes back." _This still isn't good though... Yoda not being here is a tremendous blow and opening. _Cadus frowned slightly as he left the room briskly, keeping his thoughts in order.

If it wasn't for his years of training and discipline he would have let his emotions get the better of him. But, he didn't let them get the better of him, he had to keep a cool head and look normal. Few Jedi knew of this development save for him, Anakin, Shaak Ti, and Mace Windu-hell the entire senate which was composed of thousands even millions of beings didn't know of this. The Jedi always went on and on about balance, warning of the Dark Side and its temptation-growing up he found it annoying and just plainly ridiculous to put such an emphasis on it. He was more inquisitive than the average Jedi Padawan that was brought to the temple, he wanted to know the history. Why the Dark Side was so repulsed by his peers besides the obvious reasons. Of course he knew it twisted the individual's mind, warping their perception of reality and turning them into monsters, they felt no remorse or pity. They'd kill defenseless children, women, elders, it didn't matter. Just as their red sabers signified their devotion to the Dark Side it signified their insatiable blood thirst as well.

* * *

Palpatine looked out a large window, the planet alive with activity and noise. Unlike some worlds, Coruscant was an entire city, from the bottom to the top. It was hectic, but also a main point in every conference-where the senators meant daily for the tense talkings. The Clone Wars was leaving a scar on everyone. Except for himself, it was a means to an end. He slowly turned his head, staring into a pair of white pupil-less eyes. "The time has come Darth Sidious, things have been in good order long enough-we will begin to explore the wild regions. However, first we have to take care of things here..." The gruff, deep voice permeated through the room shaking him to his core.

"Everything has been according to plan..." Palpatine rasped. "Except, Dooku and Grevious are still alive... They were supposed to be dead. Why did you..."

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you, after all I could have the Clone Army turn on you and throw you in the deepest pit no one would ever think to find you." The hooded man responded in a deep snarl, if one could see his face they could see the rage literally contorting on his face. "However, Dooku and Grevious still have their uses and both are exceptionally powerful." It was a simple and quaint explanation. Dooku was considered the best saber duelist in the entire Jedi Order when he was a Jedi and Grevious was trained extensively by Dooku, and had slain hundreds of Jedi. "You may think they have no use, because you've always been deluded and narrow minded in your schemes, but I know for certain those two are valuable."

"There can only be one apprentice." Palaptine said. Being sure to keep his tone in check as to not aggravate the hooded figure any further.

"Your dark side philosophy doesn't pertain to me nor interest me." The figure snapped. "Do not use sophistry with me you old man. I am not as blind and deluded as the Jedi and the senate to not see your true intentions..." He jerked his head to the side, sensing a powerful force heading right for them. It was bold, brazen, definitely a Jed, but there was a hint of the dark side as if this individual was teetering on the edge of slipping to its temptation. _These Jedi are as pompous as they are arrogant and stupid... Preaching so much of the light side and yet here is one standing on a razor's edge. _

"I wasn't expecting Master Windu..." Palpatine furrowed his brows, concern swimming over his features for a moment. "It seems he's caught on, but it is far too late to now..." He laughed in delight.

"Too late for you..." The hooded figure muttered striding forward. "I need to prepare the starships for travel, the wild regions is filled with untamed worlds..."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. "I will handle things here. The Jedi will be but a mere after thought." He laughed in delight, he'd love to see the look on Yoda's face when he's on his last legs with his brethren. It would all be delightful. "Once every last Jedi is exterminated I will send a vassal and meet with you. Then we can begin the exploration of the wild regions, planets beyond the outer rim.

_In a million other timelines or scenarios you'd be correct. However, I am the one to make the final decision. _The hooded being thought, slipping away silently blending with the shadows.


	2. On The Razor's Edge

Palpatine is weary of two miscalculations: Grevious and Dooku; while pondering on the effects this will have in his long term plans he is confronted by Master Windu. The secret dark lord of the Sith is baffled at the Jedi Master's arrogance. The two of them... Master Windu and the then revealed Darth Sidious come to blows leaving most of the room in shambles-just as he is about to deal the final blow Anakin bursts into the room frantic and unhinged. Elsewhere, Cadus's trepidation isn't quelled and he sets an evacuation for the younglings-but is met with some resistance by Battle Master Cin Drallig.

Chapter Two: On The Razor's Edge

Palpatine inhaled slowly, his eyes focused on the city right before him, but his mind was elsewhere. Everything was in order, it was all a matter of timing and seizing the moment. However, there were a few things he couldn't simply overlook the first and major one being Dooku was still alive; the former Jedi now turned Sith was supposed to be disposed of weeks ago, obviously he wasn't and it left a bad taste in his mouth. The second and possibly more prominent problem was General Grevious-the leader of the entire droid army. He was to be disposed off just a few hours ago, but a last minute retreat from Utupau seen no end to that. Now it was rumored through the Republic-known for a fact by him that Grevious was in one of the Core Worlds just a jump away from his current location.

_This is the doing of that man... But, I can't understand why he sees the use of these two, better yet how he sees them to be so useful. _Palpatine mulled over mentally, it was a disturbing but curious thought. Dooku had been defeated by Anakin, his prized saber had been slashed in two by the hilt, his hands would have quickly followed if it wasn't for his years of experience. Anakin was clearly the stronger between the two of them, and then there was Grevious who was ferocious as he was precise in his attacks, but he wasn't force sensitive. More importantly the Jedi while being shunned by many citizens of the Republic would still rally support, the war would continue, the leaders of the Separatist movement were alive and well. _This has certainly put a damper on my prior plans, Dooku and Grevious still breathing may push back my plans for another ten years... _He scowled, shaking his head. _No, I've waited too long to put everything on hold now. Grevious and Dooku will be of use. I'll find a way for them to be useful... _

_However, first I will need to take care of the zealous Master Windu. _Palpatine set the changes and impacts of his flawless plan as he thought of it to the back of his mind, focusing on the present. In less than ten minutes he'd be face to face with Windu, known as one of the most powerful Jedi through the entire order, his no nonsense and direct approach to problems put him on a razor's edge with the Dark Side. Flanking Windu would be at least three Jedi masters, maybe six in total. The peons wouldn't be too much trouble, but Windu would prove to be problematic.

Everything was still and quiet despite the noise coming in from his window just inches in front of him. Some average person couldn't feel the tension in the air, the trepidation that was cloaking everything; they'd be too focused on the whirrs and whooshes of the speeders just outside or the newest luxury starship that could get them from here to Tattooine in a day flat. He wasn't focused on such meaningless and trivial things as luxury starships and speeders-his focus was on one task and one task only. Seize control of Coruscant since it was the center of everything and then begin to explore the unknown regions. Of course he'd exterminate the pesky Jedi along the way and even a few senators, but that would all be clockwork. Once the order was given _his _Clone Army would decimate the Jedi!

That left him with two problems in the long run however, and it came back to his two apprentices. Tyranus and Greivous. Palpatine was no fool, he knew Dooku was now weary of him more than he had been a decade ago, Grevious was and still is obedient to everything he'd say or order. But, Anakin overshadowed both of them in sheer strength and prowess, he'd be the strongest Sith Lord the galaxy had seen in millennia. And, at the helm of his feared regime would be himself, he'd rule with an iron fist! And, with his enforcers he'd see to it every last parsec of the galaxy was searched, claimed, and explored. _Those two still do have their uses, I suppose... _He conceded mentally. Just as he lapsed into thoughts of the future a powerful ripple tickled the back of his mind-it was Windu and he was close. _Very _close. His powerful aura was unmistakable.

Slowly, Palpatine turned his head, looking out the corner of his eye to see the dark skinned Jedi Master standing in his doorway. He was like a pillar in the entrance to his personal domain, strong and uncompromising-a mountain that guarded the land for eons. "Master Windu." Palpatine spoke in a cordial manner, turning his chair to face him fully. His only answer was silence besides the scowl and stony look Windu sent him as he took several strides into the room, doing a quick sweep with his senses to make sure there weren't any traitors hiding around him. _Well then... _Palpatine resisted the urge to grin, he'd play the part, play the idiot. Just so he could hear Windu make his declaration. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Have you come to inform me of Grevious's whereabouts?" He relaxed in his chair, but stayed poised and alert-he could feel the younger man focusing the force through his body subtly.

"You and I have nothing to speak about." Mace Windu told him with an emotionless tone as he narrowed his dark eyes. "Chancellor Palpatine..." His scowl deepened as he uttered the words. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we've been looking for this entire time? The one who has been pulling the strings of this war?" He brought his right hand towards his side, seizing the hilt of his saber. "You are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I _am _the senate."

"Not yet." Mace Windu retorted, igniting his saber, with a loud hiss the purple plasma blade extending to its full length, humming. "You're not the senate, _yet!" _

Palpatine scowled at the statement made. He flicked his eyes from side to side, searching for any more Jedi that would be sure to be tailing him. Like heroes they rushed to the slaughter, but as he observed his surroundings keenly he seen no other Jedi and felt no other Jedi around for at least fifty miles. Growling, Palpatine slowly rose from his chair, eyes hard as was his facial expression as he prepared himself for the battle to come. "You..." He narrowed his eyes, snapping his right hand to the side, a strap inside of his cloak snapped, and he gripped the hilt of his saber. "You've come to detain me all by yourself?" He let out a cackle, thoroughly bemused, amused, and baffled at the level of arrogance Windu was stepping to.

"Do you see anyone else around?" Windu fired back.

"You're arrogance blinds you! Master Windu, do you believe you're powerful enough to defeat me!?" Palpatine snarled, igniting his saber with a loud crackling hiss, the red blade extended to its full length glaring venomously.

"Your reign of tyranny is over, Sidious." Mace Windu said lowly. "It is over."

"Heh...Heh...Heh..." Palpatine cackled. It was so delightful, here was a Jedi the proclaimed keepers of peace throughout the galaxy insinuating that he was about to cut him down. He focused his strength, letting the force flow like a raging river through his entire being. With his augmented power Palpatine jumped forward, his body turning rapidly on an axis, saber jabbing forward. Windu jumped back evading the swift and powerful corkscrewing attack, and dashed forward clashing his blade with Palpatine's. The two pushed against the other, eyes narrowing, knowing this was getting nowhere Palpatine jumped back and over his desk. Mace Windu pursued him, swinging his saber with one hand, sparks swarming the room as he severed the table in two, with an enhanced leap he swung his saber again, but Palaptine was swift in his evasion parrying the blow and lashing out with his own attack which was batted aside.

Mace Windu pressed his opening, thrusting forward, but Palpatine had the move scouted. Years of experience and studying prepped him well for this encounter. The aged man retaliated with a vicious upward swing, the quick and powerful attack knocked Windu off balance by an inch. Palpatine took advantage of the opening and turned a full one hundred and eighty degrees, lashing out with his arm. Mace Windu-already rebalanced from the stoppage flipped over the blood red blade, watching as it cleaved its way through one half of the wall spilling debris and holocrons all over the room where they smoked and sizzled for several minutes.

Palpatine decided to press his attack swinging from the sides in quick and biting arcs, forcing Windu back steadily, pressing the Jedi to dodge and parry what blows came close enough. Palpatine was trained in the Dark Side-of course, His method of attack was powerful, direct, and wild. He had no set motions or movements, he moved with deadly speed and attacked with ferocious strength. Mace Windu, snapped his head to the right, evading a swipe that would have beheaded him, and retaliated with quick and sweeping blows, Palpatine was forced on the defensive as the chained attacks came one after the next, like a staccato.

Mace Windu was a master of the Vaapad style otherwise known as form VII. He attacked from every angle, skewing his trajectory by an inch to a few centimeters successfully forcing Palpatine to be pressed back by his vicious barrage of attacks. Unlike Palpatine who's style was untamed and raw, Windu has a certain grac as he transitioned from attack to attack, stance to stance all of it was a work of art, something to be behold; it was nothing like Palpatine's frenzied and quick footwork going from defense to offense, and dodging.

A booming slash echoed through the room as Windu cut through another segment of wall causing the entire arch to collapse in on itself shaking the room to its foundation. More shelves tipped over splaying holocrons and maternal possessions of the chancellor's all across the room. Palpatine hissed in anger, taking careful steps back as Windu slowly pursued him with purposeful steps. _He's a bit more skilled than I previously anticipated..._ Palpatine searched the damaged room-_There! _He thought, shooting his arm to the side, swinging it forward, Windu turned to his side. A huge chunk of cement shot towards him. He could slice through it and predict the next strike, or he could dodge but in doing so could leave himself open for attack.

It wasn't a hard choice.

Grunting, Windu turned, pressing the balls of his feet into the floor. His body swung in a tight arc, the only thing being visible was the flash of his saber as it sliced clean through the dense stone the two halves shooting towards the side, one crashing into the nearest wall. while the other crashed into the window. Shards rained down as spider web-like cracks tore across the length of it falling piece by piece, thousands at a time exposing the room to the harsh winds of Coruscant. At this altitude the winds were much more powerful and biting. Palpatine's gray strands of hair blew viciously in the now windy room his wrinkling face wrinkling even more against the current.

Mace Windu noted there was surprise for a fleeting second in Palpatine's eyes. Just as he expected he was expecting him to dodge the attack, then seize the moment and impale him or behead him. Palpatine held the edge in his unpredictable attacking style and his Dark Side enhanced physical prowess enabled him to pull off corkscrews and several spins in quick succession, while Windu held the edge in sheer power and his broken paced and direct attack style.

Mace Windu took careful steps, almost as if he was stalking the chancellor. He kept his right arm extended, saber pointed poised and ready for a counter. "It's over Sidious." Windu declared, his scowl deepening as he paused in his step. "You have failed."

"No." Palpatine rasped, gritting his teeth. "You are the one that has failed! Jedi!" Palpatine lunged off of the ground, quickly rotating his body on an axis. Mace Windu smacked aside the first stab, taking cautious steps back as the next came right after forcing him to shift to the left keeping his leg from being stabbed. Two vicious and swift slashes followed a few seconds after, Windu deflected both aside, stepping into his guard and swung down. The blood colored saber flickered out of existence as the severed pieces of the hilt clattered to the floor. "You are under arrest _Supreme Chancellor." _Windu nearly spat the last part, his tone deep and uncompromising.

"Foolish Jedi." Palpatine snarled, face contorting with hatred. "You're far too arrogant!" He snapped his fingers forward, arcs of lighting darting outwards hissing and crackling with potent power. With quick reflexes and his years of experience Mace Windu thrust his blade forward at the last second, focusing with all of his mental prowess to contort the lightning, slowly and violently the arcs curled and surged around his purple hued blade in a deadly yet brilliant light show. If it wasn't for his experience or years of study the arcs would have hit him and charred him to a deep and crispy black-over one million volts!

Luckily he was ready and expecting anything at a second's notice. He was expecting Palpatine to use everything in his arsenal, he had to slice through broken holocrons and chunks of cement all meant to be diversions so the Sith Lord could press his attack and take the opening. Of course Windu dodged and weaved through the hordes of projectiles slashing them to bits if and when they got too close, Palpatine was throwing everything at him-quite literally; the only thing missing was the kitchen sink or was that what he sliced in two when he nearly beheaded Palpatine in the first few minutes of this battle.

_He can't be detained... _Windu thought as he took a step forward, wincing as his hand throbbed for a moment, ignoring the jolt of pain he took another step, the lightning hissing and coiling upward where it'd spin in on itself every few seconds. Slowly, Palpatine retreated back, using every last ounce of his power to force the Jedi back. _There is only one way to deal with a Sith Lord. _With a grunt of exertion, Windu spun his saber forward, the powerful arcs dispersing in every direction, cracking the ceiling above and nearby walls scattering debris for several feet, some even slammed into Palpatine surging around him as he cried out in pain the impact of the attacks launching him back and into a wall. The whole room seemed to shake for a moment as the pent up power released its fury charring everything in its path.

Palpatine coughed, oxygen hitting the back of his throat and forcing its way into his lungs. Forcing back a cough, he dragged himself away from Windu who was slowly rising back up to his feet a part of his brown tunic smoking. He'd need to get some distance and go over his strategy, saber combat wasn't an option anymore and using lightning would only effect his body in the long run. As his mind formulated a plan he pressed his back to the support wall-that supported the window which was destroyed, and he looked down suppressing a gasp. He couldn't jump down he was easily two thousand maybe five thousand feet, speeders shot by in every direction just several hundred meters down. _No! _He slowly turned his head, flinching back as the heat of Windu's purple blade snapped at his skin.

"You and your plot to destroy the Jedi is over." Windu declared with a scowl. "It's over!" Windu retracted his arm, gripping his hilt even tighter as he raised it above his head, prepped to strike him down at a moment's notice. "This next attack will finish it." Windu was about to swing with all of his strength, but jumped back as he caught something strange happening to Palpatine-keeping his saber forward he observed the older man critically. _His eyes changed colors... _Indeed his eyes did change colors now a hot magma of amber-yellow. Not only that, but the Dark Side pulsed around Palpatine and he was the beacon of it; pain, despair, anger, hatred Windu could feel all of it chipping away at his good intentions. Tempting him to give into his most primal desires.

Grunting, Windu dropped the restrictions he placed upon himself, aura flaring outward banishing the darkness which was trying to take a firm hold of him. Of course, he couldn't be twisted and turned by the Dark Side since he threaded on the razor's edge between Light and Dark, but he wasn't going to chance it. The Dark Side was too powerful and tempting to be so flippant. "So." Windu all but growled, taking a careful step towards Palaptine who remained sitting glaring up at him. "You were holding back before?"

"You sound surprised..." Palpatine smiled. "If I had used my full power you'd be on the lower streets of Coruscant with the filth and vermin." He cackled watching Windu glare daggers at him, taking careful but powerful strides towards him. He'd end it now, this war, this ruse, this entire sham that Palpatine had going for the better part of two decades; dealing with the senators and outside public would be a hassle, but that could wait.

"Not at all." Windu shoved his blade an inch from Palpatine's jugular causing him to flinch back away from the blade. "As you can see, even at your peak you are still not a match for me." Mace Windu grunted sliding his foot forward, immediately the chancellor tensed poised to strike, even if he did have a saber right to his neck-if there was one opening he could take it. Focusing a surge of the force through his body, he was ready to deliver the final strike-he stopped in his movement as he sensed someone approaching.

Force! It was smothering, so much emotions bursting and rippling. Mace Windu scowled turning into the direction of the incoming power, for some reason he wasn't at all surprised to see Anakin storming into the room.

The scene that awaited him when he landed his speeder was an unfortunate one. The rooms were all destroyed, saber marks punctuated the walls and ceilings, the obvious signs of a saber battle were the severed and sliced debris scattered throughout the chamber. However there were more refined and accurate burns scattering the area as if scorched into the floor-he knew of only one thing that could cause that.

Force Lightning

_I'm not too late! _Anakin heaved a breath-weariness receding slightly but his apprehension and fear skyrocketed in a single instant. Mace Windu held his saber inches from Palpatine's neck-his only chance at keeping Padme alive, he wouldn't allow things to go that way a second time. He _swore _he wouldn't ever allow something like that to happen again. "Master Windu!" Anakin shouted over the rushing winds. "He must stand trial!"

"No!" Mace Windu roared, snapping his head back with a stony glare. "He's _too_ dangerous to be left alive!" The master turned his sights back onto Palpatine. "It ends..."

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin yelled, running forward with a crazed look in his eyes. "I need him!"

_It looks like I've still won! _Palpatine glanced at Anakin-he was attuned to the force, naturally. He could feel Anakin coming before he was even down-he knew Anakin would come. His compassion and desire to save Padme from untimely death would override anything else, even orders. _Foolish Jedi-there is more to winning a battle than just strength. _"Anakin now do you see!? The Jedi are trying overthrow the senate! I told you it would come to this, he is a traitor!" Palpatine rasped, turning to face Anakin fully. "Please help me..."

Mace Windu scoffed. "Enough! It is over Darth Sidious!" Palpatine's eyes widened as he saw the unmistakable blur of the hissing saber, the air itself heating up as it rocketed towards him-it'd be mere seconds before it connected. "NO!" Anakin dashed forward, igniting his saber and swung blocking the vicious swing. Mace Windu turned with a deadly look in his eyes, his entire body shaking. "I knew we couldn't trust you to do what was right!" He yelled, with a grunt of exertion he pushed Anakin and his blade back-sparks stormed around them as two wild eyed glares met.

Palpatine grinned wildly, a loud cackle escaping his lips as he focused on the force-and with a yell he surged it forward through his finger tips. The wild lightning arced forward in tight loops, hissing and crackling as it rocketed across the gap. Mace Windu, just breaking the stalemate with Anakin turned half a second before it struck him, holding his saber out to staunch the stream. _I won't let him kill my only way! _Anakin surged forward, a boom scattering around him as he dashed, and with tremendous force stabbed Windu through the back, the tip of his blade shooting out of his sternum. "NOW!" Palpatine roared, surging the lightning with more potency.

Mace Windu's mouth dropped open, a silent scream erupting from him as the lightning surged through and across him scorching his tunic and cooking his skin. Slowly, he turned to face Anakin, body convulsing and quaking. _I will... _The Jedi Master shot out of the window, propelled by the lightning his body falling to the streets below.

Anakin panted for breath, his entire body shaking. His mind raced what could he do now? There was no way he could go back to the Jedi Temple not after killing one of its highest ranking and most powerful members. He threw his head back the hot flashes of anger and fear fading away being drowned out with despair. "What have I done!?" He cried out, bracing his full weight with his hands, eyes clenched shut. _There's no way I can go back to the Jedi Temple... I can't be a Jedi any longer! _He swallowed hard and briskly clenching the carpet underneath him. _All that matters now. All that I do will be for helping Padme. _

He was at the point of no return. He helped slay a Jedi Master-a decorated veteran in the Clone Wars. Someone he admired and respected immensely. He was on the Razor's edge and now... He slipped.

"You are fulfilling your destiny..." Palpatine slowly rose to his feet, putting up his hood covering his deeply wrinkled and damaged skin from Mace Windu's unexpected counter attack. He cackled softly, there were a few variables that were out of his hands but, everything was still going according to his plan. The last and final step was pushing Anakin to make this final decision-now he'd give himself to the Dark Side fully.

Still reeling emotionally, mentally, and physically Anakin raised his head face a battleground of emotion, he panted as if he himself were physically exhausted but that wasn't the case. _Padme... _He reminded himself, there was no other solace in his life. "I pledge myself to your teachings..." He'd go to any length to make sure she stayed alive! "Just help me save her..."

"Good..." Palpatine grumbled-it sounded like a grumble, as he walked stood over Anakin basking in his victory, he always dreamed of the moment he'd snuff out that Windu. _And, now with Mace Windu out of the picture and Master Yoda on Kashyyk the temple is without two of its most powerful members, save for Cadus... _He smiled deviously-now just to complete the final step. "Hence forth you will be known as Darth Vader!" He turned swiftly, striding towards the door eyeing the city with scorn. "Every Jedi including your friend and master Obi Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of the Republic."

_However, Master Cadus and Master Shaak Ti are still at the temple-and I have no doubts Master Cadus is rallying some defense or evacuation as we speak, and I'm sure Shaak Ti has felt this turn on events... She's a cunning and perceptive one. The escape won't happen though it will only to be met with resistance by those arrogant and pompous Jedi... Those two will be the most troublesome nonetheless._ Palaptine turned his head, glancing out the corner of his eye. "You will go the Jedi Temple and exterminate every single Jedi in there- the younglings too. The 501st will be accompanying you_ and _will follow your every order. Now is the perfect time to strike! Let this be known as Operation: Knight Fall."

"I will do your bidding, master..."

* * *

Calm. Attune. Achieve. It was one of the fundamentals the Jedi shoved down his throat since his first teachings. There wasn't any emotion-emotions were a hindrance a danger in some extreme cases. He didn't feel that emotions were a hindrance-they compelled others to fight on and convinced one to go against all odds. His adamancy to patrol the outer rims was proof to that.

However, as Cadus immersed himself with the force-feeling every pulse and ripple reverberate through his being, letting thoughts come and go passing like the stream of time. He wasn't any calmer, and if anything he was even more weary than before.

He felt two flares in the far distance clash-it was an aggressive battle he knew it was Windu combating the chancellor. It lasted for a couple of hours constantly back and forth-the Dark Side was like a cloak shrouding the battle area-it was faint but potent. Then, there were three flares and one began to wane until he lost complete track of it. Worried he called on the force to let him see, show him where this victim could be... But, all he could see were the lower levels of Coruscant.

Now he was up pacing down one of the many hallways in the temple. The temple was considerably empty today aside from Knights, a few Padawans and fewer Masters there rest were scattered across the galaxy on the hellish battlefields. There were cleaning staff, the keepers of the archive, etc still present.

Cadus wasn't in the mood for a book though she he strolled passed the stairway to get to that location, he continued on forward and hung a right.

The hallway got considerably darker-it was more harmonious, a strange calmness shrouding everything. He remembered the calm feeling growing up and being trained, it provided a center of balance. A clearing came into view which a room was situated off to the side.

He quickened his pace as he spotted the man he was looking for. _Cin Drallig will need to okay an evacuation of the younglings. _He told himself as he got closer and closer the older man's features becoming prominent. Cin Dralling was an elderly man of average height with a slightly young appearance his hair flowed to the middle of his back in thin strands, the sun highlighted its silver-gray color, unlike many jedi he wore a very light tunic almost an ashen gray. His eyes were calm as was his facial expression as Cadus stormed into the room.

"Master Cadus..." Cin Drallig spoke in a soft yet powerful tone. He was wise beyond his years and attuned with the force in total harmony. He looked over the young man's features noticing some beads of sweat on his forehead-a coil of emotions slowly coming off of his being. Cin Dralling tensed once as he felt the coil of force-panic and a severe need. "I sense a great plight within you." He spoke it as a simple fact.

"Hey old man!" A voice broke off Cadus from his train of thought, scowling, he turned to the owner of the voice not at all surprised. Serra Koto-a rebellious Jedi Knight that was almost expelled from the order on several occasions. He knew about he bold reputation and her lack of respect when addressing her superiors at times. Serra Koto was as deadly as she was beautiful. Her skin was creamy light brown, her eyes a brilliant blue, her hair was short at the back and long on the sides and front, the sides were tied up in white ribbons. Her dress was a bit different than most Jedi; consisting of dark brown pants, knee high dark brown boots, a light gray skirt, a light green high collared shirt. A brown vest completed her look.

She walked with a swagger in her step, not surprised to see Cadus scowling at her for speaking so flippantly. "I didn't think I'd see you for a while! Did you come here to spar and lose to me again!?" She challenged. Cadus was a bit more unorthodox and adamant about certain things-he was in trouble with the Council a few times for persisting in affairs that were deemed 'unnecessary' by them-like allowing the outer rim to be plagued with villainy and scum. He was a prodigy in saber combat even she was taught a few moves by Cadus during her introduction at the temple.

"Serra I've told you about speaking to me so flippantly..." Cadus looked at her with impatience.

"You're still too uptight!"

"Serra, leave us. Please." Cin Drallig said giving her a calm but pointed look. He could sense Cadus was on the edge about something-someone. He couldn't begin to guess who or what it could be. Since the several invasions of the temple he was always sweeping the halls at every hour watching, sensing for anything that could be or was out of place. If it had to do with someone or something breaching the security of the temple or attacking it he'd be the first to know. So, it couldn't be within the tranquil walls-it was outside. Serra shot Cadus a look that screamed old man and sauntered away through a doorway leaving the two experienced men alone in the room. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You were on Kashyyk..."

"Yoda is leading the final attack, with good timing the droids will be taken care of and the moon nearby won't be used by the Separatists for a settlement for their base." Cadus gave a dry look despite his inner turmoil. He was always so... Envious of Cin Drallig the man had seen and been through so much yet despite that he was humble and soft spoken, his patience was second only to Yoda's and he was talented in saber combat-to such an extent he was given the title of Battle Master before he even came to the temple. Drallig taught _every _Jedi-himself, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Shaak Ti, the list went on and on all of them were accomplished veterans and Jedi respectively.

Kashyyk and junk droids aside he had bigger things to discuss. "I see you have more to say." Cin Drallig said with a soft but powerful tone staring into Cadus's eyes.

"I do master Drallig." Cadus was respectful as he spoke out. Considering what he was about to say he'd need to maintain that level of respect he kept with everyone-just not Cin Drallig. Cadus awaited for a response or reaction getting a small nod telling him to continue. "Master... There's no easy way for me to say this, but we must evacuate all the younglings."

"I was just about to give them a lesson..."

"I understand..." Cadus took a breath reigning in his emotions. "However, you're going to have to postpone your lessons. The younglings need to be evacuated as soon as possible. The temple and every Jedi inside it and outside of it are in severe danger, we don't have a lot of time which is why we need to get all the younglings out. Now!" He stayed respectful, but was still forceful in the choice to be accepted. He himself couldn't order it indefinitely that would need to be approved of by Cin Drallig.

"Tell me, Cadus. Why would we need to go so far as to evacuating the younglings?" He stared at the fidgeting Cadus sensing a lot of things oozing off of him. Cadus was emotional and prone to outbursts at times when he was adamant about a certain task or mission-but Cadus wasn't one to pull off some large escape such as this unless there was a very good reason behind it.

_I may regret this later, but now is not the time for secrecy. _Cadus took a breath, bracing himself as he gave his reason. "We've found the Sith Lord who has been behind this entire war... He's been under our nose this entire time-Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord." The usual calm Drallig almost staggered back hearing that, however Cadus was only get started. "This was reported to me by Master Mace Windu who learned of this through Anakin-only Shaak Ti, Windu, you, Anakin, and I know of this development..." He paused feeling dread worming its way into his stomach. "Mace Windu has went to confront Palpatine on his own. I trust his skills and judgment but, I can't shake this feeling of dread." He stared Cin right in the eyes. "Listen, you're the only besides the few I've mentioned that know of this... Master, you must okay this evacuation!"

Cin Drallig took deep breaths, calming himself, centering his emotions and thoughts. Hearing this news was like getting hit in the chest with a Star Destroyer. Palpatine the man who approved of the Clone Army, the man who was leading the Republic against the Separatists with the Jedi backing him was really the Sith Lord. The Sith lord they had been searching for this entire time! This brought a million thoughts he didn't wish to entertain-one being that the Jedi were merely pawns and were to be disposed of. The Battle Master turned swiftly, walking towards the opening in the room, the sunlight dancing on his aged skin giving him a majestic glow. "I do trust you..." Cin Drallig told Cadus not turning to face him. "However, if I were to call Shaak Ti here at this very moment, she would indeed know about this development?"

"Without a doubt."

"And Anakin?"

"He..." Cadus forced himself not to sigh. "He was adamant on leaving-so after a long argument and debate Shaak Ti and myself allowed him to leave..."

"Very well." Cin Drallig nodded, turning to face him. Like always his face was calm and expressionless, but there was a hint of urgency in his eyes. "Serra!" He called down the hall, and a few seconds later his star pupil came sprinting to attention. She shot Cadus a scowl inclining her head when he scowled right back at her. Cin Drallig turned to his pupil. "Serra, I want you to do everything I say as I say it. Okay?"

Serra looked at him oddly for a moment-sensing something was wrong. "Master?"

"I'll explain later. But, listen I want you to start to gather the younglings and ready to most suitable starship for their departure. Once you have done that meet me back here. Kit Fisto will be aboard the vessel with three other Jedi Masters of my choosing." He noticed hesitation in her posture for a moment before she nodded and went about doing her tasks. Cin Drallig turned to Cadus. "I hope this is not a joke, Cadus. But, we can discuss this later..." He smiled slightly. "I authorize this evacuation, we should expect a direct attack on the temple."

"Indeed." Cadus nodded. "I will consult with Shaak Ti and prepare what Jedi we have here to mount a defense against an attack."

Cin nodded. "The temple defenses have been enhanced, and there are numerous Jedi that have come back from their missions for the time being." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The timing couldn't be better." Cadus said, striding away from the older man setting about his own task.

"Or, perhaps worse is a much more adequate word my former student." Cin Drallig muttered softly.


	3. No Mercy

With Mace Windu defeated soundly and Anakin Skywalker now his apprentice. Palpatine sets his plan into action: The eradication of every single Jedi. He turns his eyes onto the temple which is in a precarious position down several members of its seniors, but Jedi Master Shaak Ti and the Master Of The Order Cadus are prominent stationed there. The newly anointed Sith Lord Darth Vader storms the Jedi Temple with the 501st legion. With Cin Drallig's assistance Shaak Ti and Cadus evacuate the younglings and set up one last wall of defense. A furious battle erupts within the Temple that leaves much of it in ruins, just when it seems like it's over the Grand Master arrives stemming off the hordes of Troopers. With his new apprentice tearing through the Temple, Sidious contacts Dooku with a new mission.

Chapter Three: No Mercy

_One hour and sixteen minutes ago_

Palpatine gazed out the gapping hole of what used to be his window. Some droids would arrive later in hour to repair it to its former appeal. He wasn't focused on the cosmetics of his chamber however. He could feel Anakin's eyes burning through the back of his head, the young man was desperate and willing to go to any length to keep his wife-Padme alive. Palpatine grinned deviously. "Darth Vader..." He rasped, mechanically turning his head to peer at the young man. "Go to the Jedi Temple and fulfill your mission. Do not hesitate, don't show any mercy. The 501st are at your command!" Palpatine's voice rose, gaining more power towards the end.

Anakin heaved himself up to his feet. He stared into Palpatine's yellow colored irises. "It will be done Master." He said obediently keeping his gaze locked with the older man's for several long seconds, and put on the hood of his new obsidian cloak. Anakin turned on his heel swiftly exiting the ruined chamber, setting his mind on his mission. The destruction of the Jedi!

Palpatine cackled in delight as his apprentice's form vanished, his presence slipping further away. Some things had not gone according to his plan. The biggest gaps would be Dooku and Grevious still alive and kicking.

Mace Windu coming alone to confront him was another thing he hadn't expected-he figured at least three Jedi would be flanking him at the very least. There was also smaller more minute things like a senator rather irate with the turn of things, or a planet being seized by the Separatists or liberated by the Republic. The one thing he couldn't overlook though was his genius to kill his master in his sleep, with him out of the way he'd rule the Empire with an iron fist.

All small risks for a greater reward-at least in his case. He had hundreds of senators under his control at this very moment. Mere chess pieces in a greater scheme, they'd all be eradicated soon enough or imprisoned. They served their purposes, now it was high time to get rid of the vermin. But, first there was a greater detail to be sorted.

_Leave it to Master Windu to destroy everything in sight except the communications holocron..._ Palpatine laughed manically as the thought came and went. Master Windu somebody worthy of respect and admiration-he even had his own respect. On the Council at the young age of twenty eight. The creator and refiner of the seventh style Vaapad, successor of Juyo.

He lead the GAR to victory on many battlefronts most notably Dantooine where he lost his saber and fought with his bare hands for the better part of the conflict. Even Cadus who was renowned for skills with a light saber respected Windu's strength and prowess tremendously. Which was no small feat considering that Cadus was the finest duelist in the entire Order, able to best Windu and stand on par with Yoda. Despite being over eight centuries his junior. _How pompous, to say you turn your own darkness into light. Foolish Jedi, now your body will rot with the vermin beneath!_

Pressing his finger on the small red button Palpatine snapped into a private comlink that nobody would be to hack into and went to the Clone Commanders spread over the galaxy. A sadistic smile crept up on his face as his ears caught the quiet whirring of the device in his palm. He turned his gaze onto the hologram, and blurring in and out for a moment was Commander Cody. "Lord Palpatine?" The courageous commander questioned.

"Commander Cody." Palpatine said lowly. "Execute Order 66!"

"It shall be done my lord." The commander complied. His holo-image flickered out of sight a moment later. Palpatine pressed a combination of buttons, finishing by thumbing the red button. He opened his mouth, laughing evilly as the holo-image of dozens upon hundreds perhaps even thousands of commanders on the battlefronts of other planets flickered into view, condensing into holo-images. Palpatine leaned forward, placing his wrinkled and slightly deformed hands onto what remained of his table narrowing his magma-yellow eyes.

"My lord?" The commanders echoed the question all at once.

Palpatine hissed. There was only one answer. "Execute Order 66!"

"It will be done my lord!" The commanders all chorused. One by one their holo-images flickered away.

"And now it ends..." Palpatine muttered. "The Jedi will be a mere afterthought! Then the exploration of the wild regions of space can get under way." _I'm certain he should be complete with the preparations before I finish up here._

However, there were some Clones that did not obey the order. The first was the Ion Team led by Climber who rescued Roan Shyrne and Olee Starstone on Murkahana. Omega Squad, Delta squad, and Ordo Skirata did not even hesitate to disobey the order though the feigned compliance to avoid suspicion. They already formed doubts about the Chancellor and his new Centax Clones. Captain Maze as well, did not execute Arligan Zey. In all other instances the commandos and ARC Troopers obeyed it.

* * *

_Thirty five minutes ago._

Everyone moved much faster than they normally did through the Temple's hallways and corridors. Echoes of talking and pandemonium reverberated down the long halls. Jedi Knights and Padawans sped through the halls with their cloaks sweeping at their boots to go about completing their tasks. Even alarm bells rang throughout the sacred place alerting everyone to a coming danger.

If only that were the case.

There was no shouting or hasty movements. Every Jedi that was currently in the temple continued on as if it were another day. Cin Drallig was prepping an evacuation of the younglings with pupil Serra, while Shaak Ti went about checking the perimeters and the archive. The security had been updated and the second someone stepped a single foot on the premise they would all be alerted. While Serra and Cin made a swift evacuation and assigned Jedi to guard them while on the flight, she went about her task.

While the trio were busy with this Cadus sent out a transmission to all of the Jedi off world to leave their stations and seek seclusion until they were contacted at a later time. It was met with great reluctance and even outrage by his peers despite his ranking being the second highest it was a drastic decision however with the swift backing on Cin their arguments were silenced and any reluctance was quelled. Throughout the galaxy Jedi leading the battle on my battlefields dropped their positions and left just as they were ordered to.

Shaak TI deduced the first place that would come under attack besides the entrance would be the archives. Thousands and thousands of years of knowledge was housed in them. There were too man invasions of the temple prior-precious holocrons were stolen despite their hastiness in apprehending the individuals. It was safer to bet that they got away with something than it being destroyed. An archive from their temple could make a fortune in the criminal underworld. So that is the first place she went.

"Master Shaak Ti." A voice yanked her from her current thought. Turning the Torguta set her eyes onto Jocasta Nu. Jocasta Nu was an old woman with wrinkled skin and white hair with two sticks pinning it up in a bun set at the center of the back of her head. She wore attire typical of Jedi in this era. It consisted of a very light brown robe and dark brown boots. Over her robe she wore an overcoat-like top with no sleeves and was tied with a brown sash, two lengths of cloths stretched down to her shin.

She wore a dark shirt under it all. She had retired from combat spending all of her time in the archives. This was affirmed by the symbols of the Ansata, representing her devotion to knowledge and learning. Perhaps strangest of all was her long dark green skirt-like addition to her outfit which fanned outwards covering her feet completely. "Not that I mind you being here, but you're moving with such hast..."

Shaak Ti's breath caught in her throat. It seemed the news didn't reach the senior woman and that made her uncomfortable. She didn't want Jocasta Nu to be caught in the middle of this and even killed. Shaak Ti was fond of her, while many of her peers younglings and Padawans in particular were weary of her since she could be strict and lecture them when they tried getting her to do research for them.

One could say Shaak Ti was a bit of a nerd while she was a youngling. She studied diligently and finished everything on time, asking for assistance only when she needed it. And, while Jocasta Nu was old she was still well skilled with a light saber, but again Shaak Ti didn't want her to a casualty. "Jocasta Nu." Shaak Ti bowed in respect.

"Come now Master Ti." Jocasta Nu said lightly. "There is no need to bow before me."

"Of course." Shaak Ti straightened smiling slightly. "I'm afraid I only come here with bad news-and it is the worst." Shaak Ti braced herself as if she was going to be struck with a saber. Jocasta Nu gave a small nod signaling her to continue, her face completely expressionless. "A Sith Lord has been controlling the senate and is responsible for this entire war... Master Windu went to confront him but has yet to return." Shakk Ti struggled to hold her gaze with the older woman's. "I can't sense him through the force anymore. I believe he is dead and..." Shaak Ti didn't want to be disrespectful and tell her she had to evacuate Jocasta Nu _lived _in the archives practically.

"This is disturbing..." Jocasta Nu said after a moment. She was proud of the archives and the vast wealth of knowledge they held, but she was also proud of the fact she knew that nothing was touched or changed. The archives were absolute. However, she realized just a few hours ago that perhaps the wealth of knowledge wasn't tampered with. After all there had been several invasions of the temple in the recent years and more importantly the focus of the archives in this invasions. "We don't have a lot of time." Jocasta Nu grew concerned, gesturing for Shaak Ti to follow her.

Shaak Ti paced after her with no questions listening to her speak. "The first place this Sith Lord will attack is our temple. We're short several of her senior masters only Knights and Padawans are her currently, and the majority of them are off world as well. The temple has no real defense in this case and it'll come down to our most experienced members like yourself to see to it the deaths are kept to a minimum and evacuate everyone that you can..." Jocasta Nu said with a firm tone, and Shaak Ti just nodded knowing better than to object. "The greatest problem is our archives. There are fathomless amounts of text and knowledge housed in them-it'll be close to impossible to gather it all in such a short span of time."

Shaak Ti couldn't argue with that. That's why the archives were her first stop. To gather and save the information. "I'll do everything in my power Jocasta, I promise you these archives won't be destroyed and lost!"

Jocasta managed a small smile despite the situation. "I know child. Now come..."

"Jocasta..." Shaak Ti felt herself growing still, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But, not one time did Jocasta say she was going to come with them.

"My place is here Master Ti." Jocasta said in a peaceful tone. "To live and die. However, you must preserve the order with your young peers and vanquish this Sith Lord." Neither of them spoke after the elder woman proclaimed this in such a humble and easy way. As if facing death was just another day in the office, Shaak Ti couldn't stomach the wise woman ever being slain. It'd hurt her like the deaths of her two apprentices. However, Jocasta already made her decision long ago before this ever happened that she would live and die here, it was her choice. Shaak Ti, Yoda, Cadus, Kai Adi Mundi, no one was going to sway her in another direction.

"Jocasta Nu..." Shaak Ti gently gripped her chest.

"Take heart Master Ti." Jocasta smiled proudly. "My era has long since ended. You will lead the survivors of the order, you are a savior." She turned away from Shaak Ti overcome by emotions for a second. She watched hundreds of thousands of Jedi grow into fine warriors, seen hundred of thousands die as well, she cherished those days, and to think it was going to end now.

"But-"

"No buts child." Jocasta said sternly, turning towards Shaak Ti not overcome with emotion like a second ago but calm and collected. "We have to do what needs to be done." She stared Shaak Ti in the eyes. "Once the knowledge has all been transferred you must make sure it never falls into the Sith Lord's hands. Consider this your last assignment from me master Ti."

"I won't fail." Shaak Ti replied. "I swear it."

* * *

_Present time_

Just as the Temple was still translucent, the hangar was no different. Though, it seemed that no matter how one designed or renovated it something always seemed to be off or wrong. There were several Jedi Knights and their Padawans or simply Padawans entering starships and starfighters of various designs from sleek and proportional with twin blasters, to the more classic Jedi Starfighter. Every Jedi treated as if it were another day, panic couldn't be allowed to grip them.

They were caught off guard, several of the senior members-most notably Yoda were off world. Leaving Cadus and Shaak Ti stationed at the Temple both standing guard as the first and primary defense against any threats. However, there were Padawans who lacked the experience and skill necessary to hold off such an assault... It would be a massacre.

Escape was the first tactic and choice that was automatically declared. Nobody had to order it, everyone fell in line with their own duties. If an attack was to be launched it would be now, when they were at their most vulnerable. Cin Drallig personally oversaw the entire operation, his presene seemingly keeping a strong yet morale. Cadus was in the process of contacting every Jedi Master, Knight, or Padawan off world ordering them to leave their stations.

It was a drastic order, even for him to make. But, this was a drastic situation and he himself agreed, and Yoda surprisingly backed Cadus's decision.

The younglings were the first to be evacuated.

Childhood innocence was one of the things Cin Drallig was fond of. If attachments weren't forbidden he'd have a wife and child. He'd love his wife and teach his child, he'd live on to become his own man. However his thoughts weren't on what if, but what is. Younglings could be hyper and curious like a normal child, whether it was a Torguta, Human, or Twi'lek they all seemed the same in that regard. Curious and a great sense of adventure.

"Where are we going, Master?" A young girl had asked. She was about eight or nine, still in training. She had light brown skin and flowing dark hair reaching beyond her shoulders. She was Korun much like the now seemingly deceased Master Windu, though she didn't possess his strength or prowess, like all of her species she was force sensitive, attuned at a tender age. It was rumored that a ship of Jedi crashed in one of the wars and the Korun were in fact descendants of them.

"Just a change of pace." Serra said smoothly. The young girl simply nodded, she was still curious but she knew somewhat of what was going on. Though the real direness of the situation was too much. They were so young and were oblivious and naïve of the growing danger. However, Serra was confident, and had been waiting for a time to cut loose. "We're going to the planet Dagobah, the trip may be long." She was of course keeping the entire truth to herself.

"What's that?" Another youngling asked. He was a Twi'lek with a very dark blue shade of skin and crystal yellow eyes.

"Are you coming with us, Master Drallig?" Another young boy he asked. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair going by the name of Sors Bandeam. He was one of the dozens of Younglings being hastily boarded.

"Are you Master Drallig?" Another youngling asked. She was girl with fair skin, blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. She went by the name of Jeswi Ele.

"No, but I'll be with you all in time. And, you'll see your destination in time. Make sure to listen to them at all times." Cin Drallig told the child. He ushered them along with his pupil's assistance. Four Jedi Masters would be traveling with them.

Yes, Master Drallig." They chorused, still curious but they'd be quiet for now.

The first being Jedi Master Kit Fisto. A renowned male Nautolan, known for his skill and being soft spoken. He had green skin, pitch black round eyes, and like all of his kind distinctive tentacles on his head containing highly sensitive olfactory receptors. These allowed him to detect the pheromonal expressions and other changes in body chemistry.

Kit Fisto never attracted attention to himself and was content with his studies in the temple. He led a unit in a decisive battle on Mal Calamari, liberating the planet. He came into conflict with the feared Jedi Slayer and Supreme Commander of the Separatist's Droid Army and nearly defeated him in battle. For these reasons and more he was Cin Drallig's first choice.

The second Jedi Master that would be guarding the vessel was even more soft spoken than Fisto. In fact this Master was nearly silent, he never took a Padawan under his wing either. Saesee Tiin was his birth name, he was a male Iktochi. His skin was a strange shade of dark orange-light red. His appearance was punctuated with two horns coming from his cranium and going down the side of his head. He has a gruff appearance, his face as if in a permanent scowl. He was a renowned pilot, and had taken to it at a very early age. For these reasons and others he would be guarding as well.

The third Jedi Master went by the name of Agen Kolar. A male Zabrak his appearance punctuated by the spikes protruding from his forehead and skull. Two large spikes came out from the sides and five smaller ones dotted the center of his skull giving him a well bluntly put menacing appearance. He had long straight black hair that no matter anyone tried to do it stayed down. He was well known for his lightsaber skill and his readiness to use it. He was an accomplished swordsman who always took a blunt approach to everything, spending many years traveling the outer rims on missions. He was intensely loyal to the Jedi High Council and rarely doubted their wisdom.

The forth and final person entering was a Jedi Knight that went by the name of Maya. A human woman with long dark brown hair kept together in a braid. A few bangs hung over her forehead secluding her crystal violet irises. She was soft spoken and mild mannered, letting her actions do the talking, though she tried to avoid having to resort to using her lightsaber. She spent the majority of her time in the middle rim. She studied in three styles and another one partially. The first form was Ataru/Form IV/ The Aggressive Form. It was characterized by force assisted somersaults, corkscrews, leaping strikes for offense and defense, sending fast and powerful attacks in all directions. The second was Makashi/Style II/The contention form. It was graceful and elegant utilizing footwork and quick blade work focusing on fluidity and economy of motion rather than strength. Utilizing jabs and light cuts as opposed to the hack and slash. The third style was Style V/Djem So/The Preservation form. Not to be confused with Shien.

Djem So not only required the user to counter, but also press the assualt battering through opponent's defenses. Lastly she had a good grasp of Soresu/Form III. A form completely dedicated to defense, a reason she shied away from it, though it had its purposes.

She didn't learn Juyo or Vaapad. Like many Jedi she wasn't given the pass.

"Maya." Tiin said. Maya turned towards the master, her attention drawing away from her thoughts. "Don't allow your mind to wander."

"Yes, master," She nodded. Though her excitement or nervousness wasn't quelled.

Kit Fisto was feeling a bit uneasy, nervous. "I wish Master Kenobi had come along, it'd be much more calm."

"Nonsense, we're the right ones for the mission." Agen said with firm resolve.

"When you arrive to Dagobah search for any survivors who may have landed there. Master Cadus sent a message to all Jedi off world to leave their posts and meet there." Cin Drallig explained calm and formal as always. "I know you four won't fail me, I've chosen you for a reason." The door to the craft began to close slowly obscuring their forms as it ascended higher and higher, farther and farther. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you as well, Master Drallig." Kit Fisto responded.

The hanger shook for a moment as the powerful engines kicked on, rapidly propelling the ship forward and up flanked by four smaller starships. The vessels quickly faded up and away into the sky, Serra searching the area for any attackers that would gun down the transport, but to her relief there wasn't any and the coast was clear. Perhaps calm before the storm was a better analogy. And, as the transport faded from his vision, the Battle Master could only think of the coming storm that would no doubt leave the Temple in ruins._Cadus has sent the order, this means that our senior members off world will at least have a chance to escape the tides and escape. That only leaves the Temple..._

"What do you say we give them a proper greeting?" Serra asked.

"It is only polite."

And, it would begin. What would see the deaths of countless Jedi planet wide-what in one time would reduce their numbers to less than one hundred. However, they were prepared and with no doubt there'd be casualties-there'd be nowhere near as much. While the Jedi off world were bombarded by hordes of their very own Clone Trooper units and battalions the temple would be raided. Any man, woman, or child in the temple Jedi or staff would all be killed on the spot.

* * *

Coruscant was the center of all life many proclaimed, and it wasn't hard to see why. The entire planet was composed of one massive city with so much diversity one would lose count of any all species that visited and resided on the planet. Those that visited were tourists more recently several senators met regularly for tough talks that lasted for hours. Always, there'd be noise and engines roaring, people flocking and gathering conversing amongst themselves.

However, everything and everyone seemed to be standing completely still, holding their breath. The overwhelming noise continued, but there was one repetitive sound that casted out everything else. Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader the one who carried the moniker of the Hero With No Fear, and was the poster boy for the war effort- marched through the streets of Coruscant his eyes locked on the Temple.

The most elite and decorated legion of Clone Troopers the 501st-who would later be known as Vader's Fist marched behind him. It sounded as if the war drums were calling before dawn and the storm was now surging through. Anyone with any sense didn't dare to get in the way. All onlookers moved off to the side unwittingly parting a path right towards the Temple.

And there was only silence as everyone watched in suspended silence as Darth Vader marched ahead.

Even species non force sensitive could see practically feel there wasn't something right with Anakin. His presence alone causing many of them to grow weak at the knees-that glare he constantly had, that deep scowl permeating his expression.

Darth Vader however paid no heed to the fear and suspense he was causing. His mind his sole focus was set on his mission. Attacking the Temple killing every single Jedi he came across. The time to enjoy that fear would come later. The Jedi Temple came on the horizon peering above everything else. It appeared to be a powerful pillar overlooking Coruscant and guarding it. Vader stepped faster as he got closer and closer, able to spot two Jedi standing guard at the very entrance. The first he could see was the Gate Keeper of the Jedi Temple Jurokk. He was a tall and bald with slightly tan skin and a distinctive tattoo on the left side of his head. He held a stern yet calm appearance.

He seemed to have taken notice of Anakin's approach and hastily made his way over worry swimming over his features. Mace Windu hadn't returned in over an hour, something had gone horribly wrong. "Anakin! Anakin, what happened? Where is Master Windu?" Jurokk stopped a few inches from in front of the former Jedi Knight.

"Where are Shaak Ti and Cadus?" Anakin asked, his piercing gaze turning directly onto Jurokk.

"Shaak Ti is in the meditation chambers-we felt something happen in the force, something awful. Cadus is searching the force with her as well trying to get a feel for what is going on. Something has happened hasn't it?" Jurokk took note of thousands of Clone Troopers marching behind him. "Anakin! Don't tell me!" He demanded once more, moving his hand towards his hilt. "The Dark Side, it surrounds you!" He exclaimed igniting his saber

"Die." Anakin said darkly, clasping his hilt, igniting his saber with a quick flick of his finger and smashed it into the older man's driving him back. "Jedi" Anakin hissed. The blue plasma blade tore through Jurokk's flesh, protruding from the top of his skull in a grizzly display. He died instantly, his brain punctured. His body slowly shutting down.

The Master barely had time to mount an offense before he was struck down. Jurokk's body collapsed to the floor, steam rising from the entrance and exit wounds. Anakin surged forward with powerful steps not even sparing a glance at the body behind him. Two Jedi Knights made a beeline towards him witnessing the grizzly display. Blocking the first attack by the young human woman, he spun cleaving his saber through the male's chest, and battered through the woman's defenses slicing her arm off, turned, and cleaved her head off leaving her body to fall in a heap.

* * *

"This is..." Shaak Ti felt her breath hitching. Her entire being burning with a scorching pain. Her heart ached beyond belief. "Horrible." She finished after she gathered herself emotionally and mentally turning towards Cadus who was staring off towards the left.

"It seems Anakin has stormed the Temple with Clone Troopers." Cadus noted out loud. "The Dark Side I sense..." A thought flashed through his mind, and his heart seized in his chest. "Where is Jocasta!?" He whirled around on Shaak Ti.

"She..." Shaak Ti didn't have the heart to say it out loud. She admired and respected Jocasta Nu greatly, even cared a great deal for the older woman. Cadus was more... Emotional than most Jedi but he never let that get in his way, the thought of her being killed... It must have shook him to his very core.

"We have to go to the archives!" Cadus nearly snapped in hast. Not waiting for Shaak Ti's answer she stormed out of the room leaving her alone. She could hardly move, her mind racing as she felt hundreds of tremors rippling through the force all just to pass violently. Shaak Ti had her mission from Jocasta Nu-that she needed to see through until the very end and she couldn't do that rushing out and battling now. She'd assist in the defense momentarily, but for now she put her focus on the wealth of information situated in her robe.

* * *

Show no mercy

Do what must be done

They are all enemies of the Republic

Even Obi Wan

Darth Vader cut down dozens Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights and Padawans as they rushed him and the Clone Troopers. Widespread battles tore the Temple at its foundations as Jedi found themselves surrounded by Clone Troopers. However as the Troopers gunned down several men and women just the same, even children no older than twelve it was Anakin who tore through the ranks of the Jedi. One by one, six at a time Vader battered through their defenses, launching vicious counterattacks and pressing his assault. The inexperienced Knights and Padawans could barely hold their own against the vicious barrage fueled with the Dark Side.

He held no reservations whether it was a woman or a man, girl or boy, Twi'lek or human. With the Clone Troopers backing him and spreading throughout the Temple Vader made his way towards the most important thing within the Temple. The archives. However the path towards the Archives was anything but empty, like all around him Jedi swarmed attacking from all directions. Vader slammed blocks pushing them back a few at a time, spinning and lashing out viciously tearing through their sternums severing their ribs and slicing their lungs. Heads, arms, and legs flew over the Sith Lord's head as he continued tearing forward.

"My lord the archives are just up ahead!" A Clone Trooper announced running to his side.

"Excellent, prepare to blast down the doors." Vader ordered swiftly, jumping forward and batting aside a blue saber that would have taken the Trooper's head off. He turned striking out, slicing across the chest of the older man, surging the force into his palm, pushing him into the nearest wall. An explosion rocked the Temple, sending dust from the ceiling above clammering onto him as the massive doors to the archive were surged open. Vader stormed into the room spotting Jocasta Nu at the center of the library looking him directly in the eyes.

"Grant me access to the Great Holocron!" Vader demanded.

"You will not be granted access to the Great Holocron." She said with a firm tone as he stood just a few feet away. She felt herself shiver involuntarily her senses being smothered with unmatched intensity. The Dark Side was radiating off Skywalker's being like a rainstorm on Kamino. She held herself firm, battling back the darkness threatening to envelope her.

"Then you are of no use..." Vader declared viciously. He raised one arm, surging the force into the palm of his hand, and pulled forward with his mind. Jocasta could only gasp as she was lifted off of the ground as if she were a toy and shoved forward. A shearing heat burned through her torso as Vader's blue saber protruded from her back, her limbs flailing on impulse as she hung helplessly. "I'll get in there one way or another." Vader yanked his saber swiftly from her sternum tossing her body aside with no regard letting it roll in the libraries.

"Skywalker!?" Dozens of Jedi who witnessed the scene all but screamed in outrage igniting their lightsabers without hesitation. A chorus of hisses reverberated against the walls followed by a low hum. Vader glanced around taking in every Jedi's appearance. Fair skinned and human, a woman no older than seventeen. A Twi'lek and Zabrak all varying in ages but no could be older than twenty three.

Cadus's breath caught in his throat as he entered the room. The sight which greeted him was one that would haunt his nightmares. Jocasta Nu laid completely still on the floor the twisted agony on her face sending emotions pulsing through Cadus he never knew he possessed. He clenched his hilt, with a quick flick of his finger he ignited his saber. The weapon hissed as a yellow blade emitted itself forward humming softly. "There's no question about it now." Cadus said advancing on Anakin. "Only a Sith Lord would kill innocence willingly." Cadus scowled. "You will pay for your crimes! How dare you stoop this low Anakin!"

"Cadus..." Vader inclined his head. "The Master Of The Order second only to Yoda graces me with his presence." Vader narrowed his eyes, the footfalls of his Troopers getting closer and closer until they flooded the room entirely by the thousands. The Jedi gathered were visibly shaken by the sheer numbers, all except for Cadus who kept his eyes locked onto Vader's.

Surging with the force Cadus dashed forward, vanishing into nothing but a blur. The rest of the Jedi present charged in going on the attack. Vader spun deflecting the precise cut of a Padawan flooring the young man instantly.

Cadus swung in that second, blade arcing with deadly ferocity. Vader turned blocking the blow, right foot bracing behind him as he made a wide arch, gritting his teeth against the lightning and surge before him. Both continued struggling against each other. Luckily the stalemate was broken as Clone Troopers open fired with their blasters.

Cadus used the small reprieve to drop low and whip his leg out. It met Vader's leg with a hard impact, taking the young man by surprise and off of his feet Cadus sprung once more, jamming his foot right in his ribs and jumped up avoiding the blaster fire. Frowning he drew on his inner well, snapped his hand out. A blast of pure blue energy rammed into the Troopers with a deafening force-it wasn't an explosion like with blaster fire, but the force behind his Force Push drove the floors until cracks formed and cleared out everyone non-Jedi within the room.

Troopers were sent crashing into the walls their bones popping and cracking from the impact, their screams of pain deafened by the crackle.

Meanwhile Vader took advantage of the opening, cleaving his blade through a young woman's stomach force pushing her to the side, and met Cadus head on.

They traded a series of powerful strokes, Vader going with his trusted Djem So, he prodded and slammed forward, unrelenting, and trying to physically overpower Cadus. However, Cadus was taller than Vader by a few inches and outweighed him by sixty pounds or more, and that was pure muscle. Try as he might Vader couldn't decimate him like his normal opponents, as Cadus only parried and blocked the assault-only ever striking if there was an opening.

In his rage Vader overstepped, and Cadus flourished-his entire presence hummed, burning with power, resonating and reverberating through the walls. Ten. Twenty. Fifty. Sixty. Seventy. Eighty. One hundred. Two hundred.

Vader bashed and smashed, still trying to overpower the flurry, but for every strike and counter he executed he had to execute another two blocks to compensate for Cadus's speed, and his physical might. He still blocked the blitzing, disconnected, but swift and nimble assault. Tiring of the back and forth he decided to press forward, blade arcing from his side, and with a small flick of his wrist-his entire arm vanished. Cadus already seen the attack coming, before Vader ever decided to execute it-Djem So was powerful, and he studied it in depth, but he studied all the other styles as well-unlike Vader.

Djem So lacked mobility.

Cadus honed in, feeling the current of Vader's intent-the heat of his hatred, the buzz of his fear-this is what guided his blade. The first attack is what he expected-the wide sweeping slash followed by a dozen more-almost resembling the spinning barrage of the Ataru form, but without actually spinning and using the wrists and saber's omnidirectional cutting edge to a deadly degree.

The blows connected with unrelenting force, but he smashed through the attacks themselves. Vader couldn't overpower even if he wanted to. He had more physical might, and he had more experience. Vader was also being led by his emotions-there was no wit or cleverness. And, then he spotted it-a glaring move, the wide sweep from the side, he was currently just before him at about seventy degrees.

Vader overextended.

He was too arrogant.

Cadus's blade hissed through the belly of his arm-just a glancing, minor cut.

The Sith Lord found himself stepping back from the assault. Every block shook his bones, every counter pumped blood to his muscles, every evade forced him to draw on his fear, turning it to anger, and then turning that into hatred. Cadus could withstand his hatred.

Vader swung forward just as Cadus's blade nearly stabbed through his neck, the two of them pushing off each other, finally the stalemate broke sending both sliding across the ground.

Vader was vicious in his assault as he cut down two more Jedi Knights slamming their defenses with powerful hacks and slashes, countering their fine saberwork with battering blows. He spun, holding out one arm as he grasped a diving Knight by the throat, and with a mental command he crushed his esophagus tossing his body aside. Another Knight attacked, trying to take advantage of the opening.

Vader had the move scouted, easily deflecting it with a powerful swipe, and stabbed right through her chest as she recovered. He quickly yanked it from her body as Cadus's boot met his face, and there was a loud crunch as some bone was broken or chipped. He flailed his arms for a second, teeth gritting as a snarl broke through his mouth, he was flipping from the velocity and force of Cadus's kick!

He recovered, saber poised for the strike, and it was quickly met by Cadus's own, and this time the force of the blow was ten times stronger-easy, and he felt his wrists buck.

Vader dodged, using quick bursts of speed to put minimal distance between himself and Cadus. But, Cadus's swordsmanship was considered second to only Yoda's and he could best Windu in a spar. The sheer attack force and abrasive approach of Style V didn't batter his defenses aside. Rather than getting defensive he got offensive, completely offensive in fact that he was clashing with him blow for blow in a vicious display of power and speed. He rarely ever got someone like this to battle, the last time he could recall being pushed was against Ventress on Yavin 4.

Finally, Vader overpowered him for the briefest of seconds, pushing his blade to the side in a powerful bind, and swiped down. Cadus swayed passed the attack, arms pulling into his side, and with no movement, seemingly, arced swiftly, slicing Vader's right cheek. "I thought Obi Wan taught you better than that. Throwing your weight around won't do a thing against me. Djem So lacks mobility!"

He went back on the attack, this time using a little bit of Makashi to sweep aside the brutal blows, melding some Juyo and Soresu together as he pressed the tempo switching from one to the next, back and forth, disjointed. Vader would pay with his life, imprisonment would never be enough, not for Cadus. The deaths of his brethren, hearing their screams he screamed himself.

"Rgghhhh!" Vader grunted loudly, eyes glowering as he smacked and bashed, crashed and smashed, deflected and parried, swayed and jumped until him and Cadus were just mere blurs, putting on a deadly play for all to see, and those who came too close were swept up in the chaos. Hearing a light sizzle, Vader quickly turned aside what would have been a stab, and swept his blade for Cadus's neck-stepping in his guard.

Cadus rammed his knee into Vader's gut with crushing the force, the loud wheeze sounded off amidst the destruction of stone and granite, of great pillars and statues, his blade came within a few inches of cleaving into Cadus's shoulder-but his placement was perfect and without breaking stride he slammed his fist into the center of Vader's sternum, letting the Force surge without hindrance through his muscles, through his tendons, compounding into his bones and marrow.

"Grraaagggghhh!" Vader coughed hoarsely, blood flew out from his mouth with any reprieve, without his saying so, with a quick flip he stopped his trajectory before he slammed into the wall spine first. "Kill him!

Cadus's senses alerted him to danger, and he jumped to the side, slamming right into a battalion of Clone Troopers and mowing through them, even as more rockets flew, and blaster shells flew, and Vader decided to intervene along with other Jedi, he cut through all his opposition.

A rocket beamed passed him, forcing him to jump as it crashed into one stack of holocrons exploding into a blaze of light and electricity. The lightning reached outward until Troopers and Jedi alike were engulfed in flames.

Cadus accelerated his fall, Vader took the opening granted by his small departure. One he badly needed. While the Masters, Knights, and Padawans continued to attack, Cadus was deflecting and batting aside severe blows that would end their lives instantly, while also pushing him and coming close to his head one too many times, every block, every hit, every step he took...

Three more remained in here not including Cadus or the others ones trying to force their way through only to be met by his army.

The first a young Zabrak boy lunged forward in a last attack, Vader simply swung down, knocking the saber from his very hand, stabbing him through the mouth in a vicious display, quickly retracting his arm. Instantly he dodged passed a stab from another Padawan and cleaved his blade through his stomach.

Vader turned his eyes onto his last victim a young girl about seventeen with dark hair, milky velvet skin, and hazel eyes. She was taller than the average woman. She looked on in anger and aghast as her brethren were cut down by Vader and gunned down by Clone Troopers. She struggled to keep up with the vicious barrage of strikes Vader dished out in an aggressive fashion. But, she was able to keep pace with him, and it wasn't until he sent her crashing into a wall two times that she finally crumpled down to the ground.

Her breath seized in her throat as Vader's eyes bore into her own, chilling her to the core.

Vader stepped forward, and instinctively she took a winced back. Overwhelmed by his presence and display of power.

"Die." Was all Vader said as he bridged their gap with his blade, the woman clenched her eyes shut bracing for the end.

The strike never hit her, and she looked up to see Cadus holding back Vader's saber before his foot almost crashed into Vader's gut, the black hooded man jumped back, wisely avoiding getting struck again.

"What are you still doing here!?" Cadus shouted. "You must escape now!"

"But, Master Cadus!" The woman known as Isa'bela shouted in shock. "There's too many of them! I can't leave you now of all times!"

"Silence my Padawan!" Cadus demanded, clashing with Vader again in a fiery display of power and wills. He chose to press his attack, jabbing with the ferocity of Juyo, but maintaining his leverage through the methodical footwork of Makashi. Viciously, they began battering the other's blade again, with Vader becoming a furnace as he pressed and pressed, refusing to be beaten into submission.

He countered and parried, smashed and battered, pressed and pressed. Defense wasn't even on his mind, he no longer had to hold back, no longer had to restrain himself. Cadus had pressed him on the defense enough, it was time he strikes back. Djem So was his preferred style as he preferred the brute force and physicality behind the style itself, not its predecessor Shien, and not like the agile and focused Ataru. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left Right. Vader was right in Cadus's face, striking to not just batter through, but to break his bones.

To destroy him.

The arc came beyond a blur, he could hardly see it, but he could feel it. The intent of murder, of hatred, the swelling of fear. With a small flourish he parried the savage overhead swing of Vader, shifting his lead foot forward, arm sweeping round as if it were a glowing windmill, guided his wit and skill. Vader grunted, violently changing his grip, blocking the attack-aimed for the back of his head, his own saber clasped tightly in his own, barely holding Cadus at bay.

The two opponents clenched their teeth as they locked eyes glaring at the other as the push for superiority continued once again. Cadus didn't halt his attack when he had collided, nor did he prevent his follow through, he allowed himself to continue, forcing Vader back and took advantage of the opening-and like a tornado he just surged without control, the entire room glowed with his blade-vibrated with his very being.

Vader jumped out of the room just in time-Cadus's saber cleaved clean through the support column-missing his head, he had been leaning against it in order to avoid the taller man's reach, but it was Isa'bella's blade that nearly miss his head, tore through a nearby cement pillar-causing the whole thing to collapse. But, couldn't bypass her ferocity as she struck a nik into his forearm a few inches.

Tired of her he swung down.

Cadus blocked his wild swing, driving his boots into the floor as he forced them to purchase. "Isa'bela I said to go now!" Cadus turned towards her with a scowl.

"But, I can't leave you alone!" She pressed with a pained expression on her face. "Master Cadus!"

Vader taking advantage of their small dispute snapped out one of his arms forward, imbuing it with the force. Cadus let out a snarl, anger pulsing, burning, and he unleashed it-glowering at Vader as their powers as well as will collided. The surrounding area pulsated with a burst of invisible, but tangible energy before it exploded inwards, in one rippling wave before it cracked out chaotically.

Stone and cement cracked with the greatest of ease, bodies were flung with malevolent grace, and the fires and smoke that swept through were just a mere backdrop to fade away.

Cadus and Vader weren't exempt, both were propelled by the force of their attacks, and since they were at the center they got more of the impact. Cadus had went crashing through a wall and hurdled down a corridor, having the instincts to grab Isa'bella before he could be taken off of his feet. Vader wasn't so graceful, and since he got the back blast of their combined attacks, plus his own, he was lifted off of his feet and sent flying across three entire hall lengths like a rag doll.

"Isa'bela I told you to retreat!" Cadus yelled, lifting himself up to his feet, a light grimace crossed him as blood from a gash leaked out without any warning. "You're being hardheaded again."

"I can't leave you to fight alone, Master!" She said, looking away from him as shame bubbled through her. "I don't want you to die..."

"You dying here won't help anything!" Cadus retorted, helping her to her feet, noticing fine cuts in her left leg. "You're hurt..."

"I'll be okay." Isa'bela insisted. "Just a little Force Healing."

Vader had already recovered, it took a few minutes-Cadus had struck him with a force that he hadn't been anticipating. As soon as he got up he was slewing through Jedi smirking slightly as he clenched his hand, directing his focus towards the wall Cadus and Isa'bela flew out from and to the other side. Slowly the wall cracked, one piece at a time, before the entire foundation was shattered shaking the entire Temple from the impact of the collision.

"That should keep him back for a while." Vader muttered tracing his finger along the cut on his forehead, arm, and cheek. He ignored the stinging pain as he looked for a Clone Trooper, spotting one just a few feet away checking over the dead bodies present.

The walls and halls echoed and reverberated with sounds. Blasters wailed, sabers hissed and hummed, and several otherworldly structures of the temple and foundations were blown up in the midst of battle collapsing and bursting onto the floor crushing Jedi and Clone Troopers alike. Vader dully noted that the Jedi were putting up more of a resistance than he'd previously anticipated. A lot of his legion were falling, rapidly. _Master was right to be wary of Shaak Ti and Cadus it would appear those two have rounded up some last line of defense as well as killing a vast amount of my legion... Well no matter. _He thought it was amusing at best.

"My lord we're experiencing heavy resistance on the top floors as well as in the deeper halls!" A trooper informed him, shouldering his comrade who was missing half of his left arm and the entirety of his right.

"I see, I'll handle the Jedi above." Vader told the Trooper with a steely gaze. "You check the other floors make sure none of them get away!"

"But, what about-"

"He is dead anyways with those wounds." To further his point Vader reached out with the force, and crushed the wounded Trooper's throat in an instant. "Check the other floors!"

"It will be done my lord!" As the trooper ran going about his task Vader turned his focus upward, and with a healthy leap soared over the railing, flipping and straightening his body coming to a graceful landing. He swept his gaze around spotting hundreds of dead Clone Troopers some of their limbs littering the ground along with the bodies of Jedi Knights and Padawans who put up a brave fight. He sped through the aisles of the upper floor searching the shelves and small rooms for any Jedi but found none. Until he came across eight Jedi Masters all standing in front of the same room as if they were guarding it.

"How could you commit such an atrocity!?" One shouted, a Torguta male. "Slaying Jocasta Nu, have you turned to the Dark Side!?"

"That goes without say." Another one, a human male interjected with a stern expression. "Killing innocence willingly, he is beyond redemption."

Vader set his jaw, glaring at them all.

"Don't worry you'll be with her soon enough." He declared viciously.

Shocked and even angered by his actions and words the Masters swarmed him in a frenzy of blades. Blue and green flashes filled the room followed by the sound of melting flesh as Vader twisted his saber into the stomach of a Zabrak Jedi Master. "very soon." Vader proclaimed darkly, batting aside a wide swing from the human male, retaliating with a vicious swing smashing through his guard and taking his head off from his shoulders.

The next four charged, spurred by emotion-seeing their brethren fall was all too much even for them. Vader resisted their charge, scything his saber through one attacker's arm melting the flesh on his shoulder, and with a snarl tore it free, cleaving into the second Jedi's chest. One. Two. They came, force surging like wild waves, but he wasn't daunted in the least felling the first with a jab to the throat, and with rage cleaved across the second's face sending him flying through a nearby wall and into a unit of Troopers.

The two remaining Masters held their ground before the Sith Lord, Vader's display of strength while impressive didn't sway them in the least. The first one a human male attacked first. Running towards Vader he swung out with one hand, aiming to sever his arm, however Vader simply sidestepped the attack recognizing it as a technique from Style VI/Niman.

The Jedi stumbling for a second was all he needed, with ferocity Vader stabbed his saber through his side shearing through his kidney and severing his spine.

Watching the now limp body clutter to the ground in a heap. The last and remaining master, in this part of the temple, more were coming, anyway, looked in object shock and anger. It was impossible to believe that Vader-formerly known as Anakin could bat aside their attacks as if they were nothing, no matter what form one approached him with his Djem So battered through them. Vader was battering through them.

Vader let the force surge through him, dashing forward, and as he predicted Vader attacked first striking out with a broad swing. He ducked under it, sliding into his guard and stabbed forward. Vader jumped off the ground and over him as he soared underneath, cleaving out in a tight arc severing his head.

Vader gazed around at the carnage, the smell of sulfur, blood, and smoke digging into his nostrils. The sight of fallen Clone Troopers dismembered and Jedi with numerous burns on them pattered the floor. Vader grunted as he spotted a Clone Trooper sprinting towards him, though he couldn't see his facial expressions he could see he was troubled. "My lord!"

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"We're meeting heavy resistance near the training rooms, and also on the upper floors and near the back." The Clone Trooper explained. "At this rate all the forces there will be cut down..."

Vader turned, glaring at him. "And, you ran away instead of staying to fight?"

"I came to-" the trooper started. However, Vader didn't wish to hear his excuses and swiftly crushed his throat tossing his body aside with the rest of the corpses. Vader turned his attention to the door the masters had been guarding with their lives, surging with power, he snapped the door open splintering the walls on the sides.

_It appears Serra and Cin Drallig are putting up quite the fight. I'd expect nothing less... _He turned giving an order to a Clone Trooper standing beside him, and swiftly the unit entered the room searching for anything.

_I'd guess they killed all the Clone Troopers that pursued them, no matter I will deal with them in short. _He turned on his heel, swiftly jumping from the second floor to the first, landing easily.

"Lock this room down if any Jedi enters I want you to shoot them down. I want three battallions sent to the two places he mentioned, I will handle the training rooms."

"Understood, my lord."

With the archives now seized he could turn his focus to the master and student. However, he didn't know that minutes before he stormed the Temple Jocasta Nu synced every last piece of knowledge and information within the archives and transferred it all to one chip, entrusting it to Shaak Ti.

* * *

Cadus shook the dust from his head as he righted himself up turning with a light glare directed at his Padawan. "I told you to escape!"

"I couldn't, master!" Isa'bela said with a pained expression. "You can't die! We need you! I need you!"

"You dying here isn't going to make anything better!" He insisted stubbornly. He took notice of several cuts on her left thigh, they weren't exactly deep more like little razor thin cuts, but their placement signified she was systematically brought to her knees. "You're hurt..."

"I'll be fine, just a little force healing and-" She tried to convince him but was cut off.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Cadus scooped her up into his strong arms, careful about the placement and the force he put on her leg. With a grunt he surged forward in a blur causing Isa'bela to yelp in shock not expecting the sudden burst of speed and she clung to his chest.

Cadus bounded through the temple heading for the one place he knew they didn't attack just yet. He took the long stretches not entirely able to avoid the droves of

Clone Troopers that seemed to be literally everywhere. He jumped over them with keen grace, dashing around them as nothing but a mere blur darting passed their blaster rounds as they scorched and tore into the walls.

Isa'bella bit her tongue holding back a cry of pain. Her leg shifted and the cuts seemed to open up more, stinging horribly.

Light saber wounds rarely bled out profusely considering the extreme heat of the weapon any wound was cauterized upon contact. However, that left one in agonizing pain depending on the depth and placement of the cut. Unfortunately in her case it was right on the sides and front of her thigh so that meant any movement was going shock her system with pain.

Cadus stormed into the hangar bay. The rumblings of engines and whooshing of air slammed into his ear drums. The sight of hundreds of Jedi Knights and Padawans scrambling to escape was burned into his eyes. He looked around the bustling hangar, spotting Shaak Ti in the center of the chaos pointing in several directions all at once while talking to dozens of people at once.

She looked calm and collected though a bit shaken, but he couldn't blame her. He stepped through the crowd with Isa'bela still in his embrace, it was an odd sight for many of those gathered, and Cadus was not going to comment.

"Master Cadus!" Shaak Ti was already in front of him. " Padawn Isa'bela..."

"I'll be fine." The dark haired girl insisted, turning away and hiding her shame. It hurt like hell, but it looked worse than what it was. "I just need to get a bit of rest."

"I need a starship for her now." Cadus said. He glanced around the hangar searching for a suitable craft. While he preferred fighting with his fists or saber he was a well accomplished pilot. Shaak Ti nodded her head gesturing for him to follow her with a quick nod of her head. Cadus didn't need to be told twice and rushed after her.

They stopped in front of a green Jedi starfighter; it was a more sleek and agile model with two wings and double cannons on either side. It didn't have the four wings with extensions like some but it had a good amount of speed.

"This one should do." Cadus muttered as he set Isa'bella in the cockpit. "Go to Dagobah, that's where all of us are to meet. Understand?" Cadus asked as he looked over her wounds one more time.

Emotion was forbidden. Attachment was forbidden. But, Cadus felt a shaking rage surge through him. She was his responsibility!

Isa'bella nodded once. Something telling her not to argue with Cadus and just do what he ordered.

Cadus watched as her ship departed with blistering speed along with several others.

"Master Cadus!?" Shaak Ti chased after him as he made a beeline for the nearest exit. His senses stretched out all around him, searching and searching he spotted Anakin. He was a good distance away from him at the moment, it felt like he was near the training rooms. The training rooms... _Thank the force we anticipated this. _He thought, relief flowing through him. That relief quickly faded as he felt several life forces flickering away.

"If we don't act right now this whole place is going to be seized by the end of dusk!" Cadus nearly shouted. "When you finish here press forward and meet up with me." He instructed leaving in a blur before she could even object or answer. He shot down a hallway carving through the Clone Troopers that locked their guns onto him leaving their bodies and limbs to plummet on the floor. He liked using force speed, but it could be such a taxing and draining ability. But, it was one of his favorites and he utilized it in saber duels and spars with deadly results.

_He's the one person we can not lose! _Cadus thought.

* * *

The carnage and mayhem sweeping through the temple like a hell storm would make the past Jedi scoff and roll in their graves. They had to be rolling in their graves actually. Pillars and walls were completely destroyed the fragments of the structures littering the ground, several large chunks of these debris crushed Jedi and Clone Troopers alike.

Vader strolled through a dark hallway sparsely lit by dim ceiling lights, On both sides of him were the bodies of hundreds of Clone Troopers maybe even thousands. Their limbs severed splayed on the ground several feet away from the rest of their body-what remained of their body for some. The light thud of his boots tapping the once pristine floor signaled his arrival. He had killed several Jedi along the way here most of them Padawans either too stupid to run away or they wanted to be heroes. They were now corpses on the floor, men and women, boys and girls... It was the same down the board.

"Well, it seems one of you survived at the very least." Vader said as he spotted a Clone Trooper standing a few feet away from him. His blaster was gone probably sliced or he was disarmed, his posture seemed a bit off. He had a slight hunch. That's when he seen the unmistakable green blade protruding from his chest.

"You shouldn't have come here..."Serra said with a low tone as she retracted her arm, shoving the trooper away carelessly as she set her sights on Vader. Her blue eyes burned with a passion and sense of duty. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Serra..." Vader acknowledged her with an incline of his head. "Cin Drallig's star pupil has come to personally greet me."

Serra focused for a second, the force surging through her augmenting her strength and reflexes. She readied herself to strike, body coiling like a snake about to strike, but just as she was about lunge with her front foot the sight of silver-white hair caught her attention. And without a second thought otherwise she halted herself, staying silent for a moment. "Master?" She questioned softly, a strange feeling chilling her bones. "Master?" She repeated when he didn't give an answer. He was always soft spoken and humble, but he'd normally nod, grunt, sigh, something to respond back to her. But, he was silent.

"Serra..." Cin eyes remained locked with Vader's. He forced himself no to flinch back from the surge of power almost erupting from the young man. He was like a focal point, the Dark Side coursing through him permeating the air around him where he stood. It was shocking, mind boggling even just how much power he was exuding from his being.

Cin turned to Serra with a soft expression in his eyes, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. "You've made me proud, Serra. You've proven yourself capable as a Jedi and as my pupil, I am... At peace. I will have no regrets when I die." He caught the shock in her eyes, and before she could react pushed her with a surge of energy sending her flying back and out of the room. _You must persevere and teach the next generation. Your place-your fate is not to die here... _With another surge, he raised his arm, collapsing the wall trapping himself and Vader inside of the room.

Serra recovered in mere seconds. Her first instinct was to charge forward. She chose to surge forward, smashing her sabers against the giant pile of stone, granite, and cement. "Master!" She screamed as her blades battered the chunks sending splinters flying over head. Serra upped her speed and power, but it made little difference there was just too much blocking her. "You stubborn old man!" She closed her eyes, keeping her tears back. Cin Drallig the only person within the Jedi Temple aside from Cadus who saw her potential. The only person to give her a chance when nobody else would, she'd have been expelled from the Order years ago if it wasn't for Cin taking her under his wing.

She owed so much to him, so much she couldn't begin to fathom it. To give back for his patience, kindness, and teachings. He was beyond just her master, he was like the father she never had. The one person who backed her when nobody else would. "Master Cin..." She sniffed, having little time to mourn as a horde of Clone Troopers tore right for her. She set her sights on them, charging forward, instantly cleaving through one's chest as she swiped up taking off another's head. "Come on!" She yelled, spinning around furiously.

"It won't make a difference." Vader told Cin. The older man kept his focus on the wall of debris cutting off his zealous pupil from the coming battle "She will die as will the others. No Jedi will survive after this day!"

"That's what you think..." Cin said, turning to his left and right looking behind him as if gesturing someone or something to come out. And two people did. Both of them were Padawans, both human as well.

The first went by the name of Bene a woman of average height, dark brown hair kept up in a bun, and had light skin. She wore the attire typical of the Jedi except her boots were a dark brown rather than light. Despite her rank she had been promoted to commander during the Clone Wars. The second went by the name of Whie Malreaux a tall young man with light brown almost blonde hair, one braid hanging off of the side of his head, and had light skin. He had the rare ability of far sight and it plagued him for a long time before his master told him the future is always in motion.

Vader didn't look impressed or amused at the trio. He simply glared at them, lightly gritting his teeth. "And, what is this supposed to be?"

"Your final lesson and one you have yet to learn." Cin Drallig clasped his hilt, his blade shooting out with a crackling hiss. Two more hisses followed as both Padawans ignited their respective sabers. "How to be one with the force." The Battle Master finished, setting his jaw as he prepared to strike. He whirled to the side as Whie charged forward with a cry swinging his saber. Before Cin could even exclaim Vader tore through his chest with a vicious slash, as Whie shuttered he flew into the nearest wall.

Enraged by the savage attack Cin and Bene charged forwards both swinging their sabers with great speed and dexterity. Cin held the experience edge over both of them, he transitioned from Makashi to Shien to Djem So constantly pressing and keeping Anakin guessing. The Sith Lord batted aside the dizzying array of attacks countering with his own powerful slashes, surging kinetic energy forward.

Bene wasn't nearly as experienced as these two, but she was no slouch. She had been on the battlefields of countless planets leading the Republic to victory. She slashed and jabbed forward skewing her trajectory by a few inches hoping to press Anakin back and force him on the defensive. Versed in Makashi and Ataru she lashed out with quick and precise strikes aiming high and low, her saber seemingly moving around her as if it was a barrier. Cin attacked in sync with her keeping Anakin's vicious assault at bay with precise and carefully placed blocks drawing on Soresu, but pressed his attack utilizing Djem So to its fullest extent.

However as minutes dragged on the fight was growing into a stalemate or so it seemed. Vader a practitioner of Djem So exclusively continued to bash and batter at their defenses while Cin Drallig countered the vicious blows parrying and swaying passed the ones that shaved too close. Bene deflected the brutal strikes up and to the side, but the kinetic force behind the blows shocked her, forcing her to stumble and regain balance. Vader would dive in for the kill but Cin's timely slashes and jabs kept him from seizing the moment and soon stepping back. Bene dashed forward with a two hand grip and swung down, Vader easily evaded the strike, surging the force into his palm, he reached out.

Bene's eyes widened in terror. Her windpipe completely closed, her instincts flaring into overdrive as she dropped her saber clutching at her throat as she was held close. Cin now on his own struggled to block and parry the vicious assualt Vader unleashed with one arm! Cin strained and grunted as he each blow he blocked jarred his bones, testing his balance, forcing him to compensate.

He battled back, swinging viciously and in elaborate patterns trying to press Anakin to retreat, but the Sith Lord simply battered the attacks aside, countering with a vicious stab or slash which forced Cin back. Still being choked with the force, Bene gasped struggling to force oxygen into her lungs, but her windpipe was completely shut no oxygen could enter or leave.

Cin finally mistimed a block and Vader seized his moment scything his saber into his shoulder. Cin howled in agony as his arm slackened and the smell of burning flesh entered his nostrils. Painfully he cradled his shoulder, looking up at Anakin as the Sith Lord stood over him with a dark expression marring his face, turning his focus onto Bene who struggled against Anakin to no avail her eyes welling with tears and panic as her lungs craved oxygen. Darkness creeping around the edges of her vision.

"And, here is a lesson for you Cin Drallig..."

Vader seized Bene off of the floor, clamping down around her entire neck until veins bulged on her forehead. "Don't underestimate my power!" Vader shouted, swinging down with his saber stabbing through Cin's stomach.

Cin coughed once his breath starting to slacken. Vader satisfied with his appearance yanked his blade out, kicking Cin down flat on his back. With his hands gripping the hole in his torso Cin couldn't guard against his next attack. Vader arced his saber downward, sweeping it viciously upward severing Cin's head from his shoulders leaving it to roll to a stop against the wall. He soaked in his victory for a moment before turning his dark gaze onto Bene.

"Now, to finish you." Vader told her, clenching his hand tightly. Bene screamed silently, a horrendous crackling sounding in the room as her throat was completely crushed by Vader. She only felt pain briefly before her world darkened. Just as before he tossed her corpse aside where it rolled across the ground, Bene's eyes still wide open showing the agony and fear she experienced before her neck was crushed.

Now, Vader surveyed the carnage he left behind admiring his work. He turned heading for the door, but someone stood in his way. It wasn't a surprise.

It was a Zabrak male Jedi Knight. He used a double sided saber as opposed to the single saber and was deadly when using it. Like many Jedi he was given the rank of commander and fought on many battlefields on several planets. However, he was stationed here just a few months ago since the war was coming to an end. The Zabrak instantly went on the attack swiping outwards and flipping through the air starting the attack.

Vader dodged the torrent of strikes, battering his blade against the Knight's as he pressed the attack. The Knight stepped back struggling to keep pace with the vicious offensive assault, and finally Vader spotted an opening severing the hilt in two, curved his blade downward slicing his wrists off.

The Zabrak Knight seethed in pain and shock forcing the pain down. Vader was in no mood for this though. He stabbed his saber through the Knight's torso just below his ribs. Checking the immediate radius and finding no signs of life forces Vader turned, shattering the makeshift barrier from imprisoning him, and as the Knight's body dropped with a loud thud Vader's visage slithered out the room, but a raspy voice halted him.

"Heh... Heh... You've failed..." The Zabrak's voice was harsh and raspy, it was taking everything he had to speak. "You won't kill the younglings, they're long gone Sith Lord." He wheezed once, darkness creeping at the edges of his sight, but he had to finish what he had to say. "Those who... Betray others... Betray only themselves..." His eyes fluttered once, his pain subsiding. "Heed my words-he who once was Anakin Skywalker..."

Vader turned back. Staring at the Zabrak not sensing any life force coming from him, and his eyes closed were the dead give away. Vader left a second later. And, true to his word the Knight that admonished him was very correct. There were no younglings in sight. Gritting his teeth, Vader surged through the temple looking for any stragglers and heading for the main conflict raging a good bit away from him.

* * *

Shaak Ti surged through the Temple from the hangar bay. Her senses on fire as she flipped, spun. and corkscrewed across the landscape tearing through Clone Troopers with quick and elaborate hacks and slashes utilizing Ataru to overwhelm them entirely. A small part of her was pained to be cutting down the Troopers-so many of them she'd seen since birth, trained at a tender age, she risked her life more times than she could count protecting them on Kamino. _How could this have happened? _She mentally asked herself, deflecting a blast back at a horde of Clone Troopers, where it exploded sending them flying head over heels.

Frantically, she searched for Cadus-his signature. Everyone was a ripple in the force-but some were rifts and beacons in it. Cadus was a beacon in the force, one of the few signatures she could pick up without focusing too much. Lunging across the length of an entire hall, she slid to a stop on the other side of the landing, and with a grace few could ever hope to match launched herself upward in a dynamic flip, kicking her feet out as she arched downward.

Upon her landing she was faced down with at least thirty Clone Troopers. Surging the force through her body she bounded forward, sidestepping a rocket with practical ease, and spun on a tight axis. The air itself steamed and hissed as she tore through the Clone Troopers with grace and beauty, her footwork clean and concise making any Makashi master nod in approval. With another quick flip she cleaved through the last trooper's neck, sending his head flying up and away. Exhaling slowly, she surveyed the area-her tightening as she spotted several young Jedi no older than fourteen lying dead on the ground. They looked so peaceful as if they weren't murdered in such a brutal fashion.

The floor erupted beneath her, and thanks to years of experience and extreme reflexes Shaak Ti lunged up with a powerful burst of kinetic energy. Where she previously was standing shattered into thousands of pieces cement and stone blasting in every direction hurled by the velocity of whatever explosion or attack caused it. She searched for an attacker coming up, but found none and couldn't sense one, surging with power she propelled herself towards another hallway. It was just her luck it was swarming with Clone Troopers-and a unit of several more massive Clone Troopers equipped with flamethrowers. _The archives! _Her mind screamed at her. The image of Jocasta Nu flaring in front of her for a moment.

She was dead. Shaak Ti felt her plight through the force and her pain that lasted only for an instant.

_This ends now! _She charged forward, swiping forward quickly. The first Trooper was instantly floored by the precise stab, the others not going to make the same mistake swarmed her in a blitz of blaster fire. Shaak Ti focused with all of her mental prowess, and seemingly vanished. It would no doubt make any Jedi drop their mouth in awe. Shaak Ti augmented with the force entirely dashed, slipped, spun, cartwheeled, and somersaulted over and through her opposition. Gracefully gliding as she dodged blaster fire, deflecting it whenever it came too close. Using precise cuts and slashes she tore through the massive Clone Troopers, scything a flamethrower from one's arm sending it into a blind fury as it scorched a few hundred of the Troopers. She swayed passed a jet-stream of orange flames, spun a complete seven hundred and twenty degrees cleaving through the armored chest, swiftly yanking her saber free.

In the span of ten minutes over three thousand Clone Troopers were floored by Shaak Ti's amazing acrobatic prowess and precision. She exhaled once more, striding passed the dismembered and burning bodies of the unit of Clone Troopers sparing one last glance in their direction. Then her mind flared as if it was a lit with a scorching flame-dozens of life forces were cramming into one single room surrounded by thousands more! Without a second thought Shaak Ti sped down the hall, turning into a mere blur as she shot across the hallways, diving down balconies and flipping over wide gaps. She deduced that this was possibly a last stand or simply her brethren being cornered.

Her mad dashing came to a stop as she screeched to a halt, looking down from her perch. It was a sight that would be burned forever in her mind. A good two or three hundred Jedi battled back against the overwhelming numbers, but it was clear they couldn't keep this up for long. Her eyes darted suddenly spotting a trace of movement as hundreds of Clone Troopers literally fell apart, arms and legs shooting off into every direction and their heads sent soaring across the floor. Finally the blurs stopped, condensing into a shape-it was Cadus and Serra! Both of them looked furious and ready as they stood at the helm of the group of Jedi.

Just as she spotted them her senses alerted her to a dark presence making way right towards the position. Shaak Ti jerked her head to the side. If it hadn't been for being strong in the force and trained she would have snapped her neck at the speed she turned. Cloaked in black with a blue saber was the formerly known Anakin Skywalker. She prepared to engage him, but halted herself. Perhaps patience would be beneficial in this situation despite the despair many of her brethren were experiencing. Sucking in a deep breath, she suppressed her signature to barely traceable levels moving herself into a small corner.

Cadus turned his eyes boring into Vader's while Serra settled on a deadly glare. She didn't want to believe it. Her heart or mind didn't want to, and neither wanted to think along logical lines-but as she stood glaring Vader she knew it was true. It happened. Her master Cin Drallig was defeated... Slain at the hands of this Sith Lord. And, while she was a firm believer in the Jedi Code despite her mishaps in her younger days she couldn't quell the ache in her chest. The heat surging to her ears, the rage welling in her being, and the tears that wanted to fall-and tried desperately to gain their freedom, but Serra held them back. She wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction!

"Where are the younglings?" Vader demanded darkly. "What have you done with them!?"

Cadus shook with rage. "You go so low as to kill mere children!?" He nearly roared in outrage, eyes widening as fury boiled through him seeping from his skin. "They aren't even a Padawan's level and you..." Cadus clenched his teeth. He was furious before, the Temple being invaded-the pristine rooms and halls being torn apart by a combination of sabers, blaster fire, rockets, other artillery, and force enhanced attacks. He grew more irate when he seen the bodies of boys and girls no older than thirteen littering the ground. But, this... This was something else entirely...

Vader inclined his head, staring right back into Cadus's powerful gaze. "I will show no mercy." He declared coldly. "Whether it is a man, woman, boy, girl, child, or infant I will strike them down!"

"You are beyond redemption!" Cadus yelled at him. "Even in death you will never have redemption you are true scum, Anakin!"

"I am Darth Vader!" The Sith Lord roared back at him, as if the mere mention of his former name was insulting and enough to send him into a fit of rage.

"That's really original, you know." Serra jabbed sarcastically. "Darth Vader, Darth this, Darth that, blah, blah, blah. You Sith must be really terrible at giving names or just plain stupid." She pointed one saber forward as she said this, lining it up with Vader's head. Would she love to decapitate him and kick his head into deep space. "You can call yourself Darth Jackass for all I care. Your head is going to roll the same either way."

Vader smirked slightly. "Heh... Heh..." He laughed quietly, slowly growing in volume. "HEH... HEH... HEH...!" It got louder and louder booming through the entire room reverberating off of the walls. "HAHAHAH!" It was a crazed-almost maniacal laugh. Slowly, Vader lowered his head, setting his jaw and clasping his saber tightly. The sudden outburst causing everyone around-even the Clone Troopers to look in his direction questionably not at all sure why he was laughing. "You are foolish if you think you can cut me down!" He sneered at Serra. "I've become stronger than any Jedi could hope to dream of!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Cadus fired back before Serra could make a retort. "You still have much to learn, you are far from being the strongest, foolish child!"

"Not likely." Vader retorted, taking a step forward, black cloak sweeping on the floor. "I've killed hundreds of Jedi perhaps even thousands during this battle, nobody will or can defeat me!"

"With your legions of walking white trash cans!" Serra growled, eyes gleaming lethally. "You Sith Lords are all cut from the same crop. Different names. Different powers. But, in the end you're all the same."

* * *

Vader narrowed his eyes. Ignoring Serra's jabs slightly he surveyed the area around him. He recognized this as the very center of the temple just before one would reach the back of it. The room was once magnificent with tall pillars, glowing spires, statues of famed Jedi of the past, and was the center of all activity in the temple. However, it was now the scene of death and carnage bodies littered the floor and the once tall and powerful pillars were reduced to chunks on the floor, the spires shattered into pieces, lastly the statues of the famed Jedi were completely destroyed. It was safe to bet there were dozens of Jedi and Clone Troopers alike under the wreckage.

The fights still raged on within the Temple, but Vader knew this was where the wide majority of Jedi still alive. Bravely putting up one last fight before they were all eradicated. This was the decisive moment.

He prepped to go on the attack, but a loud boom rocked him slightly. The explosion to follow knocked even himself off of his feet as the Temple roof was literally blown to smithereens, debris rained down and everyone and everything. Clone Troopers shot at the falling chunks before they could be crushed and the Jedi slashed and hefted the pieces far away from them leaving them to slam through the walls. He recovered quickly, rising up to his feet and glaring up at whoever dared to attack-his eyes widened slightly as he spotted a Republic Star Destroyer hovering overhead, the side hatch open revealing a short and green humanoid with three fingers, bristles of white hair on its wrinkled head and wore a brown robe. "Master Yoda!" Anakin shouted. "I should have known you'd stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Belong in this temple, I do!" Yoda called back down, gesturing to his sides, and like clockwork four starfighters surged around the larger ship. "Fire on the Clones, you must. Create a barrier do, you must!" Yoda ordered, surging the force through him-even Vader looked slightly alarm as a storm raged around Yoda. The old Master snapped his three fingered hands forward and down, before Vader could make a retort the Clone Troopers surrounding everyone and backing him were launched off of their feet at break neck speeds, smashing into the walls, echoing the cracking and shattering of their bones. With an opening created Yoda relaxed slightly as the four starfighters open fired on the Clone Troopers recovering.

With their spirits higher than before the remaining Jedi went on the attack Cadus and Serra leading the helm.

Shaak Ti had to admit she was surprised when she seen the very roof of the Temple being blown apart. She was even more surprised when she sensed and spotted Yoda in the Star Destroyer above. "Now's my chance!" She exclaimed to herself, sprinting from her perch above, and diving down, using the force to propel herself faster she landed in the center of recovering Clone Troopers. With a quick swing of her arm she launched them back, turning and lashing out with her saber stabbing through another Trooper's chest.

"You've finally come out of hiding!" Anakin made his presence known with a brutal swing, which Shaak Ti blocked, gritting her teeth as she slid back. "I've been looking for you Shaak Ti!"

"I am not hard to find Darth Vader!" She surged forward, the two clashing their sabers against the other, pushing against the other to gain the edge. Shaak Ti angled her saber downward, sweeping it to the side. Vader jumped back avoiding the attack that would have cleaved into his ribcage, springing back towards Shaak Ti he lashed out with a barrage of brutal and swift attacks, hacking and slashing at Shaak Ti's defenses. The female Torguta kept the assault at bay using the fast paced jabs of Ataru and fluidity of Makasashi to guide his own attacks skewing them off course by a few inches while also keeping an invisible barrier between them.

Growing annoyed, Vader surged more strength into his attacks slamming the precise grace of Shaak Ti's attacks aside, countering with a blitz of slashes and stabs forcing Shaak Ti back. However Shaak Ti was well versed in Ataru and Makashi, surging the force through her body she sprung and jumped over and around Vader's brutal and fast paced saber work, deflecting the slashes when they came too close, using the pivots in her footwork to add overall power and finesse to her movements. They clashed viciously Vader continuing to go all out with his offensive attack trying to batter and smash through her tight defenses, Shaak Ti gritted her teeth as she blocked the powerful blows-the kinetic energy not making her fall or stumble back. She was familiar with Style V and Vader dedicated himself to this form in particular.

Shaak Ti jumped up and over Anakin slashing down for his head, but the Sith Lord was quick and blocked the attack, shoving her aside as he did so. Soaring through the air Shaak Ti flipped rapidly, slamming her feet on the ground and dashed back slashing towards his legs. Vader scouted the attack in an instant, swinging his blade down to deflect it. However, it was a feint, and with a small smirk Shaak Ti angled her blade upwards, sliding her feet across the floor, Vader grunted snapping his head back and away just in time. With a powerful jump he distanced himself from the Torguta reevaluating his strategy.

Shaak Ti was well versed in Makashi and Ataru. She was fluid yet powerful in combat, her sharp and dynamic footwork allowed her to push the tempo and dynamics of a duel. She utilized Ataru to a high degree flipping, spinning, corkscrewing, and somersaulting evading swift strikes while giving her the appearance of a blur lashing out from all directions. She didn't have a total mastery like Yoda did of Ataru-but she was magnificent nonetheless. It was a true gift to see her in action. Especially now when she was surging with power moving in fractions of a second.

Nodding to himself Vader went back on the attack. He dashed towards him, slashing up towards her neck. Shaak Ti slid to the side evading the blow, and Vader sprung forward spinning one hundred and eighty degrees and stabbing forward, this time Shaak Ti raised her saber deflecting the attack and jumped back bracing herself for the next attack. Vader lunged forward, slashing down in a wide sweeping motion, analyzing Shaak Ti very carefully. Shaak Ti waited until the last second to make her move, surging the force through her, she leaped up. Vader skewed his trajectory thrusting his saber up towards her. Straining Shaak Ti threw her robe off, narrowly avoiding the saber from puncturing her spine.

Smoke sizzled over and around him as he cut through the robe with little trouble. Vader drew his arm down to go on the attack once again. But, Shaak Ti was already dashing inside his guard, hard pressed he jumped back, but she chased after him and slashed forward. On instinct Vader snapped his head to the side, growling as he felt the familiar burn of the saber tearing into his other cheek. "RAAAHHH!" He screamed, swinging his saber downward, smashing it into Shaak Ti's and launching her back several feet. Shaak Ti flipped, tucking her legs, and extended them, digging them into the floor bringing herself to a complete halt.

"You're a cunning one." Vader said inclining his head as he spoke to her. "However, that isn't going to be enough to defeat me! You know that as well as I do Shaak Ti. I could take a wild guess and say you're starting to become exhausted from using Ataru and Makashi-and while you did surprise me using both perfectly in sync, I will not be surprised again!" He slowly set his jaw. "You were once a powerful and legendary Jedi Master, now you'll be nothing more than a corpse."

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. She was far from done! "How..." She paused. "How... Why... Anakin... Why did you do this? How could you?"

"I am Darth Vader!"

Shaak Ti bristled. "You've turned to the Dark Side." She was trying to buy some time to regain her breath. Vader wasn't far off when he stated she was growing exhausted. Ataru was one of the physically more demanding styles requiring the wielder to call on the force to execute death defying leaps, spins, cartwheels, somersaults, and flips-this allowed the wielder to appear as if he/she were attacking from all directions even above. "I can't believe it... It pains me to say this... But... You are beyond redemption."

"There is a key difference between us." Vader glared at her, taking a step forward. "I am a necessary evil. You are an evil that needs to be vanquished!"

"Evil is evil!" Shaak Ti shouted, outraged at how shortsighted and naïve he was being. "Don't try and use sophistry to justify the crimes and atrocities you've committed today!"

"The Jedi are evil!"

"You're evil!" Shaak Ti retorted. "Two wrongs never make a right, just an excuse!"

Vader began to advance on her, as if her last statement struck a nerve. He kept his saber pointed forward, eyes boring into the Torguta master. Shaak Ti widened her stance, bracing for an attack. _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up... _She thought, narrowing her eyes as Vader got closer and closer. She'd keep this up as long as she had to, but she had physical limitations-she could use the force, augment her body and reflexes with it, but that was only for a while. There was no way she could keep up that high speed pace forever. _And, despite my skills and experience I can't land a decisive blow... _She swallowed thickly, this was one battle she couldn't win.

"Any last words you wish to speak before I cut you down?"

"Grab my hand!" A familiar voice shouted above, Shaak Ti surged the force through her, and with the rest of her strength sent it forward battering Anakin back and into the nearest wall. She looked upward, staring into the almost frightening gaze of Cadus as he grunted, pulling her up and into the Star Destroyer. She braced herself as her stomach sunk to her legs as the massive ship boosted its engines with a magnificent roar and shot up towards the upper atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" Cadus asked. He was the only person present on this part of the ship, the other Jedi including Serra and the surviving three hundred or so were near the pilot deck of the ship were Yoda was situated. The Grand Master bringing a calm feeling to them all-all except for Serra who could only think of her now deceased master. He pressed his back against the wall, looking over Shaak Ti carefully.

"I..." Shaak Ti paused-was she okay? Physically perhaps but emotionally and mentally she was reeling. So many of her brethren were gunned down before her very eyes-thirteen year olds just on the verge of becoming an apprentice. Their excitement and awe at the prospect always made her smile, but now she could only clench her heart the direness of the situation finally settling in fully as adrenaline faded. "Thank you for saving me back there." She said softly.

"There's no need for that." Cadus waved her off with his other hand. It was his duty to see to it they were all safe, they were all his responsibility. He sighed, relaxing his form as he noticed they were just breaking the upper atmosphere it'd only be a few more moments before they were off Coruscant and in the heart of space. He reeled, the deaths of so many leaving scars all of his being-Jocasta Nu perhaps the one that left the deepest scar. "I won't allow the Jedi to be exterminated by some shortsighted arrogant child." He tried to cover up his hurt with an insult, but it didn't help. All he could see was Jocasta impaled and tossed aside like trash.

She was the furthest thing from trash!

"Well..." Shaak Ti hefted a sigh. "All is not lost."

"What do you mean the archives are either half destroyed or being ram sacked while we are speaking." Cadus looked at her critically. He fought his way to the inner holocrons where few Jedi were permitted. In this location there was forbidden knowledge such as information on the infamous Revan and the Sith King Adas who united all on Korriban turning into the very first Sith Empire, Darth Zannah the apprentice of the fearsome Darth Bane, and on Darth Bane himself. However, he was swarmed by thousands of Clone Troopers and as he cut them down hundreds at a time, more and more continued to pour in.

Shaak Ti managed a smile. It was small, barely noticeable. She fished through her pocket, showing off a small holocron or datacard one of the two. It looked very important if Cadus had to say so. "Jocasta Nu-she must have anticipated this turn of events and synced every last text of knowledge in the archives to this... She entrusted it to me. Saying we had to persevere." She'd cry if she wasn't so disciplined, but instead one tear escaped her eyes and she hastily wiped it. "I should have convinced her to come with us... If I did she wouldn't..."

It was hard for Cadus to swallow. But, Jocasta Nu was proud and stern once she made a decision she stuck with it. There was nothing Shaak Ti could have done or himself. It would only annoy the elder woman. They had to persevere just as she told them to. "That's the first good news I've heard in a very long time." He sighed, somewhat relieved. The two stayed silent as the force fields roared to life keeping them safe from the vacuum of space. They both peered at Coruscant as it grew smaller and smaller, waning from their sights.

"Master Cadus..." Shaak Ti decided to break the silence.

"Yes, Master Shaak Ti?"

"You're still holding my hand."

Cadus looked down, noting that in fact they were indeed still holding hands. In his hast he didn't even notice just how long they'd been interlocked and Shaak Ti was still gathering her breath to shove it away. He cleared his throat, releasing her hand, their fingers unlocking. "I apologize..." He supplied lamely, turning his gaze away from her.

Shaak Ti only smiled, standing to her feet. "We should go and consult with Master Yoda. If there's even the slightest chance, perhaps more of us survived and escaped."

"Sounds as good as plan as any." Cadus nodded.

* * *

Fire and stacks of smoke raged above the Jedi Temple in the far distance. It was a sight he had waited to see for decades, what he spent years planning for. And, finally the day was upon him. Palpatine grinned in delight Darth Vader was doing well he could feel his apprentice surging through the temple. The battle grew in intensity as the minutes turned into hours. He didn't need to worry about any pests interfering-sending the order of martial law throughout Coruscant the Jedi Temple was thoroughly surrounded the Clone Troopers plunging inside.

Slowly, he turned forward, marveling at his chambers. The battle with Windu was destructive there wasn't anything left unscathed through their conflict, and it looked as though a hurricane surged through his chambers destroying everything. However, now that some droids swept through the entire thing cleaning and fixing the wrongs it was almost back to its pristine condition barring a few missing arches from the entrances leading to other rooms. He couldn't even concern himself with the trivial matter too overjoyed that his plan despite a few changes along the way was put into motion.

He turned his focus to his desk, pressing the button to his comlink. After a few minutes of whirring a light blue image flashed to life. _Dooku... _Palpatine thought to himself hiding a scowl. "Darth Tyranus." Palpatine started calling him by his Sith title.

"Master Sidious..." The count returned in kind, giving a slightly curious look. "I've not been expecting you to contact me so soon." The former Jedi was weary if he had to be frank of Palpatine. If it wasn't for his mastery of Makashi he would have had his wrists sliced clean off followed by his head. He schooled his expression, moving onto business. He was well aware of the execution of Order 66. "The Jedi have been..."

"Some have managed to escape, but they are of no immediate concern." Palpatine replied. "You will go to the planet Mustafar in the outer rims the Viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray and his followers are meeting there. I will send my new apprentice Darth Vader shortly, things should be just about finished up here."

Dooku nodded, a slightly pleased expression crossing his face. "It would seem some have evaded attacks planet wide." He knew this because he held control over several planets and many Jedi were stationed on them. While the Jedi were caught in a bind, it would seem they were anticipating this ahead of time or were warned before hand. But, they were disoriented and many could and would be eliminated "However..." Which in turn gave them time to complete the final phase of the plan. But, that didn't mean they wouldn't strike back. "As long as Yoda and Cadus draw breath the Jedi Order will never truly be extinct..."

Palpatine considered this for a moment. The Jedi Order suffered massive casualties, while the ones on Coruscant managed to survive and almost all of them escaped the one spread over planets wouldn't be so lucky. "I will deal with Yoda when the time comes. For now we're focusing on putting an end to this and moving forward."

_Far too arrogant... _Dooku thought keeping it to himself. "It shall be done, my lord." His visage cutting out from view as the transmission ended.

Palpatine relaxed back in his seat, letting out a soft sigh. His eyes flicked towards the beacon he was speaking to Dooku through, and tapped the button a second later. There was whirring once again and the visage of Vader flared into shape. "Master. Shaak Ti, Cadus, and Yoda managed to escape along with a few hundred as well as the younglings..." The Sith Lord informed, hands resting in his sleeves. "The others weren't so lucky to escape, the archives though damaged retain their information."

"I see..." Palpatine rasped, slowly standing up to his feet. "You done well, Darth Vader. Scan the archives for every member recorded and check it with those who have been slain. I will be there within the hour, we're going to put on a demonstration for all to see." He hummed for a moment, mulling over a thought. "Afterwards you will be going to Mustafar. The Viceroy as well as his advisors will be waiting there, as well as Darth Tyranus-or as you know him as Count Dooku."

"It will be done, master." Darth Vader said bowing his head slightly. "I'll begin cross checking the archives records with the dead." His visage turned for a moment probably shouting out an order or answering a question. "I will head to Mustafar after this demonstration, but before that I need to head back home and see Padme."

Palpatine nodded slowly. "Excellent." He said with a pleased expression. "And, of course. You must make sure she isn't too rattled by this turn of events, no doubt she is if even slightly." He ended the transmission, Vader's visage phasing out of sight a moment later. "And, now for the final step to be completed in my decades long plan. It is almost a shame you couldn't be here relishing in this victory my former master." Palpatine chuckled. "How ironic it is you could save others from life, but you couldn't save yourself..."

Palplatine turned sharply, spotting several Clone Troopers walking towards him followed by his tall and blue skinned advisor. "Your transport will soon be ready, my lord." One of the Clone Troopers informed.

"That is most excellent news, trooper." Palpatine walked forward, stopping a few inches from them. "Come, let us begin the demonstration. A warning to those who dare oppose us-the Empire!"


	4. The Third And Final Step

With the Jedi pushed off of Coruscant and now on the run Palpatine is all but satisfied with the turn of events, looking to put an exclamation point at the end of his plans he burns the temple to the ground along with every fallen Jedi and Trooper. Count Dooku makes his way to Mustafar to tie up one last loose end, while waiting for Darth Vader's arrival he contemplates the events leading up to this and his place in it all. Meanwhile the Jedi who managed to escape the temple thanks to Yoda's timely intervention make a crash landing on Dagobah and begin the process of regrouping-at the same time Obi Wan Kenobi undertakes a classified mission making his way to Mustafar to deal a blow to the Empire before it even has the chance to begin.

* * *

He was an imposing figure in his black robe and deadly glare. A permanent scowl etched onto his. He was conflicted long ago and wasn't sure where his path would lead him to ultimately. That internal conflict was gone as was the doubt. The fear was gone-the old him ran from the fear-Vader fought off the fear with his hatred and anger.

He had a purpose now.

He'd bring peace and prosperity.

Save Padme and his child.

Darth Vader stood at the entrance of the Jedi Temple surveying the carnage and destruction left behind from the fierce battle. Plum clouds of pitch black smoke and flames raged on inside saturating the air with more pollution than it had which didn't make any difference since it was Coruscant. He felt a certain satisfaction overlooking the destruction, the destruction of the Jedi Temple the monument that had stood for thousands of years, burning and in ruins by his hand. Clone Troopers constantly exited the smoke filled entrance dragging out dozens of bodies at a time of fallen Jedi and their own Troopers. It started out with a few dozens, but the bodies kept piling up into the hundreds! Among the bodies were limbs all severed or cut from Jedi and Troopers alike.

Vader was beyond confident he killed just about every Jedi in the temple barring Cadus, Shaak Ti, Serra, and a few hundred others that were lucky enough to get away in Cadus's and Shaak Ti's case hold him off and match him blow for blow. All of the Younglings managed to escape long before he even started the attack, this wasn't pleasing to him. He was starting to digress in any case. He was formerly a Jedi Knight so he knew a good majority of the Jedi be it Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Younglings.

Every body that was hauled out and tossed onto the numerous pattering the bottom of the steps of the Temple he examined personally cross checking it with the Temple's records. He spotted prominent Jedi such as Battle Master Cin Drallig-what remained of him anyways, Gate Master Jurokk, Jedi Knight Olana Chion, Padawan Whie Malreaux, Padawan Bene, Padawan Zett Jukassa, that pesky Zabrak Knight that he made short work of, the array of Masters he cut down with practical ease, Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu, the master who foolishly tried to flee with the Great Holocron, and at least several hundred more unspecified Jedi. Vader checked the records carefully, gazing over each fallen body for a moment before directing it back onto his new target, and he repeated the process.

While he was cross checking the casualties here on Coruscant he also checked for the deaths of those Jedi off world. That list was even longer. Master Ferroda, Master Saras Loome, Master Sev, Master Traavis, Master Luminara Unduli, Knight Barriss Offee, Knight J' oopi Sh**é** Knight Nem Bees,Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon and Master Du Mahn were all many of the ones who weren't lucky enough to escape or outfight the Clone Troopers. However, there was one important and crucial name that was not on the list. Aalya Secura. It only made sense she was more seasoned and an especially tenacious duelist. Pushing the thought away to the back of his mind Vader relished in his victory, the Jedi-the traitors were all but wiped out from existence.

Their order and their Temple would soon be forgotten burned to the ground! Vader turned his head slowly his senses alerting him to a presence.

He ignited his light saber. "Jedi..." He hissed through clenched teeth, making his way towards the entrance where he watched scores of Troopers being cut down in a blazy of fury and light. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the attacker clearly midst the fire and rubble, he recognized his as Pong Krell. A male Besalisk Jedi Master who ever as Jedi General in the GAR during the Clone Wars. He was a powerful Jedi and a recognized war hero, relentless in his tactics on the battlefield and seeking success at all costs. He was ferocious light saber duelist, having a keen advantage of having four arms allowing him to wield two double bladed light sabers at the same time. Vader shifted to the side avoiding a measured slash from the taller being, and slashed savagely cleaving off both of his left arms.

Pong Krell let out a yowl of pain, lashing out with his other arms, forcing Vader back as he bashed and smashed his saber. Finally he overstepped and Vader took his opening, dashed in and with the same precision slashed off both of his right arms, snapping an arm out with imbued energy sending Pong crashing back into a piece of debris. "I guess I missed one... Pong Krell..." Vader pointed his saber at the bump in his throat, recalling a few times when this moron tried to order him around. "You are stupider than you look trying to fight me. I am far stronger than you, my abilities have eclipsed that of your own!" He raised his arm, measuring the swift strike that would behead the Jedi Master.

"My lord!" A trooper stood at his side. Vader got the feeling he wanted to speak, slowly he turned his head peering at the Trooper with mild interest. "If you don't mind it me and the boys would like to kill this Jedi Scum we _owe _him." Vader took a moment to consider this. He could feel hatred oozing from this Trooper, Vader nodded his head drawing his saber back and away, before turning swiftly.

Pong Krell snarled as the Troopers closed in around him dozens turning into hundreds, blasters pointed straight at him. "I'm going to enjoy this..." The Trooper hissed through his helmet. "_That day _when you sent those men to their deaths! I'm going to make you suffer, Jedi scum!"

Vader gazed up into the darkening sky, ignoring the scream of pain followed by blaster fire coming from behind him. It was no issue for all he cared they could shoot the Jedi until there was nothing left behind, while he would like to cleave right through his eye socket he could give the Troopers this one. He had his focus elsewhere anyways, continuing to search the far skies and smirked finally spotting a massive transport hovering towards his location-his senses alerted him to Sidious. He could feel that dark presence radiating, there wasn't a sliver of light in the old and deformed man.

He knelled as the transport landed with surprising silence, the engines switching off. Slowly, almost mechanically Sidious walked towards his newest apprentice a pleased grin crossing his face. Four Troopers of the 501st flanked him on either side. "You have done well, Darth Vader." He rasped, inclining his head as he surveyed the carnage and destruction-it was too delightful he could cackle with glee. He spotted several pinnacle Jedi one of the most important if he had to say being Cin Drallig though his body was well beyond repair and headless. "Can you feel yourself growing stronger...?"

"Yes, master." Darth Vader said looking up at him for a short moment before turning his gaze back onto the ground. "Though it seems a good number managed to escape, and just a few members of the senior council managed to escape the order off world." He had already informed his master of such, but there was one keen development since he arrived. Aalya Secura escaped the hordes of Troopers wasn't the most settling thought, even if she didn't stand a chance against him in a straight up fight.

"They are of no immediate concern..." Sidious told him, a grin crossing his face once again. "I was expecting as much. It seems Cadus sent an order for all Jedi off world to pull back from their posts for the time being and get off the planet they've been stationed on." Sidious chuckled evilly. "Though, there were many who didn't listen to his order or heed his warning, it is only natural of course. Their arrogance has blinded them and sent them to their own graves." Of course he had been expecting as much, though more than two senior members of the Council still alive wouldn't even be a thorn in his side, the wide majority of them were dead. Spread across planets, putting all of their faith in the GAR-the army he engineered to go along with his plans. The Jedi wouldn't be able to rally or join together spread so thin, and Yoda the stupid pompous little toad left Coruscant to draw out the Sith Lord pulling the strings. And, the arrogant Mace Windu gave him the opening he needed.

Just as he predicted. Yoda would go off world to make the Jedi Temple appear weak. In reality it was severely weakened without him present.

"...You have brought peace to the Empire, my apprentice." Sidious picked up where he left off, his tone raspy and deep. "Now it's time to execute the final step in bringing everlasting peace to the Empire. Go to Mustafar and take care of Viceroy Nute Gunray and his advisers. It is a volcanic planet that few dare to tread towards, this will be your final step."

Darth Vader nodded, slowly rising from his kneeling position. "It will be done, my Master."

Sidious watched his apprentice stride away with quick steps. Force! He was powerful, so powerful it was everything he could have hoped for. He spent a better part of almost three decades winning Anakin over, subtly deceiving him and here was the end result of it all. He turned his focus back onto the ruins of the Jedi Temple and the bodies literally surrounding him in piles. "Trooper!" He said putting authority in his tone, like clockwork a Trooper ran to his side. "I want this to be broadcast on the HoloNet for _everyone _to see, a warning to those who dare defy the Empire!" The Trooper gave a soft 'right away my lord' in response and disappeared for a moment.

"And the final step..." Sidious grinned, extending one arm forward with his fingers splayed, channeling his power he let out a laugh as forks of lightning twisted and corkscrewed from the tip of his fingers smothering the bodies in a blaze of hatred and power. Slowly, the bodies ignited, flames catching them and spreading out wildly.

The fire was small for a brief second, but in a flash piles and piles of bodies and limbs were ignited by Sidious's potent power filling the air with the stench of burning flesh and armor. The Trooper had returned and was recording the whole thing via HoloNet which was broadcast to every outlet on Coruscant. Sidious tensed in pleasure, he could feel the fear and panic spreading planet wide. There were those who backed the Jedi and those who despised the Jedi but none of that mattered as they watched the sight. "Today is a grand day indeed..." Sidious muttered as he watched the bodies burn unflinchingly. "The Jedi are all but wiped out... Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy!" A flare of heat rushed against his face as the once powerful Temple blazed brightly with potent flames chewing and coiling around every last section of it until the entire thing was one deformed fire giant that refused to be tamed.

_Everything has been going according to plan aside from a few loose ends no thanks to that man... However... The Jedi were spread thin on numerous battlefields, their connection to the force buffeted and clouded by the Dark Side. _He thought with a wicked smile. _They even put their life in the hands of the Clone Army just as I anticipated from the beginning, they never seen it coming. Yoda's wisdom is nothing more than Jawa piss-ironically he sought out the future and never focused on the present. _Sidious chuckled as the thought passed, Yoda who many believed to be the wisest and most powerful Jedi. His words were heavy and everyone took them to heart-further than to heart but as the gospel.

Looks where it got them. The Jedi Order. The Jedi Temple.

In burning and smoldering ruins and nothing more.

Speaking of which...

* * *

Mustafar was a young and volatile world, torn apart by opposing gravitational forces of the neighboring gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani. Lefrani was in closer proximity. The planet was volacanic-that was putting it lightly the entire planet was one super volcano. There were oceans of lava flowing freely on almost every part of the planet aside from the constructed base far from the elements, alongside these rivers and oceans of magma were towering mountains of volcanic as and rock that had grouped together over the centuries producing powerful and overseeing mountains.

However this was not a place the Separatist Council didn't want to be situated. They wished there was _some _place else _any _where besides this molten rock. It was inhospitable the air was hot and the stench of ash lingered incessantly. Count Dooku found himself sighing softly as he sat at the head of the table since he was the leader of the Separatist movement itself. For one hour and twenty minutes now he had to listen to his fellow Council Members moan, groan, and bellyache over their current situation.

The room was sparse with glowing screens tracing and reading the lava levels, and four doors on either side. Dooku chose this room specifically.

It would seem they forgot the devastating losses on Utupau and the three Nemodia home worlds. Instead they focused on their current living arrangements which was so terrible one could scoff at it, and never to his surprise their profits. The fucking money they were weeping through corrupt means, even scything it from the Republic, personally the Count had it up to his left eyebrow with their incessant greed.

It couldn't get much worse than this. The _entire _Council and their aids were all present. The first and foremost being Nute Gunray the mottled green and red eyed humanoid wore as always a lavish outfit consisting of dark robes he chose personally, and wore a rater awkward looking hat covering his cranium.

Rute Gunray flanked Nute Gunray. He was Nute's senior adviser. His skin color was green, a much lighter shade, and he shared the same bulbous red eyes as Nute. His outfit consisted of light brown robes and a matching just awkward hat as Nute Gunray. It seemed all Nemodians were some type of hate.

Poggle the Lesser better known as the Archduke of Geonosis and genius behind the Droid army and Super Battle Droids. He was stand out from the rest of the Council. He was insectoid with long spindly arms and legs, with a pronounced head crest. He always carried a cane at his side, it was rumored it was made of the bones of someone he killed long ago.

Wat Tambor better known as the foreman of the Techno Union. He was rather tall and had green skin with black soulless eyes, he was also completely bald giving him a more direct appearance. He lead the Confederacy to many victories constructing cortorsis B3 Battle Droids, he made major contributions to the war effort.

Tikkes had to have the most bizarre appearance with an orange pigment and deep blue eyes, he also possessed six tentacle like tendrils protruding from his mouth and withered ears that pointed straight down. His outfit was simple and practical with a brass chest plate and a simple yet luxurious white robe that folded up towards the top of his neck. He used to be allied with the Republic until the Clone Wars broke out, after that he allied himself with the Confederacy and has contributed ever since.

Shu Mai. Who many considered didn't have a heart-the one who brought her own people into poverty and despair. She had light blue skin and her bulbous eyes were a darker shade of blue almost dark blue. She had a lanky build and wore golden rings on her neck and other limbs elongating them further. She had been promoted many times and was a shrewd businesswoman not afraid to use unscrupulous methods to get what she wanted, all that mattered to her was money-being wealthy.

The slimy San Hill. He was the chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan before and during the war. Like all of his kind he had a lanky appearance as well as an elongated skull. His skin was a pasty yellow it almost looked unhealthy it was pasty and his eyes were a shade of gold, he had no hair whatsoever it seemed to be a trend among the Council members. He was more at home in business, politics, and intrigue than being on the battlefield-and had a hand in creating the feared Supreme Commander General Grievous. His outfit was peculiar wearing a skirt, sash thing? It came together at the top exposing the front of his thighs, and a gray half top.

Sun Fac was also a Geonosian, but one of the upper class. He served as Poggle's chief lieutenant. His position was very evident with hjis insect-like wings, as well as the menacing looking tusks protruding from the edge of his mouth. Like the majority of Geonosian heads he was ruthless in his management of the wingless lower-caste workers, and more often than forced them to work in harsh conditions regardless of any dangers that could be lurking or were evident. He has a scar on the right side of his face in addition to his right eye missing, definitely a battle wound.

Rune Hakko was A Nemodian. His appearance was especially his wrinkled and aged mottled green skin and withered bulbous red eyes gave him a direct look. He was the Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation and Nute Gunray's second in command. He disapproved of Nute's constant association with the slithery and dark Lord Sidious.

Denaria Kee had quite the appearance with violet skin and green eyes. She was a female Koorivar and a member of the Corporate Alliance. In addition to this she acted as the Chief Aide to Passel Argente prior and throughout the war. She wore a long, flowing blue robe of shimmerbird tongues, it was her preferred attire, her outfit was finished with a matron's hood signifying her venerable position. Despite her desires to maintain a secondary role in the war and work exclusively with the Sepratist Council, Dooku put her on the front lines instead.

Cat Miin bared a similar appearance to Shu Mai except her skin was a darker shade of blue and her eyes were black-still bulbous like the latter's, She served as the chief aide to Shu Mai in these final days of the war. Like her superior she wore a golden rings around her neck elongating it dramatically, her outfit consisted of long purple robs tied together by a blue sash.

Passel Argente had to have the most gruff appearance with a wrinkled face, green toned skin, and light green eyes. He served as the Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance and was a member of the Galactic Senate representing his homeworld. In the final days of the Galactic Republic followed the protracted Sepratist Crisis he pledged the Alliance's support for Count Dooku and the Confederacy before leaving from the Republic and took his seat on the Serpatist Council as the Clone Wars drove the galaxy apart, He took the lead on a series of project and operations during the war, but he preferred to play a more adminstrative role during the war, content on remaining in the background with his more assertive colleagues on the Council planned and set forth their operations. One thing everyone could agree on though was Passel _never _took responsibility for anything or refused to.

Grievous wasn't present at Dooku's behest the Supreme Commander went into hiding for the time being as did his zealous student Asajj Ventress.

"To think we've been pushed back this far..." San hill lamented on their recent losses. "The Republic seized Utupau and Cato Nemodia-that was one of our major purse worlds."

"It is no thanks to that monster Grievous!" Nute Gunray chipped in, his wrinkled forehead wrinkling even further. He never liked dealing with the cyborg and was more than hesitant to follow through on his order to retreat to this rat hole in the middle of only who knows where. Count Dooku being present was a major motivating factor, but it didn't settle him down anymore. "He's becoming reckless, wasting my funds and the droids in his suicide attacks!"

"Calm yourself Nute." Wat Tambor told the Nemodian, his words coming out fuzzy as his vocabulator and annunciator did their jobs respectively. "Our forces have taken a severe blow, but the war is not over yet. We still hold many planets crucial to the Republic and their trade routes, if need be we can use them as a base of operations and launch joint attacks."

"Nonsense!" Shu Mai cut in rudely her eyes blue just as her skin scanned Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor. "Doing such a thing is reckless not to mention it will cause an uproar in the senate. And, I know you two don't care about your reputation-but I do care about mine. If we are to do this it will be subtle and not deliberate... Passel Argente"

"I'm not to blame for any shortcomings you've encountered or the other members of this Council." He replied gruffly, running a hand over his horn carefully. "I've only done what was required me and nothing more or nothing less. The shortcomings of you simpleminded imbeciles has no forth comings towards me, perhaps you should worry less about me and my actions and worry more about your own since you're beyond incompetent."He wasn't going to take the blame for their own shortcomings-it was their own fault, and even if he was impatient in some of the crucial battles he was still not going to shoulder the blame for this shortcomings either.

"Need I remind you because of you we lost Cato Nemodia!?" Nute Gunray shouted, beyond infuriated.

"And, let's not forget the battle on Ryloth and Felucia." Shu Mai interjected.

"Felucia is your own mistake. Perhaps your plans aren't as perfect as you first thought..." Passel glared at Shu Mai, flicking his eyes onto Nute Gunray who was scowling with vehemence. "And, that is one of the three home worlds of _your _kind I would think that you would have taken more of an initiative to see to it those purse worlds did not fall into the hands of the Republic!" He glowered for a moment. "Ryloth was just a test-those Twi'leks are willing to sell their own into slavery and keep their woman stupid out of their own misled fear. I'd have been a fool not to strike that planet and enslave them all!"

"You are missing the point, Passel." San Hill spoke up, impatiently clattering his fingers on the table. "Because of your rash and downright stupid decisions we've lost two of our purse worlds, Felucia has been seized by the Republic once more and the water supplies have not been completely poisoned..." He didn't flinch from the glare directed at him from the more massive man, it was time he took responsibility _for once. _"And, be it your exploits on Ryloth did yield some positive results the terrible losses we suffered because of your rash decision can not be overlooked!"

"What are you implying?"

"You need to take responsibility for your failures." Poggle had been content to watch his fellow Council members argue back and forth, but he figured now he had to cut in so they could proceed forward with things. "Felucia was a failure..." He turned his gaze onto Shu Mai for a moment. "Ryloth was a failure as well despite the results..." He turned his focus back onto Passel. "Three of our purse worlds have been claimed by the Republic our forces are making hast to come to the outer rims."

"And that is my fault? Because, your incompetent droids can't complete one task correctly!?" Passel glared at Poggle.

"It is partly your fault for being rash and stupid..." Poggle replied, nodding his head stiffly.

"Coming from the insect..."

"Excuse me!?" Poggle yelled, leering at Passel.

"If you're all finished now..." Count Dooku's voice cut across the room like a light saber, and everyone silenced themselves, turning in his direction. To be honest he was trying to block them out so he could reflect and think. It was much, much easier said than done. All of the Council members couldn't get along if their life depended on it, if he weren't here he was certain they'd be screaming at the top of their lungs pointing the finger in another direction. It made him think back to his battle with Anakin and Obi Wan over Coruscant, where he almost lost not just his hands but his wrists as well in the ensuing battle, he seen the way Palpatine regarded him with uncertainty and regarded Anakin with interest.

At that point he knew Palpatine-Darth Sidious wanted him dead. It was no secret he had been growing more powerful, so powerful it took his master by surprise. One would consider that a good thing, but they were Sith and there could only be one at the top of the mountain, the Rule of Two was seemingly evaporated over the course of this three year war. Sidious now had Darth Vader and himself as an apprentice, Grievous and Asajj were in essence his apprentices, what was the true depth of his master's plans?

Before it was to spark this war, spread the Jedi so their numbers were thin, commission the GAR, and once the time was right execute order 66. But, now it was amiss his master wanted him dead, wanted Anakin to be his successor, or was that it at all? A thought came to mind but he shook his head partly amused he even had it. The Army Of Darkness was just a mere horror story told to Jedi so they never swayed from their dogmatic and narrow minded teachings, it was just a story of ascension for the Sith. Darth Bane destroyed the entire army and began to the Rule of Two soon after.

Sidious couldn't possibly be trying to make a reformation of the once dead Sith Army.

"We are actually far from it, Count Dooku." Po Nudo said, drawing the Sith Lord from his train of thought. It was becoming all too commonplace now for them to cut his train of thought or disturb his meditation. Perhaps letting Grievous slay them all back on Geonosis over three years ago wouldn't have been a bad idea in hindsight.

Dooku merely closed his eyes, relaxing back in his chair and folding one leg over the other. After a moment he nodded his head and waved his head idly. If the fools wanted to argue so be it. They'd all be dead soon enough. Po Nudo directed his gaze onto his Council members, more notably on Passel. "I know it is hard for you to take responsibility for even the simplest of things, but it's about time _you take responsibility _for your mistakes!" Po Nudo cut his hand through the air for emphasis. "Three planets we've lost! _T__hree _because of your stupid mistakes. We may be able to recover from this, but that is not the point!"

"And, please do make a better response than it is in no way my fault." Nute Gunray demanded, staring intently at the horned being. Passel wasn't his least favorite that would be Poggle that stupid little bug with spiked tendrils as a beard. He couldn't stand the little insect or his chief lieutenant both of them were roadblocks in his grand scheme of things-and honestly had no place among the Council. However, Poggle wasn't obvious mistakes that shouldn't have ever even happened.

"I'll have you know I've put a lot of funding into this!"

"As we all have!" Shu Mai snapped.

"You can put in more since you love screwing up and refuse to take the blame for your own shortcomings!" Rute Gunray cut in. "We are tired of your flippant disregard and incessant need of not taking responsibility!"

"I've already put in over ten trillion credits!"

"I've put in eleven!" Rute shouted indignantly.

"I've provided the droid factories!" Poggle cut in hotly.

"Shut up you insect!" Nute Gunray snapped.

"Watch it bug eyes!" Sun Fac growled.

"I've put in more money than all of you combined, and I created General Grievous!" San Hill spoke up.

"I beg to differ!" Shu Mai snapped, slamming a slender fist on the table. "I've provided nothing but funds for this project!"

Dooku sighed mentally as his fellow Council members continued bickering back and forth. Subjects were debated heavily such as their next move after this, the amount of money they put it, the amount of money they wanted to save... He shook his head again, these idiots were ruled by their own greed. Ridiculous when all of the funds were going directly to him-not any of them. But. Idiots would squabble among themselves over the most inane things he learned that a long time ago with the Jedi Order sending off Jedi on pointless missions, relying on the senate. It left a bad taste in his mouth! "My fellow Council members there is a way you can work this out without screaming at one another I presume." He asked, cracking open one eye and peered at them. "For my patience is not infinite..."

"I have a perfect idea!" Nute Gunray was of course the first one to speak. "We kick Passel off this Council immediately!"

"You can't be serious!?" Poggle snarled.

"You have no say!" Passel yelled indignantly.

"Have you gone mad Nute!?" Shu Mai was the next to voice her outrage.

Perhaps he really should have let Grievous crush their heads when he had the chance. "I've worked out a way where all of this is settled and everyone is happy..." He paused for a moment staring at them all intently. "Even myself. My master, Darth Sidious has sent his newest apprentice Darth Vader to take care of this little squabble, I assure you things will be going smoothly after he arrives. Everything will be taken care of."

Nute Gunray 'hmphed' nodding his head stiffly. "That is something I can work with. When is this Darth Vader arriving?"

"Within the next hour..."

"Excellent." Nute Gunray was visibly pleased at this bit of news.

"I don't know if we can trust him."Rune spoke up, looking at Nute with all seriousness. "Associating with the slithery man has brought us nothing but trouble at every step, surely you're not going to put all of your trust into him again!?" Had he forgotten about the blockade of Naboo and how miserably that failed, in turn what was the precursor spark to the Clone Wars. Rune hadn't forgotten since that day over a decade ago, he warned Nute time and time again, but he had it up to his eye socket with it. "I for one am not in agreement with this, who knows what Sidious is scheming this time?! It could be the death of us all!"

Nute Gunray turned, glowering at him. "I am your superior and you will do as I say!" Nute demanded in a harsh tone. "Sidious has promised we will be taken care of and I intend to see him carry out his promise."

"You fool..." Rune hissed, getting angry. "He could be leading you to your own death and you'd be so blind you couldn't see it!"

"I will determine that, but in the mean time..." Nute Gunray rudely turned his head away from him. "We will wait for this Darth Vader to arrive."

"I concur." Shu Mai spoke next. "We will wait for this Darth Vader."

"Agreed." San Hill nodded. "I will welcome him personally."

"I am in agreement." Poggle told them.

There was a small hint of satisfaction that slivered in Dooku. It was... Discontenting seeing them argue amongst themselves, their greed getting the better of them. _This _is why he took the measures to see to it everything went according to his Master's plan, but not he had to consider where he stood. "We will wait for Darth Vader then..." He nodded slowly closing his eyes. _Then this will finally be put to an end..._

* * *

The planet Dagobah.

An outer rim planet. A remote world of swamps and forests.

Dagobah was a harsh, humid, swampy planet, covered in shallow marshland, interspersed with thick and stifling forests and at least had several caves. There were few open bodies of water on the planet; the water was thinly invested through the planet's main habitat, swamp land, though there were endless expansions of mud fields. This planet was home to many creatures for example bogwings, dragonsnake, nudj, sleens, vine snakes, and swamp slugs. There were also a few kinds of flora such as the Adder moss, hassling, gnarltree and meat flower. The planet was devoid of any and all advanced civilization. The planet had a very powerful force presence, even from afar. It was no ordinary world that was for certain.

Which was a good and bad thing. Here there wouldn't be hordes of Troopers blasting at their heads. On the flip side they'd have nothing communications wise unless there were those among them that had as much. But that wasn't very likely aside from the basic holocron.

One could only imagine trying to navigate through such a world. So many dangers. So many hazards.

One dreaded landing.

It was always a wonder witnessing a star destroyer coming in for a landing. As its name signified it was massive, and one had to wonder if the complications of landing it were fundamental or just how they were made. However, in this case there was no landing strip for them there wasn't _anything _on this planet to actually land on. Trees snapped in half instantly upon the massive ship breaking through the atmosphere in a blaze of fire. The fire mixed with the thick fog patches covering literally everything on the planet-they were dropping at least one hundred feet per second the engines finally cut out, and everything tipped for several long seconds, and the ground literally shook as if a bomb just went off-some could hear water splashing and debris crashing outside around them, it was a horrible landing... That was putting it lightly. Even some with all of their training hadn't been expecting to land _that _hard-they were flung upon the second of contact.

They quickly exited the now ruined ship. There was no way this would be flying anywhere. Exiting proved more difficult. The landing has severed a section of the marshy swamp literally clawing into the ground leaving a rather giant gash, debris from nearby trees pressed lazily into the side of the ship slowly but surely shifting it.

With only patience and grace a Jedi could hold everyone exited almost in an orderly fashion, there were many who wanted to get out first only naturally of course. It was no secret dozens of them were shook up-the force rifted around them their emotions unchecked and unfiltered for the moment. There was a hint of sorrow as many gathered heads down and thoughts heavy-in just a few hours _everything _changed.

Serra groaned softly, grimacing. She swore her boot was in the swamp... She glanced at it, pursing her lips. A thick liquid covered the entire bottom half and she really wanted to scream. Not just because her boots were covered in filth, Anakin... _Damn him! _She thought furrowing her brows, she knew in her bones Cin Drallig was going to die, there was resignation in his tone, she wanted to argue and defy him like she rarely often did it would have been a good time. But, in that moment she was paralyzed. It wasn't her place to die there with him-but she was his star pupil, it was her place to be there and fight alongside of him. She didn't though, and it sent waves of agony through her.

She shook her head, pushing herself up and glancing around. She was a bit relieved to see there were more survivors than she anticipated, many young Padawans and Knights were among the many. She audibly sighed, sensing dozens of faint flares-Younglings! It seemed that almost all of them survived the attacks, there had to be more than twenty present at the moment. It wasn't so unexpected their crash brought the attention of everyone on the planet in their direction. Yoda was immediately spotted and circled around by a good majority of the survivors awaiting his words, some like her stood off to the side reeling trying to adjust.

She shook her head again. What would Yoda say anyways? Look to the future like always? Trying to see the future and not focusing on the present...

Serra rose from her perch, stretching her senses around the area-the force coiling around and enveloping her. There were many survivors of her brethren, and she felt a strange bubble of joy rush through her for a second-she wasn't scanning the total number of survivors rather looking for one in particular. _There! _She sensed a particular strong presence, and quickly made her way towards it avoiding the dangling branches saturated in moss and undergrowth the best she could, it was much easier said than done.

She hissed in annoyance batting aside a rather large branch, did they have to be on planet that was a giant ball of mud?! She made a mental note to ask Cadus why he chose this planet in particular, and then yell at him for doing so.

She halted her steps spotting the person she was searching for. "Cadus!" She called, hastily walking over to his crouched form, staring at the young woman that was grimacing every few seconds just a few inches away from him. She resisted the urge to call his name again, he was focusing on something at the moment and it looked rather important.

She peered over Cadus's shoulder to see what had his attention, and pursed her lips at the fine cuts on the girl's thigh. It was definitely extremely painful at first glance, she recognized it as the Shiim technique. Using the edge of one's saber to deal more minute cuts than the vicious hacks and slashes, it was deadly in the hands of an expert, and showed desperation against a superior foe, or a taunt, it could also be used to systematically bring someone down-as it was in this girl's case.

"I hear you." Cadus acknowledged her with a nod, carefully wrapping up Isa'bella's wounded leg, being sure to apply some Bacta to the wounds to speed up the healing, and he made sure to layer the bandages and keep them tight. He could sense his Padawan's apprehension, see her sheepish expression that never left her face as he carefully cleaned the wounds one by one, he would have chuckled if the circumstances were different-she was always so hardheaded and this wouldn't be the first time he had to be the medic.

He tugged one the two ends of the bandages, gently smoothing them out along the front and side of her thigh. "It should heal in a day maybe two or three, the wounds weren't deep, but you're going to have to stay off of it." Immediately Isa'bella scowled hearing that, she was not about to sit and lay in this marsh. "I told you to escape."

"I know, I know." Isa'bella hung her head. It wasn't respectful to disobey her Master, even if it was a simple order. But she couldn't let him stay there and fight alone or her brethren-there were thousands of Clone Troopers she swore they were in _every _room, there was no stone overlooked, it was systematical... That's the part that frightened her the most, it wasn't just a simple invasion. Everyone was shot down even the employees who were not Jedi. She gulped softly, it could have been the end of their entire Order-how many Jedi off world managed to escape? She sighed softly, looking up into Cadus's eyes. "I couldn't let you fight alone there were thousands of Clone Troopers..."

Serra held back a chuckle, it seemed Isa'bella has good instincts.

Cadus just massaged his forehead for a moment. Isa'bella really could be a handful, she wasn't as reckless as the boys, and she did listen. But there were times where she wouldn't listen and was twice as hardheaded as the boys ever could be, normally the girls listened to their Masters that thought of the punishment being enough, but boys actually needed to see that it _could _happen. "What's done is done..." Cadus said lamely not willing to or going to scold Isa'bella for staying behind to fight, did it annoy him she didn't listen? A tad. But he was expecting her to do as much, bad habits being passed on and all that. "You need to stay off of that leg."

"I'll carry you." Cadus offered.

"But-"

"I said you have to stay off of this leg, and I'm not just going to let you sit in this swamp." He frowned turning towards the swamp. "Who knows what could be in there...

With Isa'bella's argument completely negated. Carefully he hefted her up, staying mindful of her injured leg. His mind was buzzing with a million thoughts and a million emotions, whatever was on his robe and vest was not one of those things. With Isa'bella secure he turned to Serra who was staring at him strangely, she blinked fixing him with a hard gaze. "When are we leaving?"

Cadus was almost stunned. He looked at her with mild surprise, leaving? He didn't even have that thought at the moment, he needed something to go off of. Concrete, at this moment everyone was disoriented and admittedly panicked the young Padawans and Younglings had some semblance of what was going on but couldn't understand the severity of it all. He was silent, choosing his next words carefully-he would have to. Serra wanted to avenge Cin Drallig which while he could understand when against the Jedi Code-more importantly it'd only lead to her demise.

Serra was always defiant and he got the creeping feeling that she was going to defy him at this very moment. _They lost so much already, too much. _"We're not leaving anytime soon." He figured he'd miles well be blunt about it, "_everything _has changed, Serra. I understand your pain and your need, but walking into a hornet's nest isn't smart. Cin Drallig wouldn't want you to needlessly throw your life away."

It was clear she wasn't happy. Serra could only balls her fists and clench her teeth. "He's dead..." She bit out, narrowing her eyes, struggling to reign in her emotions. There was no emotion, they weren't to have any attachments for it was a distraction, but she was _pained _by this loss. Her Master was dead and there was no doubt Vader and the "experts" would slander his good name, her brethren were shot down. They were turned on, they were the scum of the galaxy now... It wasn't right. After everything they did, this is how they were repaid?! "Why!? After everything we've done! All the battles we've fought in this war and this is how we're repaid for it all!? We tried so hard... Only to be paid back in our own blood!" She barely restrained her ire. "We _have _to fight!"

"I don't disagree with you." Cadus said after a long moment of silence, Serra's words reminding him of the losses they suffered today. He hadn't even considered to meditate to clear his mind and center his emotions-there was a rip in the force itself this many lives taken all almost simultaneously, the force screamed, wailing in agony. He wanted to do nothing more than take the fight to Vader, but he wasn't going to do this half cocked.

They didn't know who survived and who died, how many Jedi were currently here on Dagobah, how many that could be stranded off world. "Running in without a plan is what they want us to do, we have to be patient. We have to think of the survivors off world."

Serra's frown deepened. They shouldn't be waiting, they needed to pay! Pay for turning on the Jedi, it wasn't right. "Cadus..." She grated out, almost challenging him.

"I am not discussing this anymore." Cadus said with a firm tone not in the mood to argue. "We will fight soon, but not now. There has to be more survivors off world, we need to count how many are here. Now is not the time for a fight, Serra."

She didn't accept this however, keeping the thought to herself, She scowled, growling softly, frustrated beyond frustrated. "Whatever..." She hissed, folding her arms over her chest. She walked away from him.

Cadus would have made a retort, but this wasn't one of Serra's more humorous jabs. She was downright furious, anger rolled off in waves around her being shifting the force. He could see the anger boiling in her bright blue eyes, but behind that overwhelming anger was sadness and sorrow, and despite her attempts he could feel that shimmering inside of her. What could he say though? That'd he go out and attack Coruscant just the two of them? No, that was only foolish a rash decision brought on by rash and powerful emotions, they'd accomplish nothing going out and attacking now. They'd die and the Order would be down more members then, and that wasn't going to help anything along. So he walked away silently, leaving Serra to vent and mourn in private. He wasn't going to tell her not be angry or upset-that was only to be expected.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Isa'bella asked pensively, looking up at him. "So many have been lost and..." She hushed herself, feeling ashamed she was focusing on the negative. She shouldn't be focusing on the negatives of the situation and look for the positive. Was there anything positive in this case though? They were all ambushed by their own Troopers, their Temple-the only home she and many ever knew was in ruins, they were chased from it. Was there anything positive in all of this? It was hard for her to see it.

"I..." Cadus paused, not entirely sure. He'd need to speak with Yoda first. "I'll need to speak with Yoda first, and get things settled here. This is going to be our home for the time being."

"Our home?" Isa'bella asked incredulously. She didn't want to sound rude, but this planet was in no way suited for living.

"For now at least."

Shaak Ti spent a lot of her time meditating. As a Youngling it was drilled into her to meditate whenever she had a few moments, even if it wasn't for a long extended period of time. She found meditation to be refreshing even when she was younger while her fellow initiates would moan and groan at having to sit still and close their eyes, which wasn't out of place for a nine year old. She never had the issue and from an early age took it seriously-one centered themselves through meditation maintaining a perfect balance always aware but never wavering. However, as she sat herself down struggling to achieve inner calm as she let herself drift off she was assaulted with images.

Her mind was assaulted with images. She tried to pull back, bring herself out from the enhanced state but she was stuck. And it horrified her. She seen Troopers being cut down, heads flying above her-no it was the Jedi they were attacking! She shivered the fear permeating was real, it felt as if it was her own, she watched helplessly as the images continued over and over again. Troopers shooting down their commanders and generals, their commanders and generals fighting back. And, the Younglings, her heart seized in her chest when she witnessed several get shot down. She strained, focusing with all of her mental might to come back to reality, but only flames engulfed her vision the bodies of hundreds of Jedi being scorched-the Temple being burned down to the ground.

She jerked violently spotting two visages completely cloaked in black. Their auras making her spine tingle, her face twisting into a grimace. They were so... So _dark. _There was so much malice and hatred rolling off of them it temporarily caught her off guard. One figure in black vanished entirely from her perspective, but one remained.

The darker one. _Who is it? _She wondered softly, squinting her eyes as she focused intently on the figure. Whoever it was took notice of her, and Shaak Ti flinched back as the figure reached their arm forward, a rasping cackle escaping their cracked lips. _No! No! _Shaak Ti flailed about desperately trying to escape the darkness that as threatening to swallow her whole.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself connect with something soft and fleshy, and a groan quickly followed. She took a deep breath, turning to see who she attacked in her hast, and all but gasped seeing Cadus wheezing with Isa'bella in his arms.

"Master Cadus, I'm so sorry!" Shaak Ti looked a bit sheepish watching him recover, _how hard _had she hit him? She was certain she didn't put her full strength behind the attack nor imbued it with the force so it couldn't be that damaging... Perhaps in her haste she may have lost a bit of control. She flushed at the thought, it was embarrassing to lose control in such a manner especially being a Jedi Master. "Are you okay?" She reached out towards him to touch where she struck, but he nodded his head giving her a critical look.

"What... Was that?" He asked, practically tasting the apprehension and despair rolling off of Shaak Ti. Very few times did he catch the Togruta Master in such an emotional state, the last two times he could recall was when she lost her Padawans soon after they were Knighted. But, this was much more intense and wholesome, whatever she witnessed-was witnessing when he was calling her name really struck a nerve. Her eyes were darting to him and back at nothing in particular. "I was calling your name for two minutes..." Cadus's voice snapped her from her train of thought. She clenched her hand into a fist, how could she explain all the pain and fear she experienced and felt, the despair, the bodies flying, the plight of her comrades, the sense of betrayal of their own Troopers turning on them?

"Have you tried to meditate?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"I have not." Cadus shook his head. He hadn't the time to sit down and go over his breathing exercises. "I wouldn't dare to at this moment either, the force is screaming..." He dropped his voice slightly, that would explain why Shaak Ti was in the state she was in. She was projecting her presence outward and in turn picked up the countless deaths of their fellow comrades, the fear and despair all of them felt, yes that would explain it all. By the time they were Padawans they should have been using the force constantly to sense the minute nuances around them, anyone who was force sensitive even a tad bit was recoiling in agony from the rift that was tearing its way through. "Meditating now would be counterproductive."

"I..." Shaak Ti shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy emotions out. It wasn't a Jedi's place to be so emotional, but after what she witnessed-the feelings and experiences it was just too much. "I seen horrible, horrible things. The Troopers they turned on everyone, our fellow Jedi cutting them down in hordes only to be shot down..." She nibbled on her bottom lip, breathing carefully. "The Troopers used the same tactic they use against the droids... Corner them in and then shoot at their heads. Except these weren't droids these are living and breathing people with real heads! They were splattered and were torn apart..." She rung her sash in her palms, shaking.

Cadus froze. He had anticipated that'd it'd be a widespread attack that's why he and Cin Drallig gave the specific order to get away and get away as fast as possible. But he wasn't entirely sure if it was widespread, the Temple was ram sacked so why would there be any need to launch a widespread betrayal, it was no secret most of the Jedi were stationed on Coruscant. He exhaled slowly, Isa'bella's fidgeting a clear sign she was shaken up just from hearing Shaak Ti recount her experiences, not even experiencing them for herself. "Shaak Ti..." It made him distraught to see her so distraught. Shaak Ti was normally calm, kind, and very harmonious.

"There are survivors." Shaak Ti whispered, hope clinging to the tip of her tongue, "I could feel them-hear their cries for help in the force. We have to help them Cadus, we have to!" She turned to him, almost pleading with her dark eyes. There was nothing she could do for the dead, but for the living she could do a lot. What that was in this moment besides saving them she wasn't sure. But, she had to do something! "And... I had a strong urge to kill the moment I slipped into my meditation, it was disturbing... The force screams..."

_That is disturbing... _Cadus frowned with concern. "What is Master Yoda doing?"

"Meditating..."

"Before... We do anything we are going to need to know who exactly is where and who is here..." He sighed for what had to be the thousandth time in the hour. "Running from planet to planet won't do us a bit of good and will shorten what time the survivors have left." And, he knew they had very little time as it was since their Troopers were now hunting them down like they were the scum of the galaxy and not the Confederacy, it was a lethal situation... One wrong step and _everyone _that survived could be exterminated. "You and I going out on our own isn't going to be the norm this time around, and as much as it pains me to say it; we are at a severe disadvantage."

"We'll help them right...?" Isa'bella asked softly. "We won't leave them stranded, right Master...?"

"We will, my hardheaded Padawan." Cadus smiled-tried to smile reassuringly, but it looked more like an awkward smirk. "We'll help them, soon."

Shaak Ti nodded a few times, a small smile crossing her face. Though it was pained there was relief in it. She had a strong sense of duty and a debt to her comrades to see to it they were safe and sound. Even if showing such emotion was forbidden and frowned upon by her fellow peers she was intent on seeing this through one way or another. She could feel a particularly young and vibrant presence but the Dark Side was slowly lingering and fostering, consuming whoever this was.

They lacked the experience and discipline to hold such emotions at bay, she didn't want to start losing her own to the Dark Side. "It would be most wise to consult with Master Yoda first before we embark on this journey. Though I doubt there will be much discussion on the matter-we need to rescue as many as our comrades as we can." She agreed. Though whenever she spoke to the short green humanoid she always had a sense of being on edge, as if he could see the deepest and most private parts of her, in essence could see right through her.

_A change of pace... _Cadus thought as the trio came into a clearing, all eyes darting directly to them. _The hours long discussions that took place before have no place now, we are in dire straights... _It always aggravated him how long the Council would sit and discuss a problem or matter, he'd be there for three hours or eight hours along with everyone else.

It was ridiculous when they needed to take action not debate trivial things while there was a war going on. He only added into the discussions what he thought was necessary, but there was always one underlying motive in these and that was to take action. In this regard he was like the grizzly Rahm Kota and while he wasn't considered cold by his peers like the latter was, Cadus was considered to be radical in his approaches and at times too headstrong. It was a wonder why he was still on the Council after all of these years. Perhaps necessity more than anything else.

_Too extreme your ideas are, like your master, I see much of him in you. _He recalled Yoda telling him over and over again.

During the Clone Wars when he wanted more action taking place rather than talking. In his mind things didn't get done through talking-talking never completed anything only led to a distraction, to get things done there needed to be swift action. Perhaps this was one reason why he'd constantly clash with Yoda and Windu on certain topics... They were supposed to be the guardians of the galaxy and protectors of peace, not a private army sent off to senators who would get what is coming to them. An order was an order however, and though he rarely disobeyed an order given, he had outright defied orders-given the situation and those involved.

The trio came into a clearing and were immediately spotted by their comrades, and Shaak Ti's breath hitched for a moment when she spotted Kit Fisto and few others speaking with Yoda. She took a steady breath, restraining herself from jumping forward and exclaiming, instead she stepped in sync with Cadus who just seemed to observe everything. "Padawan Isa'bella?" Kit Fisto approached them glancing at the younger girls bandaged leg. "I'll take care of you, we set up a small medical area where our transport landed." He was sure to say medical lightly-since they didn't have much. Like a Bacta tank. "It's not much or the greatest but we've got to make due with what we have."

"Of course, master." Isa'bella bowed her head slightly, much harder since she was being cradled. She looked at Cadus, searching his expression for the okay. Even though it was Master Kit Fisto she felt she had to get the go ahead from Cadus. Cadus nodded, giving her to Kit Fisto, who hastily made his way over to the 'medical area' leaving the two masters alone with their thoughts.

Shaak Ti politely excused herself for the moment, a hair short of darting towards the others to assist in any way she could-whether that was carrying something or patching somebody up. Cadus went in a different direction, striding towards Yoda with powerful but lazy steps, it appeared everything was going as smoothly as it could at this moment. And, more over he needed to consult with the ancient master on his next course of action.

Find those off world. And, find a planet where they could begin to build a new Temple.

* * *

Padme was a lot of things. A senator, the target of assassination attempts which seemed to be a trend unfortunately, a hero to her people of Naboo and many across the galaxy, and the wife of Anakin Skywalker. She was determined and had a keen grit that few could match, even the Jedi-some paled in comparison to her tenacity. First and foremost she was a patient woman able to school her emotions and thoughts with a simple mental command. At this point in her life it was all but a second instinct ingrained deeply.

But, even she had that one point where she couldn't step over. That tipping point that everyone had, that caste them into the darkest shadows. She believed she was reaching that point at this very moment or at the very least close to it. The Jedi Temple was belching towers of obsidian smoke and the streaks of ferocious flames clawed their way up into the atmosphere, it was a startling and horrifying sight to experience. Even for her. Admittedly she thought the Jedi were a bit too pompous at times, not heeding her warnings about Dooku, and discussing problems when actions needed to be taken, But this...

She never wished this upon them or anyone else. The Jedi always had her safety in their interest, if they made a decision it was for the better good of her-the Republic. _Why is this happening? _Was the first and only thought that stormed into her mind. What could the Jedi have done. They were the keepers of peace, the light in a dark and fractured galaxy.

Then an order of martial law was announced and _everyone _including her were to stay in their homes. This made her slightly angry, it was one step short of a dictatorship... She had been fighting vehemently to skew that from ever taking place. The Chancellor was stripping constitutional liberties and rights in the name of peace. She wasn't so easily fooled, she was a good judge of character and Palpatine just seemed like a _snake. _She did what anyone else would do and turned to the Holonet to learn what was going on from some other's skewed point of view. Shock took a hold of her as a report came in that Jedi Master Mace Windu had attempted to kill Palpatine and take the power for the Jedi. That wasn't even half of it, shortly after learning of this every Jedi was branded a traitor to the Republic.

The footage showed a figure cloaked in black marching up the steps of the Temple with thousands of Clone Troopers behind him. She recognized them as the 501st the most disciplined and highly trained Troopers in the entire GAR. She gasped in horror when this dark figure ignited their lightsaber and stabbed it through someone's chin after a very brief duel.

Horror and shock continued to flow through her as the figure and Troopers made their way into the Temple, there were bright flashes of blaster fire and lightsabers blazing. There were no cameras allowed within the Temple's walls so she couldn't see nothing more than the bright flashes. They continued on for hours, the blazing lightsaber growing fewer and fewer and the blaster fire only increased. She didn't need to watch the Holonet for the next part as she could see it clear as day from her home... A Star Destroyer burned through the atmosphere and proceeded to blowing a hole through the roof. She estimated there had to be at least three hundred Jedi rushing into it without a second thought.

But, the worse part was the Chancellor's statement. Her worse fears came to life. The Republic was no more, this last act putting the nail in the coffin. All power was granted to Palpatine, and the one thing she tried so hard to prevent happened. The Empire was formed... There was roars of applause following shortly afterward. She felt so sick, her stomach churned and she swore she could taste bile in the back of her throat.

The scene quickly changed to a few reporters interviewing the 'experts' several claimed that they knew the Jedi were corrupt and power hungry from the beginning, others claimed they knew the Jedi would stage a coup. There was a special, that she dared to flip on. As fast as she turned it on she turned it off, unable to bear watching so _many _bodies being burned she spotted at least four pre-teens swallowed in the flames there were _thousands _of Clone Troopers along the fallen Jedi burning with the same ferocity, the Jedi Temple one giant ball of fire. The message was clear-this is what happens to those who defy the Empire.

All of this however paled in comparison to her worry. She was rarely a nervous wreck excluding the blockade of Naboo and seeing her people tortured, she hadn't been as nervous as this since then. Anakin... Where was in all of this? Was he okay? Was he one of the hundreds to flee on the Star Destroyer? Was he one of the hundreds to be shot down by the Clone Troopers or slain by the dark cloaked figure? Padme huffed in annoyance she didn't deal with what ifs and what could happen, she was concrete.

All of these scenarios were going to drive her crazy. She'd take care of this like she always did, personally. Turning from the window she focused forward, her thick and silky hair sweeping behind her in sync with her robes. "Ani?" She asked, confusion and hope on her tongue as she stared at the figure standing before her. "Ani!" She exclaimed again, dashing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck burying her head in his chest.

Anakin tensed for a moment and strongly returned his wife's embrace, inhaling her flowery and delicate scent. It was so intoxicating! Tenderly he stroked her back, neither saying a word to the other just simply enjoying being so close together. It was intimate. He felt the steady drum of her heart thumping against his chest, the teasing breath caressing his neck and chest. "What's going on, Anakin?" Padme asked attentively, grabbing his cheeks in both of her hands as she stared into his ice blue eyes. How long had it been since they've been alone like this? Had the chance to share a strangely intimate moment such as this? "The Jedi temple... There was fire spewing and smoke rising to the clouds, Mace Windu tried to usurp control from Palpatine!?"

Anakin pressed his hand to Padme's. "The Jedi have turned against the Republic." He answered succinctly. "I witnessed Mace Windu myself about to slay the Chancellor in cold blood." He held back a snarl as the memory surfaced-his only chance at protecting Padme would have been cut down. All because of the Jedi's fear and nothing more. "I tried to reason with him, but he was beyond it and..." He inhaled steadily. "The Jedi went against the better interests and they had to be dealt with. They turned against the Republic."

Padme fixed him with a stern gaze. Some of it made sense, but something just wasn't adding up. She pushed the urge to delve deeper into it, for she could see there was something on Anakin's mind. His focus was here on her, as it always was, but she could see there was a readiness in his gaze. As if... He knew his place in the world and was no longer conflicted like he was. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Padme apologized mentally to the child kicking in her belly. She was too nervous, she needed to get a grip. Anakin smiled, gently bringing his hand down to her stomach and caressed it lovingly, he didn't need to be reminded why he was going to these lengths, but this was... He couldn't explain it. "Our baby." He whispered.

Padme nodded. "He's kicking." _I have to stop being so nervous. _She added the last part in silence. "Where are you going?"

Anakin hardened his gaze just a tad. "I am going to Mustafar to take care of Viceroy Nute Gunray and his advisers. I am going to put an end to this war once and for all. Things will be different when I return, I promise."

Padme tightened her hold. "Please come back in one piece, I worry about you..."

Anakin tilted her head up with his fingers, and seized her warm lips in a passionate kiss. Force! How he loved her so. Loved how she made him way she smelled, her thick and silky hair curling in his fingers, her curvy and shapely body that was _his _and only _his. _Why did Yoda always say love was forbidden? Attachment was forbidden? Because he a senile old wrinkled green runt who needed to be vanquished, "I will, I promise."Anakin whispered, tracing circles over her back. "I'll return safe and sound. We'll be a family and raise our daughter together..." He tilted his head, curious.

"Son." Padme corrected. "Son, Anakin. Maternal instincts are never wrong."

"We'll just have to wait and see." He retorted smiling softly, he couldn't help himself. He kissed her again pouring all of his emotions into it. Fear, lust. love, desire, hunger, passion, and so much more that he nor she could begin to describe. They were together in harmony and that's all that mattered to them, after this war had seen to it they were apart for weeks and months at a time. "I love you, Padme." He held her closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent one last time, what kind of shampoo was she using this time? It smelt like a hint of berries and grass. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Anakin." Padme smiled, tracing circles on his stomach, her breath teasing his skin beneath his vest. "I always will, no matter what." She added burying her face in his chest.

"As will I." He'd hold her a little longer. Just a little longer.

He didn't need to firm his resolve anymore, but this only firmed it more. He was doing this for her, for their child. To protect them.

Vader soon departed from his home.

Padme followed not even two hours later unable to quell her worrying. And, seeing more reports on the Holonet she didn't want to believe what she had heard and seen. There was mass confusion, one reporter was saying that Anakin Skywalker lead a last fight against this 'Darth Vader' and protected a group of Younglings and was killed in the aftermath. A noble sacrifice. But, then Bail Organa contacted her...

She had to confront Anakin.

* * *

He gained the moniker of the negotiator. Known as the diplomat. Known for his subtle charm and witty humor.

Obi Wan at this point in his life should have known things were never simple. Things were never just a direct path. They spiraled and coiled going a million different directions. Nothing was simple.

He had been in a vicious duel with the feared Grievous-who lived to fight. It was intense from the beginning, Grievous holding an edge in sheer speed and power while Obi Wan had the force on his side. He forgot to mention Grievous had the advantage of having six extra arms than his two. They fought in a bunker surrounded by Battle Droids of all models. He managed to cut off three of the cyborg's hands but that didn't even the odds, nevertheless Grievous continued to bring the fight, delivering a powerful and nasty kick to his ribs that sent him flying. In a fight of this level one fraction of a second made all the difference. In a fight at the caliber they were exhibiting one moment made all of the difference-life of death; when he recovered from being punted Grievous was out of sight, and B1 Super Battle Droids were marching incessantly towards him surrounding him from all sides.

Blaster Fire followed instantly, and if it weren't for his experience and honed abilities he would have been shot down within the first two minutes. It was a good thing Soresu was his primary style, unfortunately for the Super Battle Droids it was geared towards the sole focus of blocking blaster fire. Even with their sheer numbers they weren't able to even graze his tunic. He deflected the plasma bullets only when he explicitly needed to, and for good measure cut down a few of the droids.

But, they kept coming marching in tightly packed rows, their blaster fire a crescendo of noise and light swarming him. After it became clear he couldn't stem the tide he retreated to Commander Cody's post where the rest of his garrison was located, they had taken out four main posts that were vital to the Separatists forces stationed on the planet of Utupau, the droids continued to fight anyway retreat wasn't an option... They were never smart to begin with.

And at this moment is when his world was literally flipped over. Not a moment after he left Cody's post was he fired on by several heavy artillery knocking him to the water below. He was panicked and surprised, he had never sensed a hint of malice or betrayal coming from the commander or the Troopers under his command-this surprised him even more since he knew he _could _have picked up even trace amounts of deception and malice.

He plummeted into the water below and used all his skills to evade capture and being spotted by _his _Troopers, he navigated through the complex tunnel and sinkhole system that Utupau was based around, using a Mind Trick to confused a few Troopers and send them in a different direction.

Finally he found a starship and recognized it as a Separatist model. Beggars couldn't be choosers, and he wasn't going to nitpick with it. Without a second thought he entered the ship and punched the throttle moving full speed from the beginning and quickly reaching the upper atmosphere, and he wasn't sure what coordinates were punched in on the ship where he'd come out of hyperspace. He pulled down a lever and made the jump to lightspeed clearing away from the sinkhole world in an instant. He was safe and sound, obviously shaken and beyond confused.

_His _Troopers turned on _him. _Commander Cody who he had come to see as a close friend _betrayed_ him ordered the rest of the garrison to unleash fire on him. If he wasn't force-sensitive Obi wan was more than certain he'd be all but a charred corpse at the bottom of the ocean he landed in. All he could think was _why... Why _after three long years of fighting through countless battles, being on the front lines of the most hellish battlefields, that now of all times they'd turn on him. _When _had he become the enemy?

Naturally he checked his comlink, he made a habit of checking it at least six times daily. He never knew when the Council would need to speak with him, or if he'd need to sit in on one of the discussions. He was surprised before, but now it was bordering on exasperation. Cadus. Cadus had sent a message to _everyone _off world to leave their posts immediately; it didn't matter if they were in the middle of a decisive battle or taking a much needed break from the incessant bloodshed, the point was they were to leave. Of course he hadn't even checked before since he was chasing down Grievous and facing off against a swarm of Super Battle Droids-how would he have time to check his comlink?

"Nothing can ever be simple..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back the migraine that wanted to peak. He'd ponder why Cadus sent that message, but it was clear since he got shot down. He then got another message a second after Cadus's silhoutte vanished and to his surprise it was from Yoda. The Grand Master explained that the Clone Troopers were turning on their Jedi commanders and generals which Obi Wan figured as much by now-he felt rifts tearing through the force, so _many _deaths it was impossible not to recoil. He barely kept his composure as Yoda finished explaining the entire situation to him and assigning a classified mission soon after.

At least his Troopers shooting at him wasn't an isolated incident. But, it was unsettling regardless.

"Mustafar..." Obi Wan muttered to himself, rubbing his bearded chin with his thumb and forefinger, a soft hum escaping his lips. Mustafar... He knew very little of the unstable world besides the basics. Oceans of lava stretching as far as they eye could see, obsidian mountains of ask and volcanic rock towering up to ash black hued skies that dominated the planet, and the natives were fleas or something along those lines mining the lava for precious minerals to later sell. Communications always seemed to be cut off within proximity to the planet, which lead to very few treading ever so close to it, the thought of being stranded on Mustafar was enough to make many go green.

But he took the mission. An order was an order. And, there was something about Yoda, seeing the ancient Master so weary and pained that Obi Wan just couldn't shake off. He was weary, if Yoda one of the calmest and most attuned Jedi was weary-things were horrible, and that was being light about it. "Well, hopefully I have a safe landing." He joked mildly, focusing his mind on his coming objective. He didn't know who or what was awaiting him on the volcanic planet, but he'd be prepared. However, there was a small and quiet voice that always spoke in the back of his mind in times like these. _I've got a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Flying. Being a pilot. It was one of the things he loved, it's what made him who he was. Though at first he was stuck with a speeder-that he built with his own two hands, and was nothing to scoff at. But, he always wanted a starship-the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart racing in nervous anticipation, he could never get enough of that feeling. However-those were past memories that had no place within him now, he was reborn anew.

Vader spied the bright red planet in his front view window from his cockpit. It was a marvelous world to behold from afar, glowing incessantly, her swore he could see lava gushing up into the higher most atmosphere before the vacuum of space warped everything. He stretched his senses out, focusing them on the fire red sphere that got closer and closer as the seconds passed. He could feel everyone and everything down there-it was faint for the most part nothing that'd he'd dig into, but there was a dark presence residing there he figured that had to be Count Dooku-Darth Tyranus.

He pulled on his steering column and eased in for the landing. His anticipation continued to grow as he broke through the atmosphere and thick red-black clouds flooded his vision. This was a mission like any other time, he'd complete it to the best of his abilities. It'd be nothing short of perfect. He narrowed his eyes spotting a base several hundred feet away, rivers of molten lava flowing underneath him and bubbling with viciousness, and finally she spotted a landing platform big enough to contain his ship and a few more. He decelerated guiding his ship down with practical ease, he cast a glance around one more time taking in the scenery. _This place looks like... Hell... _He thought to himself. _No wonder nobody comes to this planet, it's hardly livable or tolerable... _Steam hissed from his ship as it landed gracefully on the platform.

Vader took a sharp breath and put his hood on obscuring his features. He pulled down on a device and a loud whirl sounded off outside of him as R2-D2 landed firmly on the platform. "Can't say I blame him." Vader muttered to himself as the cockpit hissed open, in one swift motion he leapt from his seat and landed a few inches from R2-D2. "Stay with the ship R2. I won't be very long." He told the Astro droid, complying with his order R2 stopped in its tracks whirring and beeping for a moment.

"No longer than a half hour." Vader replied, glancing back at the Astro droid giving a small nod, and with purposeful strides made his way towards the base.

He tensed for a moment as he spotted a tall and lanky figure approaching him. The person seemed to be in a good mood, or was in a good mood now at least. The lanky figure advanced quicker as realization seemed to dawn on him or her who was approaching them. Sidious did send a message to them explaining that his new apprentice would be arriving, but they _wouldn't _be expecting him to arrive, their arch nemesis, the hero with no fear. Curious as to who this could be Vader slowed his steps, one hand gripping the hilt of his saber in readiness. "On behalf of the Confederacy and Intergalactic Banking Clan I would like to personally welcome you among us!" San Hill's jovial tone echoed around them.

"So, you'll be first then..." Vader said coldly as he ignited his saber and strolled forward.

"Wait!" San Hill cried, raising his hands in surrender. "I come in only the most humble manner! I desire nothing more than peace!" His chest tightened as he scrambled back and away from the dark cloaked figure. He'd call for help, but they were in the actual building, it'd take at least three minutes for the Super Battle Droids to arrive-much too late to save him. Slowly, Vader removed his hood, San Hill's eyes widened in realization. "You're Anakin Skywalker!" He exclaimed his voice rising several octaves. "What are you-"

Faster than the taller alien could trace, Vader swept forward with his saber slashing through his neck and easily severing it from the rest of his body. He watched the terror engulf San Hill's expression as his head plummeted into the ocean beneath them, being turned into nothing more than liquid flesh and bone, his body shivered for a moment before slamming onto the pathway arms and legs sprawling out to the sides. Vader looked at the corpse coldly before kicking it into the lava below. "My name is Darth Vader. _Not _Anakin..." He hissed with hatred, and continued his stroll forward, his steps quick and purposeful. It seemed that the rest of the cowards were waiting for him in the room.

He was headed right for them.

Dooku felt a shift in the force around him, there was a suffocating darkness reaching out to oppress everything around it. Of course his other Council members couldn't sense the death of San Hill or the arrival of Darth Vader-and even if they could they'd only be concerned with their wealth. San Hill the overzealous man was the first to be slain, Dooku could feel his scream of terror through the force, going onto beg for mercy and plea his case sent ripples of emotion around him-anyone force sensitive could sense the disturbance.

"I see this Darth Vader is cordial." Nute Gunray remarked, seemingly pleased. "He's made it early."

"Of course." Shu Mai nodded in agreement.

"But, San Hill has yet to return." Poggle muttered with a narrow eyed gaze. "This is more strange than..."

"You know how he is when welcoming newcomers." Rute Gunray chimed in with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"He doesn't know when to shut up." Wal commented.

"I guess you make a good point." Passel grudgingly conceded. He normally tried to find the flaws in their logic, but couldn't find any at this moment. He turned his eyes onto Dooku who sat with a calm expression-a bit too calm. "Dooku, do you know this Darth Vader personally?"

"We have met several times." Dooku nodded, leaving out the intense battles that were fought between them.

"That makes things a bit smoother..." Sun Fac said. "If it was someone like Grievous I would be concerned. That man cares nothing more than for the thrill of battle, a complete monster..." He shook his head sighing softly. He couldn't argue with the results Grievous brought especially when the battle of Geonosis took place and he easily dispatched of Jedi and Clone Troopers, but with this latest turn of events that reckless and forward strategy that brought so many victories was turning into a double edged blade.

"Grievous was never one for civilized disputes." Tikkes spoke for the first time since this meeting commenced. "He is quite simply a war machine and nothing more... This Darth Vader should prove to be more... Diplomatic and less brutish."

The room shifted completely nobody besides Dooku could feel the shift. Darkness. Oppressing. Suffocating. Anger. Hatred. All things that fueled the Dark Side and were caused by it. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head staring at Vader just coming through the entrance towards his right, his black cloak billowing underneath and behind him.

Dooku locked eyes with the new Sith Lord for a long moment, speaking silently. He was here to calm and lure the rest of the Council away from their fears, and Vader was here to strike them down with cold precision. "Well..." Count Dooku stood up, giving a sweeping bow for appearance sake. "You've arrived at last Darth Vader we have been expecting you for quite some time." Dooku gestured to the seats around him-the people in the seats. "If you don't mind, take a seat..."

"He doesn't look like much to me!" Nute Gunray spat, looking the youth over. "Sidious sent you?"

Vader didn't respond.

"A quiet one, eh?" Sun Fac mused, looking over him carefully. "You are Darth Vader, correct?"

Vader extended his arm forward, hand slightly clenched as he imbued it with energy, he locked his focus onto the four doors and in an instant they slid shut with a loud thud. He traced his eyes over his targets studying each of them carefully. There was fear, apprehension, and for some realization as they stared at him with gaping eyes.

It was exhilarating so much fear and emotions, it made the air thick, ripe for the bloodshed that would be commencing in just a few seconds. He spotted at least three dozen Super Battle Droids on high alert, making their way to the table a few having their blasters trained onto him. The air in the room dropped several degrees in temperature, and ripened with their tense energy.

"It appears to me that you've all reached an impasse, and as I told you before my patience is not infinite..." Dooku sighed softly, almost looking remorseful. _Almost. _"Darth Vader, take care of them."

Vader ignited his saber instantly, he already had them scouted. Nute Gunray would be last. Super Battle Droids were superior to their lankier droid counterparts, but they weren't the least bit smarter. Vader deflected plasma bullets, scything through the droids in blinding bursts, his speed making him appear as a black shadow. He slashed downward and was met with little resistance from Poggle's staff, easily severing his head from his shoulders. He put on another burst of speed cutting down Sun Fac in a flash of movement before the Geonosisan could even react to seeing his superior cut down. Tikkes tried in vain to flee, Vader gave chase like a predator and ran his blade through his torso, and pulled down sharply splitting him in two.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shu Mai cried in outrage. "Sidious promised to pay us handsomely! Not send us to our graves!"

"Aren't I handsome?" Vader sneered, with speed that was blinding even to the trained eye he beheaded her in one very swift and powerful stroke. Imbuing his legs with power he sprung forward moving in a single blur and hacked Rute Gunray's neck, shearing through it all the way to his hip on the left, kicking the mangled body aside. "What's with that look?" Vader asked in a menacingly low voice as he turned his focus onto Passel. The large humanoid opened his mouth to speak, but Vader didn't care to hear it and in one show of brutality ran his saber through his mouth and carved to the side, severing his vertebrae and jaw bone.

"Get out of my way!" Nute Gunray screamed as he fled through a doorway into a smaller conference room.

Cat Miin was right behind Nute Gunray, when he sharply turned and shoved her away right back into the massacre. Panicked she sped to the side, holding up her hands in surrender as Vader stormed towards her. Few things could withstand the blow of a lightsaber, lanky arms weren't one and Vader proved this with callousness few could bare as he sliced off her hands, then made an angry swipe for her head sending it flying up towards the ceiling. Vader turned his head-smelling fear, and his eyes landed on Rune Hakko.

"I knew Sidious couldn't be trusted! I told Nute Gunray time and time again! But he-" his enraged speech was abruptly silenced when Vader swiped his saber viciously, tearing through the Nemodian's mouth and sending him flying into the wall.

"I'll give you anything!" Denera shrieked in fright, flinching away from another Super Battle Droid being cut to pieces, sparks and debris hissing passed her. She was a proud woman, but everyone had their breaking point, this was her breaking point. Without a question seeing her Council members' heads and bodies being ripped at the seams chilled her bones. But, she couldn't back up any further as she was pressed against a control console. "Please Lord Vader! I'll-" hearing enough of blabbering Vader silenced her effectively with a sharp swing that tore through her waist bisecting her completely.

"And there were only two more..." Vader said in a very low tone as he set his sights onto the room where Nute and Wat fled leaving their fellow members to be slaughtered by him. He was going to enjoy this, especially slaying Nute Gunray. Tasting the fear emanating from the bug eyed bastard. He tortured Padme, haunted her nightmares, tortured Padme's people before her eyes, had the woman... He growled, hatred burning as hot as the lava in his eyes. He was the bane of Padme! His hatred burned more, overflowing, and singing through him... "Die!" Vader hissed as Wat tomblar in a foolish attempt tried to attack him, Vader reacted in a flash tearing across his skull and neck severing his body in two different pieces.

"I don't understand!" Nute Gunray screamed, eyes wider than they'd ever been as he watched the split carcass patter onto the metallic floor. "Sidious said the war was over! We only want peace! Why are you doing this!? I don't understand!" He flinched, scurrying to the nearest corner as Vader purposely and slowly approached him, his blue saber hissing softly as he grazed it against the floor.

"Do you remember a senator named Padme?"

"Of course!" Nute Gunray shouted. "Do you want her dead I could-" he froze as the black terror stood right in front of him, glaring at him with cold blue eyes, the plasma blade an inch from his face. "What is that you want?" Nute exclaimed, at this point he was more than willing to bargain. "Money? A planet? A star system?! Tell me and I'll give it to you!" He could never give Vader what he wanted, for Vader wanted something far more important than a star system or planet. "Consider this-" Nute Gunray began, but his voice turned into a high pitched shriek as Vader stabbed right through his face, jamming his saber into the wall, and with a powerful heave sliced upward, kicking Nute's body aside.

"Revenge is the only thing that interests me..." Vader hissed, slowly lifting his hood and putting it over his head to obscure his features once more.

"I always knew you had potential..." Count Dooku casually strolled into the room, surveying the severed and hacked bodies with a keen disinterest. Grievous may be a bit sour he couldn't rip Nute Gunray to shreds, but that was tough luck. Vader turned slowly, looking at Dooku unflinchingly as the older man approached stopping when he was a few feet away from him. "You've definitely become stronger, your hatred and anger boaster you."

"Darth Tyranus." Vader said with narrowed eyes.

"Darth Vader..." Dooku acknowledged, continuing on. "The Droid army will stay activated." Dooku told him. "Master Sidious plans to amass the GAR and the Droid Army into one. I will contact Sidious,.." He stared at Vader long and hard until the younger man nodded. Dooku turned around, his long cape sweeping behind him as he exited the room, kicking a pile of debris from his path. "You've done well..." _But your final step will be taken very soon._

_"_Sp be it." Vader said with indifference, not even glancing in the count's direction.

There was a long moment of silence.

The coms started beeping, and Vader turned.

* * *

Padme's eyes focused. A planet red as blood with yellow streaks flowing around its circumference. The incessant chatter of C-3PO explaining the hazards of such a planet, then landing the ship on such a planet, all of it didn't sound very welcoming. She'd normally nod in response, but she didn't even bat an eyelash, she had a strange sense of foreboding. Something dark was cloaking around everything. She eased the ship down through the upper atmosphere, swooping down with precision over the lava beds beneath them. The powerful propulsion systems didn't as much make a rumble as the sleek and massive cruiser hovered down on the landing pad, three steel prongs jutting out supporting its weight.

Padme took in her surroundings more sharply. This planet was so... So volatile. The streams of lava and magma a constant reminder of the obvious dangers, there was a thick blanket of ash just off the ground. She pressed her hand against her forehead, steadying her breathing. In the span of a day so much had changed, the entire galaxy at large changed. The Republic was no more, Palpatine was now the emperor. Her worse fear manifested itself. She didn't want to believe Anakin had a hand in it...

She rose from her seat with surprising speed and made for the exit. A long ramp shifted upward for a moment before sliding downward. Not waiting for C-3PO to catch up, Padme hurried down, assaulted by the stench of sulfur and ash she pressed forward turning from left to right. She focused her eyes on a dark figure quickly exiting a building nearby, without any hesitation she ran towards him, and the figure darted for her. "Anakin." Padme breathed, as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you." Padme responded, taking steady breaths. Keeping one hand clasped on his upper arm. "Bail has told me terrible things." Naturally she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Anakin wasn't capable of doing the things Bail and the Holonet were saying-Bail was much more credible source than that former. But, there was always a glimpse in the confusion on the Holonet. She leaned into him, the scent of ash making her nose wrinkle.

Vader's look hardened slightly. "What things?" He asked carefully.

Padme took a steadying breath. "That you turned to the Dark Side." She pursed her lips, gripping his arm a bit tighter. "You killed Padawans. Planned to kill Younglings." She struggled to get the last part out, that was just something she couldn't believe. Anakin would never hurt a child let alone... There wasn't any way...

"He is trying to turn you against me..."

"Bail cares about us."

Vader frowned. "_Us."_

Padme nodded quickly, brushing one hand against his cheek while massaging the side of his head with another, staring into his eyes so deeply. With so much concern and sincerity. "Anakin..." Padme furrowed her brows, concerned, she was a perceptive woman. She had to be in her line of work, and she knew Anakin very well, it seemed like he was shutting himself out. "All I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers will." Vader stated. "I am becoming stronger than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it all for you. To protect you." To him it was necessary, this was the only way he could go. Yoda provided no advice, just more jargon of a Jedi _love them do not. _He said. _The shadow of greed that is. _The little toad finished. It was ridiculous! How was one not to love? Cadus offered better advice than Yoda, but in the end it was nothing that could or would help him. The nightmares continued. Only Palpatine could help him, if this is what had to done then... So it had to be done.

"But at what cost?" Padme asked, almost desperate. Why couldn't Anakin see what he doing was wrong? Doing all of this to protect her? Killing Padawans, planning to kill Younglings, aiding Palpatine in his complete takeover. How was this protecting her? Such thoughts were useless at this point, she shoved them away, looking into her husband's eyes. "Come with me back to Naboo... We'll raise our child together. Let's leave everything behind while we still can!" This war had taken its toll on everyone, the recent events were catastrophic... She had to think about herself and Anakin.

"Don't you see Padme... We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor now, I can overthrow him." Her ears must have been betraying her, was this really Anakin? She eased a step back, then took another one, focusing on him more than she had been, searching, and she noticed something... "And, together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." He finished, a smirk crossing his face. Padme felt like she was struck with a physical blow, Anakin talking about ruling the galaxy...

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Padme took a deep breath, shaking her head trying to deny it. Hoping this was all but a bad dream. "Bail was right you've changed..."

Vader hissed, his lips pursing into a thin line. Bail... He remembered him well. A jedi sympathizer who was a main political figure in the Clone Wars, was even on the front lines several times. One of the many to sign the Delegation of 2000. Something he himself had witnessed when Padme, Bail, and several more senators held a meeting with the Chancellor growing weary of his usage of emergency powers. He could barely restrain his ire, and turned away from Padme for a moment; Bail had no business speaking of anything!

Vader turned, narrowing his eyes, and pointing his hand directly at her. "I don't want to hear another thing about Bail... Obi Wan turned against me. The Jedi turned against me... Don't _you dare _turn against me!" Vader said in a very low tone, shaking his head sharply, his tone laced with a deep threat. He glanced up, in an attempt to calm himself, but his anger skyrocketed-a red star fighter was making a landing. He only knew of one person with a red star fighter.

"Anakin!" Padme snapped him from his thoughts, and he looked into her pleading eyes. "Don't do this! Don't go down this path, please... You're a good person!"

"I have no other choice." Vader said tersely.

"But, you killed Padawans!" Padme snapped, growing impatient with how shortsighted he was being. "You killed Masters! Knights! Planned to kill Younglings! Anakin this isn't you!"

"I will not lose you the way I lost my mother!" Vader snapped growing impatient himself. "If that means I have to walk over bodies then that's what I'll do!"

Padme flinched. She _actually _flinched from that response. His voice was so biting and harsh. He couldn't see what he was doing was wrong, killing his brethren in cold blood... Having greater ambitions to bring the galaxy to its knees under his rule. Why? Why? "Anakin... You are going down a path I can't follow!"

"Because of what Bail-"

"No!" Padme yelled, Vader flinched back from the tone she took and the look in her eyes. "Not because of Bail! Because of what you've done! What you plan to do!" Her heart ached, it was paralyzing... Overwhelming to see Anakin, _her _Anakin so... So power hungry. He would never try to rule someone, he may have been emotional at times and impulsive, but he never sought to rule someone-people. And... Now he was. _"Just stop! _Before it's too late. I don't want to do this to you..."

"So, you betray me too..." Vader hissed, glowering at her-no it was someone behind her. "You brought him here to kill me didn't you..." He wasn't looking at Padme now-he was glaring at a bearded man with short croppy hair. Vader quickly turned his focus onto Padme, struggling to stay calm. It was extremely hard. He warned her they would try to turn her...

"What!?" Padme snapped her head back, eyes widening at Obi Wan. Obi Wan!? When had he even got here? She was certain... No positive that Obi Wan wasn't even in the same star system as her when she made her departure. He couldn't have been, furthermore she told nobody where Anakin was... "Anakin listen to me!"

"You're a liar!" Vader roared. "You brought that Jedi bastard here to kill me!"

"Would you listen to yourself!?" Padme exclaimed. Whatever his thought process was it was going beyond the realm of absurd. "You're my husband! I love you!"

"You lie!" Vader shouted, his murderous glare directed on Obi Wan. He extended one arm, clenching his hand halfway. The air around them shifted. Padme clutched her throat, if it wasn't for her years of training she would have collapsed to the floor in shock. But, she held herself strong, barely, worry flooded through her.

"Let me go, Anakin!" Padme demanded, voice tinging with fear and anger. "Let me go. Right now!"

"Let. Her. Go!" Obi wan shouted, advancing towards him when he didn't break off the choke.

Vader stiffened, horrified. He immediately released his grip on her, Padme collapsed to the ground consciousness quickly leaving her as blackness swallowed her whole. Vader raced towards her prone form, desperately he gathered her into his arms, his body heaved with emotion. He craned his head back, glowering as Obi Wan slowly approached him a weary look in his former Master's eyes as well as disbelief. Disbelief that he had sunk to such low heights, disbelief that he actually had the nerve to choke his wife. "You..." Vader snarled. "You turned her against me!"

"You've done that yourself!" Obi Wan said calmly, though his voice was pitched with anger. _There's no way I can let him near Padme... There's no telling what else he'll do. _The Soresu master scowled slightly, easing on his steps-the closer he got to Vader the darker and colder he felt. It was if he was being swallowed whole, so much fear... Fear... It was the emotion that was the beginning of descent into the Dark Side. There was hatred and anger fuming off of his being, the nest two emotions/feelings that led to a quick descent to the Dark Side.

He didn't want to admit it-he hated to admit it... Anakin changed... No Anakin was no more. Only Vader-seduced by the Dark Side and twisted by Palpatine he was no longer his reckless Padawan. He readied himself to press forward, but another dark presence hit his mind like a hammer-he quickly turned in its direction, his saber hissing as it extended to its full length, crackling with brilliant energy as it held off forks of lightning, the lightning coiled and twisted around the plasma blade before dissipating. Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, keeping his saber pointed forward, his focus on both of them. "Count Dooku. I should have known that I would see you here."

"Master Kenobi..." Count Dooku greeted eloquently. "We meet again," he turned towards Vader-the younger man looked poised and ready to fight, his hand hovering right over his hilt. If Obi Wan tried to even get in his way he would attack-Dooku couldn't have that now. "It will be better to worry about yourself!"

"I'm warning you." Vader was explicitly focused on Obi Wan. He was far too close, he could read his body language. He was trying to make a move to take Padme away, that wasn't going to happen. He focused, hand hovering over his hilt. "If you don't get out of my way I will cut you down!" His voice rose significantly, and if he weren't holding onto Padme he'd be pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Mind your own business. You have other things to worry about, Kenobi!" Dooku declared, extending his arm forward once more, unleashing a barrage of lightning. Obi Wan grunted, stemming off the forks of malevolent energy, but in his lapse Vader seemingly forgetting about his starship sprinted towards Padme's cruiser hastily entering it and kicking the Protocol Droid C-3P0 out rather unceremoniously before blasting through the atmosphere giving the engines no time to start up and kick in.

Biting back a curse, Obi Wan turned towards Dooku. "They are of none of your concern." Dooku stated matter of factly, leisurely walking towards him, "The Jedi have been crushed and the Republic is all but no more... But know that I am not without mercy, for I will give you one chance to join us..." It was clear Obi Wan was going to say no. He'd just further his point. "All Jedi off world are stranded and will be found soon enough and executed, the senators who opposed Sidious will be executed in time, you have nothing left..."

"I'd never join you!" Obi Wan spat. "What you have done is wrong! You are far too confident."

"It's a shame..." Dooku lamented. "You are the apprentice of my apprentice and yet you two couldn't be anymore different. Qui Gon understood the corruption of the Senate the complacency of the Jedi Council and their incompetence!"

"Qui Gon would have never went along with this!" Obi Wan's tone rose, echoing over the exploding landmass a few miles away. "You are mistaken, Count. He would never try to take the reigns of power for himself and ally himself with the Sith! And most of all he wouldn't try leading the Jedi into near extinction! Your words are but empty! Deception is your way, now." He wouldn't let himself be swayed, the Jedi weren't all killed-there had to be survivors, Yoda survived, Cadus and Shaak Ti had to have survived, he couldn't let Dooku's word play a role. "There is no truth behind your words."

"Your forces are scattered. It's too late for you to do anything, it's only delaying the inevitable." Dooku admonished, stopping a few meters from the younger man, pausing in his step. "But, you leave me with no other choice. Foolish Jedi." Dooku readied himself. "Let's start with you-General Kenobi!" The air surged for a second, shifting rapidly, there was a loud hiss. Dooku took his classical Masaki stance, red saber menacingly pointed just a bit up.

Dooku flourished driving Obi Wan back from the beginning with swift and precise strokes. He was known as the finest duelist to ever grace the Jedi, could duel Yoda to a stalemate and could best Windu in combat-Cadus was but a teenager back then when he was still in the Order. He utilized Makashi with deadly precision and grace moving in a tight half hemisphere. But, Obi Wan blocked each blow, two, three at a time dancing around Dooku, never attacking only blocking and countering when he needed to.

One. Two. Two, one. Dooku sped the tempo sweeping wide, Obi Wan shifted his footing parrying the strike arms already in motion blocking the second attack that followed near instantaneously after the first. Obi Wan retreated back with a back flip, trying to distance himself, but Dooku was swift and closed the distance driving him back through a corridor.

He spun about, two razor concise strokes coming forward, one from the side which was deflected, the second Obi Wan speedily ducked under, sliding through his guard evading the attack completely, however Dooku swiveled twirling his saber in one fluid motion, and Obi Wan scarcely dodged the attack.

"Surely you can do better than that?" Dooku asked, his tone hold a mocking edge to it. Obi Wan paid his words no heed, his focus only on his saber's movements as he blocked swiftly and fluidly, not letting the Count break through his guard.

Dooku slashed sideways turning into his attack with poise the attack was extremely swift, aimed right for his kneecap. Obi Wan heaved-he had two options either block and try to power through the stalemate, or dodge and brace for whatever attack would come next. He jumped off of the ground, the force surging through him allowing him to bound up several feet easily, but Dooku had been expecting as much, and snapped his hand out.

Obi Wan had little time to react, only managing to raise one arm before the invisible impact slammed into him and carried him off. He slammed spine first onto a control console, and rolled off to the side.

Dooku's saber sheared where Obi Wan had previously been standing, sparks stormed overhead as circuits and wires fried themselves to crisp black smokes, a loud wailing beep echoed throughout the room. Dooku easily yanked his saber clean from the contorted metal and steel.

Obi Wan eased into his steps, carefully circling around him. He had been expecting an attack, and though it knocked the wind out of him it was much more favorable than trying to power through a stalemate. Dooku was just too precise and elegant in his movements, especially at the close a range he'd only bide his time and then make one small pivot and it'd be over. "You truly disappoint me. If only Qui Gon could see you now..." Dooku sneered with malice, and surged forward, clashing blades with Obi Wan.

"Ugh!" Obi Wan staggered back from a stiff shoulder jab, deftly dodging a piece of shrapnel. He craned his head up, and once again dodged, sliding to a stop and slashing through the second piece.

He firmed his stance, maneuvering his saber with careful swings not using more strength or leverage than what he absolutely needed; Dooku hurled every object at him from the chairs and pieces of debris to plating in the very walls. No projectile could penetrate Obi Wan's guard, but Dooku continued his onslaught, but to no avail as Obi Wan cut through the projectiles.

"Flinging chairs at me, honestly?" Obi Wan questioned a bit haughtily as he slashed through the last projectile, and braced as Dooku collided with him, the impact driving him back out the room and onto a pathway just three hundred or so feet up from the ocean of lava below. Obi Wan began easing back as Dooku walked through the entrance and stood across from him.

Press. Press. Spin. Dooku tested Obi Wan's defense extensively, bashing forward and from the sides. His curved hilt adding an extra edge behind the graceful yet simple strokes, each one drove Obi Wan back step by step, but he maintained his guard batting aside precise stabs and razor concise slashes that would have leveled any other Jedi.

He maintained a defensive posture never expending more energy than what he absolutely needed to, keeping his movements precise and coordinated not going for the agile and flashy moves of his secondary style Ataru. "Haaa!" Dooku exclaimed twirling about until he merged into a blur, his saber carving trails in the air around his body as his speed tripled easily.

Obi Wan reacted in an instant, not allowing Dooku to penetrate his guard he danced around the strikes, blocking them in rapid succession completing the other half hemisphere to Dooku's other half-Ataru was flashy and aggressive, but it's one advantage was keeping an attacker at bay with timely and quick circular slashes. His weight shifted, force surging through him he shifted his footing-at the edge of the balcony-Dooku continued pressing his attack and slashed up from his hip in a tight slanted curve. Obi Wan evaded with a powerful leap, landing with poise on a narrow metal apparatus.

"Yoda always held you in such high regard!" Dooku called from above, angling his landing, and with a keen grace landed his footing solid and completely balanced.

One. Two. Three. Four. Four swift steps and Dooku closed their gap, taking a more conservative approach and stabbed forward aiming for Kenobi's left lung. Obi Wan batted the attack aside, shifting to the right but quickly balanced himself, blocking another attack this time an overhead slash followed by another stab, each time his balance shifted by the smallest centimeter. "But Yoda is but a senile creature... Long behind the times in his views and philosophy and because of this the Jedi have become complacent and have grown weak!" His statement was punctuated by powerful thrusts throwing up sparks around them as their sabers pressed against each other.

A smirk crossed Dooku's face, there was all but seven feet left of this platform-he had Kenobi right where he wanted him. Shift an inch. Another inch. Half an inch... Makashi was the most elegant and precise of the Lightsaber styles, in Dooku's hands it was lethal to a peak, little by little he positioned his saber towards his right shoulder, and he advanced forward with a quick wrist movement, the red blade nearly grazing Kenobi's shoulder.

Obi Wan shifted the weight from the side upward, skewing Dooku's cut by just a few inches-a few inches was all he needed. He pressed forward, moving with a thrust, Dooku jumped away from Obi Wan landing but a couple more feet away.

"It appears you stand corrected, Dooku." Obi Wan said as he jumped back and away, momentum spurring him off to the side just a few degrees as he tucked his knees to his chest angling down towards a hovering platform, and landed solidly.

_I notice it... _Obi Wan observed, watching Dooku glide through the air towards his location. _It's faint, but his attacks while refined and precise are becoming more aggressive-his arrogance is rising his movements are becoming more abrasive... _He tensed, narrowing his stance as Dooku's form landed but several inches away from him-there couldn't be more than two or so feet separating them, Dooku repeatedly pressed the tempo of the fight driving Obi Wan back, searching for an opening in his guard.

And, now he found one-close quarters such as this, even someone well versed in Soresu couldn't hold off someone versed in Makashi for very long at this close a quarters. Dooku knew he had this fight won he could feel Obi Wan becoming distracted and hesitant, his words had some effect on him. But, he wasn't so swayed by them as before. His Dun Möch use wasn't working quite as well as he expected-but it did have its uses.

"You've become stronger than the last time we dueled, but you will not defeat me." Dooku declared. It was a simple fact. Like the sun rising.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Obi Wan said, there was a warning in his tone. His breaths were much faster than before.

"Highly unlikely." Dooku said, exclaiming his point with a quick hack from the side. Obi Wan shifted his footing, blocking the stroke with the upper most part of his blade, gritting his teeth as he pushed against Dooku.

Dooku had more experience in combat and was the finest duelist in the Order at his time-and even now, but Obi Wan wasn't a slouch by any means. He surged forward, taking a quick step, forcing Dooku back. Obi Wan went in for a swift cut right across the left shoulder, but Dooku blocked, moving his wrists with rapid speed in a circular motion wincing slightly as sparks danced against his skin. Obi Wan copied him, aiming to outpace him.

Power would be needed of course, but he'd need more than just power. He needed finesse. Kenobi shifted his footing once again, pressing into Dooku's guard and heaved forward using what little leverage he gained, it was exactly what Dooku wanted-the older man spun breaking their saber contest abruptly.

One. Two. Three. Four. Four strokes in the span of a few seconds, Dooku blurred in and out of sight struggling to pierce Obi Wan's defense attacking with renewed vigor, it was clear the younger man had honed this style much more.

The first attack was blocked, followed by the second being blocked an instant later, the third one came arcing up from the Count's hip, and Obi Wan barely dodged the skin on his face blistering, and just as quickly he ducked as Dooku swept back in his transition effortlessly. Obi Wan dashed in, an opening clear and visible-it was small but he'd be able to incapacitate Dooku. "Too slow!" Dooku shouted, snapping one arm forward all the way. Obi Wan braced himself for the impact, trying to ride with it as he was launched off of his feet, landing harshly on the ash-black terrain.

"This battle is over." Dooku declared, glaring up at Obi Wan who shakily stood up on his perch.

"You're right. I have the high ground!"

"Sokan?" Dooku questioned mockingly, glaring at Obi Wan. The younger man must have been truly mistaken if he thought he had this fight won with such a simple technique.

While in the hands of en experienced warrior it was deadly-and depending on one's surroundings only added to that lethal effect. But, here Sokan was all but useless, even though Obi Wan did have the high ground at the moment, it wouldn't last long. Dooku could duel Yoda to a stalemate and defeat Windu in saber combat.

A simple maneuver such as Sokan would not defeat him. "You are foolish and misled if you think that is all it will take to defeat me! How far have the Jedi fallen to rely on such baseless tactics!" One arm forward he spoke in a low tone. "My powers have grown far beyond yours. I am stronger than any Jedi!"

"Don't try it!" Obi Wan yelled, bracing himself for an attack. At this range and trajectory he could only use one technique... He never, _ever _wanted to use that technique. "I'm warning you!" He shouted, putting emphasis on every word. "Nggghhh...!" He grunted, sinking his feet into the ground, the air was pitched with energy, forks dispersed and crashed into his saber flickering wildly against the the dark landscape-a stark contrast to the lava just inches from them; he just got his saber up in time to block it-a few seconds later and he'd be fried right now.

"My powers have grown far beyond yours!" Dooku boasted, eyes narrowing and body jolting as if in pain-the forks of lightning surged with more velocity, ferociously trying to eat away at Obi Wan. Teeth grit, focusing with all of his mental prowess and discipline he kept the lightning at bay, but didn't press forward only stayed away maintaining his advantageous position.

Dooku chuckled darkly, instantly spotting an opening in Obi Wan's guard, with his left arm still forward arcing waves of energy, he swung his right forward, saber darting through the air. "The fool." With a leap Dooku flipped, sailing through the air and twisting out, Obi Wan still holding off the barrage of lightning couldn't react in time nor spot the saber shooting towards him-until the very last second. He shouted in agony, the blade sheared through his flesh leaving a fine, shallow, but very nasty wound in his shoulder, staggering on his left leg, Dooku landed a few inches from him snatching his saber from mid air and attacked; Obi Wan pained and near exhaustion blocked the attack, slamming his blade into Dooku's. His arm erupted with pain, but he hardly noticed it, or blocked it out.

Dooku smirked arrogantly, adjusting his footing, the small movement forcing Obi Wan back several steps.

Obi Wan couldn't match Dooku's elegance and poise, and though he was able to hold off the concise and elaborate assault he was beginning to falter. His arm screamed a protest, he was barely holding off Dooku's saber, the older man inching closer and closer to his neck. _If I don't do something fast... _Obi Wan ground his teeth, crying out in anguish and pain driving Dooku back.

"That's it! Use your fear!" Dooku goaded, halting Obi Wan's march forward with some effort. It would come down to this, a test of superiority a test of wills and strength, where only the fraction of an inch would be the greatest factor-just as Dooku wanted it to be. Dooku pivoted, swiveling his saber at the the same time, knocking Obi Wan off balance, while he staggered, Dooku cut across the air aggressively.

"Agghh!" His skin scorched, unbearably. He cried out in pain, drawing on all of his years and experience. Never before had he been cut across the back, nobody could ever get behind him to land a stroke. His front foot slipped a few inches, kicking out from under him, almost throwing him down the hill, but with speedy reflexes he balanced himself just enough to prevent his fall, he shouted in a mix of agony and desperation-arcing up in a tight curve with his saber.

Dooku was in mid attack when his stroke came, unexpected and surprised Dooku watched as his arm from the elbow joint was sliced off, his teeth grit the pain numbing but unbearable. Still in shock he stumbled back, his reflexes flaring a second too late, he tumbled down the ashen black face stopping just a couple of meters from the lava. "That... Isn't... Good..." Obi Wan said observing his arm which hung limply at his side, he felt little to no pain due in large part to adrenaline, he hissed-his back making a sound as if something sticky was being pried off, and with resignation he turned to Dooku face contorted with pain body weary with exhaustion.

"Do you think you can stop us!?" Dooku shouted pushing himself up with one arm, locking eyes with Obi Wan. "It is far too late! The Jedi will soon be exterminated-any and all who oppose the Empire will be exterminated." His voice thick in hatred and disgust, each word was biting and harsh. He laughed loudly, chest slamming back onto the ground as his arm finally gave out, but his glare didn't lessen only became more intense. "Your days are numbered... You fool you should have taken the chance that _I _offered you. This is only the beginning. Dark times are upon us!" He let out a cruel laugh. "Give Cadus my regards when you see him again..."

"I may not be able to stop this Sidious..." Obi Wan admitted. "But, I have stopped you!" Retracting his saber, and setting the hilt in the side of his vest he gave one last look at Dooku and the surrounding environment. And what a scene it was, all around him was dark the air filled with the long scent of ash, the lava burned as harshly as the two saber wounds he sustained, and the mountains that climbed to the dark sky-it was a dark scene.

And, finally Dooku laid at the bottom of the perch glowering up at him, his eyes flickering from their normal color to a bright and hot red rimmed yellow. "Farewell, Count Dooku..." Obi Wan said voice thick and weary, turning away just as Dooku's cape ignited and Dooku let out a pained feral scream, clawing up with his one good arm. He had done what he needed to, he would not revel in Dooku's suffering. And the Jedi Master began to the long and painful walk back to his ship.

* * *

It was once an arid but habitable, barren planetoid and originally the homeworld of the little-known Eellayin civilization, who dwelt in underground cities such as Wiyentaah. It was later struck by a mysterious cataclysm. This natural disaster destroyed the planet and formed a field of asteroids which remained known as Polis Massa, especially the largest of them. The Eellayin civilization disappeared. Major impprts were foodstuff, water, and heavy machinery-there were no exports.

It appeared to be one enormous asteroid field with chunks of debris varying in size as large as a Star Destroyer to as small as just the average pebble. Navigating through the hazardous place was a task few would ever dare-fewer would even accept the dare and try to. It not only required skill as a pilot, but also required inside knowledge of where the base was and things of that nature. If the asteroids didn't kill you then starvation would-if one lost fuel in the middle of such an adventure.

For Vader navigating through the field was a bit challenging, his emotions were running wild, and he continued to stay mindful of Padme who was at the back of the ship. Setting her upright in a chair wouldn't do any favors one wrong jerk or steer and she'd crash onto the floor-more importantly she could crash onto her stomach. It all looked the same to the average observer, asteroid after asteroid, chunk of rock after chunk of rock, it wasn't a surprise why this area wasn't sought out more often.

Of course the asteroids had different markings, different sizes, and different shapes just by a few inches, but they all looked to be the same in the end. However, a huge asteroid came into his frontal view-saying huge wouldn't give the massive form justice. If one looked at it from afar it looked like a giant kidney with a flat curve carved into the upper top half of it. "Hold on Padme..." He muttered to himself, angling the cruiser down sharply as he prepared to make a swift landing. He wasn't here to check out the Local Dig obviously.

The Polis Massa base wasn't very much to look at. Of course it was easily reasonable for being on an asteroid, but there were far larger and more elaborate bases on other planets, but it was a plus not to attract attention. Vader didn't want any attention attracted to him. The base started with a landing pad which was situated a few or so dozen meters away, a long ramp led to the first complex-which was a half hemisphere on top of another half hemisphere, a few feet off to the side there was another addition that steeped halfway out the ground and curved downward. Two towers resided in the back where another addition was situated just off to its side. All in all the base wasn't anything to scoff at, was out in the middle of space nowhere, and avoided any and all attention.

The climate itself was an artificially maintained template environment. One had to wear an Environment suit in fact it was required. Vader didn't need such things as he carefully landed the cruiser in the main building-on a hanger that just barely fit the bar to support the cruiser. With super speed Vader raced towards the back of the cruiser, heaving his wife into his arms and exiting as quickly as he could-already setting up the ramp to exit. He tensed for a moment, stretching his senses around him, but picked up nothing hostile.

He whirled just as fast to his side, spotting a droid maneuvering towards him-from the looks of it a medical droid. "Excuse me sir." The droid spoke, voice feminine and a melodious, it stopped fixing Vader with a serious stare.

"My wife..." Vader took a steady breath. "Help her."

"Come right this way." The droid swiveled around leading him to what he believed to be the medical facility. He wasn't very familiar with this place, and couldn't recall even coming here once even when he was younger. He walked right behind the medical droid his eyes narrowed and hyper focused. He was led down several hallways, passing up several rooms, the interior looked all the same and the lights were rather bright. Finally, they stopped and the droid gestured for Vader to enter-he did so without hesitation, carefully setting Padme down on the gurney as he sat himself down right next to her taking her one hand into both of his. "It'll be okay..." He whispered softly. His eyes glanced upward watching the medical droid move with a bit of a hast, he would ask why it was but he declined in doing so.

"It seems she's gone into labor..." The medical droid said, and a second later Padme screamed. She screamed so loud it tore through the room and bounced off the walls. "Oh dear..." The droid muttered to itself, just as another scream erupted from Padme shaking the walls once more two more droids entered baring some resemblance to this one, and quickly moved to the senator's side administering something for her pain.

Another one moved towards her ankles, getting a soft grunt of approval from Vader to do what needed to be done. It gently pressed her legs apart, the small gesture causing Padme extreme pain-she had never been in so much pain in her life! "**AHHHHH! AAGGHHHHH!**" She screamed louder, gripping Vader's hand with all of her strength. If he weren't trained since the age of nine and experienced with the force there was no doubt she would have broken his hand, but he only felt mild discomfort.

"She's dilated!" The assistant droid at her legs exclaimed, taking a careful look. "Six centimeters!"

"The baby is coming soon!" The feminine medical droid replied calmly though there was hast in her tone. The droid turned looking at Padme carefully, thankfully she wasn't screaming anymore-though that could continue at any second. Right now she was panting wildly, quiet whimpers escaped her lips every couple of seconds, sweat beaded down her forehead and her silky hair was becoming pinned to her pillow and sheets. Vader clenched Padme's hand tighter, and braced.

"**AAAGGHHHHHH! AAHHHHH!**" Padme's cries reverberated off of the walls, bouncing in several directions all at once, she inhaled sharply losing the needed oxygen to scream, but just as fast as it vanished it came back. This_hurt! _Padme would have been writhing in agony if she wasn't secured in the bed and being comforted by Anakin. "**AAGGHHHHH! " **She drew on her experience, all of the life and death situations she had been in, something to distract her take her mind off of this... But it didn't work, the pain was overwhelming!

"She's dilated! Ten centimeters!" The assistant droid called. "I... Yes! I see a head coming!"

"Keep a constant check of her vitals!" The medical droid ordered as it swiveled towards the end of the table. "What's your name, dear?"

"P-Padme." The former queen was surprised she could even speak coherently.

"Padme." The medical droid spoke in a soft tone, swiveling up towards her. "I need you to take deep breaths, whatever you do do not stop breathing. I need you to breathe through your nose and push." Pain was rolling in hot white waves that forced her to curl her toes, but she could feel her child coming, he was so impatient! Padme gulped as much air as she could, giving a small nod in return, with her message clear the droid turned to Vader. "Whatever you do don't let go of her hand or stop talking." She instructed. Vader nodded quickly he wasn't going to argue at this point. "This is the hard part." The medical droid spoke again, turning to Padme. "Push!" It instructed.

Padme gritted her teeth, struggling to force her tears back but they flowed freely, as freely as she screamed in agony, She pushed and pushed breathing the best she could, but the pain was beyond overwhelming. Vader stayed with her the whole time his words soothing her and his presence emboldening her. "Just a little bit more." Padme vaguely registered the words, her mind nothing but a cloud of haze and pain, the pain medication was hardly working, but they couldn't go with a higher dosage due to concern of her child.

_Just breathe... _She coached herself inhaling through her nostrils, and puusshhedd... It was unbearable! She let out an agonized scream, her body heaved before shuddering and she felt at peace as a loud wail sounded out. "Congratulations Padme, it is a boy." The medical droid carefully gestured for Vader to come, and he did. "You may cut the umbilical cord." Vader grabbed the sharp apparatus and gently cut the attachment off. The medical droid gently picked up the still wailing infant and washed his body of the blood and fluids, wrapping him in a warm cloth.

"My son..." Padme sucked in a breath, reaching up with her arms. The medical droid gave her a curious look as if she didn't know something, which was odd. She was delirious from all the pain she had endured and the pain medication only added to the fog. The medical droid set the baby boy into her arms, and Padme held him close to her chest, whether the tears were from pain or joy one couldn't tell-it was definitely both.

"Ani..." She breathed, looking at her husband-relieved and with love in her eyes. His expression was softer and his eyes shined like they used to, so blue and bright. She could feel his love and adoration for her and their child. "What do you want to name him?" She asked softly, adjusting herself the best she could, situating her son on her bosom. She felt so weak.

"I can decide?" He asked, slightly shocked. Padme nodded with a small smile. "Hmmm... How about... Luke?"

"Luke..." Padme tested the name, nodding once. It seemed like a very fitting name. "I like it. Luke. Luke Skywalker."

Vader didn't tense and make a vicious retort hearing his last name-former last name being spoken. Nor did he get enraged at being called Ani. Only two people could call him as such, and Padme was the only one alive that could. Instead he leaned into Padme, watching his son fidget and continue to wail-sure his wails were ear ringing but there was just something about seeing him alive and well... It made his cold and black heart falter for a moment, and a strage warmth radiated through his entire being.

He opened his mouth about to speak, but the assistant droid let out a loud beep-what would for a normal person be an exclamation. Slightly annoyed by the sudden outburst Vader turned towards the droid ready to give it a piece of his mind, but stopped as it spoke. "Padme. You have more than one child."

"What?" Padme breathed, happy but weary at the same time. She just got done squeezing out Luke! "Another you mean..."

"Twins!?" Vader asked in shock. "We're having twins!?"

"That's right. Twins." The droid replied looking to Padme. "I need you to take deep breaths dear, okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Padme nodded in response. She wasn't sure how she was going to take deep breaths while she was screaming like ten minutes prior, every inhale was a scream, every exhale was a scream, she just couldn't stop screaming. She had never thought that childbirth would be this painful. And even all her years of experience weren't helping her, and slightly wouldn't be cutting it in this case. "Twins... Who would have thought?" Padme asked a loud, a quiet laugh escaping her lips.

"It's a girl!" The feminine medical droid replied calmly though there was hast in her tone. The droid turned looking at Padme carefully, thankfully she wasn't screaming anymore-though that could continue at any second. Right now she was panting wildly, quiet whimpers escaped her lips every couple of seconds, sweat beaded down her forehead and her silky hair was becoming pinned to her pillow and sheets. Vader clenched Padme's hand tighter, and braced once more.

"**AAAGGHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AAHHHHH!**" Padme's cries reverberated off of the walls, bouncing in several directions all at once, she inhaled sharply losing the needed oxygen to scream, but just as fast as it vanished it came back. This _hurt_! There was no way to describe this pain Padme would have been writhing in agony if she wasn't secured in the bed and being comforted by Anakin. "**AAGGHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHH " **She drew on her experience, all of the life and death situations she had been in, something to distract her take her mind off of this... But it didn't work, the pain was overwhelming!

"She's coming and fast...!" The medical droid said, and a second later Padme screamed. She screamed so loud it tore through the room and bounced off the walls. "Oh dear..." The droid muttered to itself, just as another scream erupted from Padme shaking the walls once more two more droids entered baring some resemblance to this one, and quickly moved to the senator's side administering something for her pain-only a small dosage not strong enough to put her on cloud nine but just strong enough to numb some of the pain. The baby continued impatiently, the small gesture causing Padme extreme pain-she had never been in so much pain in her life!

"**AHHHHH! AAGGHHHHH!**" She screamed louder, gripping Vader's hand with all of her strength. If he weren't trained since the age of nine and experienced with the force there was no doubt she would have broken his hand, but he only felt real discomfort-he didn't know Padme was this strong.

Padme gritted her teeth, struggling to force her tears back but they flowed freely, as freely as she screamed in agony, She pushed and pushed breathing the best she could, but the pain was beyond overwhelming. Vader stayed with her the whole time his words soothing her and his presence emboldening her. "Just a little bit more. Push." Padme vaguely registered the words, her mind nothing but a cloud of haze and pain, the pain medication was hardly working, but they couldn't go with a higher dosage due to concern of her child.

_Just breathe... Breathe through my nostrils _She coached herself inhaling through her nostrils, and puuuusshheedd... It was unbearable! She let out an agonized scream and continued to scream, her body heaved before shuddering and she felt relief beyong relief as a loud wail sounded out. "Congratulations Padme, it is a girl." The medical droid carefully gestured for Vader to come, and he did. "You may cut the umbilical cord." Vader grabbed the sharp apparatus and gently cut the attachment off. The medical droid gently picked up the still wailing infant and washed her body of the blood and fluids, wrapping her in a warm cloth.

"My daughter..." Padme sucked in several breaths of much needed oxygen, reaching up with her arms. The medical droid gave her a curious look as if she didn't know something, which was odd. She was delirious from all the pain she had endured and the pain medication only added to the fog.

The medical droid set the baby girl into her arms, and Padme held her close to her chest, whether the tears were from pain or joy one couldn't tell-it was definitely both. Had to be both"Anakin..." She breathed, looking at her husband-relieved. His expression was softer and his eyes shined like they used to, so blue and bright. "What do you want to name her?" She asked softly, adjusting herself the best she could, situating her daughter on her bosom next to her son.

"You name her." Vader said with a genuine smile. "You said you had one already picked out?"

Padme nodded, sighing deeply as the pain began to subside. She felt so light as if she were riding on a cloud. "I do." She adjusted the baby girl. "Leia."

"A fitting name." Vader replied with a small smile, worry flashing through his eyes. He flicked them towards the droids who were now scrambling around about the room, two hastily checking Padme's vitals. _No! _He could feel it, it was ridiculous he hadn't felt it before... Padme's hand while warm was starting to grow cold and her very presence was fading. _Nooo! _He screamed mentally, using all of his restraint not to lash out and crush the whole left wall and the pesky droid that kept buzzing in his ear. "Help her!" Vader demanded harshly.

"But, sir..."

"Just do it before I!"

"Her vitals are fine!" The droid replied in hast, worry in its tone as it read over Padme's vitals. This couldn't be right, it had to be some mistake. Some freak mistake, but it was clear as day in the readings. "But... I don't know why this is happening..." The droid's voice grew somber. "She is dying..."

"No!" Vader shouted absolutely refusing to believe it even if he could feel it. "Help her!"

"Sir... We can't. We've tried everything within our power, we were hesitant before to go through with the procedures since she was with twins... There's nothing more that we can do. I'm so sorry."

Vader leered. "I am going to make you sorry!"

"Anakin..." Padme whispered, hoping to grasp his attention and contain his ire. "Anakin, listen to me..."

Vader shook his head, teeth clenched. "Don't talk Padme." He said, almost pleadingly. "Save your strength. You'll get through this, I promise you will!"

Padme didn't have the heart to shake her head. To shatter Vader's thoughts. To burst his bubble. But, she was dying she could feel it, she knew it all too well. If it were _anything _else she would find a way to escape, find a way to change the course, find a way to negate whatever disastrous event was about to commence, just find a way to make it in one piece. But, this wasn't any of those situations. Nobody could escape or cheat death, when it was time to go, that was that. "Anakin please." She clutched his hands tightly, staring into his eyes not seeing anger like before, but fear and sadness. Guilt and despair. "I know there is still good in you deep down, what you've done is wrong... But, I don't hate you for it, nor do I loath you for it. I could never hate you..." She took a steady breath, listening to the wails of her children and feeling the steady thumming beat of his husband's heart.

"Padme..." Vader struggled, and finally pressed his forehead to her own barely keeping his tears back He _did not _want to lose her! He'd lost his mother, his apprentice left, he couldn't lose Padme! Not now! Not ever! "Please don't talk anymore. Save your strength!" He pleaded, on the verge of breaking down, this wasn't the cold and ruthless Vader speaking or the fearless hero. This was that nine year old boy that had been enchanted by her beauty decades prior, the boy who wanted nothing more than his own freedom and his mother's. "Padme..."

"I want you to take care of our children. Promise me that no harm will come to them, promise me to keep them safe..."

"I promise!"

Padme smiled. "Promise me to take care of yourself and not go over doing things like you always have..."

"I promise!"

Padme sucked in a breath, nestling her side into Vader's embrace. Truth be told she _was _happy. Sure things has gone astray, that was putting it lightly. Things have gone to complete and utter shit to be blunt. But, none of that mattered. The current state of the senate, how the galaxy was shifting, the ideals and desires of senators, none of it mattered in the least.

She was here with her family, she had twins something she nor Anakin had been expecting, and for the short time they were altogether it warmed her heart and brought her a joy she felt very few times. If it were any other situation she would fight, and continue to fight until she made it out alive, negate a disastrous event, end a conflict, scratch and claw her way out if she needed to. But this wasn't those situations... It was something out of her control, out of anybody's... Death was unexpecting and nobody could cheat it or avoid it, once it was your time that was that. "I want you to know that I have no regrets-no regrets about us. In the shadows of Coruscant, or any other city, and most importantly in my heart. I will _always _love you." Normally such a speech wouldn't drain her so, but as she laid comforted by her husband and newborn children she felt exhausted, but happy.

"Padme!" Vader shouted.

"There is still good in you. I know it." Padme's chest heaved one last time before nestling into a still state, her eyes slowly-almost peacefully closing. Vader bolted from his seat as a loud beep echoed in the room. What could he do to save her? He was powerful-there was no doubt he was powerful, but not powerful enough to sway death. He wasn't powerful enough to overturn this!

"I refuse to let you die!" He screamed, calling on the force, imbuing it throughout his entire body and forcing it into her own, but as seconds turned into minutes her body still lied motionless, her eyes closed serenely, and there was the oddest thing on her face. There was a small but genuine smile. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Vader's voice boomed throughout the room, crushing glass and compressing the very walls around him, his anger and grief completely unleashed nothing to hold them back.

Angry he was so angry words couldn't begin to explain the depths of his anger, but there was grief and sadness, a deep woven pain. A pain that would never fade or recede. "Nooooooooooo!" He roared again, tears flooding from his eyes as he felt her cold skin. The tears flowed relentlessly, he gritted his teeth forcing them back-trying to force them back but they still flowed. "Padme..." His voice dropped to a whisper, tinging with hatred, burning hot white hatred. His hatred burned and raged through his being. His eyes widened completely, tears still flowing from them, and his irises seemingly jolted before the blue color began melting away into a cold and red rimmed yellow that burned with his anger.

The final step was complete. His final step was complete. Total and utter submission to the Dark Side.


	5. Into the Great Beyond

Sidious basks with wariness in his victory. With the Empire now formed he is now able ton conquer many worlds, but his focus is beyond what everyone knows...He gets a visit from the same man from before, infuriated by his mere presence. After a long discussion, plans are set into place, and carried out, and Sidious is once again faced with another problem...A minor rebellion from Vader, and punishing Tyranus's transgression. Bly and Cody begin to question Sidious's mindset, and when he intends to set into place, both fear that without the Jedi their fellow brothers will soon fall into slaughter.

Meanwhile back on Dagobah Cadus makes his move and speaks to Yoda, voicing his insistence to do this mission, and his views on what needs to be changed. Yoda explains his plan of Bail, and his contacts reaching out to Jedi and offering them shelter. After a small discussion Yoda agrees with reluctance, and in the end only four people go with him. Shaak Ti, Talisibeth, Serra, and his apprentice Isa'bella. Yoda watches them leave, both of their minds-his and Cadus's on the future, but two completely different futures are in their minds, perhaps. On Felucia, Aalya is at her wits end, about to give herself over to death, she saved by someone she never thought she'd see, yet couldn't be more happy to see.

* * *

The view was quite riveting, but drab all at the same time. The planet: Corsuscant, was alive with activity and noise. Really, the noise and commotion was nothing out of the usual, it was considered the center of the Galaxy after all, though given its location it wasn't the _center. _Despite his plans, his predecessors' plans he didn't want any harm to befall the metropolis. It was a symbol for everyone in the galaxy. Once the center of the Republic. Where the Jedi Temple was once located, but now no longer does except for ruins.

Considering the latest events that transpired within the last two or so days it was nothing short of a frenzy. He had just gone finished quelling the uproar in the Senate, despite many willing to support him there were still those who objected, rejected, and really wanted nothing to do with him. His abuse of power was glaring, the death of the Separatists leaders and Council was also a shaking bit of news.

The numerous news crews, there were easily hundreds; still went on about the attack of the Jedi Temple-the Massacre on Mustafar. How Grievous and Ventress were spotted on the core worlds of Kuat and Ganthel, and how there was immediate action being taken to apprehend them at this very second. There was also footage of the Jedi Temple, along with all the bodies of the dead being burned, and Yoda coming to the rescue-that damned little toad.

All of it worked in his favor, was, but there was a small nuisance...

Jedi...

He could _feel _them.

He could practically smell them.

Their lingering stench-their passive aggressive natures, their passiveness in general...

How it nauseated him, and quite frankly he couldn't tolerate more than two minutes of it. It was worse than feeling an itch-he wanted to kill...To scorch their very bodies with his hatred leaving them as smoking husks, that's what he desired to do being in the presence of a Jedi. Even Windu for all his worth still had the same vomiting feel to his aura, how he hated the sanctimonious Jedi. long ago-more than twenty thousand years, when the First Great Schism took place, a prominent Jedi of that time made the statement: In short, Jedi hunger for power-and the hubris Masters of that time...

Couldn't get over themselves.

There was more to it of course, but he wasn't going to bother himself with the dogmatic mindsets of the Jedi-even more than twenty thousand years ago, they were the same.

The only Jedi who was truly different from the rest was Cadus-that man had surged his way through the ranks, at a very young age, became a Knight at a very young age, and since there had been war right around the corner he had an apprentice at a very young age. He wasn't obstinate like Yoda, completely devoted like Obi Wan-Cadus was devout to the Order but he didn't let his cloud his judgement. During the Clone Wars he spearheaded many attacks in the Outer Rims, liberating worlds, abolishing slavery, and kept the planets under a strict watch.

It only made sense Cadus would be so different. His Master was a good friend of Count Dooku, when he had been a Jedi, and a good friend of Qui-Gon. They were all radical in their beliefs, in how they wanted things to be done, and what direction they wanted the Jedi to go in. Qui Gon never followed the code once he got older, and it lead to contention between him and the Council. Dooku had all but rebuked them as a whole and left the Temple. Cadus's Master had foreseen war, and warned of the Sith, but the Jedi Council still didn't heed them.

In history...There have been Jedi who walk away from the Order, many Jedi have left...There have been four schisms-with the last allowing Sith to flourish through the galaxy, before this had happened they were merely known as Dark Jedi. Sith, at that time, in the long past, were a bloodthirsty and warring people, not at all human or even human-like, the only thing the two shared were similar bodies. Two legs, two arms, fingers, toes, eyes, nose, a torso, and a head.

Dooku left. Qui Gon stayed to steer things into the right direction, to humor himself, and to humor the Council. Cadus's Master-a man Dooku still holds in high regard had all but turned renegade and did what needed to be done. Dooku and himself exploited Cadus's Master, killed him, and took over his secret project.

However, now Cadus was pushed back.

Amidst the now empty Senate Hall of Coruscant-Palpatine, as they knew him, sat with a content expression upon his features, and at first glance it would appear he was in fact content. Everything was going according to plan save for just a few small differences, but he hadn't been expecting things to go so far off course. The sheer anger he wished to exude would shatter the very pods those fools that now would obey his every command or death would be dished out swiftly, would indeed crush and shatter from the sheer enormity of it.

All because of _that_ man.

Because of that _thing._

He wasn't at all unhappy, but when things didn't go according to his script, well there were problems. Consequences and punishments were dished out-Dooku and Ventress both suffered many of these, and the occurrences were becoming a bit too common for his taste. Failure wasn't tolerated within the Sith, and failure was met with nothing short of a red saber lobbing off the incompetent fool's head.

It had been roughly two days since he lost contact with Dooku on Mustafar. The man still did have his uses after all, and if he was going to be breathing air he was better put to use than being able to breathe that air without any merit; he was always good with Nute Gunray and the Nemodians in general. Being a real Count, and with an enormous wealth that dates back hundreds of generations in his family; Dooku himself formed the Separatists Movement, the Techno Unions, and every other faction that had been waging war against the Republic and Jedi.

Of course he nudged things along, placing the seeds of fear and dissension within the Senate. Placing the seeds of doubt within the Jedi Temple, and even managing to skate by Yoda after all of this time; exacting his plan at the most opportune time.

Now he reorganized the Republic into the Empire-with him as the head of all authority. In the same swoop he amassed the GAR and Droid Army-now both under the same banner of the Imperial Military. They had all but one objective and that was to enforce his will and quell any rebellions, no matter how slight they may be.

Many would/could now carry the title of Darth, but he'd be the only Sith Lord-there no one alive that could challenge him and win in a duel. It also ensured that Vader, and everyone else remained as his minions, simply his tools, rather than usurpers and equals, arrogance and pride were stereotypical of Sith, and occurrences do happen...Fights do happen for supremacy.

He was going to avoid that by any means. It'd do no good if he had to throttle and crush his tools-he'd have no one left to enforce his will. The Clone Troopers and Droids would do just fine, but he needed powerful Sith like Vader and Tyranus to enforce his rule.

Vader had yet to report in-the last he knew he was departing Mustafar with Padme, and if his sweltering aura was anything to go by-force, the sheer enormity of it was arguably beyond comprehension, the man wasn't in the highest of spirits. Gone was the exhilaration and lust for battle, replaced with the desperate anguish that drove people to end their lives, and was then replaced with a cold, but seething hatred. Ever since he felt the hatred enter his young apprentice's aura, Vader had gone off of his radar.

He cracked a smile-skin ghostly pale with third degree wrinkles, gave him a menacing appearance. Brittle digits pointed themselves until they were straight, pressing together, the tips of the sickly appendages looked transfixed on the other. _He's finally taken the final step. Now, there will be no limit to Vader's power, the only thing that will limit him is his hatred..._

His smile quickly vanished though, as he was brought back to the reason he was so vexed in the first place. Aalya Secura was still alive-and it was a huge problem. Of all the Jedi Masters she was the most unorthodox, but orthodox. She wasn't so dogmatic that she barred all attachments-she called that one Clone Bly after all, and lead the 327th Star Corps to many victories. Her feats were along with the likes of Anakin-now Vader, Obi Wan, Cadus, Shaak Ti, and even Master Yoda. It was bad enough Cadus, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, Yoda, and no doubt hundreds-if not thousands of others Jedi survived the execution order.

While many were dead, he wasn't foolish enough to think that all of them were eliminated, and there were a select few that took prominence over others. It would delay things-with the Jedi still very much a thing, they will rally everyone in due time against his Empire, but he had already been anticipating such a thing to happen in the first place. Those of the Separatists will soon ally with the 'Rebels' and so will the Kaminoians, if they haven't already started advancing some contingency plans already.

"Bring up Commander Bly, now." Sidious all but bit out, yellow eyes starting to glow.

"Yes, my lord." The tall and massive blue being next to him gave a humble bow, one arm extended forward with a holocron.

"Lord Sidious." Bly, appeared before him on the holocron, already set in the typical salute posture-the man had his helmet off, surprisingly. No doubt the tropical and humid climate of Fleucia was proving to be a hindrance as it always has.

"Have you executed Master Secura?"

"Not yet, my lord. She slipped passed us. Something must have tipped her off."

Sidious clenched his teeth, feeling a heat wave of anger and he followed through on his impulse to crush several pods close by with mere thought. "Cadus sent a warning to _all_ Jedi that were not on Coruscant during the attack to leave their positions. Many prominent Masters have been slain, but Secura being alive is something I will not tolerate. Find her, immediately! She mustn't be allowed to live! She couldn't have gotten very far..."

"Do you understand Trooper, or need you be executed?"

Bly grimaced.

"It is to my understanding some of the clone divisions didn't follow through with my order to execute all of the Jedi, you wouldn't be one of those rebels would you?"

"Of course not, my lord. But, she is still a Jedi."

"Good, because I want the Clones that didn't obey my orders to be executed as well. I don't care if you're all the same-those who oppose the Empire will be executed! You have superior numbers, drive her into a corner and finish her off!"

_Brothers killing brothers..._Bly hardened his gaze. _This is madness! What's going to happen to us without the Jedi..._

"Commander Bly, you will do well to remember that you answer to me...If you disobey my order, I assure you're going to regret being in those gelation tanks on Kamino."

Sidious shut off the intercom, not caring to hear the stupid Clone's response, letting out a hiss of frustration-a staggering sound, long and drawn out, filled with malice.

No, if that wench was still breathing air two years from now, fifty years from now, it'll always give the Jedi that small edge. It was because of Jedi like her and Cadus, that they were so renown in the first place-she wasn't obstinate like the wide majority, and wasn't closed off to attachments. She'd give them hope, and he didn't want such a thing to bloom.

"Commander Cody."

"My lord."

"Obi Wan...Did he escape?"

"Yes, he fell into one of the sinkholes. He must have navigated his way through and found a rogue ship."

Sidious slammed his hand against the side of the pod, surging with force-sheer overwhelming radiance of force, the whole thing nearly tipped over-and the force of the blow traveled _through _splintering some pods levels down. There were a series of loud booms as gravity and his power took effect.

Failure was unacceptable, he couldn't tolerate so much failure! He wanted things to go according to his script, his plan, it all had to happen the way he wanted to see it. Now, there were variables and uncertainties, and while they had their uses, he wanted them dealt with.

Aalya Secura and Obi Wan survived...Even though Ki Adi Mundi, and other prominent Masters were slain, these two being alive...

Cadus and Yoda being alive...

Serra being alive...

Shaak Ti being alive...

"The Droids got in our way."

"You and the Droids are comrades now, I will not hear such foolishness! I want _all_ clone divisions and sub divisions on this planet within the next forty eight hours! That includes the Commandos even the Nulls! If any single one of you failed in your task, I ensure you will come to regret it dearly. If any single one of you fail to show up, I ensure you will regret ever existing. Unlike Droids, you all won't listen without explanation, and I know some of you failed to carry out the order..."

_Is he going to have us execute our fellow brothers? _Cody could only narrow his eyes, but gave a nod as to not give away his personal thoughts.

The holocron sizzled-lightning circulating madly before erupting in forks.

He slowly turned his head, staring into a pair of white pupil-less eyes.

His adviser was nowhere to be seen, but upon further inspection he noted that his adviser was slain, hanging off a nearby pod.

Blood and gore was everywhere.

"You again..."

"The time has come Sidious, things are in good order the fleets of Starships are all prepared. Some have even begun to make way to their destination. We will begin to explore Wild Space, the Unknown Regions, and further beyond. I have found a few planets, one in particular that may prove to be of great interest. However, first we have a few things to take care of..." The gruff, deep voice permeated through the room shaking him to his core.

The air swirled next to him, and slowly a hooded figure emerged-posture rigid and on guard.

"What may that be..." Sidious rasped.

"Dooku has fallen to Obi Wan, it was a close battle, but Obi Wan cut off his arm...That man may be scorched at this point since he was right near a bed of lava. Obi Wan didn't walk away unscathed though, he was wounded twice with a cut to the back. You, or someone must retrieve Dooku however, and if his condition is so, than measures must be taken to preserve his life. Grievous and Ventress are also needed, I've already sent a fleet of Super Battle Droids to retrieve them. I'm sure you'll do something that allows them to work off all of their crimes and atrocities committed during the war. Vader's wife has passed away during childbirth, he is seeing over the funeral as we speak."

"It'll be good to pin the blame of Padme's death on the Jedi."

"Yes, but it is doubtful anyone will believe such a thing in the first place. That didn't stop you from doing it, though."

"There are a few problems, other than Dooku. There are Jedi still alive, and I know this is your doing! Aalya Secura should be dead! Obi Wan should be dead! They should all be dead!" Sidious changed the subject.

"...My Masters desire this and so this is what I must do. You will do well to remember your place and that I can pulverize you with a mere thought. After all I could have the Clone Army and Droid Army turn on you as well, and throw you in the deepest pit no one would ever think to find you. Like I said before. The Jedi being alive is a necessity. They have their uses. Aalya Secura, Obi Wan, Cadus, Shaak Ti-all of them are standouts and have been since they were children. Cadus was the youngest Knight in the history of the order." The hooded man responded in a deep snarl, if one could see his face they could see the disdain literally contorting on his face.

"The Jedi have their uses as do the Sith. If you didn't than I would have wiped all of you out a long time ago, before the time of your infamous Darth Bane. He allowed his sorrow and self loathing to cloud his judgement-his Rule of Two had its uses, but it no longer has any uses...You know what must be done now."

It was a quaint explanation.

A clear threat.

"The Jedi are a sign of hope for all-they were to be snuffed out completely so there was no one to challenge the Empire. So there was no more hope in this galaxy-the Jedi have always been a sign of hope and order, a sign of harmony..." Sidious rasped harshly, being sure to keep his tone in check as to not aggravate the hooded figure any further.

"It doesn't matter. There was always going to be a rebellion against your tyranny, that's what the Delegation of 2000 is in essence. 2000 senators all grew tired of you abuse of power, despite the war being over and wanted you to return emergency powers back to the Republic. Bail Organa and Padme were the ones to write this up, in the end, though as you know they had many supporters." The hooded figure said, a cruel smirk slowly crossing his hidden face.

Sidious struggled-struggled against the pulsation of fury. The desperation of rage, hot and breathless-he wanted to destroy something. Crush something with the force, with the sheer magnitude of his prowess. He had no trouble dealing with useless senators, he'd have them and their families executed within the next hour, if not less. It was the Jedi that would prove to be a problem if they were able to rally. However, he couldn't even focus on this, he had to stay n his toes around this man again...

"There is no need to form another Brotherhood Of Darkness, Bane brought an end to that with his own hands. There was constant in fighting, stronger apprentices were being held back by the weaker ones, there were weaker apprentices ganging up on their superiors! Killing the stronger apprentices and succeeding their Masters! Nobody was strong, they were all weak. There was nothing but infighting. Everyone was 'equal' using Darth was forbidden. Kaan was a traitor who turned his back on the very essence of the Dark side.

He led the Brotherhood of Darkness away from the ancient Sith teachings. The Brotherhood of Darkness was nothing but a twisted perversion of the Jedi Order, a dark parody of the very thing we stand against; these are Bane's very words! There should only be two, one to embody power, the other to crave it. He learned this from studying Revan's holocrons. The Rule of Two is out modeled and no longer serves its purpose, I have become the Emperor of this galaxy and that was its purpose."

It'd be a cold day on Mustafar before he even reverted back to those old and nefarious ways of Sith-when the Sith were solely consumed by their desires and lusts, the lust for power. Bane changed things, for the better, because before he came along the Sith were always killing each other off-careful laid plans were always ram shacked because of infighting.

The person who was supposed to be leading the fleet was killed, and the two commanders who were in joint operation were also slain, and can't forget about the Masters being killed by packs of apprentices.

Nothing was ever completed and while the Jedi did carve destruction through the Sith's ranks time and time again, bringing their empires and seizes to an end...In the end it was always the Sith that defeated themselves...That did themselves in. If they weren't killing each other there was internal conflict, power struggles, wages. and everything else frivolous. Kaan was driven to madness, and used that...Thought bomb per Bane's insistence...

Ever since that day the Sith were thought to be gone, and with Bane's death the Sith were thought to be vanquished. The Jedi in their arrogance-in their sheer hubris never began to think about Zannah, or her apprentice, and so forth. The line continued, the plans continued on as they always did until the fateful day when the Jedi could no longer react to a crisis, when they were at their weakest...

He, the last of Master-Apprentice, the Rule of Two fulfilled all of predecessors' hopes and dreams, though they could never complete it in their own lifetimes-he has.

Things have finally come full circle.

"If you wish to get right down to it, ever since the Sith...The pure blodded Sith, those who hailed from Korriban-the proud and warmongering race, those with crimson skin and horns protruding from their skulls and mouths...There's been nothing but infighting. The tribes of that planet were always at war with one another, always vying for superiority-trying to show who was the strongest. And, it wasn't until Adas came to renown that they were all unified. For three hundred years the Sith were all one under his rule-his might was unparalleled; once he died though, chaos ensured once more.

The tribes began to war among themselves once more, until another took the rank of King, only to be slain. The Sith Empires to follow, led by Revan, Darth Ruin, and countless others were all filled with nothing but infighting, and Ruin's strongest followers teamed up against him, killing him in cold blood due to his single mindedness...

The Sith Lords of this old faction, were killed by Kaan and those who followed him, forming the Brotherhood of Darkness, but he wasn't the strongest among his followers, and had to split his authority with Qordis and Kopecz that were stronger than him. The same things happened until Bane joined their ranks. Ever since the day Bane joined them, he had been planning their ruin."

The figure mused, eyes narrowing-a pulsation of power-pure and unadulterated gushed from his centre, tenderizing everything around within the a radius of two hundred feet. Pods were sent crashing down, hundreds of levels, and others were entirely ripped to shreds.

The hooded man's eyes glowed.

"Do not use sophistry with me, Sidious. I am not as blind and deluded as the Jedi were, nor am I as seduced as Vader or the rest of your cronies are...The only thing you want is the power to center around yourself, and nobody else-unfortunately I will not allow you to have your way. You are not like Adas-you are not a tried and true warrior nor are you of pure Sith blood.

Bane kept the infighting down to just two people, because if there were more than two they'd continue to destroy each other. Ingenuity, cunning, patience, deception, subterfuge, these are all things he instilled in his apprentice-Zannah, and she instilled these into her own apprentice, Cognus, and so forth. Bane's plan has come to fruition-the Jedi while not exterminated have been dealt a swift blow and their forces are scattered, their defeat has already happened. However...

There will be a war in due time, and this time there will be an army of Sith Warriors awaiting to bloody the galaxy...I know how this conflict started, over twenty thousand years ago with one Jedi named...Xendor. The Jedi find it easy to blame the Dark Side for the First Great Schism, but had they not balked at what Xendor and all those who followed him believed in, there would've never been a war...Before this they were the Je'daii and there was no such as Sith, other than the race of humanoids on Korriban." He jerked his head to the side, eyes scathing right on Sidious-he sensed a powerful force emanating from the man.

It was cold, seething, harsh, definitely everything that made a Sith a Sith but there was an overwhelming potency to this feeling-the presence Sidious was exuding at this very moment. _These Sith are as pompous as the Jedi if not worse, and are just as arrogant and stupid..._

"Pure blooded Sith!? Such a thing doesn't exist anymore! All of the power will center around me, and only me! Vader, Tyranus, Ventress, Grievous, and anyone else under me will be my enforcers and nothing more. I am the Emperor of this galaxy-this Galactic Empire, through me the Sith now rule again! Through me the Sith will continue to rule!" Sidious hissed-a frightening sound, and clenched his teeth-locking eyes with the man before him before he exuded more of his hatred.

"Yes...Pure blooded Sith don't exist in this age. The last was Hakagram Graush, and he was beheaded by Dark Jedi Ajunta Pall. Since the Sith are a warring people, believing strength to be most important...They bowed down to this Dark Jedi, who was a mere human, believing him to be more powerful. They treated him as a god afterwards, and he ruled over them like one. It wasn't long after this that hybrids were brought forth from the two races due in part to the Sith's alchemy. Ever since this happened a Sith of pure blood hasn't taken the helm." The hooded figure muttered looking forward-the lights were starting to dim, as the Senate Hall was now closed.

Laughable, as it was no longer a Senate.

"By Bane's time...The pure blooded Sith were just a thing of legend, and the Sith as a whole were once again nearing their end due to infighting. Their lust for power, and their lusts as a whole drove them to kill each other...Apprentices killing Masters, weaker apprentices ganging up on stronger apprentices, and their superiors. Sith history is one drenched in blood, deceit, betrayal, murder, and hatred.

Bane knew this all too well, having been through the internal power struggles of the Brotherhood of Darkness. However, in the end, the man simply contained the infighting to two people, using Revan's holocron as an excuse. One to embody power and the other to crave it...There's always been Sith who embody power and Sith who crave it. That is the way of the Dark Side. The pure blooded Sith of Korriban were most attuned to the Dark Side of the force. As long as the strong survive, that is all that matters.

However, it wasn't until Revan-the butcher and his best friend Malak went to war with the Republic and the Jedi, squashing all those who they came across, forcing the Jedi to publicly disband, and reducing them to less than one hundred that the Dark Side, and all those who use it have been penalized by not just the Jedi, but by the Republic. It is understandable however, Revan was a force of nature-his moniker the butcher is very well earned."

"Then, you must know that my way is the best way."

If there was infighting between Vader, Ventress, Tyranus, and Grievous things were going to get nasty, quick. All of them were fearsome in their own rights, Vader was a standout among many, but because they're all Sith...Empower themselves with hatred, anger-the Dark Side, things would explode and there'd be a lot of damage to undo, and quite frankly he was working damage control enough as it is. There's no way he could afford to have infighting, when the GAR and Droid Army were going to merge together as one.

With the two merging he'd have an unlimited military...Battle Droids could be made by the trillions, if not more, and there were the Clone Troopers as well. However, using the last one may be a bit of a hindrance in the long run-he could no longer just rely on the Clones as a while and there'd need to be active recruitments for others to join under the Empire's banner. They had their uses, but he was always thinking twenty steps ahead, and eventually the Clones would outlive their usefulness, if some haven't done so already.

Those on Kamino were already churning away some new project, and he'd need to nip things in the bud before they managed to amass a military to equal his own. It will happen, if it wasn't already, and he wasn't going to wait. He was the Emperor-he ruled with an iron fist.

Clones took more time to develop than Droids and were superior in every single aspect, but he could deploy a trillion Battle Droids in place of a battalion of Clone Troopers and still get the same result. More Battle Droids would just be taken out since they have no sense of danger or nerve to give up, they are just machines after all.

He'd keep things contained, indefinitely...But, this man wasn't making things any easier, and he knew a wealth of Sith knowledge-going as far back as King Adas, which is at least thirty thousand odd years ago. Knowledge of that kind wasn't easily found, and some of it simply couldn't be found no matter how hard even he tired, but there was still information out there on holocrons...In the Jedi Archives, of the infamous Sith King. But, this man knew more than what even he did-in a wide sense it was Revan who propelled the Sith forward.

Adas, even in Revan's time, was nothing short of a relic. A figure of legend.

Truly, this man was too dangerous, too damn dangerous. He was weary, wary, and just couldn't trust him. He knew for a fact he had a hand in some prominent Jedi Masters escaping, there's just no way around it. Aalya Secura was comfortable around her Troopers-she'd never even think to question their motives or feel their intentions, and that'd make her an easy target. But, she slipped passed them-which given Felucia's landscape he could understand, _if _he hadn't prepared things well in advance.

He's the one that sent her to Felucia in the first place-stranded in the Outer Rim away from the rest of her brethren, and away from the Temple.

Jedi were as selfish as they were selfless.

"I am the most powerful Sith Lord right now! Vader for all of his prowess still has much to learn, but he will advance rapidly, if he hasn't done so already. In time he will surpass me, but that is a long time from now. There's no need for another Sith Lord besides me, I am the most powerful."

"Being Emperor isn't a problem. You can call yourself King if you'd like. It's having all of the power centered around you, that is a problem. I can't rely on you long term, Sidious, if that is the case. Vader, Ventress, Tyranus, Grievous they need power and influence. And, if my Masters' plans aren't seen through, you will come to meet them face to face...You don't want that, now do you?"

Remaining silent, Sidious could only glower at the hooded man; eyes glowing a ferocious yellow.

"No...I understand, only you want to carry the title Jen'ari."

"Yes. I am not going to have a Council. There's not going to be an we're all equal mentality either. Kaan was a traitor and nothing short of a senile renegade, he held the role of leadership, but he had to cede his power to his stronger rivals and comrades Qordis and Kopecz. Nobody can match me, only Yoda, and since he's so passive he doesn't stand a chance against me. I am the Dark Lord Of The Sith "

The hooded figure just nodded. "Whether you call yourself Emperor, King, Darth Sidious, lord Sidious, or Jen'ari is of little consequence, but there will be more Sith...Much more, and they will be trained, and they will train others. If Vader and the others will carry the title of Darth, and there will be a new succession system, but you are the Jen'ari.

Do you understand Sidious, or do I need to demonstrate my power again? You killed your own master despite his disdain for the homicidal cycle of the Rule Of Two instilled by Bane; surely you are not as foolish as that..."

He stiffened, arms going to his side, spine becoming erect. Careful to keep his disposition under wraps, he only exuded the force. Yellow clashed with white, neither seemed to budging from the other.

"No, that isn't necessary..."

"There are more...that can do it, not quite as easily as me, though...Out there...Beyond..."

Sidious leered, a ghastly visage. "What planet is it that you have in mind that should pique my interest? There are a few planets in Wild Space and the Unknown Regions, but none of them are worth any merit. I want to focus on the Jedi and wiping them out, even if it's the one on scattered planets. I will purge them."

The being laughed, dark and bold it was-reverberating through the room. Shaking Sidious to his core, he was Sith himself, but this man was _darkness. _ "To be honest it is _planets, star systems...Dimensions! _There is so much vastness out there, Sidious...What you consider the Outer Rims now...Will be but like the core worlds, or the core itself, once you've ventured out beyond...This one planet I've scouted will be our...Jump start. It will test if you are able to hold the reins on this Empire, or not.

For now, it's best to keep your focus here and on this, a great age of darkness is coming just like in those times in the long past...Sidious...You will be swallowed whole-it doesn't matter if you are Sith, if you are careless with your self interest, what brought about an end to this Republic in the first place; you will die.

The former GAR and Droid Army can hunt down the Jedi; Vader, Tryanus, Ventress, and Grievous can hunt them down. Capture some and turn them to the Dark Side, amass. Have these converted Jedi hunt down their own. As you've said you are the Emperor, it is beneath you to deal with such things. Your focus should be beyond the Outer Rims...Beyond Wild Space...Beyond the Unknown Regions."

"Beyond the known galaxy..."

"Indeed. Things are already proceeding, faster than we've planned. Faster than you have anticipated."

"And, that makes me wary."

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side."

He rarely ever felt fear, but Sidious could feel it at this very moment. But, fear gave rise to anger, and anger gave rise to hatred, and so he felt all of it. He didn't bother to hide it, after all it only fueled his fire. This man-well himself, though this man pushing it, was going to do something that hadn't happened for thousands of years. There would be another Sith Army, another Sith Empire, more vast than all of its predecessors. There would be thousands of Dark Side users...

The battles would once again...Reach those heights.

If there was anyone weak-they would die, that's how it was back then...During the Jedi Civil War, and after, and uring all the wars...The weak on both sides, were always killed first. There was no room for weakness within the Sith-those who fell behind were killed in combat, for the Jedi there was no room for weakness as well, and those who fell behind the others were killed in combat.

There was no way to avoid this, but the weak always died first.

He wasn't at all daunted by the threat-the clear, barbed, ferocious threat of death by this man's hand. It's why he didn't wish to see-want to see the man demonstrate his power again, such power was awesome, and he only heard of such things occurring when the first Dark Jedi appeared-a schism that tore the original Order apart...If anything he was certainly delighted, soon he'd be able to extend his reach to such an extent-the Outer Rims, what has evaded the Republic and all others for thousands of years, would be under his rule-without question.

But, if there were beings, species, people capable of that kind of power...Yes, everything was in good order-if he wanted to he'd be able to pull off such a feat, and more importantly...He was immersed in the Dark Side, little would be able to harm him. Yes, even these beings and such would be under his control-as this hooded man would see to it everything went accordingly, though there were bound to be a few...Variables along the way.

Sidious pulled in his emotions, like a black hole sucking it all comes near, he brought all back and bit down on his lips until he drew blood. He suppressed the emotion. Yes, at this point he had no other choice, and with such a military force at his behest there'd be no one stopping him-not a single damn thing, being, or entity. Bespin couldn't stop him. Tatooine couldn't stop him. Naboo couldn't stop him. He'd have control over every single part of the known galaxy.

However, if there was war, than that means these new planets, star systems, and dimensions-the last according to this infuriating man-would no doubt be pulled into it. These planets and star systems themselves, the people inhabiting them could be at war, at this very second. A chance to liberate and gain their trust, end their wars with superior force, amaze them with their technology and abilities. Then he'd gather all the force sensitive and able into some academies, for the Imperial Military and as fellow Sith, trained in ways of the Dark Side.

Kill those who oppose him, and keep those on a leash that he tolerates.

It wasn't bad at all. The people on these planets have been living in isolation for thousands of years, and so when his fleet of ships does arrive it'll shake these worlds to their foundations.

If Yoda confronted him personally then he would deal with him when that time came, but until that happened he'd just enjoy sitting in his throne as Emperor. As King. Both had very nice rings to them, befitting. He had once been Supreme Chancellor, after all. Killing Voldrum had been an absolute delight, seeing the despair well in his eyes as he slowly collapsed his windpipe, letting the man's fear and agony empower him-it was to die for. The fear, the despair, the terror-it was all one delicious experience, one that he could rarely come across.

Voldrum was a fool, easily disposed of. But, it was disposing of him that had been the joy.

After all, Jedi would never give him such pleasure. They'd have a calm assurance as they're cut down.

"This planet that you speak of..."

"Ah yes, well it is terrestrial. A lot of these planets are terrestrial, but the one we're focused on at this moment It is covered by large bodies of water and there are six landmasses in total on this world, they are all inhabited and there is civilization on all of them. How advanced, well I can't say, but it's safe to conclude that they've yet to require the technology for interstellar travel yet alone the ability to use hyperspace. So, pretty primitive, by your Core World standards. The gravity is very light, and the standard year is about three hundred and fifty seven days. The air is breathable and the atmosphere is very thick. The climate varies from location to location, some places there's snow, others there are forest and jungles, in others there are deserts...It all depends on your location once you're on land or through the atmosphere."

Sidious hissed, eyes never leaving the hooded man. The robe, he wore, was pitch black-ever darker than his own, and he had the hood up in such a way it obscured all of his features save for those frightening eyes. As frightening as they were he used that sensation, turned it to hate, and let it bolster him ten fold. He didn't think of turning his eyes away once they were locked. The only thing he could think of is how he'd get the entire population to do his bidding.

How he'd get them to submit, how the force sensitives would become powerful Sith, or die in the process. There was no mercy within the Sith, the strong rose, and the weak were left behind. However, it would be a waste of good men and women if they were just killing each other over power, he'd have to keep it contained and not let it spill over like all Sith, including Darth Bane, did before him. It'd be a problem if Vader tried to usurp him, it'd be a fierce battle, but he'd destroy him in the end, and that would be a great loss.

Perhaps the Sith needed to be organized like a military-not follow the same aspects of a military, but the chain of command and such. He had no intention of talking about flanks and aerial fleets, like that fool Kaan had been doing during his entire tenure as so called Sith Lord.

His new standing order kept them all in check-he held all of the power, but he could give Vader, and anyone else power to do as they want in reinforcing his rule. They weren't his equals, but they could have influence and power, if they wanted. He'd focus on the Great Beyond, while everyone else, including Vader carry out his will for the here and now.

"The population of this planet?"

"Roughly two billion, maybe more, maybe less." The hooded figure's torso loosened for just a second, his shoulders moving up an inch in a shrug.

"Substantial."

"Indeed, and remember...There are more worlds like this one. Some have a higher population, and some don't of course."

Sidious grunted while nodding. "Very well then...I'll take care of Tyranus...I was preparing something just in case him or Vader got too zealous, it seems Tyranus has failed me yet again."

"He has his uses...It'll be a good idea to relocate to Korriban, or perhaps Lehon. Tython? Make one of them, or both, the center of your operations. Considering your focus is well beyond the Outer Rims it's time that you bring all the planets and star systems within it under your helm."

Sidious merely nodded. "You're correct, but Coruscant will still prove to be significant still."

"Indeed, can't forget the center of what had once been the Galactic Republic. Of Democracy. As laughable as it is to say. you seem to be paradoxical, Sidious...Make sure Tyranus suffers, after all...Treachery and betrayal is the nature of the Dark Side. Vader will soon experience it as well, if you don't want possible any usurpers, I suggest you demonstrate your power every once in a while. True Sith Lords were battle hardened and powerful, what Bane did to the Sith...It's just as bad as what Kaan perpetuated...But, that'll all change soon. "

And in a flash Sidious was alone-he couldn't sense nor trace that man's presence at all, it's like he pulled himself out of reality, and is tucked away in some pocket dimension or something. Somewhere outside of his perception, which was as unnerving as it was alarming. No matter-things were starting to advance evenly, and even though he had to punish Tyranus for his failure, he had a method to preserve the failure, and in time would have more Sith...

"So, it's back to Korriban...Lehon...Tython...Things have truly come full circle."

And, in the same swoop he was extending his reach beyond the known galaxy-beyond the Unknown Regions and Wild Space...Yes, his vision would soon be realized and he'd rule as Emperor or King...Both had a nice ring to them.

His mind went back to what the man said...Xendor. Few knew the name, and even fewer knew the man. His origins would forever remain unknown, but he'd always remain infamous for openly going against the Jedi teachings and going to war with them.

This is not to be confused with Sith Lords, or Dark Lord; something of which had been bestowed on Ajunta Pall once he took over things on Korriban. In Xendor's time they were known as Dark Jedi, who drew on the power of emotions and feelings, most notably the more darker emotions such as hatred and despair.

Together with his lover Arden Lyn they formed the Legion of Lettow and went to war.

It had hard to find any information pertaining to this time, but it was still out there to find...A Sith Holocron hidden on some long forgotten planet, and within the Jedi Archives. But, even during Revan's time-Ajunta Pall's time the tale of Xendor was merely a so called curse or legend, and nothing more. Revan and Malak were one of the few to believe in such tales, and it is said Revan met with Dark Side turned Jen'ari-Ajunta Pall.

The way that man had been talking though...It's as if he had been there, during that point in time...Like he had seen everything happen from start to finish or even influence events during that time. Such a thing was impossible, even with the Force, one could never fight the decay of the mortal body for thousands of years, it was possible to do it for hundreds as proven by Revan, Malak and the Jedi and Sith of their time. However, thirty thousand or more years-and he spoke on the Je'daii.

It was said that a schism had occurred even back then-there were those who always seek balance neither in the Light or the Dark, but there were those who strayed too far into the Light, and those who strayed too far into the Dark, forgetting about balance. Ever since then...The enmity between those in Light and Dark have eclipsed, and those who once sought balance were all but extinct.

However, there could be one, or more that remain...Neither Light nor Dark.

He'd have to test him first, and then the others if they prove to be interesting...

Rising out of his seat he set out in quest for Tyranus calling a Garrison of Clone Troopers to his back before boarding a Star Destroyer.

His mind went to Lehon, and the Star Forge which formed rings around the planets, and more importantly to the planet and planets that would soon be under his control-even before the day ends...Perhaps he could rebuild the Star Forge, after all it was a product of the Dark Side.

It didn't take him long to get to Mustafar, and the Garrison was quickly dispersed to land on the planet preceding his arrival.

He knew Mustafar as volatile world, torn apart by opposing gravitational forces of the neighboring gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani.

Lefrani was in closer proximity.

He pondered if he'd be able to build bases or cities within them, after all Bespin was one of the gas giants in the galaxy and the people there managed to build something to suit their needs.

Mustafar was volcanic and dark. The sky itself was a charred gray, with black storms formed the ash spreading through its depth, and magma spread itself through the sky. There were oceans of lava flowing freely, unhindered and gushing like a waterfall on the more tropical and humid planets, truly lava on almost every part of the planet aside from the constructed base far from the elements reign.

Alongside this maze and plexus rivers and oceans there were the towering backdrops of volcanic ash and rock that had grouped together over the centuries producing powerful and overseeing mountains. Smoke sizzled off of their peaks, towering into the sky relentlessly before it was snuffed out by the violent red storm that surged above, ever oppressing it, even if the mountain wished to, it'd never reach the sky.

However this was not a place the Separatist Council had wanted to be situated., and it's why he put them here in the first place, so their unease and despair allowed him to keep track of them without need of a tracking device. They had wished there was _some _place else _any _where besides this molten rock to be situated.

It was rather inhospitable the air was hot and the stench of ash lingered incessantly, though he wasn't effected by such things-the Dark Side made him pervious to just about anything. Sidious found himself smiling as he moved from the head of the table in the control room, all the way around, and out to the two halls just a few feet beyond, since he was the mastermind behind the war itself.

For years he listened to their gripes, and seeing them chopped to pieces...

How enticing.

The room was sparse with glowing screens tracing and reading the lava levels, and four doors on either side. Pieces of Battle Droids were scattered all over the place, and the doors were torn through by a Lightsaber. He could spot Nute Gunray, what remained of his mutilated corpse was smoking on the floor. Shu Mai was hardly recognizable, and as he looked for more in depth one wouldn't be able to tell that these had been bodies in the first place.

_Darth Vader has down well. _

A sneer soon came over his face as several Troopers marched towards him.

"We've found Dooku, he's near one of the lava beds, critical condition. Half of his body, or more was burned."

"Prepare a bacta tank, I will deal with him personally. Also, search the premise for any survivors."

Sidious paid the Trooper no mind as he went about fulfilling his orders, his sole focus was on Tyranus. The fact that infuriating man found uses for this failure was as bemusing as it was vexing. Now, once more he had to deal with Dooku's transgression, his failure to complete a simple task. Even more the man was now in a horrible condition, and wasn't of much use to him as he was at the moment.

Charred flesh burned into his nostrils, and he could feel the flicker of a life force close by. The battle seemed to stem across the entire planet itself, and somehow ended up ending right here on the perch of ash sullen rocks. Groans and moans soon made his ears perk, and he slowly made his way down the ashen hill eyes never leaving the smoking body near the bottom. His anger peaked, but he didn't unleash right away, he savored it...Let it build and bolster itself with each step, with each breath, with each pained wheeze Tyranus took.

Standing right before his head Sidious only glared down in contempt, his teeth clenched like a caged Rancor, he snapped an arm forward-surging with power his fingers tensed as he allowed the corrupted power to flow through him, the red rings around his pupil glowed a terrific blood red. "You've failed Tyranus, look at you...You are pitiful."

He couldn't respond, but he could hear Sidious-feel the power begging to erupt from beneath the man's skin.

"Vader slew all of those greedy peons, but you just sat by and watched...I expected better. Now, you lay here as a smoking husk of flesh, though you're not totally hopeless...You still have two legs an arm, and some of your body isn't burned...However, you've failed me!"

In one magnificent storm Sidious unleashed his power. The elongating forks surged across Tyranus, the man's convulsing body seizing up like it was struck a blow by a Lightsaber before he screamed in agony. Sidious didn't stop, nor did he let up-he screamed louder, reveling in the power and Tyranus's misery as his cries of agony only gave him more fuel. He struggled to not let the power consume him, but rather projected its overwhelming pressure.

Tyranus could no longer scream, a foam began to gush from his mouth as he wretched. His skin popped and sizzled, in some places completely cracking open and spewing out a potent pop of lightning.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson, Tyranus!" Sidious roared over the storm, slowly calling his power in, but imprinted some of it within Dooku's very body giving the man a small, but powerful jolt every few minutes. Not nearly as relentless as the storm from before, Tyranus could only seize up, before his body began to thrash on its own, fried nerves and shock began to overtake him.

Sidious smirked. Indeed, he would suffer, and learn first hand, once again...The true nature of the Dark Side. This wasn't the first time Tyranus had been careless, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but Tyranus would learn from this...He'd make sure of it. After putting in the order several Troopers made their way to his location with a hoverbed and Tyranus's seizing and smoking body was placed atop it before being hauled off.

"Did you find any stragglers?" Sidious asked, eyes glaring down a Trooper.

"No. Except for Battle Droids, nothing remains."

"Good. I want two garrisons deployed after General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, they must pay for their crimes. Also, get me a holocron, I must speak to Darth Vader."

In reality he'd pardon them, make them do his bidding-like they have been this entire time, but it's the public image that mattered. To the public they were once enemies of the Republic, what is now the Empire. They'd work off their crimes in his service, as leaders of his military-all just to get the message across, if the public at large believed it that'd smooth things along. Quelling any rebellions would be simple enough.

_Now to focus my attention outward..._

He turned his attention onto the new suit that Tyranus would be wearing-now truly Tyranus, no longer Dooku. Just as Vader was no longer Anakin-their shifts were complete. Originally he had intended to weaken Vader so he didn't have a direct challenger, for as obedient as Vader could be, he was also emotional, and had a streak of arrogance, but now that couldn't be.

A Trooper returned with a holocron-the holoimage of Vader present. Sidious couldn't quite place it, but the hard and cold expression caught him off guard-it wasn't of passion or fury, nor of burning rage, but hatred. Direct and pointed, it was no secret to anyone that seen Vader at this point in time what his intentions were-even though he was far from the young man, he could feel a pressing feeling around his throat.

"Lord Sidious..." Vader said, his voice was low.

"Go to Murkhana in the Outer Rims. You will find Jedi Masters Bol Chatak and Roan Shryne as well as Chatak's apprentice; Olee Starstone. Kill them, and be sure to punish any clones that have transgressed."

Vader's only answer was to narrow his eyes. "I want to fight Cadus, Shaak Ti, or Obi Wan."

The pressing feeling turned into all out grasping, and he could taste the killing force Vader was exuding. The young man wasn't lying-his only thoughts were of combatting the three people he mentioned, at the same time if need be, even though he'd die. He had confidence in Vader, and he'd grow strong very rapidly, but there's no way he could go up against the three of them and walk out alive.

The scars on his face proved as Much. Cadus got him a few times, and Shaak Ti landed a rather long cut to his face. The scars were just barely visible, but visible nonetheless-if Vader had been a fraction slower Cadus would have sent his head flying. The man could best Windu, and while he couldn't best Tyranus when he had been a part of the Order, he could still give the older man a run for his money. However, Cadus had been but a child back then, now he was a grown man-his skills and prowess honed on the fields of battle.

He wouldn't allow Vader to succumb to his thirst for battle. He already had Grievous to fulfill that end, and it was going to an interesting conversation when he put a leash on the former Droid Commander.

"There deaths must be dealt, swiftly. Jo Casta Nu entrusted the library to Olee, and the two masters are problems enough." Sidious hissed, his teeth clenching. "Do as I say Darth Vader."

Vader only scowled, but a hard nod was his reply.

"Very well, I will kill them."

"Return to me once you are finished, we have things to discuss with the others."

Sidious cut the transmission, a growl rumbling from his throat.

Indeed, he would need to demonstrate his power...

Frequently.

* * *

Tired.

Lethargic.

Wounded.

It explained the bleak situation they were all in, and regardless of any training they had; there was nothing that they could do in order to fight off this sorrow. Jedi were far more attuned to the force than Sith. Sith were far more explosive, violent, aggressive-their attacks and techniques exhibited the very nature of themselves. What they thrived on, lived for, and what made them happy. For some it was anger, others it was misery, others it was hatred, and others it was oppression-but it all started with fear.

Everyone experienced fear at some point. Jedi. Sith. Mandalorian. Wookie. Regardless of species or upbringing everyone has felt fear. Experienced the unfathomable sensation, what drove many to such lengths. The fear of death. The fear of sickness. Fear as whole was more than capable of driving even the most studious of Jedi to lengths they never believed they'd go. It wasn't a question of how or why, it was just a matter of when-when would the Jedi succumb to those wild emotions.

Cadus felt fear very few times, and at this moment he was experiencing it. It's not because his life was in danger-he had been in life or death situations since he had been taken as an apprentice. No, the fear he felt was the fear that gripped someone when they were on their last straw, and at their wits end. Truly, he wished he could meditate and sooth himself from this maelstrom, but such a thing was a moot point.

The tenants of the Jedi were more than just words...It's what the Jedi lived by, devoted themselves to, abided by. There is no emotion only peace. This tenant wasn't declaring that there is no emotion at all, nor that emotions don't exist, it was stating that regardless of emotions the Jedi must decipher through them and let them go. To be an observer of his own thoughts and emotions, to let them pass, never remaining transfixed on a certain memory or sensation, never giving into grief or sorrow, allowing the Dark Side to fester.

This was his interpretation of it anyways. Emotions were impossible to seal away, and it was impossible not to form bonds or attachments. It was impossible not to love, but the Jedi...The Code...

However he could only take the Code with a grain of sand, now, and his own interpretation of it. His brethren were all but exterminated-no more had been landing on Dagobah since yesterday morning, and if he had to guess there were less than one thousand total. Some were still stranded on the planets where they had been warring, being hunted down by the Troopers that they've entrusted their lives to.

There was no sense in holding back anymore...To not experience emotion, to not love, to not form attachments-all of it was a moot point now. These things were needed, now, things had to be different moving forward.

What had been the Jedi was shattered...The Temple no doubt burned to the ground along with all the dead-Jedi and Troopers alike. To follow the same Code, now of all times, it was nothing short of absurd and foolishness. They needed to marry and have children, there needed to be such unions because if there wasn't than after he passes-his generation, and the Younglings generation, there will be no more. Recruiting wasn't going to be like before. They wouldn't be able to do it so easily, Sidious no doubt was slandering them at this very second, and more to the point they couldn't just bring in children or infants.

There'd need to be adults, elders, teenagers...The Jedi needed to have children, at one point they were having children, and marriages were allowed...But, a human Jedi Master, Cadus couldn't remember her name the slightest, changed the entire Code and what it means to fall to the Dark Side. Before she did what she did Jedi had been turning to the Dark side, and it wasn't always for the most nefarious of purposes...However, once again, abiding by this right now was just a mistake he couldn't afford-that the Jedi could afford.

Yes, the Jedi Order as he once knew it was destroyed...Gone. Jo Casta Nu, and so many others were all dead, that made the old Order so renown. The wound in the force was still fresh, and at times he swore he could hear them crying out, or that could be those stranded on planets away from them, or both, but regardless of which it was starting too drive him mad. The Jedi Order was finished, now it had to be rebuilt...Changed.

Sitting on a rock, one boot squished into the moist ground, Cadus kept his focus inward on his thoughts, careful to keep a lid on his emotions and everything he was experiencing at this moment. Less he attracts the attention of some Master or a perceptive Youngling, though both were far away, Younglings had a knack for picking up on things.

While some Jedi present wouldn't be able to pick up on it, Yoda definitely would, and he couldn't afford Yoda denying him the chance to do what he wanted to do just because of the turbulence riding in his core at this very moment. The overwhelming emotions, his burning sense of need. If Yoda felt any of it, believed that his judgement was being clouded...

He only had one thing in mind now. Getting the survivors from the planets they're on. There had to be very few, considering the Clone Troopers were stationed on the planets with them. There would be no point to restoring the Temple, restoring the Jedi Order if they let those not with them die due to their own negligence. It wasn't such a simple things as being attached, it was a matter of duty and principle. Aalya Secure was still alive-there were others still alive, they needed to be here with them, not stranded.

They couldn't remain stranded.

All of the Jedi who landed on the planet within the last few days, and the ones who have been here since the landing have all been crowding around Yoda seeking his guidance, but the Grand Master was all but silent still deep in meditation. There were a few like himself who strayed from the others and found isolation to grieve and everything else, but there were few doing this.

Most, rigidly stuck to the Code and just didn't seem to care one bit that Jedi had been cornered and got their brains blown all over the place. They remained by Yoda's side, seated in their own meditative positions awaiting his guidance. Honestly it made him a little sick, how could they not care, and more importantly when did it become such a thing for the Jedi to rely on their Grand Master? The Grand Master was the strongest and wisest, yes, but that didn't mean that everyone as a whole relied on him or her.

He shook his head, trying to press the thoughts away, but they lingered.

Obi Wan landed just hours ago, wounded severely and completely motionless within the Cruiser he arrived with. There had been some panic, rightfully so, and with only grace a Jedi could deliver they hauled him out of the cruiser along with C3PO and R2-D2. Obi Wan was taken to the rather basic medical area that they had constructed with what they had on them and what the planet offered. It wasn't much, but they had Becta, so the healing wouldn't take too long at least. Physically anyways.

He had all but ran to meet his old friend, but stopped seeing the commotion around the cruiser. it wasn't that he didn't want to help, but with so much going on he felt it was too much at that moment in time.

He sighed, scratching at his head. His thick hair was damp, sticking to the back of his neck and the sides of his face, making it a hassle to see anything around the sides of him. Befitting considering the type of planet they were currently on-Dagobah was anything but a sprawling metropolis outfitted with the latest everything. But, it was advantageous in the aspect that Sidious or any of his cronies would come here looking for them-it was way out of their reach, at this moment anyways.

Feelings came and went, and he never tried to stay fixated on it, but the one thing he couldn't press down was his need.

Something moist sounded in his ears-footsteps. He didn't need to look up to see who it was, given everything that happened recently it could only be a few people. Turning his focus from within, to the reality around him, he found himself face to face with Serra. The girl's eyes were red, and her entire face was flushed, moist around her cheeks.

Never once did he reproach a Jedi for showing emotion, at least not an emotion such as this. Sorrow. Sadness. Such things couldn't be bottled up, and such things couldn't just dissipate. It took everything he had to wrestle with the same exact feeling, he wanted to cry, perhaps, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything in the long run-he had to remain stoic, so he could do what needed to be done. Serra was right to cry-Cin was the person she was closest to other than himself, all the other Jedi found her to be a bit too rebellious, and now Cin was dead...

His master-the man who taught him, one of the men, was dead. Slain by Vader's hand.

Vader...

He suppressed the boiling beneath his skin-hot and tangible it made his muscles coil, tightening with the force and with sheer tension from his clenching.

"Master...Cadus..." Serra spoke, voice unfamiliarly soft and scratchy. She had admittedly been crying and screaming, and whether that was against the Code or not she couldn't care less at this point. If she tried to keep this contained it was going to drive her mad, and she would end up doing something that in the end she'll regret. Usually Cin had been around to help her in venting, but with her Master gone...She only had Cadus-he was the only person.

Vader...Anakin...

Killed Cin.

"Serra." Cadus found his voice, but kept his eyes trained on the ground. It wasn't hard to feel the storm of emotions pouring from Serra. Unchecked and unfiltered, she was nothing short of a damn bursting from its oppression. This would be surprising if it wasn't for the fact there was still a deep wound in the force and that just...Complicated everything. Yoda seemed to be the only one to be able to meditate without being disturbed. Sorrow. Pain. Anguish...Those screams...

The prodigal student kept a lid on her rage, keeping her breaths controlled. If anyone was suffering, it was Cadus. The man was a devoted Jedi, but not entirely a Jedi, if it made any sense. He opposed Yoda and Windu on a great deal of things, and it wasn't uncommon to find the three still in discussion days after the Council meeting. But, it wasn't to say Cadus was bad by any means, the man was like a father to many of the Jedi-even if such attachments were frowned upon, Cadus had a hand in every Jedi's training-young and old.

He had an apprentice when he should have still been an apprentice himself-he was nothing but a little squirt. And, of course he had more than one through the years. It had to be laughable seeing seven year old Cadus instructing another seven year old, or someone older in the ways of the Force-technically being a Master, though he didn't hold the title, back then.

It was for this reason she didn't lash out like the first time. She had to grieve and mourn, kick and scream, shout and bang her head against the stupid trees nearby. The only thing she wanted to do now is fight, fight right by Cadus's side-because she knew he would be leaving and she'd be the first to follow him, and if she's the only one, then so be it.

She made up her mind.

"Jedi have stopped coming. It's been about a day and a half now...Maybe three days, actually...I can't keep track of time on this planet. In total there's less than one thousand of us, Kit Fisto did a head count just now and wanted me to inform you. It's mostly Younglings. There's a few hundred Knights, but there's very few Masters. I think they were all killed, we only have less than ten now." Serra's tone remained quiet and subdued.

Cadus sighed, nodding his head. Without missing a beat he turned his head up, eyes locking right onto Serra's-he could see just how hard it was for her to keep it together. She grieved, kicked, screamed, and cried, but the pain of death...It left a wound. It left a wound on the person, in the person, and worse of all it left a wound in the force. She was wounded just as he was, they were both in the same condition. He wanted to do something to rescue the others, and she wanted to exact revenge.

It was against the Jedi Code to do such a thing, but...He could hear his brethren scream-their passing over was not a peaceful one, and they couldn't rest. Slayed by Vader's hand, their own Troopers, there was nothing peaceful about that. One could not find peace with a saber being run through them nor could they find peace being shot to death. Sith, that's how Sith died-by their own blades, running each other through because of rivalry and enmity, because they don't want to share power.

Jedi died from old age, but in times of war they did still die. There was always a glaring difference between the two, beyond their Codes and Tenants. However, the Jedi took children, toddlers, and infants from their parents. Those taken could never see their parents again, and were taught to detach themselves from those who gave birth to them-the Jedi tried the same with him, but his Master put an end to it before it could even begin. Perhaps the Jedi are no different than the Sith, and because of the Sith, they became like Sith themselves.

Sith isolated themselves. Broke unions. Didn't form attachments. Bonds and loved ones were only a means to an end. They relied on their own strength, stood on their own two feet.

The Jedi were no different, within the last few thousand years...No emotional attachments. Family. Lovers. Friends. Comrades, even, all of it was forbidden. In their extremist ways, the Jedi became Sith. Forcing Younglings to break attachments, to rely on their own strength...It was worse for infants since they'd grow up never even knowing-ignorant of the truth.

The Jedi believed emotions to be of their primal, bestial nature and seek to transcend it.

Yes, things needed to change...The dogma got them to this point, right now, and if things continued like this...

Cadus shot up to his feet, eyes hard, body strong and erect. "What is Master Yoda doing?"

"He's...Meditating."

Cadus only nodded and strode passed her. His entire focus was on what was about to happen in a few minutes, and what would happen in the coming years, that's where all of his focus was devoted. If he couldn't even speak to Yoda, or if the Grand Master wouldn't even speak to him-then there were severe problems ahead, such behavior meant that an exile or break up was going to happen, like it has in the past, and he couldn't let such a thing happen since he wasn't going to let his brethren be killed off world, or let Sidious have his way.

Yoda was Grand Master for a reason. There was no one more wise or powerful in the force than Yoda, it was impossible to hide anything from him. He could look into the deepest parts of one's mind, see the emotions swirling behind the physical body, swelling through the eyes, and being exuded from the person's very being through the eternal Force. Even emotions such as happiness were easily picked up on by Yoda, and while it wasn't hate, Yoda and many Jedi still frowned upon it.

Yoda's figure was right before him, just a few meters away, but he didn't hasten his pace. He maintained it as before, not quite leisure, but not quite pressing either. It was also in due part to the surrounding terrain. He didn't want to fall into a sinkhole, find himself in one of the nearby swamps having to fend off the strange predators, nor did he want to make the mistake of moving too quickly-being lost in his thoughts and emotions and getting whacked in the face with one of the thick branches hanging from the trees, or using the Force unwittingly to whack himself.

It took a few minutes to completely close the gap, but he nonetheless stood in front of Yoda, just barely maintain his patience. Their height difference was glaring, but anyone was a fool to underestimate a foe because of size, even more foolish to underestimate a opponent because of their size, despite being powerful in the force. With a composing breath he put a lid on his charged emotions, eyes keenly observing Yoda.

The short creature's ears twitched several times, clearly a reaction to what he was feeling, and then slowly opened his eyes. A stark contrast to Cadus's barely hidden desperation, Yoda's eyes were calm, but held heavy sorrow within them. It's not to say Cadus wasn't feeling the exact same sorrow, but he tended to keep pain hidden under wraps, as it impossible as it was.

"Strong this planet is in the force. Careful in your choosing, you were."

"It's the purest planet, or one of them...My Master would take me here to train every so often."

"Cadus. Something on your mind, there is."

"There's a lot." Cadus admitted.

Nodding in affirmation Yoda didn't take his focus off of the taller man. "Save our brethren, yes?"

Cadus took half a step forward.

"Worry about this, you mustn't. Bail, taking care of this now, he is."

He didn't mean to, but it happened. Cadus felt a burst of rage, it welled up within his veins, surging itself into his blood until it felt like his skin was going to split from the ferocity of the heat. Politicians...They were truly going to rely on politicians still? Even when it was the egotistical fools that brought on this mess in the first place with their rampant self interest-the Jedi had to get involved and became, for lack of a better term, supporters of certain politicians like Bail and Padme.

At the time, it was needed, and it could be argued it was needed now, but he was tired. He was tired of being a lapdog. The Jedi always fought for the greater good, selfless and fearless in the face of danger. The headstrong Lord Hoth-leader of the entire Army of Light, three thousand years prior the reckless Malak and prodigy Revan...Before they turned to the Dark Side-though Revan was redeemed, Malak continued on. Their feats, good and bad, and their courage-all three of them, stood the test of time.

They etched themselves into not just Jedi history, but also Sith history.

All of these men took action on their own-defied the Council and went against them, willingly and boldly. Their end paths differed, greatly actually from one another, but the point still remained they took initiative. They wanted to take that first step, but rather they had to take it because the Jedi, even during those old times were like they are now.

"With all due respect Master Yoda, I am more qualified to save my brethren than anyone else, especially Bail. We can't keep relying on politicians. We've been pandering to them far too long now, it's one of the reasons Count Dooku left the Order..."

There were a few murmurs.

Cadus paid them no mind. Everyone had this tendency to do as Yoda says and take his word as everything. The short creature was wise and powerful, but he isn't wise and all powerful. At times he wondered why there weren't more Jedi like him, that had been vocal with Yoda and Windu. It seemed they were a rare breed. Count Dooku, now Darth Tyranus, Qui Gon, who was Count Dooku's apprentice, and than his own Master who was good friends with both, especially Count Dooku.

Few Jedi ever stood up and broke the typical stereotype, it happened throughout history. Sometimes they all joined the Dark Side, sometimes they were more concerned in the war efforts.

"Things must change. Politicians are useless, nothing but problems. We can't keep doing this, there needs to be marriages, and we have to initiate older people and beings, not just infants and toddlers. At one point marriage was commonplace among us, as were personal attachments and relationships. I will see to it that things change one way or another, because things, the Jedi, they can't go on as they have. It's time for change, our old Order...We have to rebuild, and that's by any means necessary."

He couldn't possibly say it...He didn't want to, but it was agonizingly true.

Jo Casta Nu being slain-it truly was the end of their old Order.

She passed on, but she passed on the entire wealth of knowledge of their Archives. Try as Sidious and those under him might, they will never be able to truly decipher or slander anything. Now, it was up to them to rebuild. He couldn't let their deaths be in vain...Jo Casta Nu didn't deserve to suffer the death that she did, if only he had been a little faster...

No...This is how she wanted it.

"I'm going to rescue everyone off world that Bail and his connections can't. I'll bring them back here, I don't care if I have to squeeze them into a single seat Starfighter. I am bringing them back here. I'll be able to get to them much faster, since some are actually just a few parsecs from us. If anyone wants to come with me they may...However, I will not force any single one of you to join me. It is your decision and your own to make."

More murmurs went around, but also gasps. Some were shocked and others plainly astonished, inspired even. Some were reproachful though, for Cadus didn't seek Yoda's guidance.

"Attachment, forbidden it is."

"The only reason we've stopped is because there was a fear of dynasties-when Jedi have children they are extremely powerful in the Force, from birth. If the Jedi before us had set a standard..."

"Dangerous it is, to love...The shadow of greed, it is."

Cadus struggled not to sneer in contempt-how he hated that saying. Love was selfless, greed was self centered-they were on opposite sides of spectrum. "I must do this Master Yoda. Whether you, or everyone else agrees with me or not is of little importance, we're talking about our longevity here. Change must occur, that's the cold hard truth. I will do what must be done to progress."

Yoda's head tilted, eyes narrowing ever so subtly, reading beneath the intricate wraps and layers of Cadus's being. The man was powerful, very much so, but it was his perception and mind that made him peerless. Cadus was given the pass to train in from VII, the Juyo variant to be exact. He was no stranger to emotions, and naturally he had walls built up in order to suppress and hide them.

But, it'd take at least a day before Bail would be able to do anything since he was in the Core Worlds, most likely-many Jedi did landed on this planet, and naturally they had everything from Starships to Cruisers, there was much to be used in that aspect.

"Sway you from this path, I will not. Resolved, you are, to see this through."

Cadus bowed his head. "Master."

"Too few Jedi I have, small flock, yes. But, more, you have. If they decide. A tumultuous decision, dangerous this is. Extreme you are like your Master, but few Jedi are like you."

Cadus bowed his head a bit lower. Truly he had been fearing an argument, some lecture about emotions and not giving into them. Not being attached to his fellow Jedi. But, he didn't get any of that and the relief that washed through him, making him feel a bit numb, made him feel just a little lighter. Things were taking a step in the right direction.

However, Yoda didn't speak on everything else he said, and he got the feeling it was going to lead to another confrontation in the very near future. It wasn't a question of why, how, or even what' it's just a matter of merely when. But, regardless of whatever unfortunate argument is going to occur soon, he could do exactly what he needed to do.

Yes, he couldn't ask anyone to join him, everyone had to come willingly, and it could only be a few. When it came down to it all of them were ready to lay down their lives for the greater good. However, some would follow Yoda until the very end.

"I am doing this, Master Yoda." Cadus said, his tone breaking no argument.

"I'm going." Serra said without any hesitation, or tact for that matter. It wasn't a question that she would be going with, or someone would be suffering her wrath. It didn't matter that she was just a few feet from Master Yoda himself, she could be standing before anyone, and she would still be stubborn to the very end like he is now.

Monetarily surprised he could only let his eyes fall on the younger woman, bold and fearless as always.

"I'm going too, Master." Isa'bella chimed, walking up to him without a single limp. She only wore her brown tunic, pants and boots, having set aside her long under sleeves.

"As am I, Master Yoda."

Cadus turned towards the soft tone, eyes wide-Shaak Ti stood in all of her glory, a gentle smile on her face. "Shaak Ti..."

She bowed, remaining humble. Regardless of whatever happens from this point on her mission was complete, now she had to save her brethren. It wasn't a question or a mere thought. It was only certainty. She'd support Cadus.

"I've given Master Yoda what is needed, as Jo Casta Nu ordered me to. My mission is complete, now. However, I must save my brethren. I will support you Cadus. Master Yoda. Please understand, this is something I have to do."

Yoda bowed his head, a simple nod. "Understand, I do."

A few minutes passed, and there was silence save for the animals squawking around them. Dagobah was very strong in the Force, and he'd dare say Force-rich, the plants themselves flourished with it, and because the animals and everything else eat from them, they too are powerful in the Force. It flows through them just like the oxygen they breathe.

He didn't expect a lot of people to come with him, as it was merely a fool's gamble, and the Jedi's code about attachments being forbidden made the situation all the more complicated for some.

In the end they'd be using a Jedi light cruiser, one of his brethren had been resourceful enough to obtain one, and there were a few more. It was a newer model, with four cylindrical engines instead of the standard three, and had three docking bays-with the third near the very top, on an extension. It was also quipped with three quad laser turrets, two flanking its bridge, with another stationed near the rear. There were two identical emplacements-located on the ventral bow, while four dual-barreled turbolaster batteries were located on the sides of the cruiser.

Large slits allowed these cannons to be repositioned for frontal, broadside or backwards firing. This function, combined with the dorsal &amp; ventral turrets, granted the ship a good arc of fire.

All artillery was retracted back into the hull during re-entry into a planet to prevent the barrels from being damaged by sudden drag force, and the heat once the truce descent started. The bridge turrets descended into large hatches, that opened up like flaps while the flanking cannons receded into the bow prongs. All in all it provided more than enough to spare for more than four people, and its sleeker design that the usual light cruiser made it more adaptable for dog fights, if the need arose.

Isa'bella went about checking everything and punching in coordinates, trying to find the signal of others close by, if possible. Serra did what she could to help-she was in many of the aerial and space fights, but her preferred method was using the Lightsaber. She still knew a thing or two about Starships and the like, and was quite an accomplished pilot herself.

However, she wasn't like Isa'bella-the girl practically lived for it.

Cadus settled on resting once more. Everything seemed to be in good order, all of the Younglings survived, and there was a good portion of Padawans and Knights that survived as well. The little medical area turned into something a bit more sophisticated, as more Jedi landed, they brought with them Bacta, food, fuel, Holograms, and a means of communication.

It wouldn't be long before they'd build another temple, perhaps on this planet, or the planet that Bail resides on. Yoda would contact the man while he is absent, it was only natural. Bail was a long supporter of the Jedi, well known for it, and was on the frontlines along side of them in just about every single conflict. More importantly he is also one of the 2000 to sign the Delegation of 2000 and had a huge hand in its start.

It'd be nothing short of folly to not contact him, but he wanted to save his brethren. Yoda and the others can rebuild and preserve the new Order, and once he returns with the others they'd also be able to join in the effort.

He knew with certainty Aalya Secura was still alive and well, so their first stop would have to be Felucia. But, the 327th Star Corps-led by Bly, were nothing to scoff at. Of course they weren't like the Commandos he'd go on long term missions with, but they were still just are fearsome and decorated in their own right. Saving Aalya Secura was on the most pinnacle importance-the chances of any Jedi surviving on the Core Worlds was slim, but out here in the Outer Rim, it was much more feasible.

Aalya Secura was always resourceful.

Broken from his inner thoughts, he turned his focus onto the cause of it. He felt a small bout of hesitation. The young woman standing before him had an athletic build, and even with the Jedi uniform, it was clear with her curves. Her eyes were a bright green, beaming with a strong will, and her skin was a fair ivory, fitting to her every inch.

He knew the young woman well, a notorious troublemaker in the temple. Always beating up the boys and girls, never fighting fairly-she threw sand in one apprentice's eyes and practically slammed a cup of juice off another's before their duel ever got underway. Her tactics brought the ire of many of the younger men, who's pride was still hurt and being defeated by this young woman.

It just wasn't her ignoring of all proper combat conduct, but also in the way she trained herself day and night in Lightsaber forms and combat to overcome her weakness in the force, and she trained in the more unorthodox and esoteric techniques that many found to be outdated, obsolete, or too complicated to consider in application.

A thousand Jedi, but amidst those thousand there is one like this, a stand out. Even if she had been an outcast, in the student's eyes, she had always been the stand out. With each achievement she grew stronger, by the days her power eclipsed, she found herself beating more and more of those who dared to challenge her to a duel. Sometimes it was through fair means, and other times it was through her own tactics, which was basically nothing is off limits. She even poked one young man's eye, this one time, and then tripped him.

He remembered the incident well because she had hid behind him.

It was almost sad when the Jedi Council decided to send her into the Agriculture Corps-he had to prevent that right away. Even if she didn't have a Master, being in the Temple she'd be able to practice for hours on end like she always did.

Finding his voice, Cadus finally addressed the young woman standing before him. She had grown from that little girl he seen what seemed like ages ago-no longer was she naïve. Experiencing death-knowing that Whie, like so many others were slain...It changed people, even Jedi couldn't deal with death well. Well, Jedi like himself, Anakin before he turned, Shaak Ti, Serra, and a few others.

The emotions were clear in her expression, but even more clear in her aura.

"Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy."

"Everyone else just calls me Scout, Master Cadus."

"Yes, but that is not your birth name, that is a nickname given to you by your peers."

The young woman nodded, looking a bit dumbfounded, but also looked a bit put off at his blunt retort and hearing her full name being spoken in the same breath, after all everyone called her scout for the most part, and she had grown accustomed to the nickname. It was well earned, in fact However, Cadus wasn't...He didn't understand nicknames, and so he called her by her full name, like he did with everyone else, even if it made her feel awkward.

"I can't imagine Yoda is willing to let you go."

She shook her head, clearing herself from the misty haze that washed over her. True enough, Yoda didn't want to let her go-there had been that one time when she was ready to give up and stop being a Jedi, but Yoda's words comforted her. There were Jedi, yes, but not many were like her. Her leaving was a definite blow, but it was necessary if Cadus and her brethren were going to survive.

After all she was nicknamed Scout for a reason, she could read a situation just a bit faster than everyone else around her. "Whie...He was...Killed in the temple on Coruscant. I was too late and too weak to do anything...I want to prevent that from happening to as many Jedi as I can, now. so I am coming with you, Master Cadus. Yoda can't stop me from doing this, I've already made up my mind."

Cadus nodded just barely, his eyes transfixed on her own. It was evident she had been one of the few grieving. Her and Whie had a steadfast friendship, though many considered him to be obsessive, and it was inappropriate considering that they are both Jedi. As selfish as it could be, he was glad to see her grieving, like he and Shaak Ti were. Tallisibeth wasn't like the average Jedi, anything but, in fact. If she hadn't been grieving, he would be concerned, truly concerned.

"Very well." Cadus regarded her with the correct integrity, not seeing a young woman standing before him, but a powerful and experienced Jedi. She was one of the many to be on Geonosis during the attack, one of the few to survive. Time and time again she proved herself, but her quest to recognition was relentless and single minded.

Naturally he had trained her, extensively, even if she wasn't his own apprentice. Even if she was weak in the Force, which could be changed through training, her combat prowess was something to behold. She won the tournament, clearing away all of the competition, and even grabbed the blade of a training saber to secure a win. Such a strong will, there's no way he could just ignore her.

"Do you need me to do anything, Master?" The young woman asked after a few short silent moments. She had her Lightsaber, and that's all she just about needed. The life of a Jedi was anything but one of the luxury, it was ascetic and Spartan. She also never cared too much for material possessions, learning new and esoteric techniques was something she really enjoyed-the physical application of what she had learned.

"You can give us a hand over here." Serra called out, waving her hand-she soon scowled after being reproached by Isa'bella.

"You're going to overextend the wire, stop it!" She had snapped.

Eager to help, the athletic young woman made her way over to the duo.

Shaak Ti was sitting next to Cadus, legs crossed and folded beneath her. Her eyes were gently closed, and she allowed herself to drift off until she in a light trance. Being around Cadus provided her with an anchor, if she was swallowed up in darkness again he would be present to bring her back to reality, back to the light. She remembered the first time she touched the Force, and not the small brushes she'd have while venturing around on her home planet, but a full immersion.

It had been her second day at the Temple of Coruscant and she had been applying meditation techniques she had learned earlier in the day, along with some readings she got from the archive that went a bit more in depth. It was a calming and soothing sensation, it flowed and caressed, not raging, not blistering, but maintaining and in harmony. It was bright, but stoic at the same time, both and neither.

When a wound was created in the force it caused negative emotions to befall the person trying to slip into a meditation, or even call on the Force itself. It hindered even the most experienced of Jedi, and could turn even the most devout Jedi to the Dark Side. The pain of loss, that despair...There was nothing more powerful than that, other than white hot hatred, boiling rage, or distilled fury.

Even she could succumb to these feelings if she didn't remain vigilant. The feelings came and went, and she never allowed herself to linger on them. She called on the Force, inhaling and exhaling, letting it flow through her like oxygen, absorbing it through her very pores. Truly trying to immerse herself in the serenity of the light.

She dared not to stretch her perception, but kept it within the planet itself. Listening. Hearing. It was alive with life, not people, but animals and moss, the very soil itself exuded the Force...They were one in the same, and the animals were all a resonance, a tingling on the edge of her mind-each one unique and different, nothing, even a blade of grass, even the Clones, were all the same.

It seemed meditation, light meditation, at least, wasn't much of a problem as it had been before. While there was still a wound in the force, it wasn't so staggering as it had been before. The Dark Side had been abundant, and while it still clouded everything like a stormy haze, she could ward it off with her self-discipline and strong will. Eliminating emotions was truly impossible, but acknowledging that they exist, and are there, within everyone, even the Jedi, that was the key to peace.

To serenity.

She slipped into a deeper trance, breaths become shorter. She could feel harmony-the harmony of her surroundings. Truly this planet was pure in the force, it was like a constant buzz within her perception-even as she slipped into a deeper trance, taken by the harmony, there was much to be cherished on this planet. Few planets had such a feeling, such a strong presence of the force.

And, then she could feel something beyond her perception, daringly she reached out...It was beaming, like a bright beacon within a blanket of darkness-it was hard to grasp, and even harder to 'see', but she could do both. She tried to grasp at it first, thrashing and clawing, however once she realized that it was just a fool's gambit she used here 'eyes' and did the same thing over and over. The darkness was trying to hold her down, in her own reluctance to embrace it, rather than empower her it merely weighed down on her like an insufferable weight.

The presence was close-within the Outer Rims, and she realized as she got closer to the light that there were more. They were all within the Outer Rims.

She gently opened her eyes, a soft breath escaping her lips while she brought herself back. Beside her she could her shuffling, a robe moving, and looked to see Cadus adjusting himself while giving her a pointed look. It took a moment for her to settle back down, while she wasn't feeling inner turmoil and despair like before, she had been feeling at ease, somewhat, and the feeling lingered.

"What did you feel?"

Shaak Ti gave Cadus her own pointed look. "Jedi, they're out here in the Outer Rims."

"Do you know...Who?"

While he studied the less practiced Force Bond, and he had one with Shaak Ti-very deep, in fact, he couldn't quite pinpoint people like her. He could feel them over distances, planets and star systems even-once a Jedi or Sith truly became immersed in the Force, things like distance and matter meant little, the Force was well beyond the physical comprehension.

Shaak Ti could pinpoint people over long distances, and could feel their auras-identifying them almost a few seconds later. It was quite an ability, and he credited it to all of her time fighting-especially on the stormy planet of Kamino, where the rainfall could be so horrible that one couldn't see in front of them, and they could even poke their own eye, never seeing their finger coming right before them. She was also a tier above having faced off against Grievous more than once and live to tell the tale.

"Yes, I felt Aalya Secura, most definitely... Bol Chatak and two more are with her, as well. There's also another one, dangerously close to slipping to the Dark Side, though...This one is on Felucia as well. That should be our first stop, I think."

It was easy to forget that Shaak Ti's specialty isn't fighting, but diplomacy and things of that nature. Of course, few could best her in saber combat, even in simple spars she was but an extension of the Force, harmony and power, all at once, grace and precision.

She didn't spend too much time learning Djem So, the style was powerful, but lacked mobility, but it didn't mean she didn't study aspects of it-she was even given the pass to learn Juyo, not to be confused with Vaapad, something Mace Windu developed.

Both styles drew heavily on emotions and there was extreme internal pressure that the user felt while executing both. Juyo was sheer ferocity, it's attacks were disjointed and when in the hands of an expert user could quickly overwhelm any foe, and leave them in pieces. It could pierce through the defenses of a Soresu Master, break through the precision of a Makashi Master, smash through the aerial array of Ataru and the offensive barrage of Style V.

It was feared that it led to the Dark Side and at one point many Jedi fell to butchery, because of the style's heavy emphasis on emotions...On enjoying the fight...Using emotions, the darkest and most powerful, projecting it, honing it, taming it, acknowledging it.

It was all about severe self control-one slip, one millisecond of lost focus...

Vaapad was Windu's creation, and was a bit different than Juyo itself-but he drew upon many of Juyo's and Djem So's techniques in creating his own. Cadus knew this well because while he did master Juyo, like all the other Lightsaber styles he had never learned Vaapad. Though, whenever he sparred Windu it was often a draw, he could best the powerful man on more than one occasion.

As Windu once said 'Vaapad is more a state of mind, than a style.'

Shaak Ti was therefore no stranger to emotions-she had openly grieved when her first apprentice had been killed. She had been so distraught, and it was no different the second time it happened, to her second apprentice. This allowed her perception to be even more acute, because of her own powerful emotions, she could tap into and hone in on the powerful emotions of others. Positive or negative, she could feel all of them from misery to joy, to hate, to love.

Silently, she admitted that love was the foundation of everything. It washed away the Dark Side and even the Light Side, the only thing that mattered was that one person.

In all of her days or serving as a Jedi, both on, and off the battlefield she watched many of those who were not of Jedi affiliation and how they lived-some struggled, some were corrupt, some were noble, some were righteous, and some were average at best...

However, most of these people always had one person, or people, that they cherished.

That they loved.

But, they lived in a galaxy of duality. There was love, but also hate. Fear, but also peace. Misery, but also joy. Oppression, but also freedom.

"If we move quickly we'll be able to rescue them before Sidious has them eliminated."

Having personally overseen the training, and overall development of the clones on Kamino, she knew first hand just how efficient and precise they were. Even what the Kamionians, and Republic thought to be the rank and file were all equipped with the means of superior strategy and resourcefulness. Different Clone Divisions had more independence and creativity than others-there had been the Nulls, which were all considered failures. There's the ARC Troopers, there's the Galactic Marines.

They were all bred and raised on Kamino-she protected them, helped them, nurtured them. They weren't children for very long, at the mere age of ten they were already a fit and strong twenty year old, or a few years older. It was as astonishing to her as it was horrifying when she first discovered this, as she hadn't known before, though she couldn't voice her disapproval openly.

Somehow, the Kaminoians were able to not only amplify emotions such as loyalty and camaraderie in certain models, not including the indoctrination-they were able to alter and manipulate a being's life span, how they aged, at the rate, down to the last second. Being a Jedi she had to remain detached, but at the same time being a Jedi...She had to be repulsed by such an act, as it was only right.

Such a thing had never been heard of before, the Republic, and Sith-when the second had been a legion, all used their trained apprentices and a military of their own. Clones had never been a part of this-though it's not to say their roots, the planet of Mandalore, were not participants in Galactic affairs at one point in time.

However, her empathy didn't matter the slightest. If they were spotted, they would be gunned down. It wasn't even a question. The very people she fought so hard to protect, for days and nights, enduring the storms-where she couldn't see a thing, now she'd be slaying them. It was inevitable, they had their order from Sidious.

Order 66.

She had seen it as one of the contingency orders, one of the 150, but she never thought it'd be initiated.

"How much fuel do we have?"

Shaken from her internal stupor, Shaak Ti fixed her eyes onto Serra, Talisibeth, and Isa'bella-the three were working together rather well and they'd be ready to depart in a few minutes.

Isa'bella popped her head out of a window. "We have enough for two trips, including getting back here...But, there's a chance we may have to refuel."

"Why?" Cadus asked the obvious.

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Isa'bella herself.

"If we get pursued and have to jump to hyperspace and dock in another star system in order to evade our pursuers." Isa'bella stated matter of factly.

Serra thought it over for a second, nodding to herself once she reached a conclusion. Sidious, Vader, and any of those who serve under them would be more than ready to attack, however even they weren't foolish enough to go into the Perlemian Trade Route. This single trade route provided much of the food for the galaxy, if anything Sidious and those under would tighten their hold on the planet.

Which meant they needed to act fast.

"We go into the Perlemian Trade Route if things get too thick. They won't follow us in there."

Cadus made a light grunt of agreement, it was true enough. No matter how tenacious their opposition may be, Sidious wouldn't risk striking a blow to his own regime before it even got started. "It's close to this planet, too. We can do something like that.

We should be able to slip passed the 327th Star Corps blockade, and Droid Warship blockade of the planet. They will be expecting a Star Destroyer, or one of the larger Battleships, not our versatile light cruiser." Talisibeth added.

There would also be a rift among the ranks because the Clone Troopers and Battle Droids were mortal enemies, and the Clone Troopers having more personality and actually being human were more opinionated than the lanky and bulky Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids-however this didn't mean that the Droids themselves wouldn't be vocal. Some had extended programming giving them more independence and overall capabilities; their memories also weren't wiped out, like what happened to many.

It was impossible for the Clones to get on the same page with the Droids-even if they were life or death orders from Sidious himself. Unless of course, they do obey the order, but he was finding it more and more doubtful. Killing Jedi was one thing, getting on with Battle Droids-who they were compared to, at least by the galaxy's public at large, was an entirely other different thing. That wouldn't be happening in short.

He nodded to himself. Yes, they'd be able to get around the blockade easily enough, they could evade capture even perhaps easily enough, but the next planet...Where Bol Chatak and two more Jedi are, he had a sickening feeling that it wouldn't be such a smooth sailing. "We should go. Master Yoda informed me that Bail and his contacts are reaching out to Jedi and giving them shelter. Felucia isn't too far from this planet, so we should get there within a few hours, maybe even less."

It took about ten minutes but everyone got themselves settled in-just the five of them. Cadus being the only man present.

Shaak Ti thought about the irony, but didn't voice her opinion.

"We'll make the jump to hyperspace once we've broken through the planet's atmosphere. Felucia is just a few parsecs away." Isa'bella informed everyone.

"We should arrive at the back of the planet's equator. The 327th Star Corps have a blockade around the planet that people usually come out of hyperspace at, and the Droids have the lower half covered. But, they can't cover the whole planet, so we can slip through blockade by going to the path of least resistance."

Shaak Ti looked at Talisibeth, as did everyone else gathered, more than a little curious as to how she came to her conclusion. But, more importantly she was quite astounded with the Young Jedi's ability to anticipate.

"I served there with Master Secura for a few months, when it had first been taken by the Separatists."

"It's decided then." Shaak Ti nodded.

"That's the way we'll take." Cadus concluded.

Talisibeth bowed her head in respect-for two Master to give such praise, in their own way. It made her beam just a little more, she was always proud of her achievements, and it felt great throwing it back in the faces of those who even doubted her, including the Jedi themselves. Not Master Cadus or Shaak Ti, though.

The high pitched whine of the engines powering themselves up caused them all to brace themselves, and a few seconds later the whine became a defeaning roar-so loud it blocked out everything and shook the edges of their hearing. It was literally the only thing they could hear. The ship lurched under them, the repulsors firing at two hundred percent as it counter balanced the ship's immense weight. They all felt the press of g's wrenching at their cores and threatening to drive their spines, along with the rest of their bodies through their seats.

The ship began to jostle as it broke through the atmosphere and began to speed away from the large world known as Dagobah. A few seconds later they all felt the familiar and unmistakable surge as they jumped into hyperspace.

Yoda could only close his eyes as he felt their presences grow further and further away-even Talisibeth accompanied them. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and when he looked up he was graced by a herd of raindrops.

"Master Yoda, was it wise to let Cadus leave like that? The things he was saying are heresy to our Order." Saesee Tiin said, his gruff form of basic just understandable.

"I agree, Master...Even though his strong desire to save our brethren is admirable." Kit Fisto added in, remaining humble.

"Long ago, Jedi did love. Children they had, yes. Why she made attachments totally forbidden know, I do not. This is the way the Order has been, since that time. But, leave as Jedi Master Cadus, Master Shaak Ti, Knights Serra, Talisiibeth, and Padawan Isa'bella do." Yoda's wrinkled head contorted even further as he said the words, struggling with some internal more than physical.

"Bail, contact him we must. Remain on this planet, some will, a Temple we will build here. But, also another Temple, there will be. Prepared for Cadus and all those he brings with him, we must be."

"I don't know..." Saesee Tiin muttered, eyes tracing to where Cadus and the four women had been just minutes ago-even Shaak Ti had gone with.

He struggled not to scoff-how dare they act on their own without seeking out Yoda's wisdom and guidance, and how dare Cadus speak such heresy and be so bold. If he didn't know any better he would say the powerful man was already slipping to the Dark Side, speaking such opposition of the Jedi and their Code. "Master Cadus has always been the voice of dissension within the Council, and all of his apprentices except for Isa'bella have left the Order, the Troopers under him had deserted their posts. He has always in disagreement with you and Master Windu. "

"Like his Master, in almost all ways, he is. Too extreme, he is." Yoda said, his tone or expression giving nothing away other than to except that this is a part of Cadus's nature, and in turn something his master instilled with the young boy from an early age. Not that he expected him to know.

"Master Sifo Dyas..."

A soft groan rumbled from the small being, yes...How similar they were...All of them.

"I trust Master Cadus and Master Shaak Ti, no one has done more for the Order and the common people than those two. We need to consider every option at this point in time." Kit Fisto said, strongly trying to urge his comrade-who always remained obstinate to have a little faith.

"He should have looked to Yoda's guidance and wisdom on the matter, but he didn't." Saesee Tiin retorted.

"Succeed they will. Succeed we must too, now." Yoda urged with a look of caution.

But, after they succeed...What happens after that...Nobody knows.

Not even himself.

* * *

Felucia was a colorful,vibrant, and pure world. Covered in nothing but jungles, it had no distinguishable landmarks or points of interest unlike other planets, and unlike the vast majority there wasn't a single shred of technology on the planet-save for the Clone Troopers artillery and vehicles and the Droids artillery and vehicles. Given its nature it was full of natural dangers, being so powerful in the force meant that even animals, the bugs, and the plants were as well strong in the force. Though, the plants were much to worry about.

If she had to admit herself, the plants were quite spectacular to look at. The flowers were like giant, bulb-like extension from boles of moss thicken foundations spreading from the roots of the ground all the way up to the clouds. There was a vast array of these all varying in size and shape, but they retained similar characteristics, though some did carry a lethal toxin. The biggest problem that she, and the rest of her former battalion had to endure was the rancid humidity that seemed to permeate day and night on this world, and the torrential rainfall that caused rapid flooding, and the drawing out of predators.

Rain pelted her, and everything else. Relentless and purely oppressing there was no reprieve and as minutes turned into hours, and as hours turned into days she found her entire outfit soaking wet, it would be laughable to say she was soaked to the bone. Her feet, inside of her boots were wet, and just as her boots squished, her foot squished against the inside of it.

Her curvaceous body, something she never had any qualms about hiding-after all why would she? She was a Jedi, and held no such wants, desires, or attachments-was glaring on display, leaving very little to the imagination. Alone, and hiding-actually hiding because she had no other choice she found herself wishing for more modesty. It wasn't like the Clones would want to do anything like that, the first they'd do is put some blaster shells in her head.

Anyone else that found her would either kill her, or take her in for whatever reward was out for her capture.

It was treacherous navigating through terrain like this, and she barely evaded her own Clone Troopers before sequestering herself in the deepest and thickest part of the forests that consumed the entire planet, wrapping herself in a Force Cloak of insignificance and nothingness. Once she was certain the Troopers were preoccupied with rounding up the Droids-for some reason, she bounded and leaped her way through the maze. Her graceful body being cut by the thorns of some of the branches she contorted around, but she didn't care about that.

She could worry about her appearance later, she wasn't as petty as those Republic women.

At one point she had been using her abilities to bolster her men and comrade in arms...Someone close, Bly.

She made it a point to stay away from the lethal plants that held toxins, and actually turned out to be carnivorous at all costs, and with the force she managed to keep her body, Bly's, and the rest of their men's body temperature's at a steady and healthy level. She knew it was taxing on herself, but she owed it to all of them, they were in the trenches with her-more than her fellow Jedi. The least she could do is ensure their rest and recovery was unhindered, even if that meant she had to fight.

Attachments were strictly forbidden in the Jedi Order, it was part of the oath that she and all Jedi alike swore. However, she couldn't help but be attached to certain people. There was Kit Fisto, who knew her very well and had saved her a few times in battle. There was Bly, she was very close with him and their relationship extended just beyond a working one, she couldn't remember how many days and nights they'd spend huddled in close together, weathering the bombardment of the Separatists.

Maybe it was foolishness on her part, but she couldn't help it. These men were with her every single day, she helped them, they helped her, they lived together. She was closer to them than if she were to have a brother, their bonds were forged on the battlefield-there was a certain trust built up between them. Kit Fisto was valiant and he could understand the Twi'lek language well, even when she moved her Lekku-few people that weren't of her species could understand it completely or speak it fluently.

Kit Fisto was one of them.

Cadus another, and if possible he was more fluent and perceptive than Kit Fisto...Though, to his credit he did study languages as a child and cultures of the galaxy, it was only natural that he pick up on certain things. Besides her native language, she did move her leeku when communicating and expressing her point. Few, could understand this.

Her leeku aside, she concluded that it was foolishness on her part.

How could she allow her feelings to cloud her judgement?

It was foolish to think that she and Bly...

Emotions clouded her judgement.

Something wet touched her cheek, but it was the stabbing pang within that truly shook her, and she realized with dawning anguise that other than the sweat dripping down her curvaceous body, it was tears soaking her eyes. Betrayal was something that stung, and she knew it first hand, now. Of course it had happened to her in the past, it could be small things, or something major, but there was always a particular pulsating, stinging pain that struck the heart with betrayal. Those closest always committed this act, and if she were an honest woman-which she is, she would say that betrayal is something that runs only in the Sith.

That her Troopers...That Bly...None of them were capable of it.

But, she was wrong.

Her emotions clouded her judgement.

The war took its toll on everyone, she began to question certain things...Wanted certain things...Thought about certain things...

Children...A husband...A life of her own...

Emotions clouded her judgement.

Totally, completely, clearly, and everything pertaining to such words inappropriate for a Jedi to have. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, and seeing the horrors of this war, and the extent in which those would go for their family...For the ones that they loved, it made her looked passed what the Jedi put forth, for the first time she had to choose what was most important.

Emotions clouded her judgement.

She and Bly shouldn't have went after those Droids that ambushed them right here on Felucia, but she'd be damned if she let them get away with taking out two of her men-loyal and courageous. She shouldn't have done it, but Bly was more than insistent on taking out the entire unit of Super Battle Droids that had carried out the deed-and they both took them out, just the two of them.

Emotions clouded her judgement.

She had thoughts of Bly...Something more. They were more than just working partners, a lot more. The time they spent together forged something uncommon within her, a yearning, a spark. But, she thought of Kit Fisto, and the bond they forged together, how many times had he saved her on the battlefield? But, in the same respect, Bly had saved her countless times, and she had saved him countless times. If she could...If only she could...

Why did the Code forbid it? Why did the Jedi forbid it, and why did the Sith who drew on passion and emotions forbid it...?

What was wrong with love?

Emotions were clouding her judgement, right now...How could she question the Code?

But, emotions were also making her see things clearly, for what they were, and what is most important...Why had the Code changed so, that Jedi aren't allowed any attachments? At one point Jedi were marrying each other and having children, there were many generations of these children...But, some woman-she can't recall the woman's name, had been a Jedi Master, and she laid out the paths to the Dark Side.

Personal attachments. Love. The need to save friends, doing it in hast. Desiring to protect. Emotions as a whole. She labeled them as dangerous, and it all led down the path of the Dark Side, and once the person started down that path it was too late to turn back. Yoda said as much himself.

But, how could Love be a part...A path to the Dark Side?

Was it the duality of its opposite, hatred?

Shuddering from the sudden chill that washed over, she brought her arms to her shoulders and squeezed. Water, sweat, and tears...They all mixed together and slid down her form until they hit the ground being soaked up by the soil itself, vaguely, she wondered if somehow the soil benefitted from her tears, after all they too held the Force within them...

She dared not to move-the 327th Star Corps were on the move again, and judging from the rumbling brush they brought the AT-ST's which meant one of two things. By some miracle she would be saved from this situation, or manage to escape-highly unlikely as all routes to that possibility were blocked by her own Troopers, and the second involved evading them long enough before having to resort to force, or giving herself over.

Doing the second would no doubt lead to severe pain, she could already feel the cold metallic of their blaster rifles striking her face-the blood welling up in her mouth, forcing her to cough, and as she coughs they continue to strike telling her to shut up. Unable to do as they demand, as she starts to really cry out, the beat her until she loses consciousness

Even with the Force she is capable of experiencing pain-even Yoda is. Those Troopers wouldn't let up as they are brutally efficient-one strike would be enough to snap her neck, and because she's giving herself over she'd be in binds, her Lightsaber taken, and then the beating would start...Because...Because she's a Jedi scum and a traitor to the Republic, now Empire, as she heard the Troopers calling it.

If the beating didn't kill her, whoever Emperor Palpatine-Darth Sidious, in all reality, sent here after getting news of her capture would strike her down mercilessly. But, that was all but a moot point, not even so-it wasn't even a moot thought. She seen the horror her brethren experienced, their betrayal, the pain of being shot down but thousands of super heated bullets, some of them burned, some of them blown to pieces...If she gave herself up without force she was going to be killed, and she couldn't afford that.

Perhaps it was karma...If she had never been picked up by her Jedi Master, she would have been sold into a life of slavery because she's a Twi'lek woman, and they were considered exotic and graceful, they were trophies and show charms. It was also a means of status and economy for her people, the Twi'leks on Ryloth-the men weren't often sold in slavery, but the women were, and everyone was well aware of it. The Hutts were notorious for buying them, but they'd also feed them to whatever creatures they have stored in their cellars. A cruel and unforgiving fate.

It could have happened to her, but it didn't. Instead of ending the injustice she turned a blind eye, letting go of her attachments. Such a cruel thing to do, to turn her back on her people...And, even though the planet was now liberated and annexed due to the war, that didn't mean the customs were going to end. Women would continue to be sold into slavery, being killed just for the fun of it.

She already came close to the Dark Side, if not totally succumbed to it...Yoda had insisted she was still worthy, and it was merely a trial in her life which she had to overcome. In the end she believed his words, made herself believe them. They were recited like he had said them before, but they moved her, encouraged her to see it through to whatever its end-the Force's end.

But, perhaps she wasn't worthy, and it was of no great consequence if she were to be killed here.

She should have died a long time ago, in a pit of the Hutts devoured by one of their beasts, along with her sisters...No, she should have been the one devoured, and the very last sold into slavery but instead...She had been safe in the Jedi Temple, trained and powerful, so that no one could ever enslave her. But, she never shared her talents with her people, the women, so they could be strong, nor did she strive to educate them so that they were equal to the men.

This position was befitting. How many of her sister Twi'lek suffered this very same thing... Yanked and kicked, degraded and treated lower than insects. They were dragged dragged by their lekku...Their lekku got twisted...

What Jedi turned a blind eye to such an atrocity...How could she have done so under a pretense of forbidding attachments?

All these years she had taken it for granted, but now she was in the same position. Powerless and afraid. Filthy and disgusting. Groveling. It was fitting, in the end, even though she was a Jedi she'd suffer the same fate as her sisters. Eventually the Clones will find her, and if they don't shoot her down they'll beat her to death...Drag her by her lekku, twist her lekku, step and grind their boots onto them.

She deserved it, after all. She had been a coward all these years, and it was only right she experience the same agony as her sisters.

Without a second thought she slammed her face into the dirt, letting it dig itself in-the rain loosened it up some, and instead of feeling like concrete it felt like a soft pillow. Dragging herself forward, she begam sobbing without an ounce of any reservation-years of pent up emotions, long locked away by her mental walls burst out, and she trembled.

She dragged herself through the mud, grabbing handfuls and sliding it across her torso and neck until she almost tore through her skin with her nails, lastly grabbing huge chunks and spreading it all over her body, making sure to get it into her mouth.

Her sisters didn't even get the right...That dignity. Dirt, and other things were put in their mouth.

Tremors hit her body, the pang just intensified-what a strange sensation. Emotional pain causing physical pain, she truly ached, and the tears did little to wash away the dirt and grim from her once exotic features. She wasn't satisfied until every part of her was covered in the scratchy dirt, her once blue skin coated in all the undergrowth appearing more brown than anything-the only way to tell she was of Twi'lek descent is by her lekku.

Even her lekku were covered in dirt, giving little away.

Her skin swelled from the pelting raindrops, a series of goosebumps chilling their way across her entire form. She shivered, daring not to swallow, as she couldn't-her tongue was too dry, she was too thirsty, and she was too far away from any water. She brought her knees up to her chest; it was fate that she'd die on this planet, nobody would come to rescue her-no attachments, and it was impossible to get through the blockade.

After a while she rose to her feet, a shuddering breath shaking her body. Whether her body shook because of the chill that came over her, or because her emotions were getting the better of her she didn't care to guess, all she could think of as finding shelter. Finding some place that'd close her off from the rain if even for a moment. It would also be better if she did this in private, even though nobody setinent being was watching her at the moment this was...So foolish, she didn't want to be out...

In the end she found a large bundle of the bulb-like flowers, surrounded by a vast growth of vegetation coupled with thorns and voracious ants the size of her foot swarming about the place-the entrance towered about two hundred meters, and was nothing but an expanse of trees with a series of long arcing branches acting as the border between itself and a plexus of vegetation within a cave just a few feet away-some vines and branches were coiling their ways in and out; a testament to their tenacity.

Moss and carpets of grass had began to spread themselves deep within the cave, even from where she stood she could make out the lively vegetation several meters into the dark structure.

She didn't want to venture too deep-this was on a remote part of the planet, somewhere Bly and the Clones had no knowledge of, so she didn't need to steep herself into darkness. Her emotional state coupled with the darkness surrounding her the deeper she went, she got the feeling she'd slip to the Dark Side, or do something stupid with her Lightsaber.

It was hard to steer herself clear from crying even more, so she focused on her breathing...Trying to let these feelings dissipate and go away. Sitting down gave her time to reflect on her sudden appearance, and the way her clothes literally stuck to her skin. There was no give at all, and unlike before when the water had been weighing the fabric down, it now matted itself into the fabric itself and was clinging to her body.

Knowing that taking off her clothes wasn't an option; she kept on the soaked, sweaty, and dirty outfit, finding some comfort in the way the dirt mixed with the sweat around her bosom, and when several beads began to slick down her forehead how those beads slipped into the dirt covering her and worked through it, revealing her exotic ocean-blue skin.

Her stomach growled voraciously, with such ferocity that it felt like it was tearing away itself. With a little reluctance she pulled out her rations before taking a drink of the water, spitting it back out, and doing this over exactly three times before biting into one of her rations. It had been something she was going to share with Bly, as meager as it was, she often looked forward to being able to sit down and eat with him...Talk like normal people, if only for a short time. She took a ginger bit, barely able to control her chewing speed.

She consumed the first bar with a semblance of manners, just barely, and the last three were consumed in the same manner. She had forgotten how long it's been since there had been something in her stomach, since she got to eat a full meal that wasn't lacking or had to be cut short due to battle-after preparing that meat those Droids had blown through her entire camp, taking out the food in the process. It had been a bitter defeat in more ways than one.

After a few short jumps she ventured back into her shelter with some fruit, setting the colorful array down before picking a spherical, yellow fruit. Food wouldn't be a problem for now, but she wasn't going to be able to make it out here like this longer than two days at the max. It was only a matter of time before the Clone Troopers, or Battle Droids discovered her, and because the Droids had no sense of fear or anything else, they'd march right up to her without a care in the world-while the Troopers would plan and strategize, drive her into a corner before unleashing their array of bullets.

The more she pondered it the more she dreaded actually having to face such a death...Blaster rifle bullets, and every other guns' were all super heated, generated from charges that were inserted like magazines. In addition to their crushing force, they dispersed upon impact, traveling through those they strike, and then there's the agonizing burn that it leaves behind. It'd take a few dozen shots before she'd die, and in that span of time...

Shaking the dreary thoughts from her mind she turned her focus inward, trying to remain optimistic. Someone had to be coming-Cadus had sent the message to all of the Jedi off world to get off as fast as possible, and again her emotions clouded her judgement-her thought at that time had been 'how can I abandon Bly and all of my Troopers?'

She could hope, but she also had to stay pragmatic, because if nobody was coming then...Then she would be dead, eventually.

A sudden jostling dozens of meters away made her freeze, the presences made her double back, feet carrying faster than they ever have before. She was already finding her way into the deeper thickets of her seclusion. Darker and darker it got as she ventured deeper and deeper. Orders were being barked and the tell tale sounds of blaster fire rung loudly, getting ever closer, even as she put more and more distance between herself and the opposition. There were several hundred Clones, but she could also hear the high pitched whine of Battle Droids...

Stopping her in her trek, she contemplated. Was this really worth it? Was her life worth this much to save? Was she so afraid of dying? The answer was simple. Yes. She didn't want to die. Yoda for all his wisdom, saying that death was merely a transcendence was wrong. Death was the absence of all life, and if she died here, right now, what would that leave her and everyone else that may need her? It'd leave nothing, and she'd suffer no more.

She turned, hand discarding her saber to the ground-she didn't notice how it began to float, too busy running to her doom. The tears came back but she didn't sob, she was ready to face her death. It should have always been her, from the beginning...

So wrapped up in her thoughts and misery she hadn't noticed the vines snaking their ways towards her, until the very last second, and she was yanked off to the side with ruthless force. One lone scream cut through her throat, and it was all her pursuers needed to renew their search. Bullets and artillery struck where she had once been, and the entire surrounding area leaving nothing from storms of debris and fires.

One arm reached out, thrashing against her earthly chains, if this was one of the man eating plants then she only had mere seconds before she was bit in half. She was ready to face her death, but she didn't want to be bisected at the waist-though if she was swallowed head first nobody would hear her scream.

All thoughts of that quickly dissipated a ringing tore through her ears-ten times louder than this last one, sickening her stomach, and making her head spin as dirt and moss sprinkled high in her vision. There was a few pellets that landed on her, but she remained otherwise unharmed from the charged shell that had detonated, followed by the blaster fire that quickly accompanied the ground shaking explosion. It took all of her experience and discipline to remain silent, and as if the plants were reading her mind, one thick vine wrapped itself tightly around her mouth.

"I heard someone over here!"

"Stupid Droid! It'd be no surprise if there's nothing left to confirm that the Jedi scum is alive or dead."

Half afraid, she flicked her eyes to the side-spotting familiar black eyes, but the head tentacles were a dead giveaway. Shaak Ti was mere centimeters from her-the Force rolling around her in gentle waves, flourishing into the plants, forcing them to grow rapidly, and move according to her own will. The vines and branches continued to grow, until they were so dense and overwhelming even the rain couldn't touch him.

Without missing a beat she took note of five others-Cadus, Serra, Isa'bella, a Zabrak woman, and Talisibeth.

Shaak Ti pressed a finger to her own lips before doing the same to Aalya.

"We're going to get you out of here, Master." Isa'bella whispered, determination evident in her tone.

A hail of bullets came before Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids swarmed around.

"Stupid damn Droids." A Trooper spat, shooting several of them, square in the head. He planted his foot on the chest of Super Battle Droid and tore it to bits with the onslaught of bullets.

"Traitor." Another Trooper said coldly before gunning down his fellow brother in cold blood. Three shots to the head. One dropped the Clone, the next two struck before he could even hit the ground. The Captain of the unit kicked the body aside, with the Droids, letting them roll into a ditch close by.

"Those who don't follow the Emperor's will are an enemy. We are now the Imperial Army, as much as I hate it myself we are combined with those damn rust buckets. Search the area for remains, Sidious wants that scum Secura eliminated. If she turns herself in blast her head until those blasted lekku are burned."

"Yes, sir."

Aalya could hardly believe what she had just witnessed, and she was thanking Shaak Ti for influencing the plants here in such a way as to keep her scream muffled. The Clones always had strong loyalty to each other and were brothers in arms, never once had she seen them kill each other. Fight sure, because boys will be boys, and men will be men, but they didn't shoot each other down in cold blood.

What happened? First they turn on her and all her brethren, and now they're turning on each other.

All she could think about was the way one Clone killed another, and both of the bodies that remained there after the unit found nothing, and the Captain ordered them to search again where they had been hours prior-a valley just a few hundred miles from this location. It wasn't until that the only life presence was herself, her saviors, and nature, that the vines unwound themselves from her body and relinquished its hold from her mouth. She couldn't speak-she was in shock, emotions were welling up within her that she never believed she had before, and there was this betrayal...Her betrayal, the Clones betraying each other.

_Why Bly...Why..._

Gathering her wits, shuffling the thoughts of the courageous man away, and keeping her tears at bay, she turned her focus on her saviors. She'd have to vent these emotions, later on, in private or around Shaak Ti. They were both women and she understood grief and sorrow better than anyone.

"Thank you."

Cadus waved off her thanks, though he knew it was from the bottom of Secura's heart. She was more than happy to see them at this very moment, and if he didn't know any better it was taking all she had to not throw herself at him, or one of them, and hold them like they were her lifeline, but self control and the need for modesty were keeping her from acting out. "We are brothers and sisters in the Force. You're my comrade. I'd never leave you behind, never."

Shaak Ti only smiled, gently affirming Cadus's point. "I apologize for shutting you up, like I did."

Aalya shook her head, struggling to smile. Honestly she had never been more happy or relieved. Her lekku twitched a few times. "No. Thank you. Without that I would have given away our position."

Serra silently admitted that she would hacked those Troopers to pieces.

This time Shaak Ti shook her head. Yes, it'd be easy to take the credit for this, but it wasn't her idea or even Cadus's idea. "Scout, well Talisibeth is the one that came up with this plan once we arrived, the credit all goes to her...Though, it was a team effort. I have grave news, Aalya...The contingency order-number sixty six has been called into action by Chancellor Palpatine, or rather Darth Sidious. "

"Master." The blonde girl gave a humble bow.

Aalya wrung her skin tight top, dirt and more dirt coated her hands, and she was starting to wonder if it'd actually stick to her even after she gave herself a good wash up. The one long sleeve seemed to be torn off, as well. She knew of the order, but she never thought it'd be followed through upon, and that her Troopers would actually turn on her and carry out the deed. Well, try to-she had escaped just by a hairsbreadth and had been on the run since.

Her emotions clouded her judgement. She had gotten too arrogant, too dependent...Too dependent on her Troopers, but how could she not? Self reliant was a quality of the Sith, Jedi came together with everyone for the greater good, came together for a great cause.

Her emotions clouded her judgement.

She was foolish. Blind.

Emotions clouded her judgement.

"So, now we're enemies of the Republic, even after all the battles we've fought and Jedi that sacrificed themselves...We're scum...?"

The words were hard for her to say...They were so wrong, felt wrong, sounded wrong...Just all around wrong. They had all fought in many battles, but was it really their place? They had all been so quick to jump into battle-Jedi weren't soldiers, they weren't a militia, but they had all taken command of what had once been the GAR. Even Yoda was a commander of sorts and was leading multiple attacks-He, Yoda, was planning and coordinating attacks that'd take lives. Just not the lives of Droids.

She was no different...Maybe she had always been an enemy. Jedi were isolated, even back on Coruscant-there was miles and miles between them and the galactic city.

Maybe it would have been better if the Jedi lived in seclusion...

She shook her head, wiping away at the filth on her face.

Wiping away the tears that were mixing with it.

"Basically, a lot of the galactic public are buying into it, but there are a lot who know Sidious, well they know him as Emperopr Palpatine; is just twisting things to suit his own needs. The confusion doesn't help anything, but as of a couple of days ago it is now the Empire." Cadus answered in a clipped tone, just managing to sound stoic. "The Republic as we once knew it is now finished, it's gone. It's now called the Empire, and we Jedi are the scum of the galaxy. People like you and I...Well, if we're caught dead or alive the reward money is enough for twenty lifetimes."

But, in all reality Vader, Sidious, or any single one of them would kill the bounty hunters as well, unless they proved to be skilled enough to evade being run through.

"We need to move to Murkhana. Master Bol Chatak, Master Roan Shryne, and Olee Starstone are waiting, the Jedi that are able to are being brought in by Bail and his contacts." Serra interjected a little impatiently.

"You also need to get cleaned up." Shaak Ti added gently, trying to sooth in turbulent undercurrents within Aalya as she hooked her arm within her own, paying no mind to the dirt.

There were always Jedi who struggled with emotion, most notably Anakin before he turned and Cadus. There was Qui Gon, Count Dooku, and Sifo Dyas. There were Jedi in the past, but the point still remained some Jedi struggled with emotion and weren't like the rest. Aalya was also one of those people. More than once did she have 'inappropriate thoughts' . But, she never judged her Twi'lek sister in the Force, she had always supported her in all ways.

"And out of those clothes, you're going to catch a chill. Even Jedi and Sith get sick if they don't take care of themselves."

Though, Darth Sion was a puzzle, literally, and he kept himself together with the agony...The pain...The hatred.

The Dark Side was indeed, so powerful.

"Us ladies have to stick together and take care of each other." Isa'bella said, beaming a smile.

Aalya nodded, welcoming a refreshing cleaning session, letting some of her strength finally wane, not like she had a choice in the matter. The irony of the fact Cadus being the only man present wasn't lost on her hearing Isa'bella's statement. She could feel herself slipping...Inky black slowly consuming her wholly, dispersing her sense and dulling her perception, it whispered and weighed down her, so tantalizing was it to succumb to the pleasant weight.

However, it didn't prevent the pang of pain that had started before to continue to spread through her. All she could think about...was the deaths of her brethren, their agony and despair...The way their heads were split apart, burst open like a tin can.

Maybe all she needed was a wash up and rest...

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she could hear Isa'bella already going over how they'd be make their depart, but most of it was lost on her as she couldn't hear a thing, really. She was spent physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually-there was no way even for her to fight this off. Her body, her mind, her very being needed rest, and if she wouldn't fully succumb to it...

Well, it'd take her.

And, it took her. She found herself willingly giving into the lull.


	6. A Departure

Alderaan was a verdant world of unspoiled beauty, snowcapped mountains, and long plexuses of natural beauty. There were oceans, clear as the finest jewels in the galaxy, flowing freely on almost every part of the planet. Truly it was a gem, while Coruscant has always been called the center or cradle of the Republic, Alderaan had always been its soul. The people who inhabited this beautiful world were peaceful by nature, refined and sophisticated, intelligent, and most devout. Many a famous had been born here, but they all shared one common ideal.

How they were all devoted to peace, and instead of tearing their surroundings down they built within them. Rather than harm the landscape they built on it, used it as one giant home itself.

They were so devout to peace that the planet didn't have any special type of defense.

He truly wanted to keep his planet so, but with the recent _changes _and _policies _set into place by Sidious...

His tall stature suited his bold, faithful nature-as he was not afraid to take risks. His dark hair was cut short, combed immaculately. His tan skin was weathered from years of service both in and out of the Senate, and his eyes were blazing with fury and worry, all at once. He was always self aware and ensured that he was always neatly and presentable, he preferred clothes of the Republic Classic Era-he always did have a love for vintage things.

But his rigor was not only founded in his appearance, but also in how he carried himself. Unlike many of the corrupt, self centered, petty politicians that filled the pods, he took his senatorial duties seriously. He spent a lot of his free time working on both legislative and domestic matters. He was always at work, always trying to bring peace and stability. In the ancient times, his professionalism would have been considered with respect, gratitude, and honor. He would be showered with praise for all his noble work.

However, the moral decay of what had once been the dying Republic, his impassioned defense of the civic virtue, his devotion to the Senate and democracy, to equality and stability was more often than not mocked, rejected, and snorted upon with derision by his corrupted peers.

The simple fact he was devoted to preserving peace throughout the galaxy, going to the war zones himself, and being one of the few senators who was not corrupted by power or by Chancellor Palpatine, it only made sense he was a laughing stock. He was very loyal to the _Republic_ and the _Jedi Order_ and did _everything_ he could to help both. He refused to submit to the rule Palpatine of his _advisers _with their Clone armies, refused to tolerate his police stating and placing garrisons galaxy wide, refused to tolerate him trying to control the Jedi Order-actually taking control of it.

He told that power hungry, self deluded fool that if he and his comrades were to die more people would hate him. He had no reservations about speaking the truth and doing what is right simply because it is the right thing to do. He wasn't looking for praise or congratulations on doing what needed to be done. It was a matter of diplomacy and of principle.

He was going everything he could right now to help the Jedi survive, to get them shelter. Without the Republic, without a democracy-the galaxy will fall into chaos and without the Jedi Order there will be no peacekeepers to help bring an end to chaos. There will be no one to fight for those who can't fight. Who don't want to fight. The Jedi were was known by names.

Bail Prestor Organa.

Formally, and in the most formal sense His Serene Highness, Prince Bail Organa, First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan

He served as the First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan, served in the Galactic Senate as the Senator of the Alderaan system for a long, thirteen years, now. He was a good friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, they developed a close working relationship, and he could say he'd lay his life down for the man. He was also good friends with Yoda and the grizzly Rahm Kota, but Obi Wan was like his brother-he carried the man on his shoulders in that one battle.

He was also the one that pushed for the Delegation of 2000 to happen, growing wary of Palpatine's constant dictatorial methods.

Bail Organa, aesthetically pleasing to many, looked like he was carved straight out of stone. His eyes were cold as ice, smoldering the red oceans on Mustafar.

He couldn't believe it. Padme's death shook him greatly. He had watched her get put into the ground, her once beautiful features a deathly pale. All things passed, he knew it well...But, seeing her so _still _not smiling, not laughing, not being bold, not standing up for what she believes in, her warrior heart...It no longer beat. A hot mist blinded him, threatening to spill into his tears. He wouldn't allow it to be in vain.

No...He couldn't allow her death to be in vain. Her legacy all depended on him. He stared at the two infants within his arms; Luke and Leia, and the holoimage of...Vader, formerly Anakin, speaking in a low tone. Bail struggled not to snort-perhaps this murderous, evil, little arrogant boy wasn't so far gone that he'd leave his children in the clutches of himself and Sidious. He could see Padme kicking in her grave already-her children being poisoned.

"When this is over, destroy this holocron. This can never be seen again. If it is it will endanger the lives of Padme's children. Sidious...As you know him, Palpatine. He is the Dark Lord of the Sith. Sidious promised me power."

Bail put aside his own misgivings, shuffling them away, and with the discipline only a politician like himself had he withdrew himself and kept his expression stoic. It was important that he hear what he had to say-there was no way to explain what he'd done, but if he at least understood why...He'd be able to think of a countermeasure, maybe. But, if his slaughter of Jedi and the plunging of several planets as well was all just for power...

Bail could almost feel a oppressive cloak wrapping round his shoulders-heavy and vengeful, it seized his arms and struck him down to his ankles in an abrasive chill. No wonder the Jedi had been so wary of Anakin, his emotions were so powerful, and he didn't hold them back at all.

"I don't have the power he promised, and now my love is dead. Our children live on, though, and that's what she'd want...In the end. I will do the Emperor's bidding, as I have no other choice now...I don't possess the strength to kill him...Right now. I thought that maybe I could just..."

Bail felt cold, no longer being oppressed, he felt a chill deep in his gut. "Anakin..."

Yoda and Obi Wan rarely ever discussed Jedi business in front of him, but the short green humanoid didn't spare him of any of his lectures either. The Dark Side was seductive, enticing, enthralling, wholly inviting. It promised power, absolute power, without question. Emotions. Experiences. All of it made the person stronger, the more they delved into these things, the deeper they go into the Dark Side.

Anakin...Had he thought he could not be...Seduced? That he could kill Palpatine who is Sidious, one in the same?

Arrogance...

"Oh, Anakin..." Bail rubbed his temples, not at all horrified with what the man was experiencing, but what Padme had been dealing with this whole time. "Arrogant little...

"This is my last good act...This is the last time I am Anakin Skywalker and not Vader. I can save our children. I entrust their lives to you Bail, because Padme trusted you..."

Doing as Vader told him to do, he destroyed the holocron-letting a small Droid come and clean it up before vaporizing it within its own innards. If there was one thing clear to him it was that this was Anakin's last shine, the last time he'd ever be...This was his last act of good, of selflessness...Now, he'd be Vader, and he'd be a merciless and cruel enforcer of Sidious. He'd no longer be a hero, but a menace, a true terror.

He situated them both into their cribs. He'd try contacting Obi Wan but there was no response, or even feedback for that matter, and with Yoda it was quite the same. He needed to speak to them about this immediately, away from all the other Jedi, even the ones currently being saved by himself and his contacts at this very moment.

"Luke and Leia." The names sounded right on his tongue, perfect names.

A handmaiden knocked on the door, softly, and entered with the delicate grace of a Twi'lek dancer. "Mon and the others have come. I thought it be best if I inform you since no one else was near."

"Thank you." Bail smiled a half smile, half pained, but half genuine.

He exited the room, swiftly, leaving the twins in the care of the hand maiden, and made his way towards a private meeting room.

The room was sparse of anything save for a table, and the few people gathered within.

Mon Mothma. A stately and devout woman, her skin was fair and her hair was a stark auburn. She was the youngest senator ever elected, proving herself from a young age of seventeen of so to be more than capable. She looked on with clear unease-the greatest reluctance, and the greatest pain. Her beautiful and refined features, were as it was too commonly happening now, marred with discontent.

Fang Zar known as an outspoken man within the senate, and had boldly rejected the centralization of power on Palpatine. His swarthy complexion and rustic features hid his intelligence well. Those rustic features were pale with worry at this moment. His weary brown eyes were a lit with a fierce anger, and it was with pessimistic annoyance that he stroked his long graying beard

Terr Taneel was fair skinned with locks of red hair, and dark pools of brown for irises. She was a member of the powerful Taneel House-one of the Ancient Houses of the galaxy and ruling family of the planet Neelanon, and represented the Senex sector in the Galactic Senate, and was the Senator of the planet Neelanon. She was infamous for her forward way of thinking, as those isolationist aristocrats in the Senex sectory weren't nearly as bold as she was, and perhaps better well known for her forward way of thinking overall than most of the corrupt politicians that filled the pods.

Meena Tills had a bizarre appearance being a female Mon Calamari. With a coned head, a brown and spotted pigment, slit nostrils a wide fish-like mouth, and large yellow eyes with enlarge pupils. She represented Mon Cala in the senate. Her features were contorted with worry, just like everyone else present, but she didn't speak a single word.

Chi Eekway Papanoida's most notable feature was her blue skin, and her most striking was her eyes. She was a female Pantoran and daughter of Baron Papanoida-who served as Chairman of Pantora while she was the senator for Pantora in the Galactic Senate. She wore her typical outfit of thick robes that covered her from head to toe, revealing only her face.

'You all know...What this is about and why we are all gathered."

"Sidious's Declaration of a New Order." Terr said, apprehension fuming off of her.

"Yes, the moment we have all feared has come. Sidious has destroyed democracy, even though the Senate still exists it is in name only. He can't afford to have an uproar so soon, so he will continue to preach about democracy." Bail's tone was grave, but not without conviction-his eyes held an unquenchable fire, and insatiable thirst, and undying persistence.

Fang's eyes narrowed, a low scoff escaping his lips. "What are we supposed to do? Just sit here with our heads down?"

Mon pursed her lips. "Have you managed to contact Yoda?"

"No." Bail replied. "But, I know him or Obi Wan will contact me soon."

"Is it wise to contact the Jedi? They are outlaws?" Chi asked, voice soft and subdued.

"That speech was nothing but lies...This whole war has been a machination of that man and we all fell for it. Anyone who doesn't bend to Sidious's will are outlaws." He took a calming breath.

Padme wanted him to lay low and be good. To not draw the ire of Sidious. To work behind the scenes, but he refused. He couldn't. Playing along with this wasn't going to get them anywhere, at all. After all, it had been the politicians to push all of the power into Sidious's hands in the first place, and after so much time...It became Sidious choosing when he can relinquish Emergency Powers, not the Senate making that decision.

Words wouldn't do any good, and he knew this all too well.

"We all knew this day would come, unfortunately. And, we all wished to avoid war, but war may be our only option to save what little remains of the Republic...Of democracy. Sidious has already taken away so much..." Fang said gruffly, eyes turning hard as stone.

Bail nodded, having come to this conclusion weeks ago. "The Jedi?"

"We've been able to find about two thousand, if not a little more." Terr replied.

Bail kept his righteous anger at bay, with all his years of discipline. He seen this day coming, unfortunately. There had been roughly ten thousand, if not more Jedi before things took this dark turn, and now there were what...Three thousand left at best? All the Masters were killed-these numbers were of Younglings, Padawans, and Knights.

Few Masters survived. It was a merciless attack, pointed and precise. It'd be no issue of a little Youngling was to escape, but if a Jedi Master survived-just clung to life, there'd still be hope. This all happened because Sidious placed that unforgivable Sector Decree of some Gungan bowl of shit, just to try to excuse his way of placing Troopers all over the place. Fang had said it best-it was going to towards a police state, a total dictatorship, and this was when "Palpatine" returned to Coruscant, and before that that whole event, two years ago!

What really made it clear for him was when Sidious instituted Moffs. Not many people cared about the past, and even fewer cared about reading the wealth of knowledge of said past, but he wasn't so ignortant, stupid, or foolish. Moffs were basically stationed in star systems and had control over them-they could rein in conflict and so forth, just in general keep a close watch over everything. This was done away with later on, because the implications of it-martial law across the entire galaxy.

There'd be no Republic left. There'd only be smoldering remains and bodies left behind, and the rest of the galaxy that remained would fall into chaos.

"There's no Masters among them." Chi said, tone grave, but her eyes were hard.

He snapped his focus from his thoughts, onto the blue skinned woman, then delved back into his thoughts for just a second. "Sidious can handle children. He can handle the young Padawans and the foolhardy Knights, but he can't deal with a Jedi Master. If there is just one then Sidious loses. With no Jedi there is no hope, no justice, no brighter future of tomorrow. If the Jedi go into exile..."

Mon nodded with a grave look, closing her eyes for a brief second. If Jedi ran and hid, than things were definitely taking a turn for the worse if even they'd rather seclude themselves than take the fight to whoever is trying to be nefarious. For all those who hold the Jedi in high regard it'd be simply denial on their part to think that the Jedi would continue to fight after going into exile-and Sidious would pounce on that chance and crush those dreams.

People resent and hate Jedi. They want to kill Jedi. Sidious wins.

For a second, she couldn't quite understand the fixation...

Bail studied his good friend before his elegantly trimmed goatee pulled up as his face tensed once more. "We are not dealing with a simple politician here. Even if we were, we'd still have trouble. But, We are dealing with a Sith Lord. We can't hope to stop or stand up against Sidious without Master Yoda and the Jedi."

"What of Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino?" Fang asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

Bail considered the question, thought about the person Fang was speaking of, and quickly concluded that it'd go one of two ways. A dead end. Them leaving the planet with nothing. He knew well enough where Fang's thought process was heading-another army to go up against the Clones and Battle Droids, which Sidious _did _combine into one super army. Perhaps if the 'Empire' occupied Kamino the Prime Minister would be more...Talkative.

But, the Clones shot down the Jedi...Quite frankly he didn't want to rely on or invest in something like them again. Besides Lama Su wasn't going to listen to them anyways-Sidious did away with the lucrative relationship Coruscant and the Republic at large had with Kamino.

"Things are still tense between us. I don't want to travel all of that way just to leave empty handed. The Clones turned on their Jedi Generals, who have fought with them through this entire war without hesitation."

Fang nodded, a low sigh escaping his lips-though it sounded more like a groan.

"Wouldn't it be wise to consider it, Bail?" Terr asked. "The Droid Army alone numbered into the high quintillions at the war's end.

"The Clone Troopers numbered into the high millions, almost billions, and thrn there are the Clones Palpatine secretly commissioned. And, let's not forget about the senators who supported him, and the ones he appointed as Moffs, they too have legions of Clones, and now they will have legions of Droids." Chi added with a grim undertone.

If this had been two years ago he would agree without a bit of hesitation, but since he was a little older and a little wiser he wasn't so quick to agree to this. In order to combat Sidious they needed the Jedi, first and foremost. No matter if they had an army or not they needed the Jedi, and he was beginning to doubt if an army would make any difference when Sidious's military grows by the literal second.

Quintillions of Battle Droids. Billions of Clones. There equipment and vehicles as well, the War Ships and Star Destroyers, the Super Star Destroyers, the _Lucrehulk-_class battleships of what had been the Trade Federation, the _Subjugator-_class heavy cruisers of what had been the CIS, and everything else other than the damned kitchen sink. Add Vader into the mix, and well...

Quite frankly someone wise would just give up and go along with the flow-like Padme had suggested, somewhat, but he wasn't one to bend or yield to anyone to begin with. Sith Lord or not he wasn't going to be yanked on by an invisible leash by the "emperor's" hand. He was going to fight, the only thing he knew to do, and he'd restore the Republic.

"What has been going on for the past three years?" Fang asked, anger and bitterness starting to belly his tone. All those people that died, innocent and evil, the billions that lost their lives and gave up their lives for what they believed in...Why had it all happened? Why? What was the point? The war was supposed to be over, but in all truth...This war, the Clone Wars...

"It's been one big play led by one man. Sidious manipulated the entire war from both sides...It was all a ploy to eradicate the Jedi Order, to have it utterly destroyed. So no Jedi lives." Bail said, feeling Fang's anger.

He could understand why the man was so vexed, but Fang was only seeing it from the view of a politician. Bail had spoken with Yoda and Obi Wan, so he knew how to search for the darker undercurrents of what led people's motives and so forth. The Clone Wars in all essence was a way to spread the Jedi thin, turn them into something they never were, and then to exterminate them when the time came right.

And...They all rushed into this war. So foolish. So naïve.

All played by the hand of Sidious. Like puppets, they had all been. Yoda, Obi Wan, Anakin, Cadus, Shaak Ti, Nute Gunray, himself, and everyone else in the galaxy...

"It seems to me..." Mon started serenely. "That before we do anything else, we should contact Yoda and Obi Wan. We won't win this war without their, and the Jedi's assistance."

There was a moment of silence, and just as he was about to voice his agreement the loud beeping of a comm went off, and with little hesitation he quickly answered whoever it was, punched in a code, and projected the hologram image from the center of the table.

A short being with leather green skin, pointy ears, and heavy wrinkles looked at him with barely hidden sorrow in his dark green eyes. Despite his outward appearance, Bail couldn't help but feel a wave of relief hit him like a blaster bolt to the chest. "Master Yoda. Where is your location?"

Bail couldn't keep the emotions from shaking his voice.

The image cut in and out, as did the voice. Bail, and everyone present cued in, struggling to pick up the unusual speech Yoda spoke in. "Bail...Da...go...Da..gob...ah is where I am. Mas..ter Ca..dus...Ma..ster Sh..a..ak Ti,..T..allis...ibeth..Isa..'be.l.l.a.,. and Serra are searching the Outer Rims for survivors. A...t...ran...sport, we need."

"I understand, I'll be there as quickly as I can." Bail assured, just as the holoimage cut out.

It wouldn't come on again...

"Dagobah?" Chi questioned, looking bemused.

"A planet very far in the Outer Rims, just on the fringes...What are they doing all the way out there?" Mon drew her brows in, eyes peering at the table briefly as she shuffled through what she knew. It hadn't been a planet that the Republic, CIS, Banking Clans, or any faction wanted anything to do with and basically left it alone out of sheer disinterest.

Nothing was there other than swamps and the like.

Mon felt a light switch on inside of her but Bail voice it before he could.

"Hiding. Something we should be doing, but won't." Bail said.

He turned to Mon, waiting to hear her response.

She merely smiled. "We should act quickly then."

* * *

Treachery.

Treachery is the way of the Dark Side. Well, in all honesty this was but one tenant of the Dark Side. Instilled to all those who give themselves over, who take the Dark Side and bend it to their will. Hate. Fear. Sadness. Anger. It all fueled the Dark Side and made a true Sith more powerful-the more they dug into those emotions and drew on them the stronger they'd become, it get to a point where the person would be unstoppable.

Revan. Malak. Sion. Nihilus. To just name a few, all fell to the Dark Side, and in turn became unstoppable. The more their hatred grows, the more they fear, the more they drew on that anger...

Treachery.

Tyranus could only ponder these words over and over. They were the only words he could think of. As he floated in the healing gel of the bacta tank, he could only think of this. He understood quite well now where he stood with Sidious, among the man's plans, and that was Sidious only wanted to use him to be Anakin's-at that moment in time, first cold blooded murder. The young man was always on the verge of the Dark Side-the Dark side practically resided him, but years of Jedi training and indoctrination kept the super core reactor of his heart under careful wraps of restraint.

Sidious had expressed that Anakin wouldn't need instruction like Grievous. That he wouldn't need to be guided like a guileless buffoon, Anakin brought creativity and luck, a special and rare combination-something he quite frankly couldn't care twice about. But, it was wrong to doubt that Anakin was indeed powerful-there were few that ever wanted to confront him on the frontlines of the Clone Wars.

In the end he was merely a pawn to be sacrificed. Sidious had never intended to take him captive, make Grievous the scapegoat and reviled conspirator behind the entire war, nor did he intend to have a powerful Force-strong Sith army at his beckoning. In fact, he wouldn't have got any of that, had he not made last minute adjustments during the battle above Coruscant.

He had been growing too powerful, recently, and it alarmed Sidious-he could feel the undercurrents within the man's being, jabbing and agitated. Anakin had always been his favorite, ever since the prattling man had been a young bot Sidious took him into his care. He was like a father, he gave Anakin anything he wanted, talked to him, allowed Anakin to express himself in ways that he couldn't around the Jedi. However, it was an atrocity for the brat to take the helm of his Sith Army, he wouldn't allow a common rabble like Vader to take the helm.

He had the background, the wealth, the prestige, and the class to lead the Sith Army. He had been one of the wealthiest men in the galaxy, and still very much was, and in that aspect Vader had nothing to offer. He was but an emotional and hate filled man with a messy personal life that'd make any Jedi balk in revulsion, with his wife's passing he slipped into darkness without any reprieve, but that also made him slip into tactlessness. If Vader became a battle thirsty demon bent on simply battle, like Grievous, there would be severe problems, and Sidious would listen to him.

There were the Korun on Haruun Kal, the Wookies, the Twi'leks, the humans, the Zabrak, the Dathomorians, and thousands of more species are all force sensitive, and for centuries they've refused to give up their young to the Jedi Order, but they wouldn't have that choice with the Empire. They'd be enlisted, trained, or they would be completely annihilated because they served no purpose. They had no choice or say in the matter, those who oppose the Empire would suffer the dire consequences.

At one point he seen people in two ways, but now he simply seen them as tools and nothing more.

Sidious didn't want anyone to be able to challenge his power. He never wanted a Sith Army. He merely wanted Anakin to turn to the Dark Side, end up reducing him to a hollow husk of the former man he had once been, and from that point on Vader would serve him without question. The Jedi would come to know Vader as the executioner of all that disobey the Emperor, and for the Jedi he'd be their worst nightmare. Hunting after them day and night, slewing through them, leaving nothing but choice cuts behind.

Sidious merely wanted to be in complete control, but things hadn't gone according to his plan. He was amassing the GAR and Droid Army together into one, as well as making preparations for recruiting those Force sensitive and not into their academies to be trained. Yes, now the man had no choice but to go along with it, because if he didn't he'd have no means of dealing with the rebellion that is sure to ensue, and since Vader wasn't weakened like Sidious had wished him to be, it'll be much harder to keep him under control. More Force sensitive meant he'd have more powerful underlings, ambitious and naïve underlings that wish to take the helm of the whole Empire.

What a coward Sidious is...Rather than show his power and crush any who come forth he'll hide behind a piece of paper.

Bitterness. Hatred.

They burned through him, singing his skin.

It was no mistake that the members of the Separatist Council were Neimodian, Geonosian, and other alien type species. It was no mistake. It was well perfectly and purposefully executed. Once the Jedi were destroyed, and the Republic was reformed into the Empire there'd be little trouble in exterminating, or subjugating these species that weren't human. Under the Empire humans would be the voice, not those other alien species, not a Gungan. It'd be ruled by humans, nothing like the rampant self centered circus that had once been the Senate.

The so called democracy.

Perhaps he never fit into Sidious's long term plans, but he was still very much alive, and with hatred and bitterness...He only grew stronger, the cool ice around what used to be his heart thawed, overcome by the temptress red flames of his fury. Fury at Sidious for reducing him to such a mortifying condition, fury at Obi Wan for being the one to initiate it, and fury at everyone else for simply being beneath him. He would kill Sidious, in time, maybe not now, maybe not even three decades from now, but he would...

He was no longer hindered by the limitations of a mortal body. Even though he wasn't completely burned, and he had managed to drag himself away from the beds of lava before they could really engulf him, it didn't change the fact that Sidious's Force Lightning had tore through him like a Rancor tearing through whatever prey it has in its massive, bony hands. However, it still made hot tears come to his eyes. He'd need a prosthetic arm put in place, because Sidious wasn't going to have an incomplete enforcer.

In his heart he had hoped his master wouldn't be so cruel, but the truth was bitter...Harsh...It only fueled his inner rage.

How mortifying it was going to be for him to show is face publically-the scars from his battle and the burns made him look more than unsightly. He couldn't allow anyone to ever see him-ever see his face for a mere second. His pride...The indignation. But, it just wasn't his face and head that got burned by the lava, it was also his legs, arms, and torso-even parts of his neck weren't unscathed. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't marred or charred, and Sidious's punishment only worsened his appearance ten fold.

He'd need to wear a suit-he'd have to become faceless. Nobody could ever see his face or body after this point. The shame of his defeat, the shame of his capture, and the shame of his captivity, which was hardly honorable. Such a stain to his image, his very name...It needed to be erased, vaporized, crushed and done totally away with. There'd be a punishment, but in the end he would be put into a seat of power, and once that happens he'd start exacting his just revenge-first by hunting down the Jedi, killing Obi Wan, and killing anyone else that he deems worthless.

Treachery is the way of the Sith. Ever since the ancient times, the Brotherhood, Bane's Rule of Two...All of it was treachery, ridden in deceit and betrayal, murder and hate, sorrow and suffering, there was nothing glamorous or _good _about Sith history. It had been a mistake on his part to trust Sidious, to trust the man's every single word, about his capture, about the war, about the Sith Army, about the infrastructure of the Empire-he had been nothing but a fool and Sidious strung him along, almost right into his death at the hands of Vader.

It was a mistake on his part, one he will never make again. He truly should have known better, but he thought at one point there was a true mutual understanding...That by chance they managed to transcend the hostile Master-Apprentice discord and overall relationship, and prevail ahead for the greater plan at hand, but he had been wrong. So wrong. Sidious only wanted to control things and have all the power centered around him, but being alive threw a wrench in those plans, and he would see to it that his vision of the Empire was realized.

He would have an army. Not Droids. Not Clones.

It was a struggle to evaluate his injuries...He had far too many to count, and even if he had been in bacta the injuries were still very much real. A sense of horror dawned on him as he couldn't see a thing, in fact opening his eyes proved to be more ponderous than he'd care to admit. It's not that they felt heavy, or like they were being weighed down by blocks of lead, but the pain he felt in the eye itself whenever he dared to open them.

He knew he was on a planet, which he couldn't be exactly sure, but it was rather quiet. He could also be on a ship-his perception was off at the moment, overwhelmed with shock and pain. He could be on Coruscant and he wouldn't exactly know with certainty, he'd just have a hunch, and have to listen to his surroundings in order to pick out where he was.

He didn't have to suffer so, as his damaged body was away from prying eyes. Not on Coruscant where every single reporter would be pushing through to try and get a view of him or the story. They probably already knew the story, after all it was extremely hard to cover up the fact the entire CIS Council was brutally sliced to pieces, and the overall collateral damage of a battle taking place.

Mortifying...

It was still mortifying.

How mortifying. To not just be defeated, but to be reduced to this condition. A condition in which no one sees him, but will soon know if they don't already, along with Padme's funeral and the still highly talked about raid on the Jedi Temple, the massacre of CIS Council and his doings in it all, and this Vader, were all over the Holoet at this moment.

Yes, it all caused mass confusion, conjuring a myriad of emotions from everyone-it only fueled the Dark Side in the end, but now he was the spectacle. The spotlight was on him and it was by no means in the best light, he wasn't eloquent or regal, composed nor dignified. He was anything but that, anything remotely associated with that was burned away by the lava, and Sidious's lightning.

Count Dooku of Serreno-the most wealthy and prestigious man in all of the galaxy, valiant and headstrong leader of what had once been the Confederacy of Independent Systems, for the first time in a long time felt the pang of shame. All of his wealth, his skill, his knowledge of the Force, his title, his prestige, none of it mattered. Not a single bit, not at this point in time, and it wouldn't from this point on. Nobody would see him for the wealthy aristocrat that he was, the visionary that he truly was-they seen a broken and battered man clinging to life like a worm in the Kashyyk jungles.

He found the energy to clench his teeth, a hiss of a grunt leaving him-painful as it was, he felt some rejuvenation.

His defeat was public, and without deny, and once the news got out that Obi Wan was the last one to encounter him. It'd be another blow-like a punch to the gut, nothing mattered other than his defeat. Other than the shame he now has to hide behind a suit and mask, a shame that he will not allow anyone, not even Sidious after this point to witness.

Yes, anything remotely associated with that-his wealth, his title of count, eloquences, regal, it was all burned away by the lava and Sidious's lightning, the only thing he could feel was hatred and bitterness. He would retain his wealth, of course, but as for the title of Count...His appearance as that noble visionary who wanted to do away with the corrupt Senate was no more, burned and scorched, left in the bacta tank along with everything...else.

It appeared he'd need to go on some campaigns and let people know that he wasn't weak or decrepit. Indeed he was no longer Count Dooku, but Darth Tyranus, his transformation was now complete, at last. There was nothing left retraining him, nothing with his public image that prohibited him from giving himself to the Dark Side wholly.

As if Sidious could read his thoughts-which wouldn't be a stretch, the man spoke in his low, pointed tone.

"Your eyes have been damaged and sixty five percent of your body has been burned. Your lungs seem to be good enough, though. You got far enough from the ash, sulfur, and other poisonous gases." Sidious rasped, like darkness itself, when he turned his gaze onto Tyranus the man could feel it, even though he couldn't see. He could feel the malice exuding off of the Sith Lord's aura like the pelting bullets of a super battle droid.

Tyranus pressed his lips together, a low grunt escaping.

Sidious chuckled, turning away from him. Tyranus's ego and pride were by no means fragile, but with his current state both had taken severe blows and he would be taking retribution, getting his just revenge in due time. He knew it all too well, the man never let disrespect or offence go without punishment. Tyranus would come to be known for his reign of terror, soon.

"You don't need to worry, I already have the medical droids preparing the suit."

Darth Tyranus's suit was made to be both intimidating, fearsome, and sleek. Made of Durasteel and obsidian. His helmet was black, and polished, but not too much. The front was carved out to fit around his head, and his temples, forcing some to protrude in what would be his 'face.' The helmet also had three raised ridges that ran from between his eyes and nose all the to the back of his head. Two less jagged ridges swept up, curving over the eyes of the mask to further emphasize his eyes. It locked into a mask with a pressurized seal, wholly covering his skull.

The jagged edges also acted as a means to deflect potential energy blows onto the pointed shoulder armor.

The mask itself went almost all the way around Tyranus's head, securing partly around the cranium. The mask's appearance shared a similar appearance as to that of a skull if a bit more bulbous, enhancing the fear factor, ten fold, easily. The top of this mask was locked together with a pressurized seal, made of black durasteel.

The face of the mask was somewhat exaggerated and more angular than round, with three ridges above his eyes that fit in with those of his helmet. The eyes appeared round, but malevolent somehow. This front part of the mask was of a more highly polished black material than that of the back, being the more flexible of the two.

The two extensions that acted as a mouth were melded together, curving up to join the nose at its base. The base of the nose, a little as it was in comparison to the two extensions for the mouth.

The eye lens acted as optical filters, allowing for Vader to expand the limits of his once human vision, and able to enhance it with force by detecting infrared and ultraviolet wavelengths, while also blocking out excess light; since there had been no way to heal his damaged retinas, even while he was in the bacta tank for the trip back, there was little improvement in that aspect. In addition, the lens also came equipped with a HUD that supplyed critical data automatically as an overlay if Tyranus entered new environments, including information about atmospheric differences, nearby bio-signatures, and others, which could also be selected via the mouth controls.

Granted he could do this all through the force, regardless of his wounds, he was still very much powerful in the force and able to subjugate it to his will.

The lens also came equipped with secondary eyeshields that activate within 5 milliseconds and automatically slide over the optical blisters to prevent blindness when approaching areas of intense light. Since it was a brand new design, the latest comlink was installed within in, and there was also something to enhance his hearing beyond sixty kHz. He could dampen the shock on his own.

It took a long while to adjust to the suit. He looked quite menacing if he had to admit, a bit...Bulky if he had to say, and too much black for his taste, but it would suit him well for his long conquests. The citizens of the Empire, old and young, rebel and friendly, were all going to think that he was some inept old fool, long passed his prime, and out of touch. He would prove them wrong by throttling the life out of them, and when he encounters a Jedi he'd make sure to decimate them methodically, systematically.

He wasn't like Grievous-that vile creature was part flesh and mostly machine, equipped with talons, eight arms, and eight legs, and a torso able to rotate three hundred and sixty degrees. This suit was to merely assert himself as Darth Tyranus, never again would he ever suffer such disgrace and shame, never again would he lose to the likes of Obi Wan, and never again would he be foolhardy with Sidious.

He would kill the burnt man, eventually.

None of this he said a loud of course, merely rifling through thoughts as he continued to look himself over. Taking in his change. How he changed. How all the events he's had a hand in and hasn't have all led up to this single point. He had still been playing the part of Count Dooku, but anyone with common sense knew that he was the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, master manipulator of the entire war-or so the Republic at large had thought, how easy it had been to completely overturn in. It was a wonder Sidious was so methodical, but the Clone Wars had been a necessary thing, and the blockade of Naboo is what had started the whole thing in the first place.

These plans were decades in the making, but in truth it's one thousand standard years-ever since Darth Bane reformed the Sith. However, he was only thinking of Sidious's plans at large, and thus didn't focus too much on those who came before him. Sidious is the one who put him in this situation, and he had been foolish enough to waltz right into it in a blind sense of accomplishing something impossible together, as Sith, so wishing to cut down Darth Zannah for instance, was nothing short of folly.

If anyone would be cut down it'd be Obi Wan, first and foremost. If Yoda even had the notion of trying to stand in his way he'd throttle the damn little toad and run his saber through him, and that's as simple as it could possibly get.

"Lord Sidious..." Tyranus tilted his head, looking down at the plate of durasteel and obsidian on his chest, curious. His voice was the same, but because he was wearing a mask there was more bass to it. Just a little bit.

Sidious only smirked to himself, focus turning away from his inner thoughts back to reality before him, his eyes traced the unmistakable assembly of several regiments of Clone Troopers-already they were starting to make their arrivals. He was glad that Tyranus seemed to be adjusting rather well with his new surroundings. It'd be a shame if he was wallowing away, bitter and resentful, rather than hateful and becoming an obstruction rather than a useful tool, it would be such a shame in fact he'd have no hesitation in killing him.

The suit didn't provide life support, after all Tyranus wasn't that harmed, injured and burned, yes, missing an arm, yes, his retinas, and eyes as a whole damaged, yes, but his lungs were in working order and he didn't need oxygen to be pumped into him through other means. The suit merely provided him with a casing, an exoskeleton so to speak, and it'd keep away all prying eyes. The mask was sealed by the collar. With its appearance it'd strike fear into anyone and everything he came across, the suit wasn't bulky, nor was its armor, and so he'd have no trouble actually fighting.

The only benefit the entire suit had was the advanced technology used for vision, and to amplify Tyranus's as well as maintaining a delicate balance that was normally done by the body itself. Other than this, the suit was merely something to preserve Tyranus's ego and pride, the man did care about his image and keeping it up, after all, and having his image so contorted and shredded...

It must have made the man vexed.

But, Tyranus's anger and despair were just icing on top...All of it, Vader's hatred, Tyranus's fury, all of it fueled him and made him stronger.

"Your transformation is finally complete, Count. You are no longer Count of Serreno, nor the wealthy Count Dooku, you are Darth Tyranus. Commander of what will be the Sith Army, my enforcer." Sidious hissed, ever wary of Tyranus's state of mind, where his thoughts had been going this entire time, and the unyielding desire to run his hooked hilt Lightsaber right through him the first chance he got. Tyranus would be one of his enforcers, at least, and he was quite certain the man would build a reputation for being merciless.

Slowly standing to his feet, Tyranus adjusted to the slight bulk of his new boots and leg armor. Indeed, he was far from the monstrosity that Grievous was. Unlike that Droid he wasn't flesh and machine, this suit and helmet was merely something to hide his disgrace, and the helmet also allowed him to see without his eyes undergoing something close to a supernova.

"Will I still be punished?"

Sidious nodded, a slow smile coming to cross his wrinkled features.

Sidious finally responded in an even, but quite ghastly tone. "Indeed. You will become the commander of the Sith Army and work off your crimes committed in this war, Grievous and Ventress will also receive similar punishments as yours, and it will elevate them into commanding positions respectively, they too will work off the crimes and atrocities they committed during the war. As long as the public at large believes it we're fine, and even if they don't it means very little, their protests will be quelled with brutal and exacting force if need be."

The citizens of the Empire would think that they're merely working off their sins and atrocities of the Clone Wars, but in reality they'd be serving his will like they have been this entire time without any question. He needed subjects to rule over, and it'd be nothing short of a waste if he had to go planet to planet or send Tyranus or someone else to an entire star system just to exterminate most of the populations on the planets. Such a waste.

No, old Sith would do such a thing, but he wasn't so...Barbarous. He'd continue to play the part of Emperor Palpatine, continue to wield power over the hearts and whims of everyone else within the Senate and without. Though, in all truth he was the senate.

He had all of the power.

"I see..." Tyranus muttered, not turning towards his former master, and it wasn't out a matter of respect or fear. It was so he didn't unleash the fury-the power of the agony he was enduring at this very moment onto the burnt and withered old man, only for that old man to throttle him and crush him like an insect. As strong as he was-as strong as Vader was, neither one of them could hope to defeat Sidious.

He wasn't so foolish as to pick that fight, but he still couldn't quell his burning anger.

This shame...

Even now he wouldn't be in honorable captivity as he had been promised, instead he was bound in chains by the very man who wanted him dead not too long ago. A truly miserable fate, victory had not broken his chains, the Force had not freed him, and the irony that Grievous and Ventress would be suffering similar punishments wasn't lost on him. After all, at one point they had both been his apprentices, and Ventress especially grew stronger and stronger, with each battle. Now he'd be under Sidious's watch more than ever before, and his inclination to run his saber through the man could become problematic.

"I wish to be isolated on Raxus for my punishment...Until we get enough Force sensitive beings I'll need a dozen legions of Clone Troopers, after they've all answered to us of course and we execute those that failed in their tasks; Battle Droids as well, but this second one won't be a problem."

"You can have ten trillion Battle Droids, twenty trillion even-they've always been mass produced by the millions. Raxus may be your base of operations, but make no mistake Tyranus when I tell you to do something you do it, and you will be answering to me." Sidious's eyes darkened, teeth gritting as he reached out the Force and harshly gripped the center of the man's throat.

Tyranus felt it, but it didn't faze him too much. "I understand, I will gladly be at your side when my punishment is over...If that is what you wish, Lord Sidious."

"I've sent Vader to Murkahana. He will slay Jedi Masters Bol Chatak and Roan Shryne, any Jedi with them, and any Clones that didn't obey the order before coming back here, or that have failed in killing their Jedi targets. All of the Clone divisions and sub divisions will be on this planet within the next forty eight hours, that includes the Nulls. They will all be executed for their failures, if they have failed. Grievous and Ventress have been located, and four garrisons, two garrisons for each of them are all moving in as we speak to apprehend them."

Tyranus gave a simple nod.

Things were moving along quite smoothly it seemed.

"You will be taken to a cell, where you will await your punishment." Sidious informed him gravely.

Tyranus just nodded, again. He didn't have it him to question or argue, to even speak a single word...He had no words to say, no eloquence to provide, and he didn't even seem to notice the room flooding the lanky B1 Battle Droids that first seen action on Naboo during that blockade over a decade ago, if not longer.

It took all of his mental restraint not to crush the Droids like space trash and bisect the heavy set and bulky B3 Super Battle Droids-the newest prototype of the well known Super Battle Droid except with thicker armor and heavier blaster that fired more rounds per second, and had rockets attached to its forearm. Their weapons would do nothing against him, his expert footwork and impeccable saber prowess would allow him to merely glide around their blaster fire and slice them to pieces.

However, he also discovered that his Makashi was lacking and he needed to learn more...Barbaric methods, or at least infuse them so he had precision, leverage, distance, and brute strength. Vader had taught him that much in their duel above Coruscant-the sheer ferocity of his onslaught bucked his arms and nearly broke his wrists, and the there was Kenobi's mastery of Soresu to such an extent he was able to shift his blade the most minute fraction and thus skew his otherwise concise arc.

He didn't have the power to overcome Anakin's blitz barrage and he didn't have enough power to puncture through Obi Wan's defenses-though he did get him good, especially down the back, it was still too little, too late. He lost that battle.

This isolation would be good for him. He'd be able to hone his swordsmanship to such an uncomprehending extent he'd be able to push Yoda back and render his Ataru completely and utterly useless, and it'd give him time to temper and hone his ever growing hatred for Sidious and the shame of this whole ordeal, turning the shame to red hot anger before turning it into a burning white fury, once he got this tempered...

No one would be getting in his way, not even Vader.

However, he took a moment to subdue his anger, realizing that he wasn't on a planet. Before him, like a swarm of those blood sucking flies on that one planet, he couldn't recall its name, but more to the point...There were Star Destroyers-thousands of them, and Droid War Ships. He wasn't in a position to say, but he was almost certain that there were no Clone Troopers manning these ships, but Battle Droids, and considering the sheer size of these...

"Nute Gunray and those Genosisians had their uses...Just the like Kaminoians. I've had secret Battle Droid factories on several planets, all accumulating for this very moment, and it is why I was forced that damned Prime Minister to hand over cloning equipment and Clonemasters for me to use." Sidious chuckled lowly, a rasping sound-almost as if he were coughing and struggling to gain his breath.

Tyranus now seen the scope of his former master's plans. It was well beyond anything they previously discussed in secret. He was under the impression that Sidious was focused on the galaxy at large, what is known anyways, but he had been wrong. It was the opposite. They would lay claim to everything, but Sidious's focus was so focused outside that it seemed like everything from the Core to Outer were in their grasp. However, he also realized that he never had a part in this at all, not in the grand scheme of things, but he'd have a part in it now.

"We are beyond the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Beyond the known galaxy." Sidious rasped.

Tyranus felt the unmistakable tinge of...Something. It wasn't fear nor was it anticipation, but he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. For so long people avoided the first two places Sidious mentioned-while the Unknown Regions and Wild Space was charted into the map, nobody bothered going there in the first place, and to take it a step further, or perhaps twenty steps further, Sidious was beyond those two known places, in the middle of nowhere, and ahead of their own ship were thousands...Upon thousands...

"I truly had no idea this was your intention...The full scope of your plan was entirely beyond me. But, now I understand why you decided to amass the GAR and Droid Army." Tyranus sounded genuine, as if he couldn't have even begun to guess that this was what Sidious had in mind, but dared not to look at the wrinkled man, less he give himself away. Truly, he didn't know, but seeing this...

What he was now a part of...Exploration. Expansion. Conquest.

Sidious had tried to take that away from him...

He imagined his hatred as liquid, shoved it into a bottle, and corked it shut.

"There were some...Modifications that had to happen. However, the end result is still the same. Just in front of us, Tyranus, is a myriad of new worlds. A myriad of new star systems. The full depth of it could span into what we consider a galaxy, but has always been a part of this...Not just known. We will be going to a place Jedi and Sith have never went, have never dared to go. Where no one has dared to go. I told you that I would reveal the full scope of my plans to you eventually, and now...You understand."

"What shall I do, then?"

He wouldn't allow Sidious to put him on reins again-the days of that were over.

"You must play your part, as Ventress and Grievous will play theirs. Once this is settled and both armies have been amassed, publically on Coruscant, and I declare our new mission...We can then focus on gathering Force-sensitives and training them, amassing them into a different army that will serve a different purpose..." Sidious turned ahead, a wicked smirk crossing his face.

"We will lay claim to everything out there. I've even located a planet." He wasn't going to say it had been the hooded man's doing, and he was just along for the ride basically, but Tyranus didn't need to know that. All the man needed to know was that they would moving ahead of schedule. "And, what about him?"

"He will...Come looking for me in due time."

Sidious laughed, more than pleased with this bit of news. "I guess we'd better start finding a replacement for Grievous.

"So be it." Tyranus merely nodded, all but silent, even as he was escorted away by Battle Droids.

"My lord." The high pitched, crackling voice of a lanky Battle Droid entered his ears, the blue hologram within his palm displaying the inferior mechanism perfectly. How he had forgotten how insignificant these Droids were, even as it stood there in its blue holoimage, he almost forgot how the things looked. "We are ready to make way at your word. All systems are in order and ready to go, hyperspace has also been prepped. "

"Good, good. Proceed as planned."

"It's three hundred parsecs away from where we are. It's quite substantial. "

"Jump into hyperspace. I will send Ventress and someone else to you in the coming days. I want a report the second you see the planet...Or the solar system it is in, in any case: I want a report immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

Sidious ended the transmission, closing his eyes for a moment. It was a shame Clones couldn't be obedient like Droids. Perhaps it was because they all came from the template of Jango Fett-the bounty hunter from Mandalore. Those Mandalorians were a selfish bunch for starters and the man was a loner, he served his purpose, even if he failed in a few aspects he still served his purpose.

He had secretly commissioned a new cloning operation-away from Kamino and under his direct supervision. Unknown to all except a select few, and even that as just in name, because only he knew. Millions of clones had been engineered on Centax-2, one of Coruscant's moons.

This new Clone army was distinguished from their Clone Trooper predecessors by two main factors. The use of Spaarti technology by Arkanian Microtechnologies scientists. Arkanian Microtechnologies was well known for its development of medical supplies and technology. Their headquarters was located on the planet Vohai. In the public eye it was a supplier of medical supplies and technologies, but their primary focus specializing in the research and development of genetic engineering techniques.

This ranged from direct manipulation to of genomes to causing mutation through massive amounts of radiation.

Once his relations soured with Kamino Prime Minister Lama Su he, contacted Arkanian Clone Masters to develop additional clones in secret facilities on Centax-2. The use of Spaarti cloning cylinders enabled them to produce full-grown troopers in just one standard year, as opposed to the ten years needed for clones bred on Kamino to reach full maturity. Spaarti cloning devices were something he created specifically for himself, so that it took the Clone just one standard year to reach maturity.

Given the short period of time required for the gestation process and the resulting accelerated growth to adulthood, these Spaarti Clones required a rushed, and quite frankly ineffective training regiment. Through a flash learning program, nothing like the direct learning and training their Kamino counterparts received, these Clones were effectively programmed to be disciplined soldiers. And, in short it meant that they were completely loyal to him and would follow his word.

The speed of their growth, compounded by their limited form of education, produced them with significantly decreased skills in key areas such as strategic thinking and marksmanship. Also, unlike the clone troopers from Kamino, the Spaarti clones showed very little individuality and were completely free of Mandalorian influence. An assurance that they would never question him.

The secret project ultimately produced millions of Clone Troopers, along with the necessary hardware of thousands of starships and weapons. In truth it was all designed to wipe out the Jedi Order, as most of these Troopers were assimilated into the elite 501st legion. That isn't to say that his advisers, that he would station on planets didn't have these Clones. It was well known and became a fear, for many of the politicians-like Bail and Padme, Mon too for that matter.

Those Clones were on those ships jumping to hyperspace, and just like the Droids with them-they were totally obedient. Not like the GAR-who had Mandalorian influence, who disobeyed his order...The Nulls...

Yes, perhaps things were moving far ahead of schedule.

The Jedi were just a small nuisance that needed to be exterminated, but he couldn't afford to focus on them solely. Not when he had so much before him. That's why he had Vader and the others-to do his bidding.

* * *

The full weight of Secura was upon her shoulders, along with the rest of her fallen brethren. It was an unbearable weight, heavy on her very being, rather than being a force pressing down on her physically. The feeling was all too familiar, and it's one she felt at times...When she'd just drop her restraints and allow herself to feel and to remember. Guilt. The sensation she felt when he first apprentice was killed, and when he second was killed, both times she felt the same gripping...Like she was being crushed by some internal force she couldn't control.

She had wept.

She was coming close to doing it now, but she held herself together. She just needed to rest and perhaps eat something and she'd be all right. Ever since a few short days ago she had barely gotten any sleep and what little time she did have to rest was spent helping others and getting supplies handed out. Even Jedi need sleep and without it they could succumb to insanity. The body, and more importantly the person's very being needed to rest. If she didn't or anyone didn't rest, it led to dire consequences.

Aalya was saved and they were out of the Felucia system before she could even sit herself down and situate Aalya in a position that wouldn't send her crashing into some part of the ship. Once she felt the pull of the ship jumping into hyperspace she stood up from her post on the ground, carefully grabbed her sister off of the ground and went to the nearest cleaning station.

Her sister...She was feeling guilty as well, and if she wasn't mistaken something very close to heart break. Shaak Ti felt it when her first apprentice died, it was extremely had to not be attached to someone you practically raise. When her apprentice died, a part of her died as well, it was extremely hard to move on from the whole event, and it never got any easier. She couldn't say for sure what was going through Aalya's head-while she was almost certain she could take a peek in her mind she'd rather not invade the Twi'lek's privacy.

It left her to situate Aalya up against a metallic wall-the five inch thick glass of the cleaning station not even an inch away from them. The poor girl, she had even thrown her Lightsaber to the ground, an indication that she lost the will to live. Shaak Ti pondered it before coming to a conclusion which made her take in a sharp breath. Aalya was feeling guilty because of her stroke of...Luck, as opposed to her fellow Twi'lek sisters who were still in a life of slavery, even though Cadus and Padme had been spearheading many campaigns in the Outer Rims, it didn't matter because now Sidious was in power, and now the wrenching fact of her situation...Coupled with the Clone's and more importantly Bly's betrayal of her.

It was too much.

It was too much for herself.

This wouldn't alarm her so, but Aalya had already fell to the Dark Side once, and...

She shook her head, shuffling the irrational thoughts away. Why she would even think of such a thing, yet alone question it was beyond her, but it just happened for the barest of seconds, and she couldn't even prevent herself from doing so until after the fact. The Dark Side-all the Jedi reviled it, sought to destroy the Sith, sought destroy it, and proclaimed that the Light was superior, and somehow this made them guardians in a sense.

They chose who lived, ruled, right, wrong, there were very few who could stand in their way.

"Aalya." A gentle whisper, Shaak Ti nudged her sister. She didn't call out to her in the Force. She didn't delve into the Force to form a connection. She didn't delve into herself to make a connection. They had been connected the day they were born, reunited in the flesh, meeting again in the Jedi Temple after what seemed to be a long eternity ago-that they completely forgot each other. Aalya would come back, Shaak Ti knew she would, because if she didn't then none of them would be here right now.

She waited and waited until a gentle murmur passed the woman before her, and slowly, lethargically, Aalya opened her eyes, filth gave away to beauty as her exotic eyes while dull, still shined with the sultry fire only a Twi'lek woman could possess. Shaak Ti gave her a little bit of space, backing up a few steps, just chancing a glance at her now dirty robe-it made her curious more than anything. The mud sort of packed itself on her shoulder, and it began to leak down until it became brittle, breaking away into dust.

Aalya didn't meet Shaak Ti's eyes right away, choosing to stare at her filthy form, remembering what she had done to herself all too well. The same emotional severity was swelling within her without any reprieve, threatening to burst like the primordial dam, but it wasn't as...Jabbing as it was before. Before she couldn't stop herself from crying, to stop herself from feeling guilty, to stop the pain from overwhelming her...She had been in pain, and the only thing she could do was writhe until the pain dissipated just enough for her to gather her bearings.

The fact Bly and her Troopers turned on her was heart wrenching enough, but in a stroke of demented look she had come to learn that this wasn't just an isolated incident with just herself being close to a victim, but it was down the board. And, since Cadus was here and not on Coruscant that meant the Temple was attacked as well-which just would have crippled her if she allowed it to. She knew of Order 66-being a Jedi General she seen all of the contingencies in full depth, with her very own eyes.

She had never really...Paid it any mind. It was just there because, to cover every possible outcome, every possible scenario, but everyone knew the Jedi didn't thirst for power so it'd never be issued, and if it was she'd have the loyalty of her Troopers to fall back on. But, she had been wrong, arrogant, and emotions clouded her judgement once again. Order 66 was a simple order-in the event of the Jedi trying to usurp control of the Republic, basically treason, the Chancellor would then issue the order and all Jedi would be killed without question.

There was nothing about detaining them or putting them into an isolation block. All Jedi, and those near them were all marked for death. She should have...Anticipated an attack from her Troopers at any given time, but instead of being wary she had been warm and helpful, caring and nurturing. She'd never call it a mistake, ever, but she had been foolish and it nearly cost her life. She had been leading the Troopers-ahead of them by a good two feet, she just got the feeling to turn around, and she saw blaster fire in that second.

Never once did she expect it or anticipate it. She had been totally oblivious to the point that it was laughable to even call herself a Jedi. She hadn't been able to feel her Trooper's murderous intentions, even as they got the order and their focus went from the Droids onto her, as if they had been taken over and had no will of their own. It was instant, done without any remorse or hesitation. Did they remember all of the times they fought together? How she healed them? How they helped her? How she helped them? Did any of it matter? Was all of that gone, in that instant 'order 66' was spoken?

Her fellow Masters weren't lucky at all, and given what she had seen on the Holonet, briefly, and what the Clone Troopers were relaying back and forth is that most of the Masters were completely annihilated. Plo Koon. Ki Adi Mundi. The Temple had been speared through by Darth Vader and a legion of Clone Troopers, the deaths numbered in the thousands on both sides and even Vader couldn't escape the frenzy without wounds. The Jedi were few and far between now, they had been low in number before, but now...

Now they were so few in number, it was...Heartbreaking.

Aalya found herself shaking her head, just the gentlest. Her lekku twitched slowly, nothing like before. "I _should have felt _their murderous intent, Shaak Ti. I should have but I _didn't, _I _felt nothing. _The only reason I survived is because I chanced a glance to speak to one of my Troopers, and I seen blaster fire and that's it-by the Force itself I am alive still...Because, I was too careless."

Something wasn't right, and she was not going to hear anything about the Dark Side. She was sick and tired of hearing about it. The Jedi, for centuries have been so haughty on the matter and believe they are superior, the Sith always rise up, and the Jedi always defeat them in the end. Light conquers Darkness, or so the Jedi like to paint. No, this was all because of her own carelessness, and the Jedi, as a whole and their carelessness. Their arrogance. They jumped into the war, spread themselves thin, Yoda left the Temple...Yoda was always saying look to the future...Patience you must have, clear of mud water becomes in time-he'd always say something like that.

They were so busy focusing on the future they could never see what was going on before their very eyes, how they were all trapped from the very beginning, before the very start of this war. The Jedi were marked, and they would be destroyed before the war's end. Never once did they think, even herself, to focus on the present-always the future as Yoda preached, and she listened...

She actually did.

And, just when it was becoming clear...Just when she was going to make her choice...

When she could see everything without a bias...

Bly and her Troopers turned on her.

Truthfully she was at an impasse with the Jedi Council. Cadus was always opposing Windu and Yoda, for good reasons, she always held her piece, but towards the end of the war she could no longer remain silent. It was turning into the Jedi being seen as politicians, and more importantly wrestling for political power, it was entirely unheard of for the most part, and at the head of this was Yoda and Windu. There was a vindictiveness with the way they tried to smite the Sith and the Dark Side, always speaking low about it.

It...It got to the point that Yoda himself was eager to jump into a war-a war that lasted three long, agonizing years, that cumulated with the death of billions from all sides, and billions more caught in the middle of it.

"I'm going to clean my robe. Hand me your clothes? It's going to be a little while before we near Murkhana." Shaak Ti gestured towards the door a few meters away.

"I think I'll need a uniform." Aalya admitted, not even sure if there was any...Fabric left. But, nonetheless she stripped down with little reservation and unwound her head adornment from her lekku, giving it all to Shaak Ti and slipping off her caked boots. Never before did she want to get clean more than now, she was so close to sanitation that she could already smell the steam wafting through the glass.

"We'll take care of it." Shaak Ti assured gently.

Aalya remained quiet for a long while, mind going back to her wits end. "Shaak Ti...Is it right that we don't teach everyone able our...Abilities? My Twi'lek sisters, they don't have anything. No education and no strength. Because of their bodies they are just seen as trophies and things that mark someone's status...Is it right that the Jedi have turned a blind eye to this...Is it right that I...Have..."

Biting her lip until blood nearly burst, thick and metallic-like, Shaak Ti struggled to think of an answer. On one hand it'd be bad if it was so common, people would abuse and misuse it-if the Hutts were to somehow be able to use it, well there'd be trouble. There was always that mindset, but in the case Aalya was speaking...It was to have the power to never be enslaved, to be cherished rather than sent away without a care...She wanted her Twi'lek sisters to be strong and free. It wasn't wrong, by all means it was a noble pursuit.

But, the Jedi Code...

She sighed, forgetting about the blasted code. Aalya wasn't wrong, and it was the guilt of the continued happenings in that aspect the made her even more guilty.

The Jedi have always been selective, and in their indolence the Outer Rims have always been plagued...

But, what Aalya said was true...All too true, how the female Twi'lek were treated. It was wrong, but...

But...

"None of us could have known Master Secura. If anyone should have known, it should have been me...I was with the Clones their entire lives, just about." Shaak Ti sighed softly, resisting the urge to shake her head. They had all been too complacent, too indolent, too trusting. If they had looked more into the Cloning project as a whole, why those chips were implanted in the Clones once they reached stage three other then the rehearsed reasons, then this whole thing could have been avoided...The Troopers could have had a choice to raise their arms against them, at the very least, not be forced against their will.

Maybe if the Jedi weren't so selective, tragedies like slavery wouldn't be rampant in other parts of the galaxy.

"We may be Jedi...But, we both know what is right and wrong, and that it's hard to detach ourselves from certain situations. I know I was furious when Grievous and Ventress launched their series of attacks on Kamino." Shaak Ti's eyes were closed as she fought her internal battle. It had been righteous fury in her eyes, a necessary asset in order to preserve lives that hadn't yet even began.

"Cadus and Padme...They both did so much for the Outer Rims-they were just a hairsbreadth away from abolishing slavery in those parts."

There were always names that came up during the Clone Wars. They inspired hope, courage, determination, strength, will. Anakin and Obi Wan were renown for their head on attacks, with Anakins's ever burning furnace, and Obi Wan's gentle control they were like a jackhammer. Cadus and Padme were very similar, but when they worked together it was like hyperspace-there was a pause, and then things would just unfold, so to speak. Cadus was never fond of politicians, and Padme had been no different, but after years of working together there was something mutual between them.

She couldn't argue with their results...Never before had more planets fell right out the hands of the CIS.

Aalya looked at Shaak Ti with surprise. She was saying it in her own way, definitely, but it was in such a way that she wasn't exactly going against the Jedi Code. It wasn't so tactless that it was directly going against the code. Right and wrong was always glaringly clear, to kill and plunder, or to nurture, to hate, or to love. There was always duality. The Jedi teachings, eventually, relegated this duality to mere coincidence as the Light side was dominant and superior, in their eyes. The Sith hate, and the Jedi feel nothing...

No love. No hate. Nothing...

However, Shaak Ti was admitting that it was the right thing to do...To teach her Twi'lek sisters, and everyone and thing like them to defend themselves. So they can never be oppressed again, to never be shackled in chains or facing the disparaging eyes of greedy peons. It was also true that Cadus and Padme did so much for the citizens of the Outer Rims, with the fervency and will only those two could contain within their flesh bodies they spearheaded many campaigns, liberated worlds, and brought actual peace to war torn worlds.

And, it's also true that Shaak Ti had been furious during each of those attacks. She could feel her sister's torrent even from her location-at that time somewhere near Kashyyk.

"Master Ti..."

"Meet us in the bridge when you're done, and here..." Shaak Ti felt her sister's internal pressure about to burst. She was seeing a lot of things for what they were, and how they are, and there was nothing Yoda could say to sway Aalya. Nothing he could do. The woman finally, finally decided to step outside of the Jedi circle and see things for what they are.

"Master Secura." Shaak Ti pressed.

Aalya stared at her Lightsaber-the very thing she had dropped.

Shaak Ti set it on a counter a few feet away, turning to Aalya for a moment before striding towards the door with slow, but swift steps. "I'll give you some privacy now. There's also some clothes for you to wear, so you can retain your modesty."

"Who's that Zabrak girl, Shaak Ti?" Aalya asked before she could forget.

"Her name is Maris Brood. We found her just before we found you."

Aalya pursed her lips for a moment. "She's dangerously close to slipping."

Shaak Ti, slowly. "I know. Serra is too. Our roles as Jedi Masters have never been more important than they are now, we can't let them fall. We can't let them become like..."

"Vader." Aalya finished, just a hint of fear, but more disdain in her tone.

"We'll talk when you're finished. Cadus probably sent Tallisibeth and Isa'bella to get rest and wash up. I'll take care of Maris."

Aalya nodded in thanks, leave it to Shaak Ti to be totally honest and remember the critical modesty, after all Twi'lek women were the most beautiful and graceful, and she was by no means any exception to that rule. Before, she hadn't really cared too much about modesty-her dirty uniform said that clearly, but now...She was starting to care about those sorts of things.

With a heavy mind Aalya situated herself into the cleaning station basking in the warmth that it provided her-something that seemed to warm her to her core, and she found the simple act something of immense pleasure. She allowed herself to drift off once more, though it was in a small state of bliss as she washed herself several times over, careful with her lekku as she made sure to get the very tips, and a rather fat mud streak that stuck to the side of her right one.

She realized that Shaak Ti was going to take another Padawan under her wind. She humored herself, vaguely wondering if she should do the same, and take on more than one.

At this point in time...All things have to be considered, and she wasn't exactly against change.

The Jedi needed to change, as it stood, they couldn't keep on going as they have.

She found herself drifting off again, but this time it was much more peaceful.

Cadus released his death grip, neck slowly loosening from its taut stance, his jaw unclenching, his eyes which glinted, slowly softened. He allowed himself to breathe easily, since they were now in hyperspace and Aalya was being taken care of by Shaak Ti, and they came across Maris Brood. Anticipation was always good; it kept him on his toes and ready, he couldn't be indolent. The 327th Star Corps-if they were even still called that were one of the most decorated divisions in all of the ranks of the Clone Troopers, and throughout the Clone Wars. It'd be nothing short of a severe mistake to underestimate their efficiency and peerless tactical knowledge. Underestimating foes wasn't something he never did.

Thankfully they got in and got out with little issue. The rift between Clones and Droids provided them with perfect chance to depart without ever even being traced nor spotted. Felucia wasn't really his concern, it was Murkhana...He just couldn't shake this sinking feeling bearing down overhead, it wasn't going to be this easy, not even close. Felucia was rather isolated, and while the nearby trade route was of importance, the planet itself-other than its resources, wasn't. Murkhana on the other hand had seen much battle, on land, in air, and in space.

If he Cadus could remember correctly there were dozens of legions-for the GAR at one point and the Droid Army stationed there. However, as he pondered on the Clones and their roles as personal executors that didn't make him uneasy. He could cut through two thousand legions of Clone Troopers and ten times that with those damned Battle Droids-those things didn't concern him.

He knew it...He could feel it...

Vader.

He was going to Murkhana.

An eruption occurred deep within him. That well that was endless in depth just surged up, and up, and up until it gushed and broke away everything that wished to try and contain it. The only thing he could see was Jo Casta Nu's face, the Padawans' faces, he didn't seven see Vader for who he was. The lives he took and their anguished screams, that's the only thing he remotely associated with him. Vader had no face to him.

He would run his saber through Vader. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a doubt. It wasn't a thought. It wasn't foresight. It was just a simple fact. Their battle would be ferocious and savage, fierce and barbaric, they'd probably tear an entire planet apart going at it without any restraints, but the end result was going to be him as the victor bisecting Vader ten ways or running his saber right through him.

He would kill Vader.

He

will

Kill

Vader

Cadus rose from his seat, mind running with thoughts and strategies, subtle contingencies that'd allow him to vanquish Vader before he could even catch his strides. It was bemusing he was entertaining the thoughts, but he didn't invest too much into at the moment, instead making his way to his Padawan who continued to man the controls.

She was such a special case. She was splendid, good natured, and very humble. She had a big heart, and never once did he ever warn her about attachments or affection. But, she could be so hard headed at times she put the boys to shame, easily, and as a little girl she used to get on their bad side a lot. It was mostly because of the pranks she'd pull on them; like making them chase her around until they fall, thus slamming face first into a huge pile of crap.

Who or what it belonged to he didn't want to guess.

"Master, I'm worried..." Isa'bella couldn't keep her worries down any longer and decided to break the silence that fell over them. Shaak Ti was taking care of Master Secura or cleaning up herself, so that just left her, the girls, and Cadus alone in 'commander's bridge' as she was going to dub it. She had to maintain the ship and make sure they stayed on course, and she was certain that her Master wouldn't be sleeping until this whole ordeal was resolved and they were heading back to Dagobah with survivors.

Obi Wan had returned with terrible wounds-one long cut running down the length of his back. Never in her life she think someone would manage to cut Obi Wan so deeply, yet alone get behind his back. He was _the _master of Soresu and he perfected it to such an extent he was able to walk through battlefields unscathed by the hail fire of blasters and artillery. The cut was also deep, and she swore that his skin was actually split more than just a shallow grace.

She always admired Obi Wan. His patience, his gentle humor and wit, his knack for always staying optimistic. She learned a lot of things working under and alongside of him. He wasn't grim like Windu, not even the slightest. She could recall speaking to Windu a handful of times, and each of those times she would rather squish into the wall than even be in his presence. Obi Wan wasn't like that, though.

He was a true Jedi. As wise as Yoda, but as powerful as Windu. Seeing him unconscious with the wounds he suffered, C3PO fussing over him and saying that he needs immediate medical attention, it just got to her.

Cadus smiled for a moment. It threw her off guard considering that she was visibly worried, as she was playing with her fingers-a clear sign that she was indeed nervous. "Master?"

"You don't need to worry about Obi Wan. The wounds won't keep him down for long, I wouldn't be surprised if he's up right now." Cadus said, knowing the man all too well. It was never physical wounds that'd keep the man down, but emotional wounds. Anakin turning to the Dark Side the man was going to feel a grave responsibility, and once he finds out that Cin Dralling was killed...

However, he didn't need to worry about Obi Wan-he'd find a way like he always did, the younger man never disappointed even as a Younglings when he was fighting tooth and nail, and Qui Gon relegated him to beneath his notice-even after he won that annual tournament. Even then, Obi Wan overcame the obstacles set before him, in all aspects, he wasn't sure how he'd be faring with this, but he wouldn't let it break him.

"I forgot just how old you are." Serra quipped, resting the brunt of her cheek on her hand.

"How old are you, Master?" Tallisibeth couldn't help her curiosity. If she had to be honest Cadus didn't look a day over thirty, perhaps even twenty five, and it was no exaggeration on her part.

"I'm not as old as Serra is making me out to be. I'm of the same generation as Komari Vosa. I was born two years before her, actually if I can remember right. I'm not part Mace Windu's generation because when I was born he was around twelve standard years, and I'm far from Dooku's generation, clearly. I'm about six or seven years older than Obi Wan and Quinlan Vos, for instance." Cadus said dryly, having no problem with revealing his age.

"You are old." Tallisibeth said a bit bluntly. "Sort of."

Cadus turned around to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm just saying. Sorry Master."

Cadus had little reprieve.

"Still he went and did what he did...Obi Wan cared for him like a father cares for his son. There were so few Master-Padawans like them, and even after Anakin became a Knight him and Obi Wan couldn't be separated, even in the face of death. This betrayal is going to strike deep. We can't detach ourselves from everything..."

Cadus knew what she was really getting at, though. Even though this is true, and It'd strike Obi Wan deep, it was the death of Cin that was going to test his limits on following the Jedi Code, as he has been. The rule of no attachment and letting things go were going to be extremely hard to apply in this sort of situation for him-Cin was a father figure to everyone, more so than Yoda. Anakin's betrayal also wounded her.

"Master..."

Cadus flicked his eyes onto his Padawan, the glint of stubborn determination for him to get her point was clear in her eyes. They were always bright and clear, without any deceit or fear. Like this they were like burning embers or the very blade of a Lightsaber. Most of his former Padawans, now that he thought about it, had been girls. All of them were quite troublesome too, some more than others, and others were just beyond words. Isa'bella was no different. Vocal, rebellious, headstrong, hardheaded, emotional, rambunctious and obnoxious at one point. All of these things described his Padawans perfectly.

All of them left the Order, eventually. He had told them the truth, just as his Master told him the truth at a very young age. It was considered forbidden to know, beyond ancient, and the only ones who knew it were Yoda and Mace Windu. It was the reason they'd both always posture and be lofty, going on about the Light Side.

Nobody else had access to that knowledge, but his Master did...His Master knew, and because of that he told him. He could remember it clearly, he had just turned six, or seven. He was doing Alchaka exercises with his Master to tire himself out, he had endless amounts of energy as a child, and he required times of intense activity in order to burn it off so to speak. Alchaka served that purpose in addition to sparring.

Every time after they'd finish Alchaka, and he'd focus on the beating of his heart, the heat in his lungs, the beats of his sweat, his Master would give him various lessons on Jedi and Sith history, and at times lectures. He mentioned the Dark Side a lot, but it was never in the wary way that all Jedi regarded it with or pronuded the obstinate that they said it with, he always said it with...Understanding.

One day he had been speaking on a subject about the Jedi, around this time it was also when Mace Windu, and other people on the Council tried to treat his Master like he was an idiot. That's why it stuck, because for the first time he seen his Master actually furious.

"The Dark Side." Sifo Dyas had said in his clear and bold tone.

"Master Yoda gave us another lecture today, saying that all emotions lead to the Dark Side and that a Jedi should seek to eliminate them. He also said love is the shadow greed, but that doesn't make any sense to me. A Jedi should be self reliant, and seek to abstain from all forms of attachments. But, self reliance is a quality favored by the Sith, at least that's what I read in the Archives the other day. And, how can love be the shadow of greed? Everything and everyone in this galaxy loves and builds bonds. The animals, and even the insects, even the plant life." Cadus could remember himself saying this, voice not having the bass or authority that it does now, but humble and meager.

"The Dark Side is weaker, a short cut, it is." Cadus recited Yoda's exact words.

"Typical. Self reliance is a trait among the Sith, well it used to be at least..."

His Master made a light sound, similar to a scoff. But, the look in his eyes, that boldness that he knew all too well, when his Master would say the absolute truth, and not take anyone second guessing or even retorting against him. But, this look was different. It was reluctance and sorrow, as if he were torn to tell him, but he was resolved to tell him anyways. "My young Padawan, because I believe you are ready to advance to Knighthood, and have been ready...I will tell you the truth, why this entire conflict came to be in the first place. Why there is Light and Dark, why the Jedi are...And, why the Sith are..."

"Master." A bout of anxiety had come over him, and he couldn't shake the trepidation in his gut that threatened to spill over in the vile known as vomit.

"Listen carefully." He remembered his Master's stern two words.

"There was once Je'daii...This is not to be mistaken with Jedi. The Je'daii sought to find harmony between Light and Dark on Tython. Ashla and Bogan. When a person or being would slip to one side more than the other they were sent to the neighboring moons to meditate and return to harmony. In order to live on Tython like they did they had to be in total harmony, never swaying. It was a lush and verdant world because of this, but...Over twenty five thousand years ago a conflict occurred on Tython that reduced it to a wasteland.

Those who held more to the Light were led by four Masters of that time, they became a splinter group, declared themselves to be Jedi, used their power to only protect the weak and disenfranchised, and held that Light is superior over Dark. One man...Rejivari broke away from them, and those who dissented with him came to embrace the Dark. They sought to destroy everything, including the new Jedi, and the remaining old Je'daii. The Je'daii were lost by the end, as so few remained...The Jedi Order was then put in its place. The goal of harmony and balance was lost, and has been..."

Cadus had struggled to comprehend then, just why his Master was telling him this. It was well beyond him, in his opinion. This was something about the Je'daii those who sought balance and harmony. They weren't grey or gray, they weren't Light, and they weren't Sith. They belonged to nothing, right in the middle, never swaying, never teetering. If they did, they were sent out to meditate, according to his Master. However, there was a shocking clarity, it sparked deep within him, and it snapped.

"The Jedi are selfless...The Sith are selfish. The Jedi eliminate self."

Sifo Dyas nodded. "But, they're one in the same. The Jedi's need to protect and self righteousness, it endangers many. The Sith wish to destroy everything the Jedi establish and stand for, this conflict is perpetual. Yoda and Mace Windu don't understand, they too have lost sight of harmony. They've become hubris..."

Cadus shifted his feet slightly, playing with his fingers. He was very perceptive, and while he wasn't the cause of his Master's growing ire, it was still making him uncomfortable. It was jabbing, just like the Council was jabbing him every single chance they got. How Mace Windu would jab him whenever he'd speak in general, that priggish...

"I am telling you this because many Jedi will live in their self induced ignorance and indoctrination, always running to Yoda for guidance or wisdom instead of learning things for themselves. Even if there's just a few like us that truly know what is, that will make the most difference...My Padawan, you must pass this on to those that you train, they must make the decision for themselves, just as you will. There will come a time when you must make a decision...Nobody but you can make that decision..."

He could remember nodding his head in confirmation. He did listen to each and every word. But, there was one question he couldn't get off of his mind. "What is the Dark Side or...Bogan, Master? Yoda says that all emotions, including love and compassion can lead to the Dark Side, but that makes no sense because the Jedi are compassionate. At times I wonder if Yoda just wants to confuse us. If we eliminate emotion we're like Droids, or not even...Droids have more emotion than some of the Jedi Masters...I just don't understand, Master."

Sifo Dyas nodded, a small smile slowly began to crease on his face. He had chosen Cadus for a reason, from a very early age. The boy was perceptive and had a strong intuition. But, it was his inquisitive mind that caught his attention, like now with his question and statements afterwards. He just didn't take what was said, he questioned it and turned it over a million times over.

"Master Yoda isn't lying when he says emotions can lead down to the Dark Side...It is also true, that emotions like love and happiness are not paths to the Dark Side, in fact they transcend all of the Jedi and Sith dogma. The Dark Side, in its purest state is the raw negative emotions of a person, and the person giving themselves over to that darkness. To lose themselves in that fog. The duality of love. Hatred. The duality of happiness. Anger. The duality of joy. Sorrow. The Dark Side calls on these, makes the person want to use them, encourages them to do so...The more their hatred grows, the more powerful they become, and they grow stronger of the misery they cause others, too...They delve deeper and deeper into Darkness, until they can't return and all they know is hate and anger...That is the Dark Side, in my opinion..."

Cadus sighed, shaking his head as he came back to reality. He was just behind Isa'bella, eyes on the controls and schematics of the ship. He carefully went over the reads of its systems, the drivers, the thrusters, the turrets, and even the status of their fuel was displayed for him to see in great detail. The reason hadn't told Isa'bella the origins of the millennia long war was because he felt she wasn't ready. It would also shake everything that she knew and believed in, and at this moment in time he couldn't afford to do such a thing.

It was strange that the memory came back, vividly, like he was before his Master once more. Back then he had seen the Jedi to be noble in their pursuit to save life, but his Master brought up the point that because of this many star systems and planets fell to chaos, and were totally ignored. The Jedi believed they could pick and choose, and dictate, and he seen this now. The loftiness of Windu and Yoda calling those pointless meetings, their posturing and taunting, their incessant need of making themselves superior...

At that moment in time he wasn't sure what his choice would be, and he wasn't even sure what choice his Master was talking about. It had been one of those days when nothing seemed to be going right and Windu had once again let his power and self proclaimed 'greatness' get to his bald head once again, and his Master hadn't held back the slightest when Windu had decided to actually stand up.

Now, he knew, and he had known for quite some time. The choice his Master had been talking about, or more over choices had been all too glaringly obvious back then, but he had been too innocent and oblivious, not to mentioned focused to give it any more thought. The choice was to leave the Jedi Order. To turn to the Dark Side. To destroy the Jedi Order. Or...

He could ponder this later after Murkhana, after they get themselves situated, and after the Jedi had a stable foundation. The Jedi have had their heads up their asses for the longest time, but he wasn't going to let any single one of them be stranded and shot to death. He wasn't going to rely on Bail, or any other damn politicians when all they did was cause problems. The Jedi sacrificed their lives for the snobby, greedy, self important politicians. Qui Gon resolved the entire Naboo incident, at the cost of his life, and more Jedi had fallen in similar ways to him.

"Isa'bella I want you to come out of hyperspace once we're near Murkhana."

"Master?"

If she pulled out of hyperspace there was a chance that they'd be assaulted from the outset, and be shot down and reduced to space ash before they could even do anything worthwhile. She had to come out of it anyways, eventually, but it'd be closer to the planet and beyond the damned blockade, not where she was so far out she could make out the entire planet itself _and _the blockade.

Getting into a death battle with Star Destroyers and gigantic Warships that made what she was piloting look like a flea in comparison was something she didn't want to do. She faced incredible odds before, was an accomplished pilot and was in many of the space fights, but she knew when her limits were reached. Star Destroyers was crossed off the list of things to try and take down-she didn't mind the Vulture Droids, and every other crazy spacecraft the CIS and Techno Union had been cooking up on Geonosis, or Force knows where.

It for these reasons, and a few more that she gave Cadus a questioning look. It wasn't within her right, as his Padawan, and if anything he should be the one giving her a questioning or pointed look, and to further things along instruct her once again in what he wanted. However, she learned a long time ago Cadus wasn't like the other Masters in being so ready to reproach those younger, but she was still overstepping her boundaries with this one little look.

"If I come out of hyperspace that soon we'll be able to see the blockade and Murkhana. There's a chance they will also see us with me being so far, but close at the same time."

Her apprehension was well warranted, naturally. Nobody wanted to face off against the gigantic War ships, and while she was a decorated pilot even leading her own squadrom of Clones. she wasn't taking down Star Destroyers like Obi Wan, himself, Shaak Ti, and Anakin. They had all been known to take down Star Destroyers-the gigantic Warships that made the CIS the machine it had been.

It just wasn't one or two either, it was entire fleets of these technological mountains, but they weren't normal by any means, and even among Jedi standards they were stand outs. The impossible was just another walk in the park for them. It was merely improbable. Himself and Shaak Ti blasted through at least five on Kamino while on the inside of them, Shaak Ti herself took out dozens more, and then he was tearing entire Warships in two. Anakin had taken his Starfighter through the hangar of one, and had exited followed by a spew or supernova, that just stretched out once it met the cold vacuum. He had done this more times, daring enough to go head first towards an entire fleet.

Obi Wan had defeated Grievous in space combat, and even ripped a hole through the _Invisible Hand _before it met its ultimate end above Coruscant.

That had all reached the Holonet in near seconds after happening, somehow. And, since they did this a lot-and were as renown and famous as they were feared for it, everyone came to know them. The only person to constantly be on the Holonet was Padme, and that's because she was courageous as she was bold, as fearless and she was devoted, and as resolved as she was kind.

However, with the recent scramble and rift among the ranks of the Imperial Army, for lack of a better term they should be able to get by easily enough. It was just getting out and into hyperspace that may be an issue, and there was another factor.

"Vader is going to Murkhana, I can feel it. They won't be worried about us. I doubt the Clones are getting on with Droids and vice versa, they have their hands full with each other, and plus Vader is coming. I get the feeling the Clones are going to get a wake up call, down the board."

He didn't feel sorry for them.

Isa'bella blinked, choosing not to respond. It sounded convincing enough, but she wasn't so arrogant as to fly off the handle right away. At least not this time around, she was prone to acting without thinking sometimes, this was one of those rare times where she exercised patience and control. She'd trust Cadus knew what he was doing, maybe if she came out of hyperspace too close to the planet they'd get attacked or something.

"Serra. Tallisibeth. You both go get some rest. Get cleaned up. Eat." Cadus ordered, giving them rather stern look-amplifying it twice fold when his eyes locked with Serra's, and then found themselves on Maris's.

Tallisibeth nodded, doing as she was instructed. It took a while longer for Serra to do as he said, and he didn't allow his gaze to falter the slightest as he kept it locked on her own. Why couldn't she listen like Tallisibeth?

Even Tallisibeth was likely listening because she was tired, and when she hit the bed she'd be out.

This generation...Such a stubborn generation...

Nothing like his, Obi Wan's, or the ones that came before them.

"You go and get some rest and cleaned up, too, Isa'bella. I'll handle things here."

"Master."

"Go. Now." Cadus said firmly, but remained gentle enough that he didn't come off as demanding. It was just a gentle nudge to get her moving, to get her off of her stubborn butt and moving to one of the cleaning stations on this ship. Being his Padawan, she would be stubborn until the very end and man the controls until they got there, without bothering to get any sleep, because he'd do that exact same thing. Just like he was about to once he got her out of her seat.

Isa'bella finally nodded, but looked at him just to be sure. One nod was all she needed and she departed from her post, welcoming the prospect at getting clean for the first time it days.

Now alone, Cadus allowed himself to sigh. His shoulders slumped, and his eyes closed without his saying so. He could maintain his emotions, and not let them get out control, but that didn't mean keeping them down was quite easy. However, he had to remain stoic in order to lead, as he would never put any single person at risk working alongside or under him due to his own shortcomings or another's.

He found his bottle of _Accarrgm _ and observed the pale liquid insider. The agonizing burn that'd effect everyone who drank it, except for the Wookiee's of course. This was one of their products actually and unlike the _Cortyg Brandy _which came in a more diluted form considered 'tame', this particular liquor didn't come with such an option, and the alcohol itself was made using a fungus that was native to Kashyyk. It was to be noted that while _Accarrgm _was one of the stronger brews, all of the Wookiee's brews were strong, but nobody could handle the _Garrmori_ the favored drink of the Wookiees, made from dry bone, hide, mixed with alcohol stock.

He wouldn't be intoxicated within minutes. The burn would be painful, but he wouldn't get intoxicated like the average human.

After everything he's been through, the one thing he could is have a drink. A very strong drink that'd put any being, human or not, right on their ass before they could even think to look up.

"Master Cadus."

For some reason he felt a small measure of...Cadus wasn't quite sure what to call it, but he turned to the owner of the voice. Shaak Ti stood dressed in a only a full brown body tunic with long sleeves-he assumed her other clothes were being washed or dried at the moment. "What are you doing?"

"Having a drink." Cadus replied dryly. "Where's Maris?"

"Getting cleaned up."

"Ah."

"_Accarrgm? _Seriously, Cadus?"

"What?"

Shaak Ti gently combed her fingers, her head was going to start hurt and in turn her head tentacles were going to start to hurt as well. She wasn't a stranger to alcohol, during some meetings and discussions it was a part of the entire thing, and she'd participate in it, naturally. However, she wasn't consuming something that the Wookiee not just brewed, but were also extremely so fond of since it wasn't diluted for outsiders to enjoy. They either had to stomach it, or not drink it at all. But, even her own species, or a Zabrak would be put down.

It'd happen in minutes.

Minutes.

"That stuff is too strong for anyone that isn't a Wookiee. It's not even "tame" like the Cortyg Brandy. That "tame" stuff is hardly tame. I tried their brews a few times. It felt like my insides were going to burn. That's not diluted, at all."

Cadus tilted his head. "So, you've never tried their cuisine or food?"

"Absolutely not."

Shaak Ti had to restrain her snort. Many wouldn't even consider indulging in the Wookiee's food. Just like their brews, their food was unbelievably strong and spicy, so much in fact that humans, and other species would have their innards burned through by the spices that made up the Wookiee dietary table. It was also well known that Wookiee were mostly carnivores. Of course they ate plants, but being so high in their _Wroshyr _trees they predominantly ate meat.

All in all Shaak Ti couldn't indulge their food and couldn't savor in their brew.

"Now I see why you and the Wookiees were always so tight knit." Shaak Ti said, a gentle smile and humor entering her tone.

"The Wookiees and their way of life, and the planet Kashyyk...They remind me of my home world and my people...We share similarities. We've always cared for our land and each other, bonds were always cherished. Besides, their spices give their food a lot of flavor...It's just an acquired taste." Cadus wasted no time in sipping the potent liquor. His entire mouth burned, and it felt like his tongue was going to burn off, dry, and disintegrate before that feeling traveled through him-slamming nicely into the pit of his stomach.

Shaak Ti observed him carefully.

It wasn't often Cadus spoke about his past.

"Kriffing hell!" Cadus hunched over a bit.

He extended his arm to Shaak Ti, hand clenching the bottle tightly as he silently bid her to take a drink. Jedi weren't forbidden to drink, in all honesty. Obi Wan was known to enjoy fine wines, at times. Jedi may have abstained from all attachments but that didn't mean they didn't need clothes or food, or that they didn't enjoy things other people did like wine.

Shaak Ti took one reluctant sip and spent the next two minutes wishing she hadn't.

Cadus set the bottle down and plugged the top after taking another gulp, and this time Shaak Ti wisely waved her hand in a gentle decline. She really wanted to talk serious, but she could understand loosening up just a little before this conversation got under way. It was going to be rather intense considering the subject, and just what direction things went in with the one simple choice.

"Windu committed treason." Shaak Ti said, voice soft.

"It was all Sidious's intentions from the very beginning...To turn the Jedi into something they're not, and from the very beginning it was our demise. Before this war ever started. Mace Windu went against what Yoda and I both said, I never thought he'd actually go through with it...He was always walking too close to the Dark Side to begin with." Cadus said.

Shaak Ti nodded while brushing her head tentacles delicately.

Through Windu's actions they were power hungry traitors and outlaws. If only the man had listened to Yoda when the wise Master told him to be patient and that as Jedi that should be unraveling the subtleties of the entire thing, not gearing up for a battle. He should have listened when Cadus said that Sidious and Palpatine are the same person, but instead, Windu remained stubborn declaring that Sidious was within Palpatine's inner circle, and Yoda didn't listen in his own right. Cadus knew...Or came under an assumption, long before Palpatine/Sidious, had even been "kidnapped" by Grievous.

However, everyone wouldn't believe what Sidious was shoving down their throats, and she was certain that on planets like Naboo they were already resentful of Sidious and his doings.

"Aalya mentioned something."

"Maris is close to slipping. Serra is maintaining." Cadus said, not even blinking or making a single movement as the words left his mouth. The pain of loss-for Serra it wasn't even necessarily her anger or fear that would drive her to the Dark Side, but her _pain. _The fact Cin was dead, and she was alive, the fact she wasn't there to fight with him. The fact he was just no longer with her.

The way Jo Casta Nu was no longer with him.

The pain of loss.

What drove Anakin to slay the Sand People.

What drove him to slay those he deemed evil and nefarious. What drove him to lose him temper and argue with both Windu and Yoda.

What drove Shaak Ti to such lengths on Kamino.

What drove Obi Wan to the Dark Side on Naboo.

What drove him to the Dark Side when he lost his Master...

The pain of loss. When what one cherishes and loves is snatched away from them. Regardless of the means, death is death. Just like that, a person could be gone. He seen his Master months before his mission, days before his mission, hours before his mission, and when he left...He never returned. He seen Jo Casta Nu just two months ago, and before that, and now...She too, was gone.

The pain...

"Cadus!" Shaak Ti clenched his shoulder, eyes boring into his own as she brought him back to reality-out his thoughts, away from the curtain of darkness and uncertainty that was threatening to swallow him. "Our roles have never been more important as they are now, Master Cadus."

Cadus nodded in agreement. "Once we get back and they're around Master Yoda and other Jedi they should be okay."

She wasn't a pessimist by nature, but she knew nothing was for certain. Things just weren't _once we this _or _of course _no anything of that nature had been gone a long, long time ago. Nothing was certain. "I hope you're right."

They couldn't afford to lose Jedi like Serra and Maris-they would have to take the helm in due time, become Masters and teachers in their own right. They couldn't fall to the Dark Side, and as Jedi Masters they had to make sure that these two, and others didn't fall. They lost so many Jedi due to the war, their youngest and brightest snuffed out, their oldest and most experienced, snuffed out, and now just about all of them were snuffed out save for just less than one thousand...

"Don't worry...Once we're done with Murkhana we'll head back to Dagobah...Bail and his associates were giving all Jedi shelter and searching for them. I sent a message before Sidious got the chance to even go through with Order 66, if they listened, there's a chance...A great chance, that they are alive and well. So, it's just those in the Outer Rims that need help. There's not too much more out here after Murkhana other than your Padawan, or former Padawan I should say and he's as resourceful as he is strong. He's probably already off world and with Bail right now."

"True."

Though they said the words with conviction even they had a hard time truly believing them. But, they couldn't afford to lose faith right now. Faith was all they had other than their wits, instincts, strength, feet, and of course the Force. Cadus didn't live off faith alone, though.

Neither spoke a word, knowing full well that nothing was certain anymore.

But, they didn't want to say that aloud.

She tried to focus on their next destination-Murkhana, but found with some shock that she couldn't.

Shaak Ti couldn't say that she was more worried about him than Serra and Maris aloud.

She couldn't stop herself from worrying about Cadus and sending out soothing waves in the Force.


	7. Expansion! Peace! Justice!

He knew it was too late. The second he stormed Sidious's office in order to prevent Mace Windu from going too far. To prevent him from killing Sidious. To prevent him from killing his only way to help Padme. He knew it was too late when he plunged his blade through Jo Casta Nu, and seen the look of utter hate and fury on Cadus's face-swelling within the powerful man's aura. Of all the Jedi he cut down, Cadus nearly killed him time and time again, not coming close like Shaak Ti.

He knew it was too late when he reached out with the Force, blinded by his hatred and anger, and tried to strangle his pregnant wife. It was too late then. His fate was already sealed, and he had already made his choice. Only a Sith would harm innocence willingly, those were Cadus's exact words-pointed and direct, but not at all accusing. And, he did just that-not only did he harm his love, but their twins, and he did all because...

It was too late...

Before all of this it was too late when...

When...

It was when he had to leave his mother.

It was with the Tuskens, but when things took a shift...

It was when his Padawan, left the Jedi order.

It was back when Yoda, and Windu...Everyone except for Shaak Ti, and Cadus slighted him...

Back when he was still Anakin.

Back when that weak, arrogant fool Windu had been alive.

Yoda was as always, unreadable. His wrinkled face one of serene contemplation. Anakin never could get a read on the short being, and as a child he felt unusually nervous with the wrinkled thing staring into his eyes...Seeing inside of him, not the flesh, blood, and bone that made him up.

Mace Windu miles well have been carved from stone, as there wasn't a single emotion on his face, and what Anakin had always thought to be a clear dislike of his mere presence.

Holograms of Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon floated right above their Council seats, maintained by the low-curved seats' holo-projectors.

Cadus looked as calm and composed as always. He didn't have a grim expression like Windu, and he didn't have that critical-searching gaze that Yoda did. If anything, to Anakin's eyes and perception he seemed rather worried.

Agen Kaler sat next to Shaak Ti, and the empty seat of Stass Allie.

He noted that Shaak Ti looked worried as well.

Obi Wan sat in his own chair, looking pensive. No. Anakin looked at him closely, seeing the knitted wrinkle between Obi Wan's eyes, he realized that the man was worried. Terribly so.

Why were Cadus, Shaak Ti, and Obi Wan worried?

Considering they could fight entire fleets single handedly, he couldn't begin to imagine what would have them so...

"Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu spoke severely, it was with such severity that Anakin instantly recoiled on the inside, but on the outside he merely frowned at the man. "After long deliberation we've decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, with the instructions of the _Senate _that _granted_ him the authority to command this Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi: as the Chancellor's personal representative."

"And, as a Master." Cadus added, tone surprisingly calm, but the small quirk of his lips were what Anakin would consider a smile. The man was very fatherly, oddly reminding him of Qui Gon in a lot of ways. Maverick, a rogue in a way-Yoda and Windu were always at odds with him.

Kind of like how Qui Gon and Obi Wan were when he had met them.

He could remember Qui Gon losing his temper, briefly. Obi Wan had been going on about how things went south, literally, and how they ended up on Tatooine referring to it as a test.

I'm not testing you, Obi Wan. Life tests you! Every day it brings you new chances for triumph or defeat. And, if you pass the test it doesn't make you a Jedi. It makes you human.

He never felt so frazzled and scared in all of his life-other than Cadus and Sidious, Qui Gon had been his only father figure.

"You've overcome the Dark Side during your battle with Ventress on Yavin 4, Anakin." Shaak Ti gave her humble approval.

He stood still, not sure if he heard what he just heard right, but he didn't move until he knew with absolutely no doubt that he just heard what he did. The Council finally decided to grant him his heart's desire, and they finally recognized his accomplishments, his dedication, his loyalty, his power. He took a slow breath, trying to control the emotions swelling within him-if he wasn't before these people he'd be grinning like mad right now.

"Thank you, Master Shaak Ti and Master Cadus." He had made sure to specify them. He turned to the others, against him. "Masters. I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order and the Republic. I will work twice as hard...No, I will work one thousand times harder than I have been."

"Of that I've no doubt, Master Anakin." Cadus replied, the quirk of his lips still there.

"Allow this appointment, lightly, the Council does not." Yoda's long ears curled forward towards Anakin, like accusing fingers, jabbing daggers. His eyes turned towards Cadus, and they bristled with the same aura-accusing and jabbing. "This move by Chancellor Palpatine, disturbing it is. On many levels."

They're more concerned about avoiding oversight of the Senate than winning the war. Those were Palpatine's exact words, but as he scanned the Master's face he could see three that weren't of like minds. Cadus looked mad. Shaak Ti looked mortified. And, Obi Wan, well he looked even more worried.

"I understand." Anakin inclined his head just a few inches, meeting Yoda's eyes directly.

"I'm not very sure that you do, Anakin." Mace Windu leaned his weight forward onto his knees until he was hunched over, his eyes measuring the younger man in a harsh glare.

Anakin wasn't even paying the fool any mind-he never did like Windu. The man felt threatened by his mere presence, because now Anakin would be the y_oungest _Jedi Master in the history of the Order, and not Windu. He was on the closest turbolift, heading directly to the restricted vault in the archives. Mace Windu's stupid face and sanctimonious mentality weren't things he was even remotely concerned with.

"Master Windu, please don't do this..." Shaak Ti's gentle tone broke through the tense atmosphere. It was a silent plea, a humble request to make a concession. A rightful concession because Anakin did so much, and more than anyone other Jedi did he deserve the rank of Master. It was an insult at this point to not give him the rank and privileges...

This was going to blow up, she could feel it.

Windu was about to say something that'd make Anakin snap, and Cadus was about to voice his own disagreement-backing her up.

"Your sense of ego is baffling Master Windu. Anakin has earned this and deserves this more than everyone gathered in this room, including yourself. To not give him the rank and privileges of a Master is insulting, and show's your loftiness on this matter. It has taken Palpatine to force _your's _and _Yoda's _hand to give him a seat among us. Having overcome the Dark Side on Yavin 4, and training Ashoka into a splendid Knight-he should have already been on this Council a year, two years ago."

After all everyone followed Yoda blindly and Windu hated anyone that questioned him.

Anakin had been silent, baffled and almost in a daze. After all, Sidious said that the Jedi were against him, and feared him. But, he never felt that wariness with Cadus, ever, now that he thought about it. And, even now Cadus, and Shaak Ti-more passively of course, were supporting him.

"Master Cadus and Master Shaak Ti. The Council has already taken all of that and more into account."

And, from that daze, Anakin was reawakened, angry at the words he heard next.

"You will attend the meetings of this Council." Windu said, expression completely grim. "But, you will not be granted the rank and privileges of a Jedi Master."

"What?"

It was one simple word.

"How _dare _you."

He had stood motionless, in the center of the room, totally still.

"There are only two people in this room that can match my power! There's no other Jedi in this room-in the galaxy that can match my power! I've done so much, how can you deny me mastery!? This is an insult to me, it is an insult to the Chancellor. Don't think this will be tolerated."

The Korun's eyes turned stone cold, as hard as Anakin's voice. "Take your seat, young Skywalker."

_Maybe I should take yours, you stupid kriffing... _Anakin gently clenched his teeth. _You think you're going to stop me from saving Padme? You think I'm going to just sit and watch her die!? Think I'm going to watch my child die!? I don't care about your stupid Vaapad, go ahead and just try to stop me from-"_

_"_Anakin. Please." Obi Wan said softly, gesturing to the seat empty right next to him.

Something in Obi Wan's soft tone, his gentle but straight forward approach sent all of his anger dissipating, and it was only replaced with shame and slight mortification. He felt so foolish. He couldn't even hide the flares of embarrassment from flashing on his cheeks, even as he bowed his head. "Forgive me for my outburst, Masters."

"No Republic world has reported any sign of Grievous." Ki Adi Mundi continued as if nothing had happened.

"They're not going to report it. He threatens them and shows what he'll do." Cadus said blandly.

"To coordinate this search, Kenobi, it will be."

"You can't split Master Anakin and Master Kenobi apart. They've always been stronger together. This is ludicrous." Cadus argued.

"It's decided." Windu snapped.

"By who?"

"The Council."

"You and Yoda..."

Silence.

Anakin felt dull shock hearing those very words, he couldn't even pick up Cadus's near scathing remark and objection to the decision. Now, they were going to split him and Obi Wan apart. What made him even more mad was how everyone just stayed silent and Windu said 'the Council has decided' when in all reality it was just him and Yoda.

He just barely registered what they were saying about ten Droid fleets landing on Kashyyyk, and he concluded that he had to say something. He couldn't just sit here for his whole first meeting of the Council, Master or not, not saying anything. Nor would he, just because Windu having an ego trip. Besides, he knew the Kashyyyk system almost as well as he knew the back deserts of Tattooine.

"I can handle it," Anakin offered, suddenly brightening. It'd be good to get out and clear his head, get away from all this...Shit that keeps going on. "I could clear that planet in a day or two."

"I'd like to go myself, actually." Cadus interjected, his tone calm, but hard as stone. He locked eyes with Windu and then Yoda, a deep frown slowly marring his features as he felt immeasurable rage.

"We don't have time to be wasting on these damned Battle Droids, I'll take Anakin with me and have that whole planet liberated before the day's end. We won't even need his 501st. I'll run through all of them."

"Skywalker, your assignment is here. Cadus, you are going to Lehon and Korriban for _those_ assignments." Mace Windu's stare was hard as stone, and just a hair short of openly hostile.

"Chasing after ancient Sith Ghosts." Cadus said mockingly.

Windu just glared.

"Go to Kashyyk, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have."

"Nobody is closer to the Wookiees than I am. I should go, I am going. You're not thinking like a Jedi, you're thinking like a two bit general!" Cadus's tone didn't raise in volume, it didn't change, it was the pressure he exuded as he spoke-as he clashed with Windu and Yoda-just daring Agen Kolar to say something.

"It is settled then." Windu Said.

"No. It's not. Anakin and I should go so we can finish this _early."_

"Cadus, you will mind your tone."

"Your pride is nonsensical. I will do what needs to be done. I don't care about your ego."

"The Council will decide that."

Cadus bit back a snarl, his eyes glowed with a deep intensity.

"The Council decides nothing, it's you and Yoda. This is nothing but posturing because of your own misled self importance. Just like you won't give Anakin the rank of Master not because of his friendship with the Chancellor, but because he'll be the youngest Master ever, and not you. He will be taking your place, he miles well be taking your seat for that matter. After all, Yoda took you as his personal Padawan, something that hadn't happened since Dooku was in the Order."

Windu was practically out of his seat, eyes hard, mouth pressed to a thin line. "That has _nothing_ to do with this."

"You've grown lofty. Because you've developed Vaapad, you've grown hubris."

"Coming from the youngest Knight in the Order's history."

"My Master and I fought battles that you were too afraid to fight in. That you felt were a lost cause. We persevered. It was my Master's decision, and as a Council you decided that I be given that rank."

"This discussion is over, Master Cadus."

"No it is not."

"I have no time for rebellious Jedi or their thoughts-"

"And, I have no time for sanctimonious, pious, hubris, nor priggish fools, and their loftiness. You're not any better than those self important politicians."

Yoda tapped his stick on the floor.

"Proceed, we must. Not much time, do we have. Be wary of your anger, Master Windu, and of your rage and fury, Master Cadus."

Yoda's eyes had narrowed, and the ancient look to them could have pierced through Mandalorian Iron.

Everyone except for Cadus, Shaak Ti, and himself said yes. Cadus said no, and continued to argue, unlike himself-he remained silent after his outburst, and Shaak Ti didn't say anything just looking troubled and wounded.

Anakin couldn't help but feel a leak of hot, white, rage.

The Council just backed up Windu and Yoda, even Obi Wan.

Only Cadus and Shaak Ti were humble enough...

"It is settled then-" Windu started, only to be cut off.

"I say Master Windu should be the one to go off world and not Master Yoda. I get the feeling that Master Windu will get too zealous like always, and make a huge mistake that'll endanger us all. That will make us outlaws."

"What are you trying to imply, Master Cadus?"

"You're skirting around the Dark Side, always have been."

Anakin remembered how Windu grabbed the handle of his saber, about to ignire it-and Cadus's entire hand was glowing yellow before the man could blink. He could remember not even seeing Cadus move, but only the loud hiss of the energy blade coming forth-and by that time it had already been inches from Windu's throat with an frightening glint in his eyes.

Anakin knew that if he wanted to Cadus could have ended it there, easily.

Mace Windu may have created Vaapad-he may have been the most ferocious swordsman next to Cadus and Yoda, but the man didn't study in all styles and techniques like Cadus. Even he learned a thing or two about saber combat from the older man-he knew that Cadus could move so swiftly because of his knowledge in Shii-Cho-it allowed him to move without any wasted motion, or even telegraphing.

Quite a fearsome ability, as the essence of Shii-Cho was moving as quickly as possible and eliminating all unnecessary movements. It was more esoteric than the main styles like Ataru for instance, but it served its purpose and had its place.

"You've always skirted too close to the Dark Side, and you created Vaapad as an answer to your own weakness. Your own inner darkness. Vaapad is more than a style, it is the penumbra that leads through the Dark Side. Those are your words." Cadus didn't budge an inch-and so his blade didn't move either.

"I acknowledge-"

"That isn't the problem."

"What are you suggesting then?" Windu's eyes weren't at all focused on the yellow blade at his throat, but Cadus's stern, unforgiving gaze.

"You are sanctimonious and hubris, I have not forgotten about _that_."

For the millionth time, he had felt white hot rage, but the pure hatred he felt in that moment was all consuming.

The incident with his former Padawan...

Ahsoka...

"It was her trial-"

"Windu..." Cadus snarled. "How hard is it to say one, simple, word?"

"Cadus, please." Shaak Ti looked at him, silently pleading that he just let it drop.

Anakin noted that something in the way she asked him made Cadus cave in almost instantly, as he deactivated his Lightsaber and sat back down.

If Cadus hadn't Yoda would have done it for him. The short being looked to be running out of patience.

"I just find it amusing that Windu walks around here like he has a _Wroshyr _tree stuck up his ass, and I don't mean the ones on Kashyyk's coast, I'm talking about the kilometer high ones in the forests where entire Wookiee communities live."

"Master Cadus!"

Anakin had been a little baffled in the way Shaak Ti reproached him-it was almost exactly the way Padme would reproach him whenever he went too far. However, he could see her subtle smile, and even Obi Wan for all his composure was about to crack a smile. He had to twirl part of his beard in his hand to play it off, and even Ki Adi Mundi looked mildly amused.

Agen Kolar, of course looked mad.

"If you see it fit to constantly-"

"Are you going to remove me, Windu? Agen?" Cadus locked eyes with the older man. "Or will you cast a vote in the Council right now to exile me from the Jedi Order. You can't afford to do that-you've showed twelve whole moves of your Vaapad arsenal, Force forbid you have to show just _one _more. And, not everyone can be as obsequious as you, Agen."

"Understand your points I do, Cadus. but, decided, this is. This meeting, over, yes." Yoda said, tapping his stick on the ground. "Together we must work, not work against one another. We only give the Dark Lord an advantage, play into his hands, do we by doing this."

His eyes were hard as they remained focused on Cadus.

"The Jedi have always played into the Sith's hands, first with the Jedi's ignorance of the Dark Side, and then with the Jedi's fear of the Dark Side. You leaving the Temple leaves us short handed, badly so. I'm going to need to call in Jedi off world, Cin Drallig can only do so much. The Temple Guards can only do so Sith Lord is here on this planet, not somewhere else.

You act like we're fighting against Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness, or the Sith Empires before them. Who used War Ships and Lightsabers to fight us. Darth Bane reformed the Sith-there have only been two, for one thousand years.

Now the Sith use cunning, subterfuge, subtly, deception, and wiles. "

"As we all know." Ki Adi Mundi said, voice a bit mild.

Anakin remembered looking at Cadus intently, this man reminded him of Qui Gon in a lot of ways. They never held anything back, at all.

Qui Gon hadn't sat on the Council because he didn't follow the Jedi Code to the T. He got the feeling these people needed Cadus on the Council, or it was the fact he achieved so much that they couldn't even try to deny him.

"So, stop thinking like generals and start thinking like Jedi. The Jedi have become too predictable and this Sidious..." He shook his head, neck taut as he wrestled with his fury. "I was opposed to sending Quinlan Vos on that mission, and we know how that whole thing nearly turned into a disaster. Ventress is still Dooku's right hand, and she's grown stronger in the Dark Side. Meanwhile Quinlan Vos was nearly taken by the Dark Side and killed!"

"Master Cadus..." Agen Kolar's tone was direct, a hint of a warning within it.

"I have no other choice as Master Windu is Master of The Order once again, for the time being. And, I must go off world for the time being to complete the missions the Council has assigned me."

There was a small argument until it was decided three hundred Jedi would return to the Temple.

As the holograms of Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi winked faded away.

As Obi-Wan and Agen Kolar rose in near unison and spoke in soft tones.

As Yoda and Mace Windu walked from the room like they were just the two baddest Jedi the galaxy had ever seen.

As Shaak Ti walked away, massaging her head tentacles muttering something about meditation.

As Cadus remained in his seat-eyelids pressed tightly together as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Anakin could only sit, stunned. Helpless. Angry.

He felt the unmistakable pull of hyperspace-his eyes narrowed as he lightened his grip on the control console, and let his engines roar themselves back to life. He remembered it like it was yesterday, as if it had happened just seconds ago and not weeks, if not months ago. How angry he had been with the Council, not so much Cadus or Shaak Ti, because unlike a lot of Jedi-even his own Master, these two always supported him and never judged. Cadus was especially understanding, even more than Sidious had been...

A lot more, as he had been able to tell Cadus about...

Cadus had been there to see...

Anakin couldn't help but feel anger as he pulled on the yoke of his cruiser. Damn it, couldn't people get out of his way?! After all the things he's done-all the things the GAR and Jedi have done for these fools and this is how they repay him? By getting in his way, not caring that his wife's life was hanging in the balance, and rather than speak with Palpatine who was insisting that Padme was shutting him out.

He was going to speak with Cadus, as he had done a lot.

Unlike...Well, all of the Jedi. Cadus didn't reside in the Jedi Temple-he had his own place in a much less crowded part of the planet-wide city. Anakin wasn't sure if he could really call it much considering Coruscant was always alive with something or another, some event, some great Senators making appearance-how he hated the self important sacks of waste.

Cadus lived far from any of this, but the traffic was still a little thick around his house. It wasn't in 500 Republica, but it wasn't exactly a dumb either. It was rustic and humble, a given since he was a Jedi-there was a deck off to the side that got a nice view of the horizon. Other than that, there wasn't much notable about it, even its design was well...Lame.

However, being a Jedi Sentinel like Cadus was-though he was every bit of a warrior and fighter-meant that he, and everyone with the same title couldn't sequester themselves in the Jedi Temple away from all civilization-they had to live among the general populace and didn't detach themselves from anything at large. Oddly, he found himself wishing in that moment that he too could be a Sentinel like Cadus and few others, but knew that his heart was set on being a Jedi Guardian-though a Sentinel shared the duties of both a Consular and Guardian.

It was a unique and at times a trying rank to have. While a Guardian would sooner kick down a locked door, and how a Consular would stare at the locked door willing it to open, a Sentinel would pick the lock.

They were the jack of all trades, a Master of none, but excelled in all areas.

The inside of Cadus's was just as sparse, but there was a TV of some sort with Galactic Football on the moment he walked in, and a fridge off in a corner. It was surprisingly carpeted, not bare with intricate or exotic designs that seemed to be the norm for even the most basic of houses, or apartments on this planet. As a given, he took off his boots at the door and treaded in carefully, noting that there were two bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

Unlike Yoda-who's room had been something of serene calm and tranquility; Cadus's abode was something of...Anakin couldn't quite describe it, as he wasn't sure what words to use. But, he didn't feel so...Uneasy like he had been with Yoda, despite the short being's room's atmosphere, Yoda had this knack for keeping him on his toes. It was something that every Jedi, including Obi Wan made him feel-and quite frankly he was starting to hate it.

With a passion.

He found Cadus seated on a large, but simple couch. Its material was of a rustic nature, as was its design. It didn't have the long sweeping sides like in the Senate Hall, and it didn't curve like his own. Cadus really was a Jedi, but Anakin suspected that this was just how Cadus was. He only cared for simple things. He found a bed created from wood of the native wroshyr trees of Kashyyk, a gift from their chieftans. Cadus always was very close with the Wookiees, so it only made sense he supposed.

Other than this, Cadus's abode was rather...

Humble.

"Master Cadus."

"Master Anakin, no need for all the formalities. We're not in the Jedi Temple."

He found himself puzzled, but had the instinct to nod in acceptance. "You wanted to speak to me."

Cadus looked him in the eye, his focus turned back to the TV. "Relax, Anakin. I told you, we're not in the Jedi Temple. You wanted to talk to me, too."

Half listening, Anakin found a seat on the space right of the older man. With a long sigh he allowed himself to sink into the soft cushions, feeling some of his pain ebb just from the sensation of sinking.

"You've been having...Premonitions."

He remembered blinking, shocked.

"Yoda told me." Cadus narrowed his eyes, now paying the game on TV no mind at all. "It is death of someone close. Padme."

Anakin couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He felt paralyzing fear. He hoped that Cadus wouldn't say it. He hoped he wouldn't say that she dies in child labor...That his child or maybe children...

He swallowed thickly, barely nodding.

"What does Padme say about this?"

He remembered trying not to be angry. Angry with his wife. But, he couldn't be angry with her. Never in a million years. She murmured love in his ear, and soothed him with her delicate fingers racing through his tangled hair. He breathed against her love, inhaling her scent, _feeling _the way he heart would pick up-the emotions that caused her heart to race so.

I

Love

You

Every time her heart beat. Every breath she drew.

I

Love

You

Ani

When she'd smile, and brush her fingers through his hair.

I love you

He couldn't be angry, but he still felt hopeless. Padme anchored him, she forced the darkness away-starved all of his demons and calmed the furnace that was his heart. But when she wasn't around or near...He felt like he was being swallowed in darkness. His furnace of a heart grew hotter, more turbulent, and he had no anchor-he was free falling without an end in sight.

He couldn't lose her, he couldn't.

He couldn't.

"She just wants me to love her." Anakin said, hoping he didn't sound awkward.

He couldn't exactly say he was in bed with Padme.

Cadus nodded. "Then that is what you must do, Anakin. You have a duty to her, a duty more important than the duty you have to the Jedi. Padme is counting on you, she's always thinking of you."

"But, love won't save-"

"Anakin..." Cadus's eyes locked with his, a fierce glint to them.

"Who's been giving you suggestions?"

"Palpatine."

The words had left his mouth without his will saying so, without him even being aware of it-he had just answered the question, because he trusted Cadus. Cadus was like a father figure for him-when he couldn't speak to Palptine he spoke to Cadus. He couldn't stop the words that followed, and it felt like hijacked his entire body-his entire conscious and was speaking and acting for him. "He said that there's things the Jedi can't teach me...But, there's teachings in the Archives-that only Masters have access to."

It got deathly silent after this-Anakin had a sinking feeling that Cadus would report this to the Council. As he had learned, the hard way-Obi Wan deferred to the Council, and that's where his loyalty belonged-who it belonged to. The Council. The Jedi are your family-Obi Wan had said, and he said that the Jedi aren't family, I wasn't raised in the Temple-I had a mother.

Amidst his dark swirl of thoughts, Cadus's gaze penetrated through all of it, bringing him back.

"The Dark Side..."

He nodded in confirmation.

"_Accarrgm?" _Cadus extended his arm forward with a bottle of the clear liquid.

"I don't know."

Cadus poured him a generous amount anyways, and with no hesitation downed his drink, grimacing at the end. "Drink or you're going to lose your mind."

Foolishly he tried to down the strong drink as easily as Cadus had and immediately regretted it. He coughed. He gagged. He swallowed some. And he swore he was about to vomit.

He did, but with the Force Cadus grabbed a hold of his vomit and sent it flying out the nearest window.

"Lightweight." Cadus had commented jokingly.

"I just can't handle the Wookiee brew, like ninety eight percent of the galaxy." He sunk deeper into the couch-it was going to eat him. He felt like he was on fire, sweat beaded his forehead, and even with the Force his gut was going to burst.

He drank the water Cadus offered him with little reprieve

_Kriffing hell! No wonder the Wookiees are so fond of this drink_.

"Listen, Anakin...If someone immerses themselves within the Dark Side, and continues down the path they can...Gain such abilities. But, the atrocities and heinous crimes they commit. The people-the innocence they slaughter just for their own gain. It leads you down a path that nobody else wants to follow-that they can't follow." Cadus chose his words carefully, because Anakin couldn't think he could brush the Dark Side and not be subdued by it.

"The Dark Side seduces whoever is using it, to use it means to serve it. You can't think you can control its power, its power control you, the more you thirst and lust the greater the power becomes, the greater the power becomes the more you become a slave to its will."

He could remember blinking at Cadus, confused.

"The Jedi train so that they become extensions of the Force-they let it flow through them. Sith, and users of the Dark Side take it with their bare hands, and channel it through their wills and passions. However, Jedi also train in such a way that long term effects of Force use don't deform their bodies. But, when one immerses themselves in the Dark Side they gain...Oddities. Their bodies begin to degenerate."

"Oddities? Degenerate."

"The most common trait is sulfur eyes. But, their personalities can change. They become twisted perversion of who they once were. They can gain a pallor-some immerse themselves so deep in the Dark Side that their physical bodies degenerate. The Jedi train in such a way that all of this is prevented, because the physical body can't exert Dark Side energy without impunity in one's lifetime."

"What should I do then?"

Cadus closed his eyes, opening them again after a few moments. "Love Padme. Put a bubble around you two-so that I, the Jedi, Obi Wan, Palpatine, the entire galaxy can't interfere between your union. Love her like she wants you to, like she knows you do. Do not go down a path she can't and won't follow. Just listen to her."

"A marriage is a union between man and woman. Nobody is to come between them, and the couple in the union don't allow others to come between them. It is a selfless love."

He had been a little confused. Cadus spoke from personal experience, the man had lots of experience. It only made sense that he was so knowledgeable in this area since he had first hand experience. Now that he thought about it, or maybe it was the Wookiee brew, Cadus and Shaak Ti always seemed very close. They were always seen together, and some Jedi hinted that there was something more going on between them.

The two had been close since they were children, after all.

"You speak from experience."

"You think I got in bed with Shaak Ti?" Cadus barked out a laugh.

He could remember shrugging, a laugh escaping his own lips. Yes, how off the wall did that sound?

"Well, I haven't done that with her..."

Anakin laughed, it was definitely the Wookiee brew. He was delirious at this moment, Cadus couldn't really be saying this.

"Qui Gon loved too, Anakin. He had a relationship."

"Obi Wan never told me that."

"I don't think it's something Obi Wan even knows to this day. He wasn't Qui Gon's first apprentice, after all. If he does know it's nothing but shame for him."

"So, who was it?"

"Qui Gon? Well, her name was Master Tahl-she the Chief Archivist before Nu took her post."

"And...You?"

Cadus shook his head, taking another sip of his brew, swishing it around in his glass. "I can almost promise you it wasn't Aaylas'ecura ."

"Almost?"

Cadus finally conceded. Like in saber combat, Anakin was relentless in getting this out of him. It was also amusing Anakin was half believing it-he was older than her Master Quinlan Vos, how or why would he do such a thing with her in the first place. "I was like fourteen, or close to it when Aalya was born, I'm older than her Master too, by a few years."

He had felt a little betrayed, Cadus was messing with him. "So, if it wasn't Shaak Ti or her who was it? Was she a Jedi?"

"A very wild and...Driven Jedi." Cadus chose his words carefully.

"What happened to her?"

Cadus had gone completely still when he asked. The memories must have been painful, as it reminded him of the way he'd get whenever someone spoke about his mother which had been Padme and Palpatine for the most part.

"Some things are better left alone..."

And, Cadus had to give him a ride home after this. The Wookiee brew effects began to set in, and he couldn't tell if there were a billion buildings, or if it all stemmed from one super huge building.

And, Padme had been waiting for him...She smiled as bright as the sun when she seen him, and she soothed his soul.

She anchored him.

She was his light.

Vader gripped the control yolk with monstrous strength-his mechanical hand whirring and crackling as his emotions surged through him, bolstering his strength, his flesh hand's knuckles cracking from the sheer force of his grip. How right had Cadus been back then, if only he had listened to the man. He should have never let Sidious plant seeds of doubt in him about Padme, and by the time he stopped caring about it...It was too late.

You are going down a path I can't follow. All I want is your love.

Padme's words...

With clenched teeth Vader propelled himself forward-the Force and engines roaring like the furnace within him that was in fact, his heart. Those had been Padme's words, and before she had ever said he heard them from Cadus. Cadus warned him, sternly, he told him to love Padme as she loves him...He didn't though, instead he was more concerned about getting the power to save her, because love couldn't and wouldn't save her. Cadus had been right.

But, now as he could sit and reflect it was all one giant mistake. He should have left all of this behind with Padme, on Mustafar, when she begged him to come with her-but instead in his own arrogance he had smirked and told her that there's no reason to run. He didn't leave, he didn't listen to her, and in that moment he thought she was so weak-so fragile and insignificant, but she just wanted to...

None of it truly mattered now. The Jedi wouldn't hear why he did it-Yoda wouldn't hear any of it. No one or anything ever felt a sliver of emotions like that for the wrinkled little troll, and he was certain that Yoda felt nothing like that. More importantly the Jedi-those weak and pathetic fools wouldn't listen to him just because Yoda would be having no part of him, and because he is a Sith-they merely want to kill him. His children were away from him, in the care of Bail, no doubt they'll grow up to oppose the Empire.

Cadus didn't want to hear a word he had to say, and quite frankly he didn't want to speak to the man at all. He could only feel anger with how right the man had been about everything, and he didn't listen to Cadus. More over he impaled Jo Casta Nu right before his eyes, and about forty other Jedi, and so there was no way to turn back from this. As Cadus said those who use the Dark Side ultimately serve it, and it twists them, and it did both to him. Because he couldn't ever go back, no matter how much he wanted to, he allowed himself to delve into the Darkness.

There was nothing he could do now except embrace the darkness. Take his sorrow and sadness, the pain of his loss, and turn that into strength. Turn that into power. Forge power from those smoldering emotions that burned like the sulfur in his eyes. There was nowhere else for him to go-his mother was long gone, his wife was gone, his children were safe out the clutches of Sidious, and so he had no one or anywhere to go in this world.

He was alone...

All alone...

Again.

His neck muscles were about to cramp, his teeth ground from his clenched jaw, and the black smoke within slowly began to form a white mist around him-blinding and overwhelming, instead of bellowing he let the feelings increase, drawing on them, feeding on them. Feeding on the heat that was rising in his face and blinding his vision.

Only now did he realize that he had nothing...The Empire, but that was a moot point, and he never cared about that. The only reason he went so far was to save Padme, but now she was dead...His children were far away from him. Artoo and C3PO were with the Jedi or Bail, and he couldn't help but feel a little thankful his creation and Artoo wouldn't be within the Empire.

The only thing he had left was hatred. Sorrow. Despair. Agony.

But, unlike Anakin who feared all of these things and allowed them to pound him into the ground. Vader embraced them, twisted and distilled them into pure, raw power-power to fuel him.

Vader cracked his neck, a low growl rumbling against the back of his throat. He knew Sidious had used him, and he never intended for Padme to survive, in fact the nightmares had been implanted by Sidious himself.

Vader had been a fool...

But, he'd run his saber through Sidious one day, just like he'd run it through Bol Chatak, and the rest of her little Jedi crew.

And, he knew he'd encounter Cadus.

Cadus was on his way to Murkhana as well.

He knew it.

He could feel it shaking his bones.

When he had accepted this mission he had been on Naboo-a planet in the Core. Usually it'd take a ship four to five days to make it to the Outer Rims, but he got here in just hours and that was for one simple reason. An apparition of the Zabrak Knight he had slain in the Temple hovered above him, eyes accusing but calm.

"You destroyed the Jedi, how dare you betray us."

"You've brought the Sith victory."

"Can you hear our screams?"

Vader didn't respond at first, focusing his mind on Cadus and when his descent in darkness had truly begun, but now that he already come to his conclusion he was faced with this shit again. He chose not to respond, as he'd only be giving leverage to this asinine thing in the first place. He was not seeing a ghost, a ghost was not talking to him, and he wasn't growing angrier by the second because of a ghost.

"Look at you now, Skywalker. A slave to the Dark Side. A slave to Sidious. A slave to your own desires. Your wife is dead and it's all through your own actions. Your lust for power."

"Your betrayal."

"You destroyed the Republic. You've become the very thing you've sworn to defeat."

"You're evil."

"The Jedi are evil!" Vader bellowed, eyes starting to burn ferociously.

"The Sith are evil."

"Shut up! You're not real!" Vader snarled, his hand gripped the yoke so hard his ship began to veer, and with a sharp tug, mostly from the rage boiling through his blood he put himself back on course. His mechanical hand crackled as he flipped a notch up, starting the landing process. He restrained himself from lashing out with the Dark Side power he had already drawn with in, but like a dam it was just on the verge of bursting. Only through his restraint and rational mind was he keeping it at bay.

"This is where you're going to die. Sidious can't control the entire GAR and Droid Army, Murkhana is in the Outer Rims. You barely have enough fuel to get out of the atmosphere of this planet once you land. You're stuck Vader. You're a slave to Sidious. This planet will be where you meet your end."

Vader snarled. "I killed you!"

"Like so many others. Like the countless others you will kill, for no reason. Just like the way you choked your wife."

"Shut up!" Vader erupted.

The yell must have been enough to satisfy some part of his mind, as the ghost vanished after he said those very words. He chalked it up to a lack of sleep that he was experiencing such things.

Many people viewed this as client world of the Trade Federation.

Well, what had once been the Trade Federation until he slew through the entire Council.

It served as the headquarters of the Corporate Alliance. The Corporate Alliance was basically no better than the Black Sun, or any other criminal underground organization, the only thing that separated them is that they were delegates and higher ups in the political field, and not lowlifes. The tallest building in Murkhana was the Argente Tower, a sprawling complex of administrative offices. It was just no coincidence that this tower was named after one of the Trade Federation's Council members. He remembered the way he ran right through the burly being.

Murkhana was also the source for the many Confederate's Shadowfeed.

...Used to distribute Separatist news and propaganda.

It was also the home planet of Passel Argente.

The Battle of Murkhana had been something of a sporadic conflict. The 32nd Air Combat Wing, led by Jedi Masters Roan Shryne and Bol Chatak, along with Chatak's Padawan Olee Starstone had been sent to destroy a deflector shield generator protecting a key landing platform. It was a rather huge landing platform, with something akin to four kilometer long pillars reaching out to it.

However, before they had all been dispatched himself, Obi Wan, Cadus, and Cadus's Padawan led a strike team of ARCs, Rex, Cody, and one of Cadus's Clone Commandos who went by the nickname of Skip-so the planet could be open to invasion. The entire operation took two long months, and about a month of that had been planning and improvising. There was a bastion on the planet, and with the Droid Army's numbers and the bastion's design there had been trillions of Droids and those Droideka raining hell fire down on them, literally.

When Order 66 was issued, it did not reach this planet straight away, and given the reports and numbers he was seeing it was safe to say the three Jedi escaped execution thanks to Ion Team, a unit of Clone Commandos led by Captain Climber, whom Shryne had befriended during the course of the war. They're feats were well known, as was their close friendship. This was exactly why he had been tasked with doing this-to ensure that there were not traitors in their midst. Because if there were he'd see to their demise, with his blade.

To squash these weak and pathetic Jedi-the very same Jedi that had feared his power, his growing power.

He took a moment to survey his surroundings, reaching out with the Force to poke and prod, feel and touch. He could sense the prisoners, the Clones, and even the Battle Droids though it was more the whir and noise of the internal circuitry than their actual life force as was the case with the Clones and prisoners. Murkhana looked like a mud ball from space, a dark brown at best, with little to no geographical structures. However, upon getting to the surface it was a vibrant world covered in vast oceans-the water so bright and scarlet, and the beaches black, sprawling and all encompassing with a few forests here and there.

It was quite a planet to behold. He never did really like the noise and lunacy of the Core Worlds. Having grown up in the Outer Rim-the Frontier, it was all just one giant blur of durasteel and noise when he first arrived on Coruscant. He could barely comprehend that he was riding in one of the infamous cruisers that were called curse on his home world. This planet was nothing like Coruscant, though it did have a capital city and a landing bay, it wasn't nearly as ridiculous as the Core.

It reminded him of Mustafar.

His ship arced down, cutting through the air with malevolent grace. There were only two places of interest here, really. The first being the landing pad, and the second being Murkhana City-or just the Capital. Both were connected by the landing port. He had punched in the proper coordinates before hand, and already initiated the landing sequence.

Upon getting closer to his destination he could make out greater details. The landing pad was actually a hexagonal shaped spaceport linked to Murkhana City itself by four ten-kilometer-long bridges. It had to be a class five if not greater, given the sheer magnitude and staff that was manning it.

The platform itself was supported by thick columns anchored in the wet sea bed, they were constructed in such a way the weight and was evenly distributed, but seeing the size and density of the columns-he concluded it wasn't much of a problem.

There had been a deflector shield generator that was housed in the lower levels of a medcenter, what had once been the medcenter, which protected the landing with overlapping particle shields-though like everything else it was destroyed.

He caught the sight of prisoners, and white, as well as brown and gray. It looked like the Clones and Droids were having another dispute, while the prisoners were all rounded up and awaiting to be transported. Without breaking his focus Vader sighed at scene before the hatch enclosing him within the ship snapped open with a loud whistle, releasing some steam.

It would be a problem if there was so much dissension within the Empire's ranks so soon. The Clones were supposed to be like Battle Droids, and obeying their orders, but these Clones weren't. These Clones weren't part of the new army Sidious had brought in during the closing weeks of the Clone Wars. Yes, there Clones were superior in every possible way, and retained their independence to some extent. They would be the most problematic.

Someone took note of his landing, as team Ion stood at the helm of everyone else ahead of him. He could spot Appo and Salvo next to them. He picked up his strides, moving with a purpose-he was here to battle Jedi and Cadus, really, killing those who defy the Empire within its own ranks was something like second on his mind. Seeing these Clones and Droids, these prisoners, and not a sight of the Jedi anywhere...It just made him angry.

He reached deeper into the force, calming himself. There were ripples, faint, but none of them were explosive. Every single being's aura and energy had a different feel to it. Obi Wan was always a serene calm, Yoda was nothing short of tranquility, Windu-to hell with him, Shaak Ti and Cadus were always harmonious being around them was a lot like being around Obi Wan. Now, when they were in combat it was different story.

The Jedi had to be present somewhere-they couldn't have gotten off of this planet. They were with the prisoners, that's what his instincts and the Force was telling him.

How unlike a Jedi to hide like a coward...Sniveling little rats, no different than the ones he killed in the Temple.

"Climber."

Vader took note of how the whole of Ion Team stood behind their leader.

The commander regarded him.

"The Jedi live."

"As do many."

Vader narrowed his eyes, turning to Salvo with barely concealed disdain.

"The Jedi escaped. Must have caught wind of us." Salvo supplied, though the way he and the rest of the Clones regarded Climber led Vader to believe his first assumptions had been correct.

"I know that, Salvo. I didn't come here to get a report of what I already know, I've come here to punish those who disobeyed the direct order. Kill the three Jedi."

"That will be my fault." Climber stepped up to Vader.

Climber helped the Jedi.

Salvo also wasn't giving up Climber.

"All of you should be put to death. Lord Sidious has no tolerance for such insubordination!"

Vader's voice shook the very ground where they all stood.

"We follow orders, but not questionable orders. We don't kill our own."

"You will find this need for independence to be detrimental."

Climber suppressed a laugh. "What will you do? Torture me?

"They live through your actions, you traitor." Vader glowered at Climber. "And you're no better protecting him, Salvo!""

Climber visibly stiffened. Vader could feel the frown pulling across the man's face.

He could feel the indignant rage fuming off of Salvo.

"We are not lapdogs of the Emperor like you." Climber all but snarled. "We served the Republic and the Chancellor, we fought alongside the Jedi. But, I see there's no Republic left to serve now!"

Vader waved his arm, halting Salvo and his men from taking action. "You served the Supreme Chancellor. You now serve Emperor. That's who you are loyal to!"

Climber wasn't going to back down from Vader. He had served the Republic first and foremost, fought alongside the Jedi, and last time he checked the Republic wasn't just centered around one person. "Sounds like you speak of an Empire. A dictatorship."

"That is exactly what it is. The Empire."

Climber traded looks with his unit, turned his focus onto Salvo and the other Clones, and finally looked at anything that wasn't Vader.

This kriffing asshole.

Brothers killing brothers. They-the Clones had no place, they were expendable, and worst of all they were going to start killing each other. Serving alongside Battle Droids. Serving alongside those shames of soldiers-those stupid ass Clones.

He wouldn't have a part in anything like this...He wasn't going to kill his fellow brothers.

He wasn't going to be a servant or lapdog.

"You can stick it up your ass." Climber all but bit out.

"Shall I kill the traitor?" Salvo asked, voice hard as stone.

And, Climber knew just where he stood now.

His brothers were all blind for now, but they'd find out the cold truth soon enough...

Just like he has.

Vader's arm was engulfed in blue flames, and a second later it swept up in a circle. One head flew, and another followed. Blaster fire echoed through his ears along with screams of the terrified prisoners, the Battle Droids turned their arms against the Clones, and the Clones did the same, but the hum of a saber attracted his attention instantly. It stuck out amongst the blaster fire, screams, explosions, and chaos-it was steady and thrumming, pulsing with the energy of the person wielding it.

He vaguely took note of the fact some Clones formed a wall around the prisoners, only to be shot down by Battle Droids.

So much dissension...

His body moved of its own accord. Years of training and battle honed his instincts and his connection to the Force. All of his struggles, all his trials, all his despair, all of his hate, everything he's ever experienced...Everything he's ever overcome. It all made him stronger, more powerful, and nobody could tell him what to do-not even Yoda. The Jedi had given up trying to tell him how to do things and pointed him to where it was happening.

Sidious thought he was going to be his personal dog and slave, but the man would come to find out he was dead wrong. He hadn't been a slave since the day he realized the power he held within him-the power to break the chains of slavery. He wasn't going to be a slave now, especially to a man he considered to be a father figure, who only used and manipulated him. Who preyed on his love for Padme, and took advantage of how gullible and desperate he had been to save her.

He may not be more powerful than Sidious, but he would be in due time. If he couldn't kill the wrinkled and deformed demon than his children would succeed where he failed. They wouldn't turn to the Dark Side and they would conquer their fears instead of letting their fears conquer them as he own fears had done. But, it didn't mean he was going to be idle-he would become the most feared and powerful person in the galaxy, entire worlds would tremble just hearing his name.

The Jedi would have fear in their hearts-just by the mere utterance of his name.

Vader.

He wouldn't rely on luck like he had when he was Anakin Skywalker. Back then he had been brass, headstrong, cocky and reckless. He recognized their mistakes for what they were-he lacked cunning and patience. He was took quick to rush into a situation or conflict without deducing everything of the situation or person he was facing, it had happened with Dooku, and to some extent it happened with Ventress back on Yavin 4. He wanted things right away, and had no reservations to even wait-it led to many confrontations with the Jedi, and got him into sticky situations where he escaped just by sheer luck.

The crackle of death jolted him out of his thoughts-the shadow of blue covering one side of his whole face, as he just reared back enough to miss being decapitated in one swift motion. Bol Chatak moved swiftly, never allowing him to get a read on her movements or even feel her with the Force-if he hadn't been focused prior he wouldn't be able to get the faint trace of her movements.

However, like all the Jedi he's faced she wouldn't stand a chance if he prolonged things. She couldn't stand against his hate and anger, the black smoke of his hatred that fumed into the blistering blue blade that exacted his hatred. Cin Drallig couldn't stand up to him, and many considered him the finest swordsmen only next to the likes of Windu, Cadus, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, and Yoda. If Drallig couldn't cut him down there's no way in hell Chatak was going to cut him down-she lacked both the experience and finesse that made Drallig so deadly.

In that place was swiftness and a deft ability.

He blocked the next attack, not just ramming his blade forward, but lashing out with anger and hate. He kept his saber in a one hand grip, holding the opposing saber at bay. Blue hissed against blue, and he could feel the faltering of Chatak to his hatred. His anger. His eyes bored into his attacker, unhindered by the swarm just inches from his eyes, and he knew she was one of his targets. He knew without a doubt-those bony spikes coming from her skull, barely hidden by her dark hair, the female Zabrak.

In her eyes he seen fear, but it was quickly wiped away.

"Bol Chatak." He didn't get the chance to feed off of her fear in that moment, but he'd feed off of it very soon. "Nice of you to come out of hiding. I was wondering how long you were going to stay hidden."

"You disgust me, Anakin." The normally tolerant Jedi hissed venomously, shifting her footing to ready for an attack.

Vader smirked for a moment-she really wanted to kill him. He could lead her down a path to the Dark Side, but she was a Jedi Master and would resist his attempts. He'd need to leave that to Sidious, and he'd likely just kill her before doing anything else. And, he was tasked with killing her and two others, and he'd make sure all three of them were dead. He'd separate their heads from their bodies just to be sure.

"You were a slave as a boy, and now you're still a slave. A slave to Sidious. A slave to the Dark Side."

Vader regarded her poisonously, eyes flashing with hate. But, his focus was upward-the smoldering flame that was coming towards him like a meteorite-two of them, but one was much faster than the other. Another smirk pulled at his face, it seems he'd be able to unleash the full extent of his hate and anger after all. Bol Chatak wouldn't even be a warm up.

"I am not Anakin." His voice was nothing but a growl, devoured by the black smoke of his hate. "I am Vader, your personal executioner."

"I'm terrified."

"Oh, you will be. You're going to squeal and snivel just like the Jedi I killed in the Temple before I take your head! You will not be the first Jedi that I've killed."

"I'm taking you out of the picture!"

Chatak was grace and speed, a magnificent whirlwind that prodded and penetrated into her opponent's space. Her moves broad, rapid, circular-almost as if she had learned some elements of Jar'Kai, but stopped halfway in, and her lightsaber was an extension of her very being. It moved with the same grace and swiftness of its wielder.

Vader, by contrast, was powerful, oppressive and his strikes were coming from the sides in sweeping strokes and hacking slashes that came from up and down. He was nearly a full head taller than Chatak and incredibly powerful, physically. At various times he brought on some stances of Soresu and Ataru-swiveling Chatak's blue flame away or going back and forth like Ataru's trademark whirlwind, keeping her assault at bay.

With thunderous force he rammed his saber against Chatak's going back to his favored Djem So onslaught-the kinetic force was enough to make her stumble back two steps, and he pressed forward again taking a two hand grip. He let himself go in his hate and anger, bashing and crashing against Chatak. Whenever she shifted in for a broad slash he'd jump back, and resume his attack trying to break her down. Trying to beat her into submission.

He swung hard from his left, and with a whirling motion Chatak spun inside of his long reach to inflict a shallow wound to his forearm, but Vader didn't even react to the hit, and though his flesh was burning-cauterized, he sealed it with his hate.

"Vengeance and anger..." Vader cracked his neck, flexing both of his wrists. He couldn't help but feel amused with this woman, even though she struck his wrist. "Is not becoming of a Jedi."

Chatak could only clench her teeth. "How ironic hearing that come from your mouth, Anakin."

"I'm no Jedi...And, I've told you, I am Vader." He slammed his foot through the sand, forcing it to kick up in a storm. "Anakin Skywalker is dead!"

He leapt forward, opening up with a series of quick, aggressive attacks. He moved quickly, constantly pressing Chatak back and back, but she managed to skew and shove off his attacks with some effort.

In response to the inevitable counterattack that was sure to be swift as it was graceful, Vader let himself fall back into rapid retreat, knocking aside her swift strikes or avoiding them altogether. For a brief instant he saw Chatak overextend, leaving her right arm and left leg vulnerable to a strike that would have ended this fight right then and there-he could have maimed her.

Fighting his own urge to crush this little insect, Vader held back.

He wanted to enjoy this battle.

The battle continued in an unfamiliar rhythm, the changing of attack and defense. The mashing of hate and anger, of vengeance and satisfaction. Vader made sure his attacks were brutal, yet precise and calaculated, each blow trying to convince Chatak that he was a superior and she was inferior. Each time the other warded off the other's charges they brandished their flames and transitioned into defensive maneuvers.

With the surge of hate, and explosion of anger with each exchange Vader gently prodded the Force, testing and searching for a weakness he could exploit. It took only a few seconds until he recognized it. Despite her training, the Zabrak likely had no real experience in long, drawn-out battles. None of her opponents had ever lasted long enough because she was so swift and graceful, she's always end her fights within an instant.

Until now.

Her strikes became less swift, the counters less graceful, and the transitions not even half as explosive as they had been before as Chatak slowly, gradually, but surely began to wear down. The fog of exhaustion was slowly clouding her mind, the haze of anger was blinding her, and Vader knew it was just a matter of time before she miscalculated and made the wrong move. He didn't even feel the pressing caution in the back of his head to evade her attacks as he had before.

Even though he was battling Chatak, Vader's real battle was with himself. Time after time he had to press himself back to refrain from propelling through an opening presented by his enemy's increasingly desperate assault. He understood that the crushing victory he sought would only come through patience, that the crushing fear and despair he wants her to experience will not come through anything other than patience.

In the end his patience was rewarded.

Chatak was becoming more and more frustrated as she continually tried and failed to bring her powerful and agile for down. As the prolonged physical exertion began to take its toll, her swings slowly became wild and reckless, until she abandoned all pretense of defense, and in an effort to end the duel she sensed was slipping out of her grasp, she merely used only offense.

She wanted to see Vader's head role.

The instant Chatak's desperation formed a sliver of despair, and turned to hopelessness, everything in Vader screamed with the same black smoke of his hate to take the glaring opening and end the fight. However, he let the intoxicating inevitably of Chatak's defeat feed his rage and anger. He let it feed his bloodlust. His hunger grew just like his power with until it became a physical pain tearing away at his insides like his stomach growling for nourishment.

The Dark Side-his hate and anger filled him and he felt it on the verge of ripping him apart.

It would be splitting his skin and gushing out.

It begged for release.

It demanded release.

Hate and anger can't be contained-they can only be unleashed upon everyone, and in turn cause suffering.

Chatak would suffer, and he'd revel in her suffering.

He waited until the last second to unleash the hate and anger bottling up within him. He channeled it through his muscles and limbs, through his tendons and ligaments, it pulsed into his bones and threatened to tear him asunder until he moving so fast it seemed as if time had stopped completely and there was merely a void.

Chatak flourished, bringing her flame up in a broad arc.

In the blink of an eye he knocked the saber from her arm, his flame of hate came down like a burning sun, slicing down to bisect her elbow joint, it cleaved through instantly cauterizing the wound.

However, he didn't take a pause in his motion and spun through with his first attack, and brought boot down onto her lower leg. A loud crack thundered through the area until a loud pop sounded from that. Her bone splintered under the impact of his kick and she let out a pained cry of pain that quickly turned into a scream, as white pierced through muscle and skin.

Chatak screamed again, this time not bothering to hold herself back. Her eyes were misting over, her vocal cords burned, her voice cracked and faded, raising several octaves before dying out completely,and yet she couldn't release all of her pain. She didn't scream just because of the pain she was experiencing, though it was in large part due to the pain; it was because she was down not even on her knees in front of Vader, her saber arm amputated at the elbow. Her saber somewhere far from here.

Vader had simply beaten her into submission. Dominated her. Toyed with her. And now, she realized with growing horror...

She could never win this fight.

She was never going to win.

She couldn't even stand up to fight.

She was at Vader's mercy.

_Olee...Shryne..._

_Why didn't either of you help me?_

"That's right, Jedi..." Vader pointed his blade just centimeters from her face. He drank in her fear and anguish, her pain and suffering, and he let it fuel his flame deep within.

It was one of the things he was never fond of when he had been a Jedi...How they can just let their own be killed. How they let the Clone Troopers be overrun and decimated, Obi Wan had been notorious for doing such things, and he hated it. He remembered the battle above Coruscant.

You can't save everyone.

They have their mission and we have ours.

Jedi were evil, at least Sith were honest with each other. They want power, they fight for power, and they run each other through with blades. But, the Jedi...

They hide behind ideals for killing their own-for going to war against agents of the Dark Side.

He'd love to see Obi Wan's face now, just like it had been on Mustafar. Righteous anger and a tight jaw, eyes hard as stone, but clear as water. But, he quickly reminded himself that he'd send his head flying, and quickly brushed him out of his thoughts.

Obi Wan was weak, a little poster boy.

"This was amusing, Chatak. Where are your comrades now-will they wait for you to be one with the Force? Will they wait for me to separate your head from your shoulders, or will they take that moment to escape this planet when I do behead you?"

Chatak could only muster half a glare, though it lost its effect with the tears in her eyes.

"Anakin..." She seethed through clenched teeth, the tears running more rampant.

"You squeal just like the Jedi in the Temple, and now you're terrified of me." Vader allowed a smirk to pull on his face. "I've broken you, Bol Chatak."

He slowly lifted his blade up, eyes never leaving Chatak's as he got the perfect angle to behead her. He wouldn't even need to arc fully and put some strength behind his stroke to remove her head. "Perhaps I'll choke the life out of you. In any case I will savor your despair and suffering. Because, there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing as I please with you. You're weak."

Chatak could only scream as she watched the blade come right for her.

She closed her eyes, the tears continued to fall.

_I don't want to die._

Vader felt the wind leave his lungs-his ribs nearly breaking and he let out one strangled, pained scream.

He slid back, bringing the Force around him and nursing the area of impact.

And, it happened before he could anticipate it-a huge detonation quaked the ground where he stood, kicking up sand, and by extension wiping out a slew of Clones and Droids. He had to jump back, several meters in order to avoid the shock wave and following impacts-even imbued with the Force he could be effected by such things.

"Vader!"

And, with little reprieve Vader was moving-two blurs surrounded him filled with hate and anger. He lashed out with his own hate, snarling, teeth gritting while he swung his blue flame in a one hand grip.

It wasn't hard to know who was attacking him.

Who had hit the exact spot from the sky above.

Isa'bella had the wit and skill to pull it off-she was a great pilot, even in his eyes when he had been a Jedi. She could pilot just about anything like himself, and she had led her own squadron in space battles.

The person who struck him in the chest and almost broke his ribs...

The whirlwind of hate and rage.

"Vader!"

He wasn't sure if it was Cadus or Serra who snarled first, but he knew in the span of a few seconds a thousand blows and parries had been exchanged between them. It all happened to fast to see or perceive, even to the trained eyes of Jedi-the trio would have been mere blimps of instances, more ethereal than matter. Any Clones and Droids that had been near or around the trio were eviscerated in the melee of brutal, violent, fast, and explosive attacks that bellied the rage, fury, and anger all three were feeling at this point in time.

A mere Clone, even a billion, couldn't withstand such hate and fury.

It was double for Droids.

He snapped his head to the side just in time to avoid the smothering rage from ripping through his mouth, and with a deft half turn he swept aside two concise arcs-one shooting for his head, while the other came a few degrees off-aiming for his lower ribs. His boots caught against the ground, and he powered himself to a stop before he could slide any further than three feet.

He hadn't even seen the two of them.

But he felt them.

"Cadus..." He looked at the man.

"Serra..." He glanced at her.

"I'm going to run my sabers through you, Vader!" Serra's teeth were clenched so hard they could have shattered to bits at any second.

Cadus's only response was a glower-the hate and rage flowing off of the man was like a storm. "Vader...I'm going to rip your head off with my bare hands if I have to and feed it to Sidious!"

Vader smirked for a second, a bit amused with the image.

Bol Chatak took this time to observe her comrades, her savior-Cadus-Roan Shyrne and Olee Starstone running to her side, finally, felling Clones and Droids along the way-Climber and three of his men flanked them, the other two falling to Vader's blue flame. There was some cruiser thousands of feet above them, its devastating turrets no longer being focused on the ground, but on the hordes of ships breaking through the planet's atmosphere. Dozen by dozen the cruiser began to shoot the hordes right out of the sky.

"What's going on, Salvo?"

"They came from that Light Cruiser! There's four battalions of our own engaging our forces in space, and two squadrons have been deployed and are killing our forces as we-"

Vader grunted, eyes flicking rapidly in the commander's direction.

He locked eyes with Shryne, noting that Salvo's head was rolling some feet away before it got kicked.

Appo was already gone, leading the Clones and Battle Droids into battle.

"Now you decided to come?" Shryne asked, sarcasm dripping off of his tone it didn't take one to use Force Sense to know he was being such.

Cadus nor Serra bothered to answer.

"Master!"

Cadus could hear-he could feel the fear and anguish in Olee's voice as she ran to Chatak's battered form, and it made him bristle. First internally, then externally, and it clouded his haze of rage and fury with hate.

He took one look at Chatak before turning away.

His sister in the Force. Broken. Crumbled. Battered.

And, Yoda wanted to rely on Bail...

Yoda wants things to continue on as they have.

No, not happening.

"Your ass is mine, Vader!" Cadus focused every ounce of rage and hate he was feeling at this moment onto Vader, and solely Vader.

_I need to worry about Cadus and Serra, unlike those two they're intent is to slay me. I'll need to avoid their strikes, take out the other two. _Vader looked from one of his foes to the next. They were all Jedi, but only Cadus and Serra were storms of hate and rage, and they were going to project that onto him. In turn he'd need to lash out with his own hate and anger-Olee was going to cut down in seconds, and he would make sure Bol Chatak's head rolled into the scarlet water. She couldn't do anything now anyways other than whimper and lick her wounds.

He couldn't afford distractions going up against Cadus, and now Serra was flanking him as well.

His head would roll if he wavered for a second.

"Come at me, Jedi!"

Cadus's arm was engulfed in a yellow flame. He hoped Olee and Shryne were more perceptive at this moment in time. _Isa'bella is going to make a landing somewhere close, take Chatak and get out of here._

They seemed to have read his thoughts perfectly because Olee carefully carried the battered Zabrak and Shryne led the way to where Isa'bella would be picking them up. Their presence grew further away, but it was still strong.

Now he didn't need to hold back.

"Oh? Just the two of you?"

Serra flourished her sabers aggressively, switching them from hand to hand in a show of dexterity and grabbing them so they pointed some degrees off to the side, before taking an unconventional stance, and her whole being smoldered with power. Power was pulsing from her, hot and tangible.

"Talk tough all you want, little Sith. But, Cadus and I aren't like Chatak, Shryne, and Starstone. We hate you and want to see you head roll."

Cadus accelerated, seemingly teleporting to his left.

Vader was surprised by the speed-the man was renowned for his speed and might, but it looked like he moved ten times faster than usual, even when he was flying across battlefields.

Oh, yes, Vader thought. They really did want to see his head roll, and they really did hate him. He could tell in the way they were moving, the way they just closed him off from all sides. Cornering him like a predator corners it prey, and now they were stalking him. They were tapping into the Dark Side, if not just a hair close to falling to it.

Yes, he'd need to fight seriously against them...They weren't like the trio of Jedi that retreated.

They didn't fear the Dark Side.

Cadus compressed himself, one foot sliding back as the other slid forward, his saber clasped with a grip of hatred, and the yellow fork stabbed towards him with the same hatred in Cadus's eyes. The whole space around Cadus was vibrating with power for that matter. It was hard to say who was exuding more between himself and Serra-they were both storms, as he himself was a storm of hate and anger.

Vader watched the swirls of energy wisp around him-hate, rage, fury, he could feel it all. Cadus's aura was bright red, like a burning sun, and Serra's was a wild green that kicked itself off in waves that were as tremulous and they were potent. And, his own aura-pitch black and oppressive, mingled and rebelled against the red and the green, until it was just static noise.

His eyes flashed like acid.

* * *

In the center of the the Senate Hall, at the very bottom stood Tyranus, Ventress, and Grievous-all three bound by their wrists, necks, ankles, and even their torsos and arms. Ventress and Grievous, upon first arriving to Coruscant were taken alongside Tyranus to this very place, and when Ventress had pressed for answers through the Force she was surprised to find that Tyranus either blocked her prodding or was flat out ignoring her.

She was certain this was Tyranus-even if the suit and mask were covering every inch of him, she knew just by the feel of his being this was Tyranus. She looked at Grievous with a calculating eye, taking note that he like Tyranus was merely staring up at everyone including Sidious, not saying a word. She felt the need to get an answer, and so she began to flick her eyes back and forth-reading into the Force.

As if he felt her prodding, Tyranus craned his head in her direction. "Ventress, be patient and listen. Things are about to fall in place."

Seeing as he remained silent soon after, Ventress did as she was instructed. Part of her silence was due in part to how he sounded. It sounded like Dooku, but the voice was deeper and distorted because of the mask he wore. It was a strange, and spine shivering feeling just to look at him, but hearing his voice come out the way it did...He didn't even sound human.

"Is something the matter, Ventress?"

She shook her head, careful to keep her thoughts under lock and key. "No my lord, it's just that I fail to understand how this goes along with what had been..."

Tyranus shook his head. What he had planned, and what Sidious had planned were ultimately two different things."Sidious is your-our lord now. Things were never explained to you in depth, but you will see for yourself the full depth of the plan by the end of this trial."

Hearing this, Ventress silenced herself. Dooku had always been short with explanations on his part and never divulged more than an inkling of what his true intentions were, and the outcome her actions would have. She never did question him, of course, but now she seen that his own Master hadn't been giving him any greater details to the grand scheme of things either.

Sidious leaned upon his Podium-at the very top. His eyes gleamed yellow, covered by the darkness of his hood so that nobody present could see. How he was anticipating this moment, for so long, and finally it was here. Even if these three were still alive, even though he had wanted them dead, they'd be the forerunners of the expansion. They'd be invaluable pawns and tools. And, when the time came they would be disposed of.

"Order!"

The Senate quieted down.

"The Separatists have been utterly defeated-the Council has been slain. Nute Gunray is dead! The Droid Army has become one with the GAR. Some of you may find this to be disturbing, but rest assured there is a reason for this. Simply put, protection and peace. With such a massive army, nobody will ever try to incite war again! There will never be a rebellion, never an insurrection, never someone trying to usurp power!"

"These three that are on trial before all of us today are all victims of the Jedi and their ploys. In an attempt to take control of the government, the Jedi sent one of their own-Count Dooku to begin the Separatist movement in order to send the galaxy spiraling into war and take the reins of power for themselves. Grievous and Ventress, who followed him are as much to blame for this as the Jedi and Count Dooku themselves, and they should be executed for their crimes...

However because I am a just and fair Emperor I have deduced a proper punishment for all the crimes and atrocities these three have committed against not just the Republic, but the Empire, and the galaxy at large!"

The Senate roared in applause.

"The Jedi Rebellion was our final test, and we have trudged through the darkness! A new day has begun! It is a new day in the Empire! Never again will we be divided! Never again will sector turn against sector, planet turn against planet, sibling turn against sibling, star system turn against star system. Never again will this once unified galaxy fracture like it has and fill the void with strife and war, no those days are long behind us! We are one nation! United! Even as these three stand before us as vile monsters, they too will soon become a part of the Empire!"

The Senate roared once more.

"To ensure that we will always stand together, we have become an empire! We are the first Galactic Empire! No longer will there be so much division among us, no longer will the innocent have to suffer from self centered politicians only concerned about themselves. No longer will we see the likes of a vile being such a Nute Gunray ever again."

The Senate went wild.

"We are an Empire. We are an Empire that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that have wounded us so deeply in these last years, and in the long forgotten past. An Empire that will be directed by a single sovereign Emperor, chosen for life! No longer will foolish power struggles and corruption run rampant."

The Senate went crazy.

"We are an Empire ruled by a new Constitution! An Empire of law and order, not of depraved politicians squabbling in a bid for power! Not of chaos like war and strife! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a safe and secure society! We are an Empire that will stand ten thousand years!"

The roar of the Senate took on a constant boom like they were in the center of a thunderstorm.

Sidious smirked for a second, feeding off of the oppressive cheering-the electric of this moment was tangible like the lava on Mustafar. Hot and swelling, he was almost going to start sweating. Now, he would explain the plan for expansion and adventure, for campaigns and eternal growth. "That is why now we will be setting our eyes beyond the known galaxy, beyond the Outer Rims. We will expand! We will bring law and order to the lawless Outer Rims, the so called frontier! We will take it, and move on, and forward! We will surge through everything! Expansion! Safety! Security! Justice and peace!"

The Senate went crazy

"Say it with me! Expansion! Safety! Security! Justice! Peace! Expansion! Safety! Security! Justice! Peace!"

"Outside of the known galaxy!"

The Senate chanted the mantra, louder and louder until the walls began to shake from their volume.

"Order!" Sidious's voice was like thunder as it boomed through the massive hall-bouncing off every single wall and pod. Piercing through every sentient being like the crimson blade of his saber.

"Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and General Grievous will all suffer the same punishment. They will need to work off their crimes committed during the war, and will take posts with the Imperial Army in order to lead the Expansion Campaigns. They will oversee the Imperial Army and lead us to peace and prosperity, their actions will be selfless instead of selfish. Count Dooku will be exiled to the planet of Raxus as part of his punishment upon my word, when I feel that the time is most appropriate, he will work off his crimes until then."

The senate roared again, but this time the noise level was literally deafening.

"Prepare the ships just like we planned. We're going to need legions." Sidious said, staring at a holo-image of a Clone Commander. "Things must proceed swiftly."

"It will be done, my lord.."

Now all he had to do was pay that man a visit and punish the Clones that had Jango Fett's DNA-well at least all those who disobeyed from Order 66 from that template, and let all those present know that insubordination wouldn't be tolerated and it was nothing short of treason.

"Is this what you meant?" Ventress asked as she, Tyranus, and Grievous were escorted by several ARCs.

"You will see in time." Was his only answer, and that's the only way he could explain it. Seeing Sidious beyond the known galaxy, just miles from untamed and undiscovered worlds...It made his heart race in such a way that it was unfamiliar to him.

Ventress, like himself, would be amazed by what she seen. More importantly she'd be amazed with the sheer possibilities that lie ahead in the infinite, cold void of space.

The planets and star systems-just within their reach, but so far away.

It was for this reason he blocked out the duo beside him. Ventress and Grievous had always bantered back and forth, and it never got to the point of open hostility, because then he would have to step in. It wasn't to say that these two were always on the same page, as often times they were on two different wavelengths completely, and this led him to splitting them up allowing them to surge ahead.

Together they tended to hold the other back. It would be an easy fix if Ventress wasn't as transfixed on battle strategies like Grievous was when he was about to enter battle. The abomination loved war and battle, and that meant he loved everything to do with it-including strategizing. It became a problem when Grievous wanted to charge head on, while Ventress wanted to be more deceptive.

She'd take a cruiser of some sort and do a concentrated attack, while Grievous would bring an entire fleet and start his usual decimation. Both did excellent alone, and they should have done excellent working together, but at their core they were just two different people. Fundamentally, they were different. Ventress was Force-sensitive to start with and Grievous hadn't been and still isn't.

It didn't make him any less-he was famous for slaying Jedi after all, but Ventress could feel the undercurrents in the Force and allowed that to influence her decisions and studied those undercurrents to plan ahead, rather than for the present like Grievous did most of the time.

There were more reasons of course, but these are the only ones that he could recall with great clarity. They'd never try to kill each other, as long as he was alive to see to it they didn't, or so long as there was someone stronger than two of them and could constantly pull their reins to keep them in check. If they killed each other that'd leave him with nothing, and his potential to slew Sidious would have grown dim.

But, now it was burning bright.

"You going to stay all quiet, too? Grievous?" Ventress asked, allowing a shadow of a smirk to cross her face.

"I'm following my orders, something you should be doing...Ventress." His yellow reptilian eyes flicked onto her with nothing short of murderous intent.

Ventress merely shrugged in response and decided to stay quiet.

She'd see whatever it was that was keeping her former Master silent like this.

* * *

Darkness surrounded the ship, and within the shadows there was only a pair of glowing white eyes. Secluded by pitch black, they were the only thing noticeable within the black storm that consumed everything. The darkness felt Sidious's fear, and it fed on that fear. A body slowly took shape, still secluded in black, but it glided forward-almost like a ghost, totally silent, and its as if he didn't have legs.

His Masters were pleased with the progress made, though it was a little slow. This should have happened during the Clone Wars in all honesty, not now, but Sidious had been wary and afraid that all of his careful planning would have been spoiled by the Jedi. If it happened during the Clone Wars the planets-which have been in isolation for over thirty thousand odd years, they would have been shaken they will soon be, and forced into the conflict. Fight for democracy or try to destroy it, but now things had changed and the turbulence that would follow, if things were to go in this order, didn't.

But, it would.

Sidious wanted to be in control and he wanted things to go according to his script, it was one of the many...Many things that made him want to crush the man without even batting an eye-crush him like the insect he was, in the grand scheme of things. If things didn't go the way Sidious wanted he'd erupt-like he had a few times now, and before, when he had been paying the Chancellor at that time nightly visits. He insisted that Anakin was the key-the key to everything that they wanted, but he didn't believe in prophecies, and Anakin wasn't reliable at all.

Too emotional. Too prone to anger. Even before he turned to the Dark Side he had been an emotional basket case. How un-Jedi Anakin had been. Falling in love. Getting married. Wearing his emotions and heart on his sleeve. He lacked the Jedi reservation-the ability to let things go and be serene, to not attach onto anger, happiness, or any other emotion. It was almost amusing when Sidious had appointed the pup on the Jedi High Council-all part of his plans.

Play to Anakin's pride.

It worked well into his favor, regardless. It was just a matter of hours, if not minutes before he reached his destination-a system of six planets, all orbiting around the massive sun that gave them warmth, and once that happened things would start to advance swiftly. So swiftly he could already see Sidious's tight jaw, teeth clenched, words just escaping in a wicked hiss. This system was going to jump start this entire operation, and from this point they'd branch out, in all directions from this very point.

Sidious had been sloppy in his dealings with the Jedi, and while he did ensure that some of them survived to Sidious's ire, some of them really did escape on their own, and it proved the incompetence of Sidious and his grand plans that always fell short.

After all, Clones doing the work of Sith...

It was laughable.

Now here he was advancing things on his own, because Sidious had to spend his time back tracking. It was perfect though, because now Sidious couldn't meddle and be the wary pest that he truly was, nor could he try to keep things within his own grasp. He was lying when he told Sidious this would be the first planet, it was a jump start as he said, and from this one they'd branch into more. Sidious would soon have his hands full, more than he ever believed so-the man would realize his vision, but at a severe cost.

He would be hard pressed to sterilize or bombard some of these planets-because the people, beings, and species that inhabit them are the furthest thing from friendly. Though, it was foolish on his part to think Sidious wouldn't do this anyways-as he would to prove his point and bring the people on these planets under his rule without question. But, some would prove to be problematic, definitely.

A surge of delight and the rumble of nearby thrusters around him made him turn his focus outwards, the black shifted into light, and slowly everything came into being as he stood at the very top of a command room, eyes boring into the thousands of Battle Droids and Troopers milling about under and around him, manning the controls, keeping everything going accordingly within this massive Star Destroyer.

It miles well have been a space station, with a crew of over three hundred thousand easily, he had a fully man legion in addition to a mode of transportation. Unlike the wedge shaped one famous in what had been the Republic, and even the ones that were in a league such as the Dreadnaughts of the CIS, this one was even bigger and equipped with every single known weapon in both armies it was nothing short of carnage. Star Destroyers wouldn't stand a chance and nor would the Dreadnaughts, they'd be destroyed.

The fire of the explosion would trail in the void of space, stretching out-not bound by gravity.

Carnage.

A fitting name for his ship.

Carnage.

And, with it being approximately five thousand meters-it was one of the biggest, if not biggest ship in all of the galaxy, and in this very fleet. Though, the thousands of Star Destroyers and other monstrosities were nothing to scoff at-his personal ship was just that more massive. His fleet was equally massive, as there wasn't a single Starfighter or other small Starship bolstering its engines.

This was nothing short of an invasion force for twenty stay systems."

"We are nearing our destination. There are three planets that come before the one we're looking for. There are five in total, and they seemed to be in orbit around the sun."

"Come out of hyperspace."

"Yes, sir."

The unmistakable, but familiar jolting of the ship coming out of hyperspace didn't faze him the slightest. He merely focused ahead. Not on the myriad of stars around them, some light years away, his only focus was on the rather small planetoid three thousand or so kilometers away. The first of the six, with five more spheres hovering around it, the moons of this planetoid, he assumed.

Growing closer, the small dot turned into something massive, but not the most massive he'd ever seen. Dozens, if not hundreds of planets were bigger than this one, even its surrounding moons were rather dwarf-like, and one moon was even bigger than the planetoid itself. Gray, brown, and white were the only distinguishable features that could be seen-considering it was so far from the sun, it was likely ice or something of the like, but to be certain he'd send out a squadron of Droids and Troopers to inspect the surface.

With a small wave of his hand he ordered ten squadrons to be sent out.

Navigating through was a bit challenging, while his ship could pulverize even an asteroid-some of the obstructions, mostly stray asteroids and other things of the like required firepower to be taken care of. And, one after the next, the solid space rocks exploded in confounding flares-stretching through space, only be to wisped away by his ship and the others flanking him.

It didn't take long for the Droid Squadron to make a landing on their designated points.

Of course the other planets leading to the destination, were all massive, different sizes of course three were gas giants, two of which had rings-one vertically and the other much like Geonosis in an outward-horizontal disc, with the last one being the most massive and a stark red. But, they all looked to be the same in the end to him because while they had atmospheres, they couldn't support life the slightest.

However, a beautiful blue planet came into his frontal view-saying beautiful wouldn't give the massive sphere any justice. If one looked at it from afar it looked like a sparkling gem, the jewel of cosmos, only to be beheld and never touched. There were no rings, and white patches formed and dissipated around its circumference, and the sun-much closer now shined brightly on this planet.

"Looks like things will finally begin, as they should have before the Clone Wars." He muttered to himself.

The planet was pleasing to his eye. Of course the people that lived on it were by all means rather primitive-while he knew that some of these unknown planets could make something like rockets, they didn't have the capability of hyperspace or anything of the like. It only made sense since they were after all, outside of the known galaxy, and couldn't possibly have any knowledge of such things. However, it didn't mean that some of these planets had populations that weren't capable of space travel.

There were quite many of them, and that had been the purpose of the Clone Wars. To expand beyond the known galaxy, and with all of the battles already going on chaos would ensure as what little order was left would be corkscrewed and twisted and bent. But, Sidious being the wary and conniving man that he is wanted to delay this, and took great strides in seeing that it was delayed much to his anger. If Tattooine could have been pulled into the Clone Wars-if the Unknown Regions and Wild Space had been a battleground...

The Republic would have fallen apart, and not even Sidious himself would be able to secure it-not unless of course he becomes a dictator. But, at that point in time he was still playing the part of a kindly, yet overly fervent Chacellor of the Republic.

It was too late to consider then and now. Unfortunately the Clone Wars were over with, the closing stages were already all but sealed. The GAR has been amassed with the Droid Army, the two militaries forming the 'Imperial Army'. Part of the whole thing with this expansion was converting Battle Droids and the like to a hivemind, while there'd be a few Battle Droids that are actually intelligent. They'd be designed in a way similar to Grievous-they'd be organic, but covered by machinery only enhancing them.

This idea made Sidious wary because if they were all of a hivemind-if one decided it had enough of Sidious-tens of quintillions of Battle Droids of all types were going to lock their blasters on him.

Shuffling the humorous thoughts away, the hooded being let out a low breath. This wouldn't be like what was supposed to happen with the Clone Wars, not at all, it'd be more turbulent and more destructive than it could have ever been during the Clone Wars-because nobody liked having to take orders from a dictator, especially one with the appearance and attitude of Sidious.

There would be rebellions, but for all of that there would also be planets that quickly join the Empire.

"What a wondrous planet." He mused, a smile crossing through the shadows.

The climate of the blue gem itself was very temperate with snow in some areas, rain in others, spotted deserts here and there, rainforests, jungles, and several islands spaced apart from the large landmasses. One wouldn't need to wear Environment suit in order to roam on this planet, but he didn't require such things in the first place, and unlike a lot of beings and species-he could survive in the cold vacuum of space.

The engines kicked up four notches, roaring, bellowing, until they sounded off one last time. He wanted to hover, or orbit, rather than fly, and in order to do that his ship needed to get some speed to help the process along. With expert maneuvering it was angled down, the pointed nose of his ship slicing through space as it moved, with another jerk the monstrosity shifted upwards vibrating against the planet's gravity as it fought against its well, and finally it came to an almost clear halt-simply hovering in the void.

The total amount of ships...Which were by no means small that were in this fleet-simply put it'd be enough to bring down several star systems. It was one thing to have these ships filled to the hull with Clones, but when you added Battle Droids, quintillions of them, it was a full fledged invasion and seize force. Very few things would be able to stand against the foot soldiers, that didn't include the weapons on the Star Destroyers themselves and the Starfighters and other things along those lines.

Sidious would be getting a quick call soon. Because, he already knew some of these planets were in the midst of war. Some were at war with planets near them, and the humans had managed to obtain means of space travel, but nothing like the Ion engines or hyper drive. Still, it was impressive, and it'd lead to all out war or total submission when these people seen the sheer enormity of what was coming for them.

It's only a shame that they didn't have a Sith Army, like what he had anticipated to happen during the Clone Wars, but that'd take a little time...

For now he was satisfied, it'd be a matter of minutes, hours, or days before one of the Clone or Droid Commanders contacted him and informed him of their progress and the planets and things of the like that they've found. Once that happened things would fall into motion with Sidious taking care of things on his end-ensuring that Ventress, Grievous, and Tyranus are all pardoned for their crimes or have to work off those said crimes.

They'd be named commanders or something of the sort-Tyranus would likely hold a high position while Grievous will assume a role of military leadership. Ventress would take up military leadership and in time, teach people and beings in the ways of the Dark Side. Thus they'd be heading these campaigns very soon.

Vader was well within the palm of Sidious's hand, and the young man knew it now. His only chance of returning to the light-Padme, was gone, taken away by his own hand. She lost the will to love, and her heart was broken due to his actions. His guilt and sorrow, he'd turn it all into anger, and turn that into hatred, and he would suffer for as long as he lived, and in turn he'd make others suffer. All the while he'd draw strength from it.

They'd also be at the helm against the Jedi. So long as the Jedi remained in the picture he could manipulate things and Sidious. Sidious's hatred for the Jedi was well within his own bounds to use, the more he went to war the more influence he'd have eventually.

"I have five reports." A Magnaguard said, standing before him with the usual blank expression.

The hooded man nodded, slowly.

This was the closest thing he was going to get to a superior Droid at the moment-until he made Sidious bleed the Empire's funds dry on what he wants-like this ship. He could remember just how vexed and irate Sidious had been-seeing over two trillion credits gone right before his eyes. It really wasn't that much money considering the royal family of Naboo had at least double that, and then there had been Nute Gunray and all of his cronies who at least ten times that.

It was laughable Sidious had gotten so irate.

Most would have shivered in fear, but he found Sidious's instability rather amusing. It was almost as funny as the time he'd nearly sent Anakin to his death down a ravine-that had been the same day this ship had been finished and he almost snapped Sidious's neck.

He smirked, recalling it perfectly.

He shifted his gaze, and found the reflection of Sidious in the transparisteel of the window. The man stood clenching his teeth in the center of the room.

He regarded the tall, wrinkled, and lanky man. "Sidious...Why are you still here?"

Sidious's reflection turned to something like acid. "I am disturbed by this new move. You told said that the Outer Rim is the most important part. That is why I've pressed for the Outer Rim Seiges. Why is the war reaching into the Mid-Rim and Core Worlds? Why in Wild Space, of all places?"

He sighed, a low rumbling growl.

He had no time to answer this fool's questions or give a long, drawn out explanation that would satisfy him. He was going to be speaking to his Masters soon. He could not do such with Sidious being present in the room, and he couldn't follow through on his inclination to punch him so hard he'd split his stupid wrinkled skull.

He knew in time his Masters would give him the opportunity to smash his fist through Sidious's entire body. The priggish, self important little wretched...

For now, a sense of a rapport had to be maintained.

"Lehon," He said slowly, voice weary seemingly from explaining this more than a million times, "is planet strong in the force, particularly the Dark Side. It was intended to be the center of operations. The defenses on Coruscant are complete. And, more prototype Battle Droids are being made. Now that they are, Lehon will be the most secure planet in the galaxy. We can proceed ahead, and expand this war."

"It's too risky..."

"This ship will also be able to decimate the entire Republic and CIS Navy on its own."

"It damn well should. The construction of your personal ship nearly bankrupted the Republic, CIS, Techno Union, and Trade Federation!"

"Don't be glib with me about money, Sidious. I have no interest in it and you being a Sith Lord should have no interest in it either! Who are you!? Qordis? we both know that's not your money -"

"It is my money! You had better kriffing care! It's my money that finances this entire war! It's my money that pays for those new guns you wanted the Droids and Clones to have, and for those insanely expensive MagnaGuards that Grievous has, not to mention the three prototypes that will succeed them! It's my money that funds the GAR and the new army of clones, it's my money that funds the Droid Army. It's my money that funds the Droid Factories on Geonosis. It's my money! I've already told you I will not move ahead in that respect until Mace Windu is out of the picture."

"What?"

"You he-"

He moved so swiftly that he seemed to appear in front of Sidious like a flash. With a crushing grip he twisted his fingers into Sidious's throat, pulling his hood over his eyes,, partially blinding him. "Tell me, what good is all of that money? What good are those armies...What good is that little insect Anakin..." he growled, flexing his hand, power surging through his joints until they bulged.

"When I can snap your neck right now, you wretched little shit...You are not in control here. That's not your money, it's everyone else's. It is because of me that you've made this far, do not forget your place Sidious."

Sidious hissed before growling, trying to pull away, but it only caused the chair to snap in half. He gripped the beefy arm, fingers clenching against a forearm.

"I have concerns."

"Forget the Jedi. Your wariness and hatred for them is starting to hinder things and make me angry. They do not enter into this equation at the moment. We should already be in the advanced stages."

"They've been a part of it for thousands of years-they're the center of it! They're the whole reason this war-"

"Their destruction is not the sole reason for this war, Sidious! This goes beyond Jedi and Sith! My ship is secure. It can stand against ten thousand Jedi. Ten star systems, twenty, fifty even. The Outer Rims should be like the Core by now!"

"Do you hear yourself? The Outer Rims like the Core!? Are you mad? Fifty star systems!?"

"What I am," He said, tone barely even, "is angry, you need to remember your place...Sidious. How dare you question me."

"I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic! You cannot give me orders!"

"Would you care to say that again? Or would you prefer I rip out your vocal cords with my bare hands and break you in half?" He clenched tighter, enough that he could see the flash of acidic hate in Sidious's eyes and a small blue hue to his complexion. "Your fear is holding things back, and I can't have that happening. That's what the Clone Wars is designed for-it is not for the destruction of the Jedi, this goes beyond your dogmatic enmity with the Jedi..."

"You say this, but I doubt you'd be ready to deal with the consequences! I didn't forget about you trying to kill Vader, twice!"

"Be thankful, Sidious," The hooded being said, slowly loosening his crushing grip, but not before banging Sidious's head against the nearby wall. The old man dropped like a stack of bricks.

"That you have not found yourself within the radius of my damage control, because nothing or anyone survives. Vader should be thankful you intervened like you did that one time, and Cadus and Obi Wan did that other time."

In the end Sidious agreed to everything except for the campaigns of single minded conquest beyond the frontier. It wouldn't do any good to force the issue further as Sidious wasn't going to agree, and he'd only find anger in the man's refusal and wish to crush him even more than he does now; so he'd let things play out while making sure things move rapidly from this point on.

Sidious and his wariness weren't going to hinder anything.

"Give me the reports."

"The first is where we are. The first planet we came across have five moons in total. The second, which is one of the three gas giants in this system, and also has a vertical ring, has twenty seven moons in total. The second, which has a horizontal ring has sixty two moons. The last, an largest of these gas giants has eighty two moons. The one we are hovering over right now only has one moon. The gas giants aren't suitable for life, and no life has been found on any of them. You'd need an Environment suit to move around, and all of these gas giants have powerful winds or storms.

The second is a report from a Clone Commander ten parsecs away from our current location. There are four planets in total-two are gas giants. Two are terrestrial. One gas giant has forty six moons, while the other has seventy five-neither have rings. The most beneficial planet is covered in oceans like this one, with eight landmasses, while the other one is mostly covered by land, but appears to have been terraformed at some point in time. Two moons orbit each of these planets as well. One planet has a means of space travel.

The third is a report from a Droid Commander, that is only five parsecs away. There are five planets in the system. Three are gas giants, with only one terrestrial planet. The gas giants have thirty six moons, each. The terrestrial planets in predominately ocean based, with land masses similar to this one.

The fourth and fifth reports come from Droid Commanders. They are both twenty parsecs away-fifteen parsecs away from each other respectively. Both systems they entered have eight planets. Four are gas giants, two are terrestrial, and one in the fourth's report is aquatic.

The gas giants of both systems have ninety eight moons, each. It also appears that both of these...Locations have advanced technology, though it seems they don't have the hyper drives or Ion engines that we do. The technology is still fairly advanced. In the fifth's report there is a planet that is capable of space travel, and there appears to be...Discs of some sort generating power in space, there's multiple levels of them."

He nodded, letting the words sink in. He had deduced all of this. There would be some planets who's inhabitants were capable of space travel. They wouldn't have Starships or Star Destroyers, of course, running on a different kind of technology than the galaxy at large, but the point still remained. Now, he had to wait in order to ensnare all of these planets in one swoop, because Sidious is too busy playing the politician than thinking like a Sith Lord.

If this had happened during the Clone Wars, like it should have...Things would be nearing the advanced stages. The known galaxy would have tripled, easily. The Outer Rim would be like the Core Worlds.

Sidious delayed things by so much...

He clenched his fist.

"I'm getting three more reports."

"Sir!"

"All reports that come in send them to the database. Any planets that are capable of space travel, or anything of the like are to be left alone. This doesn't include planets that have advanced technology. Maintain your positions. Send Reconnaissance Droids to scout the planets and gas giants, also send them to all the moons as well-we need to get everything marked."

"Yes."

However, he let go of his anger for Sidious and his actions, focusing on his objective. Sidious would just need to work twice as hard-the reformation of Republic into Empire was still happening, and Sidious would of course focus on that, but he had other plans for the conniving snake. Sidious would be focusing on these campaigns, as he had other things to do other than direct traffic. He will have created a surge with this-a surge so powerful that everything and everyone was going to be swept up.

"I'm getting three urgent reports. The first is from a Droid Commander thirty five parsecs away, and the second is from a Clone fleet eighteen parsecs away. The First report is the fleet has found a planet with two suns orbiting it, the moon is farther from the planet than the two suns. There's no other planets near. It's peculiar, considering that with all of the reports there are anywhere between twelve and five planets. The inhabitants seem to be strong. The planet's gravity is ten times that of the standard gravity-according to these readings.

The third is a report from a Droid Commander, fifty parsecs away. There are four planets in total, three being gas giants, and two being terrestrial. There seems to be a lot of energy radiating off of one in particular..."

He grunted, glaring at the Magnaguard.

"Bring up the second on the view screen."

"And, the third?"

"Surround it and await further orders."

Within the command bridge, a huge screen slid down-not at all like a hologram, but completely tangible and solid. It was a little, primitive for his taste, but such things like this were better to show planets and the like, as it showed much more detail. Holograms and things of that like were all colored a light blue, and even the planets had this color as well. While there were transports being sent out to assimilate data of these planets, he wasn't going to be the one to make that call. Sidious will be the one to make that call.

The planet was a red gem, orbited by two suns, the moon was a great distance away-and judging from the distance the moon would only come within the planet's radius of orbit about every eight years, maybe more, maybe less. Amidst the fog of red was a haze of yellow, spotting and swirling around the circumference in some sort of embrace. He deduced that the yellow had to be deserts or something of that nature, and since the planet was predominantly red he had a feeling that the sky was red as well.

What a barren planet, it reminded him of Tattooine, but their colors completely differed. This planet was better off wiped out, completely, along with the people on it who had to be savages or something of the like. There's no way any form of technology was on the planet, if the deserts were so vast that even he could see them from the far reaches of space, than the planet was truly a desert.

A blemish and nothing more. It was nothing like the beautiful jewel just under his ship at this very moment. It lacked the landmasses that this jewel did, the vast oceans, and the perfect atmosphere as there were an abundance of clouds. However, he could admire the barren planet for its worth from afar, it was quite a glaring beauty. If someone ever managed to get out this far, they'd spot the planet without any effort.

"What's so noteworthy about this second report?"

"There's giant humanoids, some close to ninety feet. Some are twice as big, even four time as big."

The hooded being only shook his head in annoyance, flicking the holocron on within his hand and watching the video feed being sent from the small, but acute Droids.

The feed played without any interference and what he seen shocked him, just slightly. Giants. There were giants on this planet, and like this jewel the planet had an ocean, and one landmass. The feed showed giants lumbering about-at times they ventured near an area of civilization, but they always turned away for some reason or another. He could see the place, and the Droids hovered hundreds of thousands of feet above all of them. There were three walls so to speak, each stretching out more and more the further they went out.

The giants varied in size and appearance, but they all had the same characteristics. Bulbous eyes, and stupid faces-they looked to be out of it completely, but he could expect nothing less from such abominations. They were seriously lacking in intelligence. He noticed some had beards, some had blonde hair, others had brown, and others had black, some giants's eyes were bigger than others, and lastly but not least he could sense something coming from them...

Hunger.

For blood.

Murderous intent.

This planet was ripe with fear...So many people being terrorized or about to be terrorized by these abominations...Sidious, the Jedi, and all their affiliates would swarm to this planet eventually, pulling the people in one direction or the other-they'll be worshiped as gods and saviors with their technology and Force prowess. It was all too easy, but it didn't take much to pull on strings.

However-within an instant he projected his immense power-eyes glowing in the darkness that sequestered his features. The giants had turned to attack the only place civilization was located. It wasn't hard to destroy them-he didn't even leave any trace of their remains behind, pulverizing them until they were dust. He didn't stop slaying them, even as the ground became soaked in their blood.

They had no organs-digestion or otherwise.

So, these giants just hunt for the sheer thrill of it. The terror and fear of their victims.

Bloodthirsty.

He let his power surge once more, and this time blood sprayed everything.

He was slightly amused.

Sidious would be delighted with this.

Fear is ripe on this world-the Dark Side festers and grows, and everyone taps into it unknowingly.

The first recruits for the Sith Army...

Speaking of which...

"What is it?" Sidious's tone was calm and cordial, but the flash in his acidic eyes said anything but. "I have finished, so we can move things along.

"There's been a change of plans Sidious. Three planets are the jumpstart, I've found the perfect one for the first recruits of the Sith Army. In addition to this, there are about three dozen more that have been discovered, maybe more, so I need you to handle things on your end with Tyranus, Ventress, and Grievous. They need to be out here to lead these campaigns."

"I've gotten the reports-you are downplaying this...Horribly so." The holo-image of Sidious hissed. "However, I will advance things quickly. The Clones and Droids have returned with Ventress and Grievous. They along with Tyranus have all received their punishment. I've anticipated this development on your end and have planned accordingly."

"And, what of Vader?"

"He will be engaged."

"Yes, we should see how his prowess of the Dark Side develops."

Sidious glared.

The hooded man was silent for a moment. "And, Cadus?"

Sidious bared his teeth-fiery rings consuming sulfur. "He will turn to the Dark Side, soon enough. He will be coming after Tyranus, and in doing so he will be coming after me."

"You sound afraid, Sidious."

"He will lead a splinter group of Jedi, and break away from the ignorant Jedi Order. But, he will be no ally of mine or the Empire. He will not be a Sith. Of all the Jedi, he's always been the most dangerous, just like his Master. He knew that I was on Coruscant and pulling the strings-he didn't believe Sidious was a part of Palpatine's inner circle like the rest of the Jedi including that toad Yoda."

"Is this all because your Master turned his focus onto him?"

"That has nothing do with it."

A low rumbling chuckle escaped him. "Nothing is certain Sidious. Just as you Sith believe you bend the Force to your will and the Jedi believe they bend to the Force's will, it's all folly. However, your prudence at this moment is...Intriguing me."

Sidious's response was to only narrow his eyes.

"Make haste to my ship-only you, Sidious. There's no time to waste and I want one thousand legions of Battle Droids, and one hundred legions of Clone Troopers in route with you on your departure. We will overwhelm all of the planets capable of space travel, and both of these planets I have my eyes on will be the first to have recruits to the Sith Army. And, I get the feeling one will be experiencing war, if it isn't already."

"Very well."

He didn't wait for Sidious to respond any further, he crushed the holocron, ordered a Battle Droid to pull up the screen, and then to prepare for a landing in due time while sending coordinates to Sidious's shuttle. Things were going to advance, and he'd make sure of it. Sidious's vision would be realized, but the man had to take it by the helm and turn it into a reality, which he would. The man was beyond ambitious.

In the end he was still getting what he wanted, and his Masters were getting what they wanted.

"What are we to do with the planets that aren't capable of space travel?"

"Give them a rude wake up call. All of these people and beings have lived in isolation for thousands of years...The Rakata, I must wonder..." He paused, trailing off.

"Send four battalions to the Murkhana system."

"If we encounter other forces there and Vader?"

"Attack them." He laughed cruelly.

"It will be done."

These Clones were only obedient to him, and they'd do exactly as he said, and these Droids also have the hivemind he had been pushing Sidious to initiate and Nute Gunray in particular, but neither did for their own selfish reasons.

Sidious would find that the unified army wouldn't be so...Unified.

Checkmate.

"What about the planet with the giants?"

"Set a course, immediately. I will destroy them until things are moving along like they should be. We'll take these three planets, swiftly!"

This is why this should have happened during the Clone Wars...What would Padme say about these giants? Nute Gunray? Rute? Wat? How would the Republic and Trade Federation react hearing and seeing these things.

Unfortunately, it was too late to see such a thing happen, but regardless for Sidious this was...

End game.

Now Sidious had to move.

He would make his move.


	8. Conquer

"Isa'bella!"

"Master Ti!" Isa'bella exclaimed through the com, hastily checking her console readout, all the while performing a complex escape maneuver. "I got a read on one of the Beacon transceivers! I think it's Bol Chatak's, they're right over there going towards the coastline!''

"There are hundreds of Starfighters dead ahead!" Maris snapped.

"It's the area swarming with Vulture fighters on top of it." Tallisibeth commented, a wary sigh escaping her lips.

The Vulture fighters zipping around in long and elaborate curves shredding their way through everything that they possibly could.

"Oh..." Shaak Ti mused, sounding a little uneasy.

"This will be a challenge..." Aalya concluded.

Now some of them focused onto them, igniting their drives even more, and rocketed towards them with a myriad of other starships flanking them. "I'm counting five coming on its left, I'm going to take them out!" Tallisibeth said.

"I'll blast for three each of yours." Maris threw the challenge out

"Maris-" Shaak Ti started.

"I won't cheat."

"None of that, don't get too aggressive." Shaak Ti gently scolding Maris. "Isa''bella can you veer hard to the right?"

"Way ahead of you, starting transition...Now!"

The droid fighters had lost themselves once she performed the small flourish, some exploding into flaming shrapnel from collisions with nearby projectiles, or were against the background of the massive aerial battle, but she was tracking them on the scan. She shifted her grip on the control yoke, loosening only a little bit, but keeping it firm enough that it'd take a Wookiee to wrench it free..

"Twenty Vulture fighters, three Z-95 Headhunters, and two Clone Z-95 Starfighters; inbound, high to my left, and low to my right. More on the way."

"I have them, keep your current trajectory, Isa'bella." Aalya's voice rose. "They're coming in fast! Almost in range."

Isa'bella's brow tightened. This was about to get interesting. "Take out those Headhunters and Starfighters first, pick off the Vulture fighters."

Boom!

Boom!

Flash

Flash.

Flash.

"Swing back," Maris shouted through her com. "Go head-to-head!"

Isa'bella gave herself over to the fight, the beat of her heart, the roar of her engines, the explosions and the chaos.

She found clarity in it all.

"Incoming!"

She already knew-she could feel their heat approaching her ship.

She jolted sideways. The fighters whipped by her and using her forward trajectory slammed into the two Starfighters-reducing them to flaming streaks that crashed to the ground below, and with another flourish she beamed towards the Headhunters, powering down the thrusters at the last second, allowing Shaak Ti and Maris to breeze through a coming swarm.

Now there were only Vulture droids left. A lot of Vulture droids.

"You're a splendid pilot, Isa'bella." Shaak Ti commented.

"Well..." Isa'bella watched-felt the turrets and cannons breaching across the hull of the swooping Vulture fighters, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. She picked up the speed of her starfighter again and ascended, directly through the flock of vulture droids, and directly through the chaotic explosions high over the clouds. Her drives blazed as they came around. She led them back down streaking for ocean below. "We're not out of the thick yet. I'm going to veer in twelve!"

"Don't!" Aalya exclaimed. "We're picking up too much-"

"I'll cover you, Isa'bella!" Tallisibeth shouted in assurance.

"Got it!" Isa'bella propelled them through the storm of fire and debris. "We'll thin them out a little.''

"On it!" Maris chorused.

Isa'bella pressed the control yoke forward, back slamming into her seat as the G's began to rattle her.

"Nothing too fancy, Isa'bella..." Shaak Ti said with warning.

Isa'bella reached into the Force and felt for it, just the right time to move...

"On my mark, break left-now!"

Isa'bella turned two seconds later.

The Force told her to.

Tallisibeth and Maris both opened up, shredding through the Vulture fighters like paper-their forms tearing themselves from the inside out through way of fire.

The whole side of the ship veered at once, into a tight half curve that traversed Aalya's and Shaak Ti's guns across the paths of four dozen vultures, more Starfighters coming behind them. Flash, flash, flash, flash, flash. They were all gone, absorbed in the confounding cloud of smoking orange and yellow. She shot through the clouds of glowing debris, a small streak following them.

One starfighter skimmed only meters above the cruiser, and the turrets blasted through the heavy machinery, reducing the starfighter to a flaming heap.

"Where's that stretch of beach?"Her forward screen lit with a diagram of the entirety of the Murkhana City layout, and every other place of importance. She turned her ship, a graceful but sharp arc as the walls of gray and black flashed passed her. "Nekkel juvuar obwegadada!"

"The hell was that?" Maris questioned over the com.

"Isa'bella needs to watch what she says in Jawaese..." Shaak Ti muttered, the disappointment evident in her tone. She knew Cadus was to blame, because he was fluent in Jawaese, among other languages. She heard him fly off the handle, and it was laughable hearing him go off in Jawaese.

"I bet Olee persisted with Shryne until he agreed to go along the coastline...It's going to be rough." The Padawan sounded severely annoyed and strained, it was taking all of her wit, focus, and attunement to the Force to race through the chaos in these skies.

Then the last of the clouds finally dispersed, and the sky was full of fire, smoke, and numerous ships. More than one thousand kilometers from one way of the horizon all the way to the next, the chaos filled her visual field.

At this range, all she could see were the black sands that made up the beaches and scarlet water, and the bright streams of turbolasers, turrets, and everything else other than the kitchen sink. They lit up the sky in sizzling bolts of disintegrating energy and machinery. Droids and Troopers falling to their demise, burned to death before they even hit land.

And, that very cloud of chaos was getting bigger.

"Isa'bella! We're going to collide with them!" Aalya's voice ripped through the com, and the young girl had to wince for a second.

"That's the plan."

Head to head." Maris echoed.

"The first Jedi principle of Jedi Combat is survival-" Shaak Ti chided.

"Not for me, I want to win-"

Then their ship clanged as if they'd crashed into back in the soggy soil on Dagobah. Aalya and Shaak Ti both jerked and twisted their heads around to find the other starfighters just above them, getting battered away. A few shot by right to the left of Shaak Ti's face before the distortion of their explosions ripped into the Force itself.

Maris's head slammed off the side of where she sat, barely holding on as she lit up some Headhunters coming in from the side.

"Warning next time, I hit my damn head!" Maris exclaimed.

"Thanks for the cover, Tallisibeth!" Isa'bella would have twirled the com were if she weren't so focused. "You too, Maris."

"Sure, but it's getting rough. There's no end to them, we need to get out of here while we still can. I don't want to play cat and mouse with Star Destroyers." Tallisibeth said, taking a second to wipe at the sweat beading on her head.

"Yeah, in agreement."

"Leave it to Olee to make things so complicated. Shryne was always more reasonable, and Chatak was always prudent." Aalya said, there were pauses between the words, as she was catching her breath.

"You should probably kick it up a notch, Isa'bella." Shaak Ti concluded.

"Ra'ti! This is a ship designed for-"

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

With only four Vulture fighters left in pursuit, the others were lost in the smoking chaos around them, and it'd be better to pull off a half curve up back towards the clouds, but she didn't need to-she was going to do something else. She didn't have the patience to route them out, but she wasn't going to veer off course now of all times.

First and foremost...

She smashed the yolk forward, then pulled it back, her arms starting to strain as much as the steering mechanism.

"Don't try it, Isa'bella. It's too tight."

"I'll get through! I just have to be prudent with my time!"

"I see five people running towards the coast." Maris said. "Two of them are Clones! I'm going to shoot them!"

"Wait!" Shaak Ti cried.

"Why!? They betrayed us! They killed my Master!" Maris erupted over the com, her anger so tangible it was scorching like the pure red oceans of lava on Mustafar.

"We'll pick them up. Cadus can decide what to do with them." Aalya surmised.

"We should just kill them now!"

"We can't do that!" Shaak Ti persisted.

"Shaak Ti!"

"Aalya-!"

"We can't afford to take our chances, Shaak Ti! Bly and my Troops turned on me, we can't trust anyone except ourselves at this point."

"I'm in charge of this ship!" Isa'bella said, voice rising, gripping the yoke until her knuckles paled. If anyone was calling the shots it'd be her, and of course Cadus, because he was her Master after all.

"I'll get them and then get Cadus and Serra, we need to get out of this system while we still can." Fire and the booming of cannons, the whizzing of turrets blazed past her, and managed to just miss the ship by an inch.

It jolted to the side, and she felt a sharp pain ripple from her elbow to her fingers, all the way to her shoulder.

"Here it goes!"

Isa'bella's arms shook, the turbulence was becoming too great as she angled the ship low-moving almost too fast to be seen, the whipping storms of sand and water the only thing that ever signified they had been there.

"We're on!" Shryne's voice sounded from one of the coms ,worried and rightfully so. "I'm taking Chatak to the medbay, I'll keep Olee with me. She'd be useless right now-

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate, Shryne!" Isa'bella snapped.

"Good to hear from you."

Shaak Ti sighed, the sound audible for everyone that was engaged in the battle. "That was way too close, Isa'bella."

"We're going to be cutting it close again." Isa'bella said, though she didn't the least bit daunted, if anything she looked ready to go into another hailstorm of destruction.

"You newbies in the ship better strap in, things are going to get...More interesting."

"Hopefully not too interesting..." Tallisibeth said-her focus was primarily on the battle, but in the back of her mind she could feel a storm brewing. It'd be hard for anyone to pick up at this point in time, however she could feel it, and it didn't fill her with nothing short of dread. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Isa'bella pulled down a lever, solely going to focus on speed. Tallisibeth was right, whether the bad feeling had to do with something that was going to happen soon, or later didn't really matter-the worst thing was to get out of this system-evading Warships.

Evading Star Destroyers...

* * *

"You have two missions, Master Cadus." Cadus stared at Windu, face completely impassive as he folded his arms over his chest. He'd do anything to get off of Coruscant at this moment in time-he was getting tired of seeing the rampant self indulgence of the senators-senators Jedi were protecting with their lives. It was starting to get to be a bit much for him-the war was simple, it was these politicians that were the true problem.

They balked when the Banking Clans wanted their independence, wanted to separate. These self important fools couldn't come together in order to establish something that is similar, or come to a mutual decision with the Banking Clans, rather they were irate that they wanted to no longer be part of the Republic. And, yet they were in 500 Republica right now, over indulging while everyone else is dying.

Palpatine was also getting worse and worse as the days went on. He went from being overzealous to vindictive.

Cadus turned his eyes onto Yoda-the short being remained seated in a deep was just the three of them in the room, nobody else needed to be here. Nobody else would be here. This wasn't something any of the Jedi would know about other than the three of them.

"Very well."Windu nodded, a bare centimeter. "You will go to Korriban first. You have two destinations there, and I don't think I need to say them."

Cadus knew the planet well, after all there was a lot about Korriban in the archives and galactic history as a whole. However, it wasn't the planet itself that really proved significant this time around as to what was on it.

"The Valley of the Dark Lords and Valley of Kings."

Windu's expression said nothing. "Yes, but there has been a long standing rumor that _he_ resides there."

Cadus stiffened, visibly. There were tales that Younglings and Padawans told each other to keep each other up at night, tales of fallen Sith Lords that could perform feats that have been relegated to mere myth, but he knew it all to be fact. Among all the ancient Sith Lords there were stand outs-Exar Kun, Malak, Malgus, but there was one that caused a sense of panic and dread.

So much that nobody within the galaxy dared to utter his name.

"Careful you must be, speak of him, scarcely." Yoda said, his ancient eyes cracking open a fraction before opening all the way.

Windu nodded, fully. "I apologize, Master Yoda."

"Then to Lehon you will go, find the Sith holocrons of Revan and Malak, you will."

Cadus regarded the two Masters. "Why am I given this task?

"You were once the Padawan of Sifo Dyas, waver before this...You will not.""I find it a waste of time chasing after ancient Sith Ghosts. Korriban is a husk of what it once was, and Lehon...Nobody bothers with that, even now."

"No one better for this, other than you, is there."

_Because my Master had the gift of Foresight and resolution, unlike you two._ He instilled certain things in me early, some thing you both lack. Cadus held back, this time-he didn't want to throw it back into their faces. Speaking of his Master was always a sore spot for him-the body was never found, and while he slew all those responsible, and has his lightsaber, he still couldn't let it go. Even after nearly two decades, he just couldn't accept it.

His Master became disillusioned with the Republic and the Jedi, and the same thing was happening to is the shadow of greed, more and more Yoda was preaching this.

"Very well, but I must make a stop before hand."

He hadn't expected Yoda or Windu to object, so long as he completed his assignments-which he would, they had no arguments against him making additional stops.

Tython was his stop.

He marched across the wastelands. The sun was sinking quickly below the horizon. He had been walking for hours, undaunted by the sun's heat or the length of time. He passed up many old Temples, but they were mere specks in the horizon, and if he were to look back they'd hardly be specks able to view.

He didn't look back. Refusing to do so. He marched onward. The blazing heat hadn't slowed him any. He wouldn't be effected by the temperatures that were about to drop to freezing with the setting of the sun. Physical discomfort-cold, heat, thirst, hunger, fatigue-had no significant effect on him, sustained as he was by the , he was troubled.

He set foot on this world. He could sense the power of the world. Tython was alive with the Force. Yet the feeling remained to fleeting and distant, as if it were sequestered-like it had been wounded.

When he'd left the old temple and the starport behind-having destroyed the second unknowingly by landing, he'd expected that feeling to grow stronger as he trudged through his destinations. With each step drawing him closer to the ancient temples where the Je'daii pursued harmony with the Force...He had been expecting the Dark Side to grow in its ferocity, to become so overbearing that he'd have to grip his head in pain. But, also for the Light to be so consuming that there was a serenity, the ferocity, but the reservation to temper it.

Instead he felt the same thing. as when he first landed, a dull pulse. He wasn't sure what he expected to find at this place, but it wasn't just barren waste. Some Jedi came here some thousands of years ago, only to be slain by Bane and his apprentice Zannah, so there had to be something here. The spirits of the ancient Je'daii were beings of pure energy they were eternal just like the Force is.

They stuck to the world of the living. The spirit would linger for centuries and millennia. Or so the texts in the Jedi Archive had led him to believe.

Those who passed and couldn't accept it, or their feelings were too great...They'd remain behind, waiting for someone to free them, or to teach those that stumbled upon them their secrets.

Of course it didn't say this directly, but after years of piecing things together from the Jedi's ignorance-as they only focus on the Light, and have lost sight of harmony, and since he focused on harmony just as his Master, he came to this conclusion himself. His Master was also a great help because he shared everything with him, as opposed to Yoda's vague mumblings and Windu's redundancy.

Yet the harsh evidence before him was undeniable. Even though he had been spurred by some ambition to find what he should have, he didn't find anything at all.

Nothing except ancient temples.

There was nothing but waste-barren and desolate, the sky itself was weeping, colored a cruel gray with a haze of black-the planet still trembled from the war that took place tens of thousands of years ago-when the haughty Jedi were formed, when the cruel Dark Jedi were formed, and when the Je'daii slowly faded into extinction as they years went on. Their limited gene pool not allowing them to continue on as the other two, and after some generations they were completely gone.

Tython was a planet of myth and folklore, the birthplace of the Je'daii. The planet itself was saturated in the Force, had been at least, and was a lush-verdant world that spanned on for kilometers. It was orbited by two moons-Ashla and Bogan, one being light, the other being dark, and from these two moons, and the planet itself, the Je'daii strived to be in harmony with the Force, never tipping to one side or the other. As they learned from Tython itself, harmony and balance are crucial. Storms and all other kinds of disasters would happen if a single Je'daii wasn't in total harmony.

One single Je'daii being out of harmony, could cause planet-wide earthquakes or worse.

"The Jedi and Sith...To become so hubris. To abandon the original teaching-the original creed."

Though he didn't find anything worthwhile on the planet he did come away with a valuable lesson. The Force always maintains balance on its own, and its through the machinations of the Jedi and Sith-not the Je'daii that cause disruptions and imbalance in the first place. The Jedi hold to the Light, and the Sith hold to the Dark side, and there is no balance or harmony.

Just as his Master told him when he was still a child Jedi's need to protect and self righteousness has caused war, the hypocrisy has caused schisms, their ignorance has forsaken many who abandon all forms of attachment, their perpetual need to vanquish the Dark, like it is their calling, is only arrogance. Hubris. The Sith and their senseless cruelty, the suffering and pain they inflict on each other, on other people, the need to conquer and be ruthless, how the Dark Side degenerates people.

All of it has thrown galaxy into war after war-the Jedi declaring war on the Sith, the Sith declaring war on the Jedi and Republic, and vice versa, and so forth.

The Republic and how it wants all the systems and planets in its domain-how the Outer Rim systems wish to be out of the Republic...It was all so nonsensical, so pointless...He pondered why the Jedi ever became politicians-why is it that they became hounds for the politicians. The Ruusan Reformation-the Jedi Army of Light was disbanded, many planets that wanted to break away or were about to break away were brought back into the Republic.

Because they wanted their independence Jedi were sent to quell these rebellions-Republic dignitaries and transports were sent out to colonize.

The Jedi became slaves and in turn they were enslaving.

Why had Farfalla agreed with the Chancellor back then? Why did Hoth have to sacrifice him on Ruusan-if he remained alive...

"Master is right..."

He only gained a lesson after visiting Tython, but upon arriving to Korriban Cadus felt what tolerance he had slip completely. The tombs and everything else were completely razed, there was _nothing_.

For some reason, he just felt that something was going to vex him, and it was going to turn back to Yoda and marched across the wastelands of Korriban. This had been it-they sent him on a pointless mission, so they could do some political maneuvering.

The sun was sinking quickly below the horizon. He had been walking for hours beneath its heat, marching onward without any reservation. He took five minutes break to snack. The temples and tombs, the bodies that were mere durst, all of far behind him. They had been reduced to mere specks, if that. If he was to look back, he would have just been able to barely make them out in the fading light.

He didn't look back. Refusing to do so. He marched onward. The blazing heat hadn't slowed him any. He wouldn't be effected by the temperatures that were about to drop to near freezing with the setting of the sun. Physical discomfort-cold, heat, thirst, hunger, fatigue-had no significant effect on him, sustained as he was by the Force , he was this he went to Korriban remembered setting foot on Korriban for the very first time. He could sense the power of the world.

Korriban was alive with the dark side, ye. Yet the feeling remained to be fleeting and distant-yes it was the Dark Side, but it was just barely there, he'd left the old temple and the landing platform-having destroyed the second unknowingly by landing, he'd expected that feeling to grow stronger as he trudged through his destinations.

With each step drawing him closer to the Valley of the Dark Lords and the Valley of Kings...He had been expecting the Dark Side to grow in its ferocity, to become so overbearing that he'd have to grip his head in he felt noticeable change at all.

He was now a few thousand kilometers away from the valleys' entrances; he could see the shaded outlines of the nearest tombs carved from the stone walls. And still the dark side was no stronger than a hollow echo, no more than the lingering memory of distant words spoken in the distant wasn't sure what he expected to find at either of these places, but it wasn't just barren waste.

The spirits of the ancient Dark Lords were beings of pure dark side energy; they were as eternal as the Force itself. They stuck to the world of the living. The spirit would linger for centuries and millennia, until a worthy successor came along. The texts in the Jedi Archive, as well as the Sith holocrons had led him to believe. Of course it didn't say this directly, but after years of piecing things together from the Jedi's ignorance he came to this conclusion himself.

His Master was also a great help because he shared everything with him, as opposed to Yoda's vague mumblings and Windu's the harsh evidence before him was undeniable.

The Archives were wrong. He came out here all for nothing, and even though he had been spurred by some ambition to find what he should have, he didn't fell any of desperation he threw his head back, arms raging at his sides.

"I'm here Jen'aris! I'm here old Sith Kings!" he screamed to the desolate landscape. "I've come here on a pointless mission! But, I come here in search of you! Show yourselves...!"

He trailed off, listening for a response. "Show yourselves! By all the power of the dark side, show yourselves! Sith King Adas-show yourself!"

"Darth Nihilus! Show yourself!"

"Show yourselves! Ghosts of the Pure Blooded Sith!"

His words reverberated through the landscape, sounding empty and hollow-echoing and fading away. He felt like dropping to his knees, his arms fell slowly to his sides and his head slumped forward.

The echo died away leaving only the cold shrill of the wind as the only thought of him not being worthy came to mind, but that couldn't be. He never stuck to the Jedi's dogma and didn't follow the code to the T, if anything he was like his Master and didn't follow it at all. He was very powerful in the Force, he had great physical might-even if these are ancient Lords of Sith, they should recognize his power.

"COME OUT!" His voice echoed again, longer, flitting away as the sun finally dipped over the horizon. He couldn't go to Lehon empty handed, and he couldn't leave this planet empty handed.

He had to get something, find something-otherwise this was just a wasn't a waste, it was a lesson well learned, and now he knew what was going to happen and what this whole war was wasn't about the CIS, Techno Union, Backing Clans, and whatever other faction is out 's purpose was to destroy the Jedi Order. Spread the Jedi thin, and in turn play them for fools.

The Jedi and their arrogance...There was no way he'd ever be able to prepare for that day. He'd cut through Clone Troopers, but there's no way Jedi were going to be walking out alive.

Because of their indolence and arrogance they allowed their skills to wane-and it can be argued there were the likes of Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto, but everyone knew that Windu, himself, and Yoda were the most fearsome duelists. There weren't duelists like them anymore, though Obi Wan was a true Master in his own right, he was all defense and not known for was also a fearsome duelists, but he needed one point there were duelists like himself and Windu-experts like Count Dooku, but now...

"The Order has changed." He said.

He had been boasted by he was weighed down by the burden of his six thousand years have passed between the time the Sith had been driven from Korriban by Revan, and roughly three thousands since Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness officially reclaimed this world for the order, and one thousand odd years since Darth Bane destroyed the Brotherhood and reformed the Sith.

In that time the legacy of the original Sith-the Pure Blooded Sith who lived by strength alone, who believed victory freed them from the chains of mortality itself, had been completely wiped out.

He found only disillusionment here. Korriban was no longer the center of darkness it had been infamous for. Like he had told the dogmatic Windu; it was a husk, a withered corpse picked clean by Jedi, Sith, and the Republic. But, he knew that the Jedi, Yoda and Windu, and all those who follow them and rigidly stick to the code are all wrong...They are all haughty and deluded, and will lead themselves to their doom.

He understood too well that they were very, very hadn't found what he was looking for in the tombs of this planet or the wastelands of Tython, but in the long trek back across this barren desert, the long travel here from the Deep Core to Outer Rim; his mind was clear.

Doubt and uncertainty were cleansed from his thoughts. It stripped away the luster armor of the Jedi and exposed the lies of Yoda, and what the Jedi were preaching. The Sith weren't worthy, spirits of the Sith were gone from Korriban forever. But, it was Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness, the Baneite Sith-they were both to blame for everything...They had twisted and perverted the ancient order of the Je'daii to fit their own needs.

The Jedi's and Sith's teachings flew in the face of everything the Je'daii stood for. Both of them had cast aside the harmony of the individual with the Force and replaced it with the false glory of self-sacrifice in the name of a worthy cause. With pride coming from a victory. By turning the Force itself into a weapon.

The Sith always sought to destroy the Jedi through might of arms, rather than cunning, though this pertains more to Kaan's Brotherhood. Worst of all, Yoda, Windu, and a wide majority of the Jedi all proclaim that the Light is superior to the Dark, and the Dark should be feared.

The Jedi and Sith preach self reliance and forbid love. Forbid attachments. Forbid family attachments. For the Sith they are a means to an end, and for the Jedi they purge themselves of such wonder his Master struggled so much...No wonder he could only speak to Dooku."You always did say I'll need to make a choice Master..." Cadus muttered, voice pitching with anger.

"I need more time."

The Jedi would meet their doom, but he'd do everything he could to save his brothers and sisters in the Force, because that was his duty. There would be those who turn their backs to him, but he'd have those who remain at his side. When somebody went against the dogma-against Yoda and Windu, things always went downhill from there, it's happened time and time again.

They tried to make a fool of Sifo Dyas, but ultimately he made a fool out of them.

The Old Guard-what he was part of...How many had died.

As Serra said-there were few Masters.

The Republic was no more.

The Jedi Code held no bearing at this moment or significance.

Only the truth mattered.

"Master..."

The sun was gargantuan in size completely filling the system. Only a couple hundred kilometers separated this sun from its neighbor, a green nebula that spanned on and on. It was merely an insignificant matter of distance.

Already he could feel the oppressive gravitational pull of the sun trying to yank him in, the massive hot mass battling with nebula, that reached out in flickers and flares. The darkness was ferocious, battling with both of them cosmic forces, gaining distance and ground.

He wore the Force like a protective cloak, covering every centimeter of his body, and he pressed, and a second later the darkness tore free from the oppressive gravity, the sweltering heat, and the relentless pull.

The nebula flourished, twisting into a potent funnel.

The sun reached its apex.

Serra brandished her lightsabers, flourishing them into the flames of burning rage, unleashing them in an indomitable wall that danced and flickered around her body.

Cadus charged forward to meet Vader, both foregoing any semblance of tact and trying to hack the other down.

Each offensive was a model of brutal precision, powerful, crippling, bone-breaking strikes and counterstrikes that kept all three of them guessing as long as one kept their blades spinning to hold its momentum. They were able to ward off their attacks easily using whirling parries, concussive blocks-they battled not with their blades, but with the Force, with their hatred and rage.

Vader began to accelerate alternating his advances with Serra, and matching his advances with those of Cadus. They took turns pressing forward, sideways, from above, from the side, and then withdrawing. Serra's blue blades flashed too quickly for the eye to see, neutralizing Vader's initial intense, high paced attack, then she lashed out landing over a dozen blows against Vader's flame.

But instead of toppling against Cadus's onslaught and being overwhelmed by her barrage, he was never breaking stride. Vader tried to plowed straight into them, trampling both under his boots, but she lunged to the side at the last possible flipping backwards, his momentum carried him straight toward Cadus

Cadus didn't back down, he didn't evade, and instead charged right for Vader smashing his blade against Vader's. The collision was too powerful, and sent both sliding in opposite directions. Vader spun, pushing a wave of invisible power right at Serra.

She twisted and turned, lunging herself up into the air, so she landed on her feet, and she flowed with the attack.

Vader unleashed another pulse of power, gathering and releasing his power at the speed of thought. Serra threw up a Force barrier to shield herself, and then suddenly Cadus was right in his face, his hate spraying.

He switched styles seamlessly, and his arms and legs, his fingers and neck, his entire body and his blades became a blur as they carved elaborate and esoteric designs in the air, catching and absorbing the bolts of hate, quickly negating the smoldering blade.

Serra rushed ahead of Cadus to meet Vader's second charge.

She crouched low, viciously slashing towards his thighs.

Vader jumped up, but she had anticipated the attack, and with a deft turn she brought her flame right at his face.

Her blades carved through his skin and bone, ripping their sinew and cauterizing the burnt flesh, only to reveal that Vader had actually held the attack back, both hands gripping his hilt tightly.

He surged forward, and Serra crossed her blades into an X, attempting to block and trap her opponent's weapon at the point of contact, using his own strength against him However Vader's move was a feint, and at the last second he pulled his weapon back and swung his foot right for her ribs.

The contact lifted her off her feet and sent her sprawling back onto her stomach.

Vader shot passed her, bearing down on Cadus.

Cadus aimed to beat the younger man into submission.

"Now you've made me angry!" Serra growled as she sprung up to her feet, running right towards Vader.

Brute force wasn't working.

She'd utltize Ataru and Juyo, adding in a mix of Soresu and Makashi. Ataru's acrobatics would alter the nature of her attacks, causing them to come in from odd and unfamiliar angles, Juyo would obly enhance this by ten. Soresu and Makashi would allow her to deflect his attacks by clipping them, as opposed to full on blocking.

In the light speed and blurring world of Jedi‐Sith lightsaber combat, it transformed her style into something unique, unconventional and practically unknown to even the most wizen of duelists.

Vader struggled to process the unusual and odd directions in which her blades traveled, her body bent and twisted with the grace of a Twi'lek dancer, but the ferocity of a Rancor. He only reacted-seeing a flash, in a fraction of a second, allowing him to adjust his own blade's trajectory just enough to block the strike that otherwise would have slipped along the edge of his blade and cleaved right through his ribcage.

The strength behind his attack nearly extinguished one of Serra's flame, and it would have, but the flame burned with her hatred, and her hand clenched it until it went completely numb.

She slid forward, corkscrewing to his side once he swung, rolled on her back, and kicked his legs out from under him.

.Vader, momentarily surprised, toppled over backward, turning his fall into a roll that ended with him back on his feet. However, the distraction allowed Serra to be upon him before he could even comprehend she had been glowering at him.

She took the offensive, dancing within her wall of green flames, every stroke and parry ignited with the heat of her hatred, the smoke that clouded her vision and pushed her further and further, made her come at Vader with little reservation for her life, the lives around her, or her endurance.

Vader was forced back, having to give ground.

"I'll press his ass! He can't keep tempo with me!" She shouted, eyes darting to Cadus. "Send his head flying the first chance you get!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Vader asked, remarkably cocky.

"I'm going to slice off your jaw!" Cadus roared.

They seemed to be everywhere at once‐in the sky, on the water, under the water, on the beach, in the dog fights raging above them, circling low, darting from side to side, leaping high, deflecting blades, hacking, slashing, and stabbing over a thousand times towards all vitals, but all strokes were aimed for the head, first and foremost.

Their sabers sang and cut, hacked and slashed, battered and collided, but there was no burning flesh. No missing limbs. No flying heads.

It was beyond a simple lightsaber duel to the death, it went beyond the weapons themselves. Vader. Cadus. Serra. Their burning rage, fury, and anger collided, their hatred consumed them, burning through their pores like the sweat starting to drip down their forms. It was a stalemate, an impasse, and dead halt-as they couldn't overwhelm the other with the sheer ferocity of their emotions.

Jedi couldn't withstand rage and fury, hatred and anger-they tried to negate them, rid of them, but it was a losing battle in the end. Their own ignorance led to their defeat and demise.

Vader ducked and swayed, twisted and flipped, spiraled and lunged, parried and deflected-he did everything within his power to avoid the duo's onslaught. Serra's blades hummed as she smashed into him again, determined to see him dead at this moment in time by her hand. Cadus's blade hissed and crackled, it bristled through the air engulfing everything in its flame.

Both physically and in the Force, Cadus was extremely powerful-while a lot of Jedi focused on the Force, he focused on physical aspects and that carried over to when he used the Force to physically enhance and empower himself. The end result was a hurricane of severe force, that wished to engulf everything in its wake, and then there was Serra who was just a blur of green flames herself, but empowered by her hate and fury for him, she was starting to vanish from visible sight altogether.

Because of their hate and fury, they were eclipsing.

As he grew stronger so did they, Cadus was staying a step ahead of him, and Serra was absolutely relentless.

The battle dragged on, but neither was willing to give ground. It meant certain death.

Vader shifted forward, placing his strong foot forward and arced from the side, clipping Cadus's blade near the edge, the small move forced the blade to skew a centimeters short of his mouth, and singe a strand of his hair, but he surged ahead-heart racing as he brought his blade down on Serra.

Serra waited for Vader to attack again, then gauged his arc-it came from overhead, fast, but predictable as he's done it many times now. Knowing exactly where it would end by watching where it began, she was able to bring one blade up and deflected the attack by clipping tit-Vader's flame reaching for her cheek, but never touching, and she lashed out with her other blade, pumping power into her wrists.

She wouldn't just take his head, she would send it flying-literally.

He twisted to the side just in time to avoid being decapitated but his reprieve only lasted a fraction of a second, because in the brief pause, Cadus had already set and lunged; the man moving at terminal velocity before blasting off, thrusting the tip of his blade toward his eye.

Vader snapped his head to the side as fast as he could, hearing the hiss as the blade sheared off locks of his hair. The sudden movement threw off him off his timing and balance, and as he hovered above the man's blade, it lost its momentum and the split second it took Cadus to bring it back, Vader seen an opening and went to take it.

But, he twisted-the Force warning him.

Vader hissed, teeth grinding together.

Cadus had shifted his trajectory at the very last instant, and instead of steamrolling forward or stopping he shot up like an arrow, howling his rage in a roar-his flame growing brighter until he was blinded. Vader chopped forward, just barely able to skew Cadus's trajectory, then landed on the ground, chopping in a low swipe at the man's feet.

Cadus avoided the swipe, landing deftly, and swept forward moving into another transition.

Serra came spearing ahead of Cadus by just a few centimeters, howling in fury.

Vader's smirk turned into a full blown grin-every part of his was tingling.

The energy.

The battle.

His hate.

Cadus's hate.

Serra's hate.

His beating heart-which beat more and more.

Left. Right. Left Right. Left. Right.

Serra's arms weren't even visible.

Vader pressed.

Cadus pressed.

Another series of blows rained down, flashing, blurring, cleaving, and all three of them were forced to smack and bash the attacks away. Forgetting about finesse and relying on sheer brute force. Vader lost his saber for three seconds, and in that span on time he and Cadus traded blows until the older man overpowered him completely, his fists smashing into his chest more than a thousand times, and sent him crashing across the beach, flipping and twisting, before he tucked himself in and flipped, sliding along the sand.

He just missed the arcing streak of fire that was truly a Starfighter.

It did little to stop Vader, and like a Rancor going for its prey he charged right back for the duo.

The power of the impacts sent the trio reeling, wrists jarring, arms straining, teeth gritting, and they bellowed-the collision a thousand times more ghastly than all previous ones.

Serra was the first to stop her trek, stabbing the ground with her green lightsaber in her left hand until it carved a trench. Cadus and Vader weren't so deliberate in their halts, and rather than stop completely they used the force to propel themselves back at each other.

The whole planet seemed to shake from the collision.

Vader cut in towards Serra, boiling with anticipation to finish her off, but Cadus smashed into him, again-the impact jarring his wrists, his mechanical hand whirring, he took note of Serra brandishing her flames again, and quickly unleashed a barrage in order to break his stalemate with Cadus and drive them back.

Vader took deep, quick breaths the sun baked into his forehead, caking it with sweat, but it hindered him little, and Vader straightened up taking a deep breath-his lungs burned, and the smell of the scarlet water was becoming prominent. The Dark Side was pulling and yanking, threatening to swallow him whole, but he tempered the Darkness. He tool hold of it, and projected it, rather than it dominating him, he dominated it, using it to his own end.

He focused it.

"His head is still on his shoulders, but you busted his nose." Serra remarked, a wild smirk crossing her face.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't smash a hole through his face." Cadus muttered, his face stony, eyes on fire.

"I think you two may be the strongest Jedi..." Vader mused, allowing himself to relax the slightest-both Cadus and Serra were also weary, taking deep breaths like himself. "Yoda, Obi Wan...Kit Fisto...None of them matter. The Jedi as a whole don't matter to me, none of them can match my power except for you two."

His flame lashed towards the duo. "You two matter the most. You don't fear the Dark Side, you embrace it! You temper it!"

Serra wasn't daunted by him at all-she was enjoying herself, thoroughly, even if she wasn't able to carve a twelve inch gash through his face, she was enjoying battering him senseless. He could say whatever he wanted-right now the Jedi didn't matter, and Sidious didn't matter-the only that mattered, the only person that existed was Vader.

"Let's see what you've got!"

Vader scowled, deactivating his lightsaber and spreading his legs until they were shoulder width apart. With a grunt he snapped his arms in on himself, crossing them over his chest in an X and called on the Force, harnessing it and letting it smolder. It burned, clawing, gnashing at him, threatening to split his skin. He remembered Padme dying, the light fading from her eyes right before his own, the way she had cried in joy, and the way her body went completely still. Padme was gone. He was alone.

He felt agony tear away at him.

The agony fueled his anger.

His anger burned into hatred.

With a primal scream he allowed himself to erupt, not just forcing energy out of him, but sucking it in and repeating the process.

Cadus followed suit.

Serra followed suit.

There was no way anything could withstand the power they were putting out-the sand was swept away in hurricanes, and the moist ground beneath it was torn asunder for thousands of kilometers. Land gave way to scarlet, and the ocean expanded and raged, trying to adjust to the new change, but failing in doing so as the shock waves of power sent it flying into the air as well. Anything within the next hundred miles was completely swept away in the sphere of impact-outside of the sphere the forces still traveled with tumultuous force.

Drenched and soaked to the bone Cadus and Vader both panted, Serra put up a shield at the last minute, and dropped to her knees from the strain panting just a rough as the two men standing before her. It didn't stop her from being drenched, and her athletic yet shapely body was on full display, her uniform sticking to her like a second skin while her hair hung down freely.

However, Vader stood on a patch of land that hadn't been consumed by the ocean-several meters away from the two of them.

The air was thick with energy, tangible-the wisps were fleeting and graceful, but thick. Hate and anger rolled off of them, but at their very root it was all agony and pain.

Vader prodded in the Force-sensing and feeling. His priority coming here was punish rebellious fools, kill the Jedi, and in the end fight Cadus.

Cadus came here to rescue the Jedi.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just fight to the death for either of them.

How unfortunate...

"I guess this closes our fight this time. We both have other things to attend to."

He was starting to grow weary, if this battle dragged on he was going to take a serious injury and nothing less.

Anakin would have continued to fight and charge.

Vader was wiser. He wanted to charge ahead, bellowing, but he knew better.

"Coward! Come over here and face your death!"

Serra was ready to erupt, but Cadus's firm hand stopped her dead in her tracks before she could close the distance. She was ready to unleash a tirade onto him without any hesitation, but seeing the flash of rage and hate in his eyes, how his teeth were clenched, jaw visibly tense-the promise that he'd see to it Vader was dead, it made her pause, and then concede. Cadus was on her side and they both wanted the same thing, and he'd make sure they got it.

He would.

"We will meet again, Vader, and next time our fight won't be halted...You will not be so lucky to escape with minor wounds. You will need a vocabultor." Cadus bit out.

The younger man snorted as he watched the duo jump high into the air, landing on the Cruiser that had caused this destruction in the first place, and were well out of his sights within just a few seconds. Alone and on the ground, Vader just took in the destruction the battle left behind-the ground was cut and gashed, sand burned, and a huge part of the beach had been completely removed from sight by the scarlet water-a result of him and Cadus pushing against each other with nothing short of shock waves of the Force itself.

Since neither budged it meant that the ground was left to give, and it gave a lot.

Now there was whole new geography point here.

"Commander Vader, shall I send a team after them?" Vader looked at the hologram of Appo-bright flares passed by him every so often.

"Let them go, Appo. Focus on the dissension here."

"Are you sure?"

Vader knew he'd come to blows with Cadus and Serra again-it was destiny. There was no way they'd ever capture Isa'bella anyways, she was far too remarkable of a pilot and an extremely prudent one at that. "Yes, kill all of the Droids and Troopers here that are part of the dissension, finish off the prisoners as well."

"It will be done."

Fighting Cadus and Serra always got his blood boiling, fighting both of them...and once more it had to be postponed-he was left with too much anger and hate to contain.

But, he didn't give into the impulse, he immersed himself in both of the feelings, but didn't allow them to completely overtake him. No, he wasn't a slave to his emotions, they didn't control him or lead him to things-he was in control, and they gave him power!

He focused, and took a deep breath.

He seen Sidious's deformed and wretched body-the man looked to be more demon or monster than human. His forehead was huge with wrinkles, for starters. Vader already surmised that he wouldn't allow himself to be so wholly consumed by darkness that he'd gain such deformations.

Amidst the raging torrent of hate and anger that tried to wrestle with his will, that were still very much prominent-bursting through him, threatening to rip his body to a million pieces...

He found calm.

* * *

Struggling to rein in his blistering emotions, Cadus marched to the co-pilot chair with Serra hot on his heels-he ignored the three other Jedi within the Cruiser and kept his stride long and brisk. Truth be told he was angry, downright enraged he had to call the battle with Vader short. They had clashed until both of them were weary, but it wasn't enough to stop him from continuing to fight, nor was it enough to stop Vader.

However, he knew he had a crucial objective here other than trying to take off Vader's head.

He took a seat, gesturing for Serra to do the same.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh, just fine." Isa'bella said, not turning to meet his eyes. "I'm not going to waste time, I'm making the jump to hyperspace as soon as we break free."

Cadus didn't argue, he began the process of getting it ready. Not even the turbulence of their ascension was enough to break his focus, still furious with Vader-he channeled all of his fury into his task, becoming nothing less than hyper focused. "There's no way we're going to be able to get through the blockade-there were transport ships landing on land, and more Starfighters keep on coming."

If the hyperdrive wasn't ready within the next two minutes, he was going to have to send a Star Destroyer flying with a Force Push.

Isa'bella's arm shook, her teeth grinding together. "Come on...Come on..."

A loud whirl caught Cadus's attention, and he reached out the Force, yanking the noises aside with a brutal tug of his mind. Screams were shorted out by fires, and the sizzle of technology crackled at the edge of his mind.

"Okay, it's ready!" Isa'bella slammed her hand onto the joystick. "Thanks for that save!"

"Handle flying, I have you covered." Cadus said sternly, slamming his hand on the joystick and jamming it upward. They had just broke through, and the amassing chaos in space was nothing like what was happening on the surface of Murkhana. Warships were abound in high number, exploding and fragmenting into streaking chunks of space debris.

The familiar pull of the ship entering hyperspace was a welcomed sensation for the both of them, and Isa'bella let go of the yoke-hands bright red and about to bruise because she was squeezing so hard. "Ah..."

Cadus watched her sigh in pain, and before she could do it herself he began to knead and massage her palms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Isa'bella nodded, managing to smile. "I had good shots covering me, I never knew Shaak Ti was so skilled. It was still one too many close calls, I'm just glad I didn't have to evade one of those monstrosities."

"I would have to rip the thing in half." Cadus concluded.

She laughed.

"Well, to be honest I've never really used turrets or blasters before." Shaak Ti's tone was gentle and musing as she spoke, coming out from the hallway and into the main bridge.

"Cadus, we have a problem." Aalya's tone was grave, as were her eyes as she made her way to Shaak Ti's side-tallisibeth and Maris both trailing behind her.

"Shryne brought two Clones with him." Maris struggled not to spit the words out.

He looked at everyone gathered, eyes trailing to Tallisibeth, but the second she looked away he knew something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Cadus could feel his anger bubble beneath his skin. He was in no mood to deal with cynical and sarcastic man at all, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at this point in time.

It's for this reason he trudged where they were all sitting down-with Chatak in the medbay.

"Shryne."

Roan looked at Cadus for a long moment before responding. "I know what you're going to say-"

"Do you?"

"Climber saved me, us-"

"Funny, from what I seen Chatak saved you, Olee, and these two. Climber and his men open fired on Vader three seconds before Chatak made her move." Cadus said, voice coming out like a bite, his eyes darting from Chatak, to everyone else with all of their limbs.

"Where is your lightsaber?" Cadus demanded, turning his eyes from Roan and Olee.

"Master Shryne told me to get rid of it." Olee replied.

"And, why would you listen to him?"

"Because he said it was better if-"

"If he told you to jump into an asteroid would you do it?"

"They wouldn't have served any use." Roan said bluntly.

Cadus barely stopped himself from getting into the man's face. "Chatak managed to keep her own. She fought Vader."

"Because of Force Persuasion." Olee spoke up.

"Cadus, please..." Shaak Ti placed a hand on his shoulder, almost stumbling back on reflex-he was hot to the touch, his energy like a star about to nova or a sun about to swallow itself and its light.

He calmed down just barely.

"You two get rid of your weapons and then rely on Chatak to cover your escape?"

"No, it's not like that Master Cadus-"

Cadus cut his hand through the air, silencing Olee, he was tempted to reach out and clamp her neck with the Force, he never did enjoy her ignorance. He never enjoyed the Jedi's ignorance and they did a bang up job with this little girl. "Chatak fought Vader toe to toe, if Serra and I hadn't showed up when we did Chatak would be dead!"

"She'd be one with the Force-"

Cadus's arm was engulfed in yellow, and his eyes were blazing. "I'm in no mood for your sarcasm, Roan. First it's your indolence and Olee's and then you bring these two," Cadus waved his hand at the two Clones, "in our midst like we're all friends. Have you not seen the Holonet?"

"You were always tight knit with your Clone Commandos. And, we've been out the loop."

"My Commandos didn't turn on me! My Commandos didn't wrestle with themselves over turning on me! My Commandos aren't even a part of this Imperial Military-they got out of this a long time ago! My Commandos weren't contemplating if they should kill me or not! Maybe if you got your head out of your stupid kriffing ass, you would know better than to be so foolish!"

Cadus was far from done, though. He hadn't even truly gotten started. Vader went right for Chatak's head, and if he would have followed through...She would retain consciousness for several minutes, because lightsaber wounds are instantly cauterized-there'd be a lot of blood in her head still. She would suffer for several minutes before finally losing consciousness, and of course, dying, but it'd be several minutes before it happened.

"I wonder what she thinks of you two." Cadus mused, eyes starting to grow dark.

"Cadus..." Climber started, walking towards the man on fire.

"You stay back, you no good Clone!" Maris hissed, just short of igniting her Shotos and carving through him. "You trash cans killed my Master."

"And, mine." Serra hissed, eyes flashing with her rage. "I think we should dump you two into space."

Shaak Ti's eyes widened, but she wasn't the only one to have such a reaction. "We can't do that!"

"Master Cadus-"

"Olee..." Cadus bit out between clenched teeth, eyes boring into Climber's. "When Salvo told you to ambush them what did you do?"

"Does that matter?" Roan was quick to ask.

"Cadus you can't just kill-"

Cadus extended his arm, hand wide open, muscles bulging-the Force surging around him. He put his mind's focus onto Roan and Shryne. "This isn't a game Roan. We're not with your stupid half assed gangsters who think they're something more than the Sith's pawns! Everything has changed-the Republic is no more! The Jedi Order as we once knew it is no more! Things will be changing, for all of us. This is about survival!"

"We didn't go through with the order." Climber said at last.

Cadus brought his saber to the man's neck, and everyone except for Maris and Serra tensed up. They tensed up for different reasons, and those reasons were simple-they were tensing with joy and anticipation to see the murderers of their Masters be cut down themselves.

"If you wish to kill me then do it. I know the Republic is no more. Vader made that painfully clear to me and I told him to stick it up his ass." Climber's voice was hard, but it wavered, there was pain in his voice.

Cadus trembled, fighting his urge to kill this man, to pluck his head clean from his shoulders with one swipe. He fought to not take joy out of the strangled gasp that would sound off beneath his helmet, like all the other Clones did when they were cleaved through. Climber was a Commando and had more independence, but he wasn't like the Commandos he'd surge through battles with-they were a different breed and would never, ever shoot him in the back.

"You and your men contemplated killing Roan, Olee, and Bol. I know you did. I can feel it. You guys wondered and hoped that it brought you wealth and prestige, you'd all be sitting pretty over their corpses." Cadus felt the residual feelings-he couldn't see them, but he felt them, and Climber was trying his best to suppress the feeling, but it wasn't going to work.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Climber remained silent.

"I've got no choice but to dump you both."

"It's not the Jedi way to kill them!" Olee interjected, anger digging into her tone.

"To hell with the Jedi Code and the Jedi way-the Jedi are ignorant! The Jedi got played! These bastards killed my Master! They killed your Master!" Maris howled.

"They marched into the Temple on Coruscant and open fired on everyone, including those of no Jedi affiliation...Vader impaled Jo Casta Nu. It's time they get what's coming to them. We were so ignorant before, I'm not going to allow the same mistakes to happen twice." Serra seconded.

Olee clenched her teeth in indignant fury. It was more over the fact her former Master had been killed, mercilessly. "It's a miracle you've become a Knight, Serra. Cin is the only that would bother with you other than Cadus."

'What are you going to do you little bookworm?" Serra snarled, meeting Olee's irate gaze with a furious one of her own. Hearing about the man that was her father made her so furious, so sad...It hurt just having to hear his name.

She got so angry...

"You spent your days polishing statues and sorting out Holocrons in the Archives, so just shut your mouth!" Maris growled, shooting Olee a harsh glare. "This isn't about broadening your knowledge! You ignorant little girl, Jedi have been slaughtered across the galaxy. My Master was shot so many times there's not even enough of his body to put in a box!"

"I'm still not going to let you kill them." Olee declared hotly, refusing to back down.

Maris already had her Shotos in hand, and they burned just like the agony in her heart, just like the anger coming from that agony.

Serra had both her sabers clasped, green fire burning as hot as her eyes.

Olee ignited her blade.

"Girls, stop." Aalya snapped a hand, letting her power flourish, she used the Force, locking onto their wrists, deactivating their sabers, shoved their sabers back into their holsters, and threw them back into their seats for good measure.

"She should keep her mouth shut." Maris hissed.

"And, you shouldn't engage her. Either of you."

"Cadus, please you can't do this." Shaak Ti gripped his shoulder tighter, shooting her focus onto Serra, Maris and Olee, mostly Maris who looked like she was about to throttle the younger Olee to death. Maris was exuding so much agony and anger, and it was all directed on Olee. Serra wasn't any better. They were both in pain and wounded, just like Cadus.

She shook her head, clearing the haze from her eyes. "If you shove them out they'll be ripped to pieces or worse."

"And, I should let them stay onboard when they can shoot us in the back at any given time if Sidious orders it?"

"No, of course not. But, this isn't a solution."

"Oh?"

"They're not loyal to Vader or Sidious, you heard what Climber said. We have to give them a chance."

"She's right. We should test these two. I didn't know Bly and my Troopers were going to turn on me until it was too late." Aalya said, arms gently folded across her chest.

Cadus took a deep breath, eyes turning onto Isa'bella who had remained silent, and he watched her give the barest of shrugs. She didn't trust these Clones either, and frankly he didn't trust them either-Maris and Serra hated their guts, even Aalya was wary. Only Shaak Ti and Olee were wishing to see them spared, rather than dumped away to be rip to atoms in hyperspace.

"I'm going to let Chatak decide what we should do with these two the minute she regains consciousness, since you four tried to use her life to escape. You're in the clear for now, Climber."

"Master-"

Cadus rounded on Olee-his arm extended, muscles rippling, palm open. His arm began trembling with power-with his rage and fury, his anger with Vader still drawing breath.

The pulse of energy sent Olee flying back like a ragdoll, slamming hard into a seat near a table in the back. She couldn't control her trajectory at all and her spine smashed hard into the seat, knocking the wind out of her. It wasn't enough to seriously harm her, just enough to get his point across. Her eyes were as wide as moons and her bottom lip was slowly starting to tremble when she peered into the enraged eyes of Cadus.

"Roan and Chatak aren't austere enough with you. Padawans used to be disciplined a lot better, and had more respect than this. Your ignorance doesn't sit well with me.

"How dare you tell her to discard her saber, Roan."

Coward was the unspoken word.

He couldn't be entirely vexed with Olee, she was still a Padawan after all. She would listen to why any Master told her, particularly the person who is her actual Master, but Roan knew better. He knew better than to discard his saber, tell a Padawan to do the same thing, and leave themselves without any sort of defense.

The saber was the Jedi's life. The Sith's life.

It was everything.

"Stay put." Cadus told the young woman, tone a good deal softer.

Olee couldn't react, she didn't have the courage to talk or look at the older man.

She felt something wet her cheek and her insides twist.

Roan didn't meet Cadus's eyes. "Like I said they'd be useless."

"You grow weaker by the days in your connection to the Force Roan..." Cadus muttered, so low that only Roan and probably Shaak Ti and Aalya could only hear him.

"I don't have time for your indolence and sarcasm. You misled Olee Starstone." Cadus raised his voice.

Seeing him not react Cadus continued on.

He continued, because if he lingered on the topic he was going to get very angry-and he was still wrestling with the explosion from his duel with Vader.

He wasn't going to indulge in ignorance.

"Since you two have yet to get caught up I'll keep this short and sweet. Windu went to arrest Palpatine and remove him from office, which is treason. Yoda and I disagreed with this, knowing it would make the Jedi outlaws, but Windu did it anyways. Anakin turned to the Dark Side and is now Vader, he marched into the Temple with the 501st and laid waste to it. He slew the Separatist Council on Mustafar, Obi Wan has fought Tyranus, and Sidious-who is and always has been Palpatine has amassed the GAR and Droid Army into one military-the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy. The Jedi are outlaws and traitors. Yoda has likely contacted Bail and is already arranging what is necessary."

"So, there are survivors?" Roan asked, carefully eyeing Cadus.

Anakin was Vader?

Olee beamed with hope, but the realization that Vader was Anakin.

That, there was no Republic, but an Empire...

The Empire.

"Few Masters survived, but there are Knights, Padawans, and many Younglings. The Jedi that survived the raid on the Temple are on Dagobah. Bail and his contacts are giving shelter to every other Jedi that they can, but a lot of the Jedi didn't listen to my warning."

"We didn't have the time..." Roan struggled not to shake his head-the Old Guard, how many were left now?

Cadus knew the man was being honest, but there were other Jedi that didn't heed his warning.

"Things are not what they used to be, Roan...Make yourselves comfortable and wrestle with this fact. It is the truth and if you watch the Holonet you will be updated on what else has been going on." Cadus said in a low tone, his eyes roaming to the medbay where Chatak was still laying in a state of unconsciousness due to the shock her body went through.

"Shaak Ti, we have some work to do."

The good thing about ships like this is unlike the smaller ones, these came with everything including the hyperdrive, but almost more important was the fact there was a full medbay. Granted, there were no Droids around or anything, but Jedi used the Force in conjunction with a lightsaber to deal damage, and there were also Jedi that used the force and machinery to heal.

There was even a bacta tank which Chatak was floating in at the moment-the bone that had been ripped out of her skin was almost set, and the skin slowly rebuilding itself.

Seeing Chatak like this just made him wish he stayed on Murkhana and followed through on slicing off both of Vader's jaws. During the battle Chatak's condition had blistered him practically, but now since the battle was over, and the hissing and clashing of his will against Vader's was gone, he was left with agonizing facts once again.

"Cadus...You frightened that girl." Shaak Ti murmured, looking at Olee every few seconds. Even when Isa'bella and Tallisibeth spoke to her and tried to comfort her, Olee remained quiet.

"Her haughtiness, arrogance, and ignorance is the reason the Jedi are how they are, and it's the Jedi's fault. Our Order isn't what it once used to be." Cadus said, showing little remorse for what he just did a few minutes ago.

"I understand what you are saying but you nearly made her cry, Cadus." Shaak Ti pressed, giving him a small tug on his sleeve while frowning.

"Jedi don't attach to emotions, she probably thinks only twenty Jedi have left the Order." Cadus spat out angrily. The self induced ignorance of the Jedi always infuriated him, but he was reaching his limit. "That's what she believes; it is just shocking somebody shut her up for once instead of allowing her to ramble on and on."

Shaak Ti sighed softly, gently massaging her head tentacles. It was true that Padawans now lacked respect and talked way too much for their own good-she and Cadus had been quiet Padawans, like everyone during their time. And, their Masters were strict in how they were trained and behaved, Qui Gon was always firm in what he taught, Dooku while being strict and austere wasn't rigid, her own Master had been calm and austere, and Cadus's Master was austere, but all three of their Masters believed in experience over everything.

Their Masters instilled certain things early on into them during their training, before they ever even picked up a lightsaber to train seriously, and it was something that was missing now with this generation of Padawans. But, it also fell onto the Masters to see it through, and aside from herself, Quinlan, Cadus, and a few others, none of the Masters didn't take that care in their Padawans like they should.

"How do you think an average person or being would look at Olee when she says that love is the shadow of greed, that people are slave to attachment because they have families? They are going to think she is nuts."

"I know Cadus, I know."

He sighed, looking at Olee for a second.

"My Master would have hung me by my toes if I said half of the words that she did, especially if it's to someone who has no training or affiliation." Shaak Ti admitted.

"I wouldn't even get away with that, not even a tenth of the words she said." Cadus said, recalling the few times his Master had to discipline him.

Shaak Ti set her gaze on her hands, watching them tremble.

"Do we have anything on here that could be used to..." Cadus trailed off, shoulders slumping as he stared at Chatak's half naked form in the tank. The subject of conversation was dampening him, but the situation at hand with Chatak was making him furious with himself for not killing Vader when he had the chance.

"I'm not sure..." Shaak Ti glanced around where they were before going on a rummaging spree. This was built for Jedi, so there had to be prosthetics or cybernetic replacements for missing limbs. Jedi made sure to cover all of their bases, and if there is a bacta tank in here, than that meant there was something to replace her arm. There had to be.

"Chatak may not want it, though." Shaak Ti finally brought herself to say it.

"I know." Cadus nodded. "But, I want to make sure I have all possibilities covered. I know how much it means to her..."

Shaak Ti gently squeezed his shoulder. "I know, Cadus. Help me, so we can help her."

Cadus closed his eyes for a second, opening them again. "Right, we probably don't have a lot of time. Isa'bella is stopping in the Tion Cluster."

"That's close." Shaak Ti let out a small hum, finding what she was looking for.

"Yes..." Cadus looked towards the pilot seat for a second before turning his gaze back onto Shaak Ti.

* * *

Emerging in a remote area of the Tion Cluster, far from any inhabited worlds, Aalya let out a sigh of relief. Seeing Warships was never something she enjoyed, but Isa'bella had been very prudent in where they would be coming out of hyperspace.

Waiting there out in the vastness of space, was a Corellian freighter as large as a Tantive-Class Corvette, but with a circular command module. She couldn't say if it was the same size as this Jedi Cruiser, but it was damn big-both of them were.

Her forward view came up with the name _Drunk Dancer._

She counted the five gun turrets, and from the looks of it the Drunk Dancer boasted sublights and a hyperdrive better suited to a ship twice it's size. She always did enjoy the Corellian models. Ingenuity was always a great thing to see.

They were still some distance from the freighter when a loud beep sounded off.

"I'm getting a signal from the Captain-we're clear." Aalya announced, silencing the cursed noise. "She wants us to flank."

"Almost like they were expecting us or something." Serra commented idly.

Cadus put aside all the trivial matters and thoughts. "Who's coming with me and Shryne, only a few can come."

"Well, I'm going." Olee was firm in her decision.

"Me too." Tallisibeth raised her hand-in all truth she was starting to get a little stir crazy.

"Me too." Isa'bella added in.

Cadus merely nodded his head, not in the mood to reproach Olee for stepping out of line again. He could tolerate it just barely, but if she decided to step out of line with the crew of the Drunk Dancer she would come to regret it.

"Should we be wary?" Isa'bella asked.

Cadus shook his head. "If they wanted a fight they would have opened us up with those turrets."

Aalya narrowed her eyes the slightest, prodding the Force-there was no malicious intent coming from the crew of the ship, only a patience-from one person in particular. So, she meticulously maneuvered the ship, carefully bringing it towards the freighter until it was just a few meters apart at best. Thus allowing everyone else except for herself, Maris, Serra, Shaak Ti, the two Clones, and Chatak to debark into the spacious docking bay.

"So, I guess us girls will be staying." Aalya concluded, mostly to herself.

"Yes." Shaak Ti nodded gently. She needed to keep an eye on Maris.

She was worrying herself to death over Cadus, though

Long accustomed to executing undercover missions, Shryne, Cadus, Isa'bella, and Tallisibeth didn't feel out of place without a tunic and robe, even without a lightsaber, only on Shryne's part, did he not feel out of place. He knew better than to convince himself that, having escaped Murkhana, they were suddenly in the clear.

Cadus looked to be the most obscene out of them all, because he only wore a pair of brown tattered pants that were extremely dirty with dirt and grim. He didn't have his tunic. robe, boots, or socks. His eyes had a slightly wild, but hard look to them that made them glint every so often.

It was dramatic for Olee Starstone. The magnitude of the events of the past couple of weeks, the past thirty six hours in particular, and the news that Cadus delivered with no remorse, were finally beginning to catch up to her. He could tell from her uncertain gestures and lowered gaze that Olee, who had more than likely never wore anything but the customary Jedi robes or field outfits, was still adjusting to her new outfit.

Alerted to their arrival, several members of the Drunk Dancer's crew were already waiting in the docking bay. Shryne had encountered their type before, primarily in those outlying systems that had drifted into Count Dooku's hands before the Separatist movement had been formalized into the military superpower known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems that included the Intergalactic Banking Clans, among many other prominent factions.

Just from the look of them he could see that they lacked the discipline of crews belonging to Black Sun or the Hutt syndicates, but the crew of the Drunk Dancer accepted occasional contracts from a variety of crime cartels.

Dressed in apparel they had obviously obtained on dozens of worlds, they were a band of freelance smugglers, without a star system or political affiliation, or bones to pick with anyone. They were determined to maintain their autonomy, they had learned that smugglers didn't get rich by working for others.

In the docking bay they were introduced to the Drunk Dancer's first mate, Skeck Draggle, and the Freighter's security chief, Archyr Beil. Both were humanoids, long limbed with six fingers, giving them an appearance similar to that of the lanky Muun.

In the ship's main cabin space the Jedi met Filli Bitters, a blonde haired human slicer who took an immediate interest in Starstone, Maris, Tallisibeth, and Isa'bella, and they met with the Drunk Dancer's communications expert, Eyl Dix, whose hairless dark green head also sported two pair of curling antennae, in addition to a pair of sharp-tipped ears.

Before long everyone, including a couple of inquisitive droids, had gathered in the main cabin to hear Shryne and Starstone's account of their narrow escape from Murkhana. How Cadus and everyone else played a part in it.

"Jula told us that we're bringing you to Mossak," Skeck Draggle said after the Jedi had entertained everyone with details of the daring rescue and escape. The dogfight part was especially interesting.

"Mossak's just the other side of Felucia. It makes a decent hub for jumps into the Tingel Arm or just about anywhere up and down the Perlemian Trade Route."

"That's close." Tallisibeth commented.

He looked directly at Shryne, his eyes darting to Cadus. "We normally don't offer free transport. But seeing how it is Jula who told us to do this, and, knowing what you people have had to endure...We'll cover the costs."

"We appreciate that," Shryne said, sensing that something had been left unstated.

"The Twi'lek fix you with new identichips?" Archyr asked, genuine concern in his tone.

Shryne nodded. "It fooled the agents at Murkhana STC, anyway."

"Then they'll pass on Mossak in that case." The security chief said. "You all shouldn't have too much trouble finding temporary work, if that's your plan."

Archyr gave Shryne a once over, carefully. "You have any contacts you can trust?"

Cadus snorted softly. Yes, Shryne's riff raff. So reliable.

Shryne furrowed his brow. "That is a good question."

When the assembled crew members fell into a separate conversation, Olee moved close to the Jedi Masters. "What is our plan, Mas—"

Shryne's lifted finger stopped her midsentence. "No ranks."

"Jedi have survived." Olee was quick to say.

"That is a good thing to follow Shryne. No ranks."

"Listen..." Shryne trailed off, gazing at Olee for emphasis. "Sidious's Army and Navy-"

"It's our duty to locate them."

"Our duty?"

"To ourselves. To the Force."

"Careful where you stray, Olee." Cadus cut his eyes at her. "The Force balances itself."

Shryne took a deep breath. He got a feeling Cadus and Olee were going to be butting heads, well Olee trying to. Cadus had no tolerance for such behavior. "How do you propose we go about it?"

She gnawed at her lower lip, thinking it over, then looked at him. "We have Master Chatak's beacon transceiver. If we could patch it into the Drunk Dancer's communications suite, we could issue a Nine Thirteen code on encrypted frequencies."

"It's a waste of time." Cadus said pointedly.

Shryne laughed. "You know Cadus, it could actually work."

He glanced at the crew members. "Still, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

She returned the smile. "But you're not me."

Cadus grabbed Olee by the shoulder, locking eyes with her. "Bail is handling things on that end, don't you dare go doing something stupid. Bail and his contacts can't operate if you go making noise."

"How can you say that-"

"Sidious would lead you right into a trap, and you'd be so blind as to not see it. He has access to the Jedi Temple, you try doing anything-he will know, he will send legions of Battle Droids and Troopers to decimate you, or he will send Vader..." His grip tightened, a reflex of the hot rage that burned through his veins. "You aren't powerful enough to take on Vader and you're not powerful enough to topple entire legions by yourself.

He lifted her off of her feet.

"You will wait until we regroup with the others before you act!" Cadus shoved her down into a seat, keeping his palm open.

When Shryne turned back to the crew, he found Skeck gazing at him.

"So I guess your scheme failed, huh?"

"What would that be?"

Skeck glanced at his crewmates, then glanced at Cadus before answering. "Knocking Palpatine off his high horse. Fighting the war the way it probably should have been fought all along. On the inside."

"You've been misinformed." Shryne said flatly.

Skeck sat back. "Really? We've all heard the recordings of what went on in Palpatine's chambers. For what it's worth I know it's all a bunch of bull, Palpatine has been the cause of this war since the very beginning. Him and this Sidious are the same person, obviously. That recording was nothing more than a fixed thing to get even more support on his side, not like he needs it."

The other crew members nodded somberly.

"Don't get me wrong," the first mate continued before Shryne or Cadus could respond. "I've nothing against any of you personally. But, you have to admit, the way some of your people conducted themselves when Republic interests were at stake...Mace Windu, especially...I heard he was as obstinate as he was grim. The prestige you enjoyed. The wealth you amassed."

"I give the Jedi credit for trying, though. But you should never have left yourselves so shorthanded on Coruscant. Not with so many troopers stationed there." Bitters said.

Cadus tilted his head the slightest, feeling anger jabbing into his spine, it grew to such a point he began to tingle.

How is it that these smugglers knew such things, but yet the Jedi never considered such things? That he had to fight tooth and nail and argue to just get the simple point made by Bitters-a smuggler.

Shryne's cheerless laugh broke him out of his train of thought.

"We were needed in the Outer Rim Sieges, you see."

"You can say that all you want, but even Yoda left Coruscant to go to Kashyyk. Which is in the Mid-Rim, I'll add. Palpatine could have sent his legions to the Temple and it would have been enough, but one of his enforcers-Vader was also sent there."

"The Jedi isolated themselves from the rest of the galaxy and were disconnected, prestige and wealth only made it worse." Cadus muttered, eyes darkening.

He heard these very same things when his Master finally lost faith in the Order and the crumbling Republic at that point in time. He was so disillusioned that he created the Clone Army, and he basically left the Order. Dooku left just a short time before Sifo Dyas, and many Jedi from their generation, his own, Obi Wan's and Quinlan's all left the Order or were expelled due to three things.

Falling in love and marrying.

Having enough of the Jedi's ignorance.

Having enough of the Jedi's high handed, self righteous, and hubris ways.

He had been a Sentinel and thus he couldn't isolate himself from the galaxy at large. He lived with the average every day people, seen them, spoke to them, shopped near and with them, there wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't around the galactic populace. Unfortunately it meant that he had to see the no good politicians among other self important morons, but it also meant that he could see how every day people and beings behave.

For Jedi Consulars and Guardians, and any other ranking for that matter were all isolated in the Temple-in their own little world. They didn't speak to or associate with the galaxy at large-they led a life of prestige and wealth. They had duties and chores, meetings and sessions to attend to, and on those odd days when they had nothing else to do would they explore Coruscant or the galaxy at large.

For just a few hours they had to step out of their self induced ignorance and deal with life like a normal being. They couldn't go into their meditation chambers and rooms, nor could they isolate themselves in the Archives-like what Olee had done, spending all of her time polishing statues. At one point-when Je'daii were still abundant, they remained isolated from the galaxy at large, just on Tython.

But, that was different. They didn't feel that they were entitled, they didn't want to interfere with the affairs of the galaxy at large, they didn't amass wealth and prestige, they didn't choose how or what was right and wrong. The only thing they cared about was attuning themselves to the Force, immerse themselves so wholly within it that they were but a mere ripple in the eternity that was the Force.

A mere drop in an eternal ocean, and as they attuned themselves they became a part of the eternal ocean. Because they were so harmonious, their presence within the Force never disrupted its continuity. Never did they sway to Light or Dark more than the other.

The Jedi were a splinter group as were the Dark Jedi, the Sith were a separate species, but after Ajunta Pall and his followers did what they did-Dark Jedi and Sith are basically synonymous with each other.

"Your friend here isn't stupid. It's good to see a Jedi with a good head on their shoulders, some of you Jedi live in your own little world." Eyl said. "The Jedi were played, he knows it, he knew it was going to happen before it happened." She shrugged her narrow shoulders, her twin antennae bobbing loosely.

Skeck laughed. "From where I sit, getting pl-"

Cadus reached out with the Force, adding a small amount of pressure to the man's lungs and throat, but took a breath, stopping him from going through with his impulse to crush him completely. "You should remember that talking requires oxygen, don't take things for granted."

"You'll be safe from Imperial reach on Mossak," Bitters said quickly, almost sputtering his words in an obvious attempt to be cheerful, and pacify Cadus.

Silence reigned other than Skeck's monetary gasping.

None of the Drunk Dancer's crew was buying the slicer's optimism.

"I realize that we're already in your debt," Shryne said, breaking the silence. "But, we've got a proposition for you."

Skeck narrowed his green eyes, a gleam of interest flashing through them. To look more imposing, perhaps, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see how it looks."

Shryne turned to Olee. "Tell them."

She touched her chest. "Me?"

"It was your idea."

Cadus could feel a fresh stream of anger course through him-he could hear the words leaving the Padawan's mouth before she even started talking. She was going to try and use the communications suite to transmit something on encrypted frequencies. This will never work because Sidious will always be listening in on them, or the Clones, or the Droids, and more to the point they needed to make an entirely new frequency that Sidious couldn't tap into.

This would merely alert Sidious, and he'd act. It'd put the crew of the Drunk Dancer in danger.

_The Jedi's self righteousness, Cadus...It leads to death and demise. _He could hear his Master's voice in the back of his mind-like he was meditating in the freezing tundra of Hoth with Sifo Dyas right next to him, unaffected by the snow and cold pounding them.

"Okay, okay." She began, gently clearing her throat. "We're hoping to make contact with other Jedi who survived Palpatine's execution orders. We have a transceiver capable of transmitting on encrypted frequencies. Any Jedi who survived will be doing the same thing, or listening for special transmissions. The thing is, we'd need to use the Drunk Dancer's communications suite."

"That's a little like whistling in the stellar wind, isn't it?" Dix asked.

"From what we hear, the clones got the drop on all of you."

"_Almost_ all of us."Cadus was quick to interject, these smugglers talked an awful lot. Bounty Hunters were usually big with words, smugglers were more quick to get in and out-not out of the place, but the entire star system. "But, a good majority did fall because they were ignorant and didn't heed my warning."

Bitters was rocking his head back and forth in uncertainty, also nervousness because of the look in Cadus's eyes.

Shryne could tell that the snowy haired computer expert was excited by the idea, and perhaps even grateful for a chance to win points with Olee or one of the other girls on board.

Good thing Maris and Serra weren't here-they'd be more inclined to bite off his head.

"Could be dangerous. The Empire might be on to those frequencies by now."

"Not if as many of us are dead as all of you seem to think," Shryne countered.

Cadus was amused that Shryne could even say such a thing-these smugglers were schooling him.

These smugglers knew better, but somehow a Jedi didn't know any better.

It seemed like things were going to be going in circles-the Jedi and Sith, so perpetual.

Silence

"We'd have to get the captain to agree to it first." He finally said. "Anyway, Where's the part that makes this whole thing worth our while."

Everyone looked at Shryne and then at Cadus.

"The Jedi have means of accessing emergency funds," Shryne said, motioning his hand, but setting it into his pocket. "You don't have to worry about being paid for your services."

"Emergency funds?" Skeck looked skeptical.

"We have those?" Isa'bella asked, blinking wide.

"I don't remember hearing anything about that." Tallisibeth said, looking at Isa'bella for clarification but got a shrug in return.

"Yes we do." Shryne said sharply, giving them both a look to shut up and go along with it.

Skeck narrowed his eyes, giving Shryne a hard look. "You wouldn't he happening to use that Jedi Mind Trick aren't you?"

"No, my colleague here just deals with riff raff. Hutts can be easily swayed given the right conditions." Cadus waved his hand in the same manner, though he didn't call on the Force to influence their minds. He had to keep things between them respectable at the very least, so if he had to play copy cat than he would for the moment.

"Well, as long as we don't need to worry about the payment."

"You take Credits?" Shryne threw it out there.

"Master!" Olee started, appalled.

"We aren't picky, to be honest. But, things have changed with the Empire running strong and all so we need something more...Real."

"Like gold coins?" Cadus asked.

"Yes."

"Master?" Isa'bella watched Cadus carefully.

"Is he really doing this?" Tallisibeth asked.

"The better question is why are they doing it..." Olee grumbled.

Cadus smirked for a second. It seems the captain of this ship was Force sensitive and very cunning, given the fact that these people weren't giving into their demands like most people would. They were bold. "How about one hundred gold coins?"

"You got yourself a deal."

"But, instead of doing what she says how about some supplies and fuel for our ship?" Cadus didn't need to turn to see Olee's glare, Isa'bella's overall confusion, and Tallisibeth's shock. It was because of Olee's tupidity that Isa'bella had to focus on speed solely, which could be taxing. The cruiser had turrets and weapons for a reason, it was meant for battle, and while it was fast-that's not what it was built for.

Skeck grinned for a second. "We'll do both."

"No. I'll give you one hundred and twenty gold coins to just refuel our ship and give us some supplies."

"Sure thing chief. Whatever you say."

While Olee was staring at Shryne and Cadus in disbelief and anger, Isa'bella and Tallisibeth looking somewhere between shocked and surprised; the crew members were talking among themselves about how best to refuel the cruiser and get supplies to and fro.

"Master Cadus, why did you-"

"Olee, Sidious is already on those frequencies. We need to create a whole new frequency he can't tap into, for that to happen we need to regroup with the others, and Bail. What you're doing is going to lead to the death and demise of these people."

"But-"

"Enough." Shryne told Olee with a stern eye.

A tall human woman entered the cabin space from the direction of the Drunk Dancer's bulbous cockpit. Cadus felt her presence immediately, and he laid his eyes on her. The woman's black hair was streaking with gray, and her age showed there and in the way she moved. Her face had wrinkles, but they weren't withered and deep-though having seen Yoda's wrinkly body for decades he would say anyone looked more youthful than Yoda.

"Captain." Skeck said, coming to his feet, but she ignored him, her gray eyes fixed on Shryne.

"Roan Shryne?" she said.

Shryne looked up at her, an eyebrow halfway raised. "That is my name."

She ran a hand through her hair before exhaling. "By the stars, it really is you." She sat down opposite Shryne, without once taking her eyes off him. "You're the image of Jen."

"Do I know you?" Shryne asked, completely at a loss.

"Feel with the Force." Cadus said, giving him a hard glare.

She nodded, laughing and touching herself on the chest. "I gave birth to you. I'm your mother."

The crew of the Drunk Dancer was every bit as surprised by their captain's revelations as Shryne, Isa'bella, and Tallisibeth were. Cadus for his part looked completely at ease, as if he'd already known long before this meeting ever happened. For the crew it was disclosure, and reaffirmed why they had come to place so much trust in Jula's judgment and intuition.

Cadus, Shryne, and the woman who claimed to be his mother were sitting in a dark alcove off the main cabin, untouched meals between the mother and son, while Cadus helped himself to their plates of food, there were blue-tinted holoimages to one side, showing a nine month old Roan taking his first steps outside the modest dwelling that had been his home for just over three years.

He never did enjoy seeing likenesses of himself, and the images merely served to increase his embarrassment over the entire situation.

Everyone was nine months old at one point in time, but still...

Master Nat-Sem had once told him that vanity was the cause of such uneasiness. The Master then instructed him to spend a full week staring at his own reflection in a mirror, in an effort to teach Shryne that what he saw was no more who he was than a map of a place could be considered the territory itself.

Clear across the cabin, Dix, Bitters, Isa'bella, Tallisibeth, and Starstone were huddled around the ship's exit bridge, hauling things to and for, while Bitters contemplated the best way to go about refueling the ship.

The talented young slicer, whose face was nearly as pale as his hair was blonde, was was still trying his best to engage Starstone's, Tallisibeth's, and Isa'bella's interest, but Olee was either ignoring his attempts or simply too focused on the task to pay him any mind. Tallisibeth looked a little flustered, but more sad as she didn't even look him in the eye. And, Isa'bella just did her best not to blush at his obvious advances.

With Olee's black curls, and Bitters's blonde hair, they would make an interesting couple. He tried to entertain the thought of Tallisibeth being with the blonde, but he recalled she had a male she was fond of in the Temple that went by the name of Whie-judging from how she looked he guessed that he was one of the many Jedi that didn't make it.

He winced at the pain in his chest.

Lastly, he mused that Isa'bella and Bitters would be an interesting couple, she was rather soft spoken, and Bitters being as talkative as he was it'd make interesting interactions.

Perhaps they all hadn't unwittingly stumbled on a new path to follow.

Elsewhere in the main cabin, Archyr, and Skeck were playing cards at a circular table, labor droids whirling as they cleaned up their dropped snacks and spilled drinks. All in all it was a pleasant setup, homey even, he had to admit. Almost like a family living room, with the kids playing games, the adults watching competition sports on the HoloNet, and the hired help in the kitchen preparing a big lunch for everyone.

As a Jedi, he had absolutely no familiarity with it. The Temple had been more like a huge dormitory, and one was constantly aware of being in service to a cause greater than one's family or oneself. Oneself didn't matter and family didn't matter, basically. It was the Jedi Order, as a whole that mattered.

There were always classes, meeting, or briefings to attend on the daily bases, chores that needed to be completed as part of one's training, and long meditative sessions or lightsaber combat sessions with Masters or peers to hone skill and the connection to Force.

Except for those rare days when one was allowed to wander about Coruscant or the galaxy at large, sampling bits of a different reality.

In some ways the Jedi had led a life of royalty.

The order had been wealthy, privileged and that led to them having a sense of entitlement.

They isolated themselves from the galactic populace at large, living in their own little world, shrouding themselves with arrogance and ignorance.

Except for the few Sentinels like Cadus-who lived with the galactic populace, everyone else was sequestered in the Temple.

"It was a long time coming." Cadus muttered.

_We didn't see it coming._ Shryne thought.

"Due to ignorance and hubris." Cadus quietly replied, reading the man's thoughts easily enough.

So many of the Jedi had turned a blind eye to the trap Palpatine had been setting. The war and disorder in the senate, and the galaxy itself. The invasion of Naboo. Because they had refused to accept that such wealth and prestige, that such influence could ever come to an end.

They refused to think it could all come crashing down around them. Because they refused to give up their misled right to decide who and what is right or wrong. And yet even those who hadn't denied the possibility would never have believed that thousands of Jedi could be killed in one move. The Order had its heart ripped out.

_We were played from the beginning. _Shryne thought.

But by some crazy stroke of fate he had survived, brought face-to-face with his mother, brought face to face with other Jedi, knowing more than just a handful survived, and was now at a loss as to what to make of it.

He had seen his share of mothers interacting with their children, and he understood what a child was supposed to feel being in the presence of their parents, how he or she was supposed to behave in the presence of their parents.

But all he felt toward the woman opposite him was an unspecific connection in the Force.

Shryne wasn't the first Jedi to have inadvertently encounter a blood relative.

Over the years he had heard stories about Padawans, Jedi Knights, even Masters running into parents, siblings, cousins...

Unfortunately, he never heard an end to any of the stories.

"I never wanted you to be found," Jula's voice broke him from his train of thought, she brought a finger forward deactivating the holoprojector. "To this day I don't understand how your father could hand you over to the Jedi. When I learned he had contacted the Temple, and that Jedi agents were coming for you, I tried to talk your father into hiding you."

"That happens," Shryne said. "Though, most Force-sensitive infants were voluntarily surrendered to the Temple."

"It happened to me."

Shryne regarded her with his eyes, and through the Force.

"Who do you think you inherited your abilities from?" Jula asked.

"Awareness does not always run in families." Shryne smiled for a second. "But, I sensed the Force in you the moment you entered the cabin."

"I knew you did. So did this man."

Shryne exhaled and sat back in the chair. "So your own parents chose to keep you from joining the order?"

Cadus regarded her.

She nodded. "Your grandparents, yes. I'm grateful they did. I would never have been able to abide by the rules and their code. And I never wanted you to have to abide by them, Roan..." She trailed off, slowly coming to terms with something she'd been wrestling with.

"I have a confession to make, actually. All my life I've known that I would meet you somewhere along the way. I think that's partly the reason I took up piloting after your father and I separated. In the hope of seeing you. It's because of our Force connection that I brought the Dancer to this sector at all. I sensed you, Roan. I was waiting for you. I knew you would come here."

For many Jedi, luck and coincidence didn't exist.

Shryne wasn't one of the Jedi that believe luck and coincidence didn't exist.

"What happened between you and your husband?" Roan asked.

Jula laughed shortly. "Jen, your father, simply didn't agree with me about the need to protect you...To hide you away from the Jedi. We argued bitterly about it for hours, I almost wrung his neck, but he was a true believer. He felt that I should never have been hidden from the Jedi. I basically turned my back on what would ultimately have been a more fulfilling life. And, of course, that you would profit from being raised in the Temple. He had enough confidence with his decision to believe that he had made the right choice, and that you were doing well."

Jula shook her head, a sad gesture. "I could never agree...I missed you. I missed you so much. It broke my heart to see you leave, and know that I might never see you again. That even if we did meet you wouldn't..." She shook her head for a second, taking a deep breath. "Anyways, that's what eventually ruined us."

Shryne mulled it over. "Jen sounds like he was Jedi without the title."

"How so?"

"Because he understood that you have to accept what destiny sets in front of you. That you have to pick and choose your battles."

Her gray eyes searched his face. "What does that make me, Roan?"

"A victim of attachment."

She smiled. "I can live with that."

"You're right to react in the way that you did." Cadus remarked, he didn't drop his gaze from her own or let it falter. Roan was displaying stereotypical Jedi traits-he wasn't even calling Jula or Jen mom and dad-mother and father, but you and your husband." Roan would have been better off staying with you. He lost two Padawans. The Jedi Order was self absorbed, isolated from the galaxy at large. If Jedi had attachments and a family structure it'd be a lot better. Many problems would have been avoided."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jula pressed her lips together. "And, the celibacy?"

"That can and should have been done away with a very, very, very, very long time ago."

Though...The whole cause of the Jedi taking this horrible and unfortunate turn, and the galaxy at large, can all be credited to the...

Ruusan Reformation.

She regarded Cadus, eyes focused solely on him. "So, you don't agree with them?"

Cadus shook his head. "I don't. Most of the time."

Jula smiled, feeling at an ease with Cadus. "Were you taken as a child?"

"My circumstances were different...I was about two and half when my Master found me, but I can...Vaguely remember my brothers, sisters, they would have to be my siblings, and my mother becoming infuriated. They attacked my father, fought tooth and nail to keep me, and that's all I can remember. I also remember my Master telling me that I was hiding from him. This is before he found me."

Jula felt he was going to continue, so she remained silent.

"My Master wasn't like a lot of Jedi...More often than not he was disputing everything with them, and they called him extreme or radical. I didn't grow up in the Temple like a lot of the Younglings do. My Master raised and trained me by himself, though I was in the Temple at times. For my early years I was just with my Master. We traveled the entire galaxy."

Jula scratched at her brain to remember the name of such a maverick Jedi Master, but she wasn't able to recall any such Master. Not many Jedi strayed from that path, and when they did more often than not it led to things like war, and things of that nature when they did stray away. The Jedi balked, and those who defected were vexed with the Jedi.

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was a wise man, he didn't hold to the Jedi teachings or code, and he didn't subject me to it as a child." Cadus said, hiding his emotions well as he corrected the woman before him. If only his Master could be alive right now, but if he was he'd scream in despair seeing what things have amounted to. His worst fears coming to reality. "He died years before the Clone Wars ever started."

"I'm sorry." Jula smiled sadly.

Cadus wouldn't and couldn't come to peace with it, accept it, let it go, or let it pass. However there was a time and place, and this wasn't the time or place.

"The Jedi take children and those younger because if you tell a five year old to not attach themselves to something or to love you have more success, you reproach them, and by the time they're ten they hold true to that. It's easier than telling someone grown to do that very same thing. Some Jedi grow up never knowing they have parents."

"I thought it had to do with being Force Sensitive." Jula said.

"That is a part of it."

Children are malleable.

It's not so much the Force Techniques themselves, or the Lightsabers. It was the Jedi's indoctrination, Code, and shroud of ignorance that required them to just go after the youngest.

Shryne glanced away and catching Olee watching before she quickly turned back to what she was doing.

Isa'bella and Tallisibeth didn't seem to care as much, as they were busy handling their business and trying to move things along. Olee was eavesdropping on their conversation, worrying that the efforts she had made to keep him on the proper Jedi path were suddenly being undermined but not just his mother, but by Cadus himself. That Cadus was undermining the Jedi. Shryne could feel her desire to tear herself away from the task she was focused on.

Always so dramatic.

Cadus wasn't undermining the Jedi. The man was extreme and maverick, but he wasn't deluded or blind. He seen the flaws of the Jedi and the Sith-he was vocal about it.

There weren't many Jedi like him left.

And, more importantly, he was a lot more tame than his Master.

He looked at Jula once more. The woman was speaking to Cadus, a smile pulling on her lips every so often. Seeing him staring, both of them silenced themselves so he could speak his piece.

They likely felt him through the Force, a disruption to their peace.

"I'll provide a confession in exchange for yours...I refused an assignment in the Temple's Acquisition Division. I didn't like the idea of kids..Toddlers, and infants...Being separated from their families." He paused briefly, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

Jula stared at him. "Feel like you missed out?"

"On what?"

"Life." Cadus said bluntly, barely resisting the urge to smash his fist on the table. This is why everyone began turning against the Jedi towards the end. "Family. Love. A wife."

Jula nodded. "Life. Desire, romance, love, laughter, joy—all the things you've been denied. Emotions. Children. a home. How about that? A Force-sensitive child you could nurture and learn from, a child you could pass your knowledge onto."

Roan made his eyes dull. Perhaps once a upon time ago when he was strong in the Force, but the war and the deaths all took a toll on him, and a toll on his connection to the Force.

"I'm not sure how Force-sensitive a child of mine would be."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Jula was willing to let the point drop, Cadus did mention he lost two Padawans.

Still, she had more to say.

"From everything I've heard, the Jedi order has been put into route. Probably ninety percent of the Jedi are dead, and a lot of Masters have been killed. So it's not like you have a choice. Like it or not, you're in the real world now. You can't hide behind your Jedi walls. You can't be ignorant of the galaxy and people around you. You can meet and know your father, your uncles and aunts. All of them still talk about you. They wish to see you. Having a Jedi in the family is a pretty big deal in some places. Or, at least it was."

Silence.

"When I heard what happened...When I seen those legions of Clone Troopers storming the Temple on the Holonet with Vader leading them...I thought..." She laughed to push some memory aside. Sometimes it was better to laugh than cry.

Shryne narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't in the Temple at that point in time."

_Thankfully._ He thought.

From outside came a cheer of excitement, and a moment later Olee was hurrying towards them with Isa'bella and Tallisibeth trailing behind.

They both looked impatient or annoyed.

Olee was getting out of control.

"I just got a hit from a group of Jedi on the run." Her tone was near jubilant, voice rising a bit. She turned to Jula. "Captain, with your permission I'd like to rendezvous with their ship."

Bitters appeared at Olee's side, steadily explaining. "We'd have to divert from our course to Mossak. But the rendezvous wouldn't take us too far out of the way."

Shryne felt Jula's eyes on him.

"I won't try to convince you. It's your ship, and I'm sure you have important business elsewhere."

Jula took a long moment to respond, unable to suppress the cold chill she felt. "I'm going to do it just to have more time with you. With luck, enough time to persuade you to get to know us, and ultimately to stay with us." She cut her eyes to the girls.

"There's room for you, too, Olee. Tallisibeth. Isa'bella."

Her eyes fell onto Cadus, staying on him. "You too, Cadus."

Olee balked. "Room for me? I'm not about to abandon the oath I made when I became a Jedi to go flying around the galaxy with a band of smugglers. Especially now that I know that other Jedi have survived."

"Olee, you're going too far." Isa'bella warned. "You shouldn't be so disparaging."

Olee looked hard at Shryne and Cadus, ignoring Isa'bella's warning of being disparaging. "We have contact. You can't be taking her offer seriously?"

"That's his mother, Olee." Cadus said, the warning was clear in his tone.

Close your mouth, Padawan.

"So?"

Shryne sighed. "Normally Padawans don't talk like this to Masters, and especially to people outside of the Jedi Order. You can see how things have changed."

Starstone folded her arms. "You said I shouldn't call you 'Master.' "

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't respect your elders. That you shouldn't respect people."

"I do respect you. It's your decisions I don't respect.

"Olee..." Cadus trailed off, locking his eyes onto her.

_The Jedi's ignorance alienates them, and they alienate themselves. How can they balk at the Dark and claim Light to be superior..._

"Many Jedi have left the Temple to lead regular lives. Many Jedi have left, turning Sith or worse." Jula pointed out, turning to Cadus for his input, but the man's eyes were focused on Olee. "Some have gotten married and had children. Revan and Bastilla are a good examples, it was because of her love for Revan that he could turn back to the Light as you Jedi call it."

"No," Starstone said, shaking her head back and forth. "Maybe apprentices have left, but not Jedi Knights."

"That can't be true," Jula said. "Revan was a Master by the point he left. He was a Lord of Sith, and one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful."

"It's not true." Cadus said blandly. "You know the story of Revan?"

"Everyone in the galaxy does."

He was a little surprised that Jula had such knowledge about Revan, but it only made sense since the man's name was spread far and wide for his deeds. Both good and bad. He was a selfless Jedi Knight, steamrolling into the Mandalorian Wars with his best friend Malak, the two who later fought for supremacy as Sith, and later who battled as redeemed Jedi and Sith Lord. But, there were many more Jedi that defected or left-Kaan, Kopecz, Ajunta Pall, Xendor, the names go on and on.

"It is true," Olee said firmly, glaring at Cadus. "Only twenty Jedi have ever left the order."

"Don't try to argue with her." Shryne looked weary. "She spent more than half of her life in the Temple library polishing the heads of the Lost Twenty."

Olee glared, hard. "Don't even think about being number twenty one."

She rounded on Cadus. "And don't think of becoming number twenty two."

Cadus slowly reached out, pressing on her throat and lungs. "You realize all the Padawans I've trained have left, they all attained the rank of Knight. Githany left the Jedi Order. Kaan left the Jedi Order. Kopecz, Qordis, Ajunta Pall, Xendor, they've all left the Jedi Order. It is the Jedi's greatest shame, it shouldn't be the Lost Twenty, but the lost millions."

She hardened her eyes. "You can't be a Jedi and serve the Force if your attention is divided or if you're emotionally involved with others. Love leads to attachment; attachment to greed."

"Olee, you sound crazy." Tallisibeth said, letting some anger creep into her tone. She loved Whie, she truly did love him-she entrusted him with her life. Never once were they greedy or selfish...

No...Love isn't greed, it's not...

_Whie was never greedy, he never thought of himself more than anyone else... _Tallisibeth told herself this over and over, hoping it'd breakthrough the Jedi teaching that love is greed.

And, it did.

_So much for Olee and Bitters._ Shryne thought.

Jula was regarding Starstone as if the young Jedi had lost her mind. Her eyes were slightly wide, her mouth about to drop open from the sheer absurdity, the sheer stupidity of what Olee was saying.

"They certainly did a bang-up job on you, didn't they?" She held Starstone's gaze. "Olee, love is about all we have left."

"It is..." Isa'bella quietly agreed-it was her love for her Master that was keeping her going, and everyone that joined them on this crazy mission.

Love is the shadow of greed."

"Olee, that's insane!" Isa'bella cried.

"It's the Jedi Way."

"Then it is wrong." Tallisibeth said, shaking her head furiously. "Whie was never selfish, he cared about everyone, especially me more than himself. He would have given anything..."

"To serve the Force we have to abstain from all forms of attachment, family, friends, lovers."

Cadus gripped the back of her neck. "Apologize, now."

"I don't see why I should-"

Cadus pressed her lungs, imagining his fists were squishing them, and applied pressure to her throat Olee was talking one second and the next she was gasping, but while everyone heard her choking gasps and seen her hands clawing at an invisible force, Cadus was oblivious to it all. No, he was so lost in his rage and fury, that he was absent from reality-how dare Olee, a mere Padawan speak with such haughtiness, how dare she take what the Jedi were shoving down every child's throat, and how dare she continue to speak out of line.

Was he supposed to forget his Master's death?

Forget Master Tahl's?

Forget Jo Casta Nu's?

All the Padawans and Knights that have fallen, that have fallen to Vader's blade, that have fallen to the Clone Troopers, and he was just supposed to forget it?

Just let it go?

Be at peace with it?

There was no peace in death, only misery and angst for all those effected.

Death wasn't a transcendence into the Force...

It was the absence of all life, the decaying of vitality, the cancer that plagued everything including they very stars themselves.

_Even stars die, my young Padawan._

_The Jedi believe they are serving the Force but they are only serving themselves._

Maybe if the Jedi had attachments none of this would have happened-the thousands years of perpetual and bloody conflict could have all been avoided. If the Jedi didn't drown themselves in ignorance and hubris, all of this could have been avoided. But, they balked at those who swayed to the Dark, proclaimed Light to be superior, declared themselves to be the saviors and justice bringers of the galaxy. They sought to exterminate the Sith.

The Sith sought to exterminate the Jedi, tired of the ignorance and haughtiness of the Jedi.

He was brought out of his haze of rage by Shryne's rising voice, the constant pop of Olee's boots hitting the floor as she rolled around, her fingers still clawing at her throat.

He didn't close her throat completely, or was crushing her lungs full force-it was just a push.

She was being dramatic.

"I apologize!" Olee exclaimed, breathless.

Cadus regarded Jula before releasing his hold on Olee, she looked a little shocked but not completely mortified.

Olee stopped rolling, gasping loudly as her mouth and nostrils sucked in oxygen, lungs greedily sucking all of it since the crushing pressure was now gone. If he had wanted to he could have crushed both within an instant, compress her lungs until they explode and shatter her entire throat, he could have ended her life within an instant-everyone knew how powerful his Push, Pull, and Grip were.

Once he had someone locked in it was close to impossible to escape. However, his goal wasn't to decimate her, only to get her to learn respect.

"Olee needs to understand it takes oxygen to speak, and that oxygen is precious. She also needs to learn to respect her elders, and keep her mouth shut. Stop being so prideful." Cadus said, looking down Olee with an unforgiving gaze.

She was almost the personification of what was wrong with the Jedi Order, he realized.

But, she was still a Padawan, perhaps she could change...Otherwise she would be doomed like the other Jedi, who were going to follow in the footsteps of Yoda.

While she didn't agree with it, Jula could appreciate Cadus putting Olee in her place. The young girl had sounded like she was about to go mad, or has gone completely mad, saying the things that she was saying. And, for her to get so _angry _about it and show that much _pride _it made her wonder just what it was the Jedi were teaching.

Standing up, Jula gave Shryne a hard look. "Just so that we understand each other, Roan...You and I both know that you...the Jedi don't and never did have access to any 'secret funds.' Don't make another attempt to use Force persuasion on any members of my crew. I've taught them how to resist such tactics. I might forget that I'm your mother, next time."

She showed off the blasters on her hip. "This is all the persuasion I need. You should thank Cadus for covering the payment."

Shryne nodded.

They were all startled when Cadus's holocron began to go off, and with little reprieve he yanked it into his hand, activating it. The person who was contacting Cadus was the last person they expected to see...

A holo-image of the Kriffan/human Jedi Master Quinlan Vos blurred into existence, light blue, of course, but the tattoo across his face and his wild hair which looked even more wild at the moment were clear signs it was the unconventional Jedi Master. His eyes had a crazed look to them, and dirt smudges were completely visible all over his form-there was flickering in the background, what had to be immense blaster fire and explosions.

"Cadus you son of a bitch, now you decide to answer! You and everyone else you're with need to move your kriffing asses to Kashyyk and get me off of this planet! Some crazy kriffing shit happened to me and I'm hearing a lot of things that I don't want to believe. Mace tried to arrest Palpatine? The Jedi are traitors and outlaws? There's an Empire? Is Aalya okay? Is she with you?"

"No, she's alive. We got her off of Felucia, we went to Murkhana to get Shryne, Chatak, and Olee, then had to stop here to get a reprieve and get fuel. It's been nonstop now, and Yoda is covering things on his end with Bail." Cadus explained.

"I was thinking about going to Kashyyk myself." Olee admitted proudly.

Cadus ignored her. "Who on Kashyyk lives other than you? Why aren't you with Bail?"

The hot rage and darkness he felt brushing Quinlan answered his question without the use of words being required. Quinlan always skirted close to the Dark Side, but his devotion always made that somewhat a moot point, though his behavior overall was questionable at all times. If the man wasn't tipping to the Dark Side he would be very soon, it was just a question whether he immersed himself in and drew power from his smoldering emotions.

"I'm the only one that lives...I doubt Bail or his contacts could worm their way through this. This planet is the center of all galactic travel. Wookiees are not kind to outsiders."

Cadus brought the anger he felt within his hands, and pressed down on it, compressing it and letting it continue to compress. How many Jedi didn't heed his warning!? Had any listened to him?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they wouldn't heed his warning.

That they didn't heed his warning.

His Master warned them-they deemed him extreme and radical, took him off the High Council.

He warned them, they didn't listen.

"What of the Clones and Battle Droids?"

"They packed up their shit and left days ago." Quinlan laughed, a crazed sound. "They were killing each other for a while. I'm getting a feeling that they're going to be coming back, though."

"Sit tight, we're on our way." Cadus assured.

"Move your ass." Quinlan said before blinking out of existence.

"Isa'bella, what does our fuel look like?"

"I can get us there, but..." She bit her bottom lip, humming anxiously. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to get back...There's only enough juice to make two more hyperspace jumps, presumably the first one is used when we go there, and the second would be when we leave."

"So, what's your point? We need to get Quinlan then regroup with the others." Olee was quick to interject.

"If I come out of hyperspace at the start of the Outer Rim it'll take us days, maybe months to get to Dagobah, which is right on the fringes of it I'll add." Isa'bella frowned, hoping that this painted a clear picture of the situation they'd be in if they took this detour.

"We may not be able to get back to where we want to be, Olee." Tallisibeth put it in layman's terms.

"Well, maybe..." Olee looked at Jula with uncertainty. "If it isn't too much to ask...I mean...You did say yes, before."

Jula smiled easily. Olee was just an every day girl, trying to live a life that wasn't best suited to her. In some ways she pitied the girl. She believed love and attachments were greed, and that she couldn't have a family because of that. She also had a feeling the Jedi were rather self destructive and hypocrites, but this was all the proof that she needed to know that her hunch was correct.

"I think we should just stick to this, go along the trade route, and meet with the others. We can go to Kashyyk with more people than this." Tallisibeth said, sounding more firm than before.

Cadus was impressed with Tallisibeth, if only he could go through with her plan.

"Cadus did pay me and my crew good." Jula flipped several coins in her fingers before clenching them all within her palm. "And, I told you I'm going to do this before already, Kashyyk is just another stop."

Her lips pulled up as she met Cadus's eyes-his arms were folded across his chest. He had a look that said he knew she would say this already, ten minutes ago.

Cadus wasn't going to not go to Kashyyk now, not after just giving his word that he'd be heading there.

"I like how you think, Tallisibeth, but we don't have that option now." Cadus said, tone a bit light.

Tallisibeth looked ready to argue, but pressed her lips together.

Only Quinlan could make him do something so stupid.

"Guess I'll need to add on to the payment." Cadus sounded remarkably dry about it, as if he didn't care.

"Yes, risk vs reward." Jula crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, of course."

"I'll go let everyone else know about this development." Tallisibeth volunteered, awkward with all of the swelling energy and emotions around her.

Isa'bella and Olee were quick to follow after her.

"Right into another mess..." Roan felt a groan coming to his lips.

Cadus shrugged, at this point he merely looked forward to it instead of dreading it, because he knew he'd encounter Vader again, and they'd clash again.

Only Windu could start such a cycle...

"You get to spend time with your mother." Cadus said.

"Yes, well said." Jula fixed Shryne with another hard look. "I didn't think Jedi were so ignorant."

Cadus put a lid on himself.

He'd be taking care of that soon enough.

* * *

Ventress felt dread, but also awe. Never before had she gone to the Unknown Regions nor Wild Space, but she went even further beyond-until there was no more planets and they had to travel another three hundred parsecs.

The reason she felt dread is because once they came out of hyperspace there were thousands...Maybe even millions or billions of Star Destroyers, the Dreadnaughts of the CIS, gigantic Warships that had made up the bulk of the Techno Union.

Amidst all of these monstrosities was the Republic's own military-the former GAR, and so there were giant needles threading through space-a swarm of smaller ships hovering and traveling to and fro. It was like flies hovering around a Rancor-some of these ships she's never seen before.

It was so dreadful because in all of her days or serving and battle-commanding numerous fleets and ground units, never before had she seen such so much gigantic Warships, and the funny thing was that they left with at least ten thousand more, not including Troopers, Battle Droids, and all the other tools of destruction.

If she had to ever go up against such a vast force she knew she'd never be able to win-she would tire, fatigue, grow wary and weary, angry and frustrated. If the Warships didn't take her down the unlimited ground forces would.

She didn't want to guess the total number. Ships of this size were basically space stations, and needed hundreds of thousands-close to one million for some, people to man them.

Granted it was an easy fix with all of the Battle Droids, but it still proved just how vast this army was. Some of the ships has Clones in them, but the overall bulk was likely Battle Droids-in order to handle mundane tasks. It had surprised her when both armies had been amassed as one, but she couldn't complain with the results.

There was nothing that could stop them.

There was a standing order for all Clones having Jango Fett's DNA return to Coruscant immediately, but there were clones that didn't have that bounty hunter's DNA, that were present at this very moment.

They were piloting their transport in fact. It was one thing to conquer the galaxy at large and destroy the Jedi, but her Master-no Sidious has his eyes set beyond what they all knew-he was literally focusing on the unknown. Beyond the known galaxy, even beyond the Unknown Regions and Wild Space.

She wouldn't bother traveling three hundred parsecs beyond the last known planet-even if she were to try it'd lead to her demise because no routes were stable this far out, but somehow...

Somehow now there was stability, if only for one path. Her long fingers swept the curved steel on her hips, a smile stirring on her face-how she longed for battle and conquest.

She was never shy of steeping forward and fighting, and this was just something that fit into her ideals. She had to work off her crimes anyways, not like the public at large even understood the bigger picture.

There were so many planets out there, moons, and other celestial objects. According to Sidious there were three planets that were going to be taken all at once, with several dozen more being discovered and marked. These discoveries were to such an extent that they'd have to redo the entire galactic map and hyperspace routes, but that was a task for another time.

Before that happened these planets needed to be taken and submit to the Empire, as there was no other option for these people and beings whether they wanted to believe it or not.

Had she known they were going to embark on conquests...She would have jumped on that right away and spearheaded the whole thing, since Grievous after all didn't have the diplomacy or tact do make anyone do anything other than hate his guts.

It was too bad Quinlan couldn't be here with her right now, he would enjoy the sheer prospect of coming across powerful foes on these planets with unknown abilities, but...

Well, things don't always go exactly to plan.

That's something the idiot had to learn the hard way.

There was no defeating the Sith...Simply put a Jedi couldn't defeat a Sith. To combat darkness one had to immerse themselves in it, and use their rage and hate, draw on their burning passion and temper their aggression.

But, the Jedi didn't believe in passion or anything for that matter, they just believed in the Force and that they were serving it, nothing but delusion in her opinion, arrogance in Dooku's, and it was a surprise that Quinlan was even allowed to be a Jedi to this day. The man was humping, drinking, smoking, he was a hair away from just falling to the Dark Side.

He was constantly flirting with it, brushing it, just like she was...

Just like she had _been. _

What Quinlan was doing is nothing more than child's play, a child's curiosity with something it doesn't know or recognize. It prodded and felt, tasted and touched, but it still couldn't fully comprehend the magnitude of what it held.

Quinlan was near an endless reservoir of power-he had so much passion, so much emotion, so much devotion, if he fell to the Dark Side it would all turn to hatred and rage. He would then unleash it on everyone he came across, and together they'd rule these campaigns and conquests.

But, unfortunately some good things never come to reality, and she knew better than to get attached to anyone. It led to nothing but pain and sorrow, a burning anger and hate that can't be satiated by any means. Quinlan will always be that same idiot he had been when she first battled him, and nothing was going to change that.

However, there was still one thing bothering her.

Tyranus's silence.

She hadn't prodded in the Force since they left, and the man remained silent. Granted, Tyranus was never one for spare talk, but he didn't just go on being silent for extremely long periods of time. The suit he wore, and his missing arm...

It didn't take a scholar to know he had been wounded in battle during his battle with Kenobi on Mustafar-she knew because he contacted her telling her to go into hiding until the time was right. And, it finally dawned on her that her Master suffered extensive damage as in, severe burn wounds...His face must have gotten scorched, or a part of it.

Now it made complete sense.

Tyranus had been humiliated, and to add salt to the wound it was by his Padawan's Padawan.

The irony wasn't missed on her, but she knew that Obi Wan had struggled against the man. He had been growing increasingly powerful, and despite his old age it did little to hinder his Force abilities, and his swordsmanship was impeccable as always.

He was a master of leverage, distance, poise, economy of motion, and precision-so he should have been able to cleave through Obi Wan's Soresu barrier.

A master of Makashi should be more than apt at tearing through the guard of a Soresu master. Unless, the Soresu master had more strength, and was varying their style just by the slightest.

Makashi didn't have the strength and kinetic force of Ataru, Djem So, it's variant Shien, nor Juyo. These styles were aggressive, and even ferocious, they relied heavily on physical prowess and Force prowess.

Makashi was strictly dueling for the most part, not bashing and smashing. She did one hand-handstand push ups for days in order to make up for this inherent lack of strength.

However, there was only so much strength that could be generated with one arm as opposed to two, and it's something she found out the hard way against Anakin during their duel on Yavin 4.

Her style was like Count Dooku's-never mind what that Jedi Master said about her style being unrefined and sloppy, the problem was she didn't have enough raw power in her arsenal, but it was...Hard to utilize Djem So with dual blades. The power and kinetic force the style generated almost demanded a two handed grip at all times.

Now that Sidious had full control over the Jedi Temple she'd have access to all the knowledge there...The vast wealth-thousands of years of artifacts and history, holocrons, Sith holocrons, the lightsaber styles and all their subtle nuances. It was all there for her taking, for her to study and apply, and turn those abilities into a projection of her hate and rage, of the Sith, and of the Dark Side.

"Ventress..."

She stood up a bit more, looking at Tyranus with rapt attention.

"You will be leading a legion of Clones and ten legions of Battle Droids. You will have everything that you need for a ground force, including the new Multi Trooper Transport. In addition to the older model. There is already a blockade around the planet, so we don't have to worry about anything concerning that matter. Grievous, you will be leading a twelve legions of Battle Droids, and a regiment of Clones."

Ventress nodded. The Multi Troop Transport was something the Republic had grown to dread, very early on in the Clone Wars. It was able to churn out one hundred and twelve B1 Battle Droids through means of a hydraulic lift that acted as an assembly rack.

The end result was something close to Battle Droid factory, in mere seconds millions could be unleashed, turning the tides of battle. If that wasn't fearsome enough it had powerful turrets, and could deploy up to thirty Droideka if someone preferred them over the lanky Battle Droids.

But, there was a new model, and it was something she hadn't recalled hearing about. Though, she had been out the loop for a long time, when she had been undercover on Coruscant and found a relationship with Quinlan. One that threatened her status with Tyranus. She indulged some men that came her way, but they really had to catch her eye, and she always enjoyed the burning passion of emotions.

"I will do your bidding." Grievous said, while not bowing, the difference in the tone of his voice showed a sign of respect.

"You will do the bidding of Sidious, as we all will." Tyranus corrected.

"Yes, of course."

Ventress kept her scoff down, merely folding her arms across her chest. "That's a lot of manpower."

"Yes...We need to make sure that these people and beings get the point. They've been living in isolation for more than twenty thousand years."

"And, this new model?

"As you are aware the older model only could care one hundred and twelve B1 Battle Droids. This newer model is can deploy one hundred thousand B1 Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, and Droideka. In addition to this, there is an aerial model of this, which is complete with Battle Droids equipped with jetpacks. I think you will both find this to be suitable, for the moment anyways."

"However, Grievous will be using the Battle Droids equipped with jetpacks, it is required with the planet he is going to." Tyranus added.

"It will be a success." Ventress concluded.

Tyranus regarded her. "Indeed."

Grievous laughed, a ghastly sound. If only such a vehicle existed when he had been leading the Droid Army, there would have been literally nothing stopping him from tearing a rift through the Republic itself, piercing right into its heart. He didn't really like the Battle Droids, one of the reasons he had the Magnaguards made, but if he could march with billions behind him. It'd change his outlook quick. "Such overwhelming force."

Tyranus tilted his head down an inch. "Sidious doesn't want to give these people and beings a semblance of hope, it'll keep rebellions down."

"But, don't we want those?"

Tyranus regarded Ventress. "Yes, but according to Sidious some of these planets are very capable of space travel-mind you they don't have Ion engines or a hyperdrive. And, some inhabitants apparently have strange abilities, it's things we've never seen or experienced before."

Ventress mulled it over through her head, flipping and twisting it, deciphering it. If they were to attack these planets, chances are it'd leave them into utter ruin, and that wasn't their overall intention. True, some would be left in ruin due to their own ignorance, but Sidious wanted to rule, and in order to rule one needed subjects. Which meant that they couldn't go on killing sprees, as it was counterproductive. "I understand."

Nodding once, Tyranus swept his arm to the side, black cape billowing against his ankles. "It is time that we leave, we must move swiftly. Three planets must be taken in one swoop."

Ventress struggled to contain her anticipation, but Grievous was closing to laughing like he'd gone completely mad.

Of course Grievous wouldn't care or ask the means, but unlike the simple minded brute, she did care to know such things. Hyper route routes weren't stable this far out, and she found it to be a miracle that all of these ships hadn't been ripped apart by some unseen force. "Where shall I go?"

Tyranus quickened his steps, doors opened, Clones and Droids passed by them not wishing to get in their way. There wasn't any time to waste. "You will take a Starfighter, there is a Super Star Destroyer docked a few dozen parsecs from here, you will find a booster ring. Meet with the Droid Commander and commence the invasion, be mindful though, Ventress. There is energy radiating from the planet."

"The Force?"

Tyranus didn't move an inch. "Everything comes from the Force, Ventress. The communication suites experience interference every few seconds."

"Perhaps the inhabitants are at war." Grievous suggested.

"That very well could be true, and it is why you have the manpower that you do. Crush them. This is the planet you are going to, Ventress. Grievous, the planet you are going to has...More complications. Very big, complications, and we mustn't waste any more time."

Both Ventress and Grievous gave him critical looks.

"Come Grievous. Ventress will be busy for the coming days."

"And, what of Vader?" Grievous asked, recalling Sidious speak of his so called apprentice.

"He is presently engaged elsewhere."

* * *

In the capable hands of Ventress, the standard Starfighter and the booster ring that had allowed it to enter hyperspace to her desination, completed a few short jumps in as many hours, emerging in a remote area of the space-she could spot planets in the distance. Waiting there, however, was a huge Super Star Destroyer, a bleak gray in color, and just colossal in size. She had to guess there were at least four hundred thousand people manning the whole thing.

She disengaged from the booster ring while there was still some distance between her and the Super Star Destroyer, then she carefully maneuvered the Starfighter through the magnetic containment shield, and into a spacious docking bay.

In the gigantic hangar bay sat an array of Starfighters, Headhunters, Vulture Droids, and at least twenty more Starships that she didn't wish to try to name or consider at the moment.

She popped the canopy, a loud hiss of steam erupted, and she leapt over it, deftly purchasing ground. She never did wear a helmet or flight suit, so she didn't need to take thirty seconds to get herself ready. Though she was long accustomed to executing undercover missions for Tyranus, there was nothing better for her to wear in her opinion, than her battle clothes.

Alerted to the her arrival, several members of the crew-Clones and the Battle Droid commander, were waiting in the docking bay. She had encountered these types of Clones before, primarily in those outlying systems that had drifted into or out Tyranus's clutches toward the waning days of the war. Just from the look of them Ventress could tell that they lacked the discipline of the original Clone Troopers containing Jango Fett's DNA and went through the whole training regiment on Kamino.

In short they were inferior to those Clones, but according to Tyranus these Clones still served a purpose.

Ventress strode towards the group, eyes focused on the Battle Droid commander that was overseeing everything within this ship. Though the B1 and B2 did lack the intelligence of the Clones, the Super Battle Droids were intelligent as well as packing more than enough firepower to split through a mountain. "Commander."

Her voice was smooth, but dripped with anticipation.

"Lord Sidious asked that we warm all of the ships before you arrival. We are ready to deploy at your word."

"The planet we're going to be landing on is the blue one with landmasses." A Clone said, looking directly at Ventress. "We've sent out Reconnaissance Droids to mark everything in this system, and to map out the planet that we will be invading, but some have been destroyed on said planet."

That caught her attention. "By who?"

"The inhabitants all appear to be human, and they seem to be at war."

"Get ready. We're departing." Ventress ordered, a smirk crossing her face.

Ventress glanced at the readout. The invasion force would be entering atmosphere in less than five minutes. She was being prompted to select landing coordinates, but not to her surprise, there wasn't any.

Ventress straightened her spine in the pilot's chair, furrowing her brows as she studied the onscreen display. She'd been hoping that the automated systems that had carried the vessel would also be programmed to land. Considering that the invasion force-the ships compromising it were all warmed up. Unfortunately, it seemed that task now fell to her...

Waves of energy hit her-it was like the Force, but it was different. It was like nature, it permeated from the air itself. There was fear and hatred, anger and hate, and so much more negative emotions swirling about this planet. The subtle permeation which just brushed the edge of her mind must have been the energy Tyranus had been talking about, and it made sense, the 'explosions' of energy must have been coming from the inhabitants who were at war. Even from her trajectory, she could feel it.

It was definitely the Force, but perhaps these inhabitants have found a different way of utilizing it.

She punched a button on the screen labeled LANDING ZONES.

Nothing came up.

As she stared at the readout she could feel the familiar bumps of turbulence. Caught between curiosity and slight frustration, she reached out and began to tap a series of buttons. It chimed angrily, and she silenced it.

It began to ring, and with the Force she silenced it again-frying that particular circuit.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she collapsed back into her seat and buckled up for the landing, one saber already clasped tight in her hand. She peered over the console to get a better view through the cockpit window of where she was heading. All she could make out was kilometers of thick, green canopy stretching out in every direction.

Evidently this was a less civilized world.

she clenched the yoke a bit harder as she began her final descent. She heard the loud clangs and the heavy thuds, the broken pounding of branches striking the exterior of the hull as her ship, and the thousands-millions of others behind her plowed through thick layers of layer of branches en route to her chosen destination. A second later the ship jolted, deflecting off a tree trunk too thick to smash through.

Next came a series of heavy, jarring thumps as the ship skipped and skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop.

Ventress unclipped her safety harness and opened the exit hatch. As she descended the vessel's loading ramp, she noticed she was on one end of a large clearing-everything before her was nothing but forest. The area behind her was torn with trenches from all the ships' similar landings to her own. The Droid Commander and Clone Trooper ran up to her first and foremost, while the others began to spread out. "W're deploying forces now."

Starfighters were already swarming all around through the air-having deployed before the bigger ships carrying them could make a landing. She already had the air covered, there wasn't going to be anyone that would get through the net of destruction flying above.

Battle Droids and Clones all marched forward, some standing behind her, and others right next to her. A path was slowly parted as the Multi Troop Transports roared to life. Unlike the older models these were easily two hundred meters in length and one hundred meters in height. Their progression was slow and steady, movements and turns precise, and the massive transports came to a slow halt before the front, sides, and back opened up.

She didn't need to hear the hydraulic lift or the pulsing-like sound of the hydraulic lift gave off as it began separating the rows and rows, columns and columns of Battle Droids and Droideka. B1. B2. Super Battle. Droideka. Tyranus wasn't exaggerating at all, there were easily more than one hundred thousand for each.

Truthfully she had been expecting one hundred thousand to be the total sum of the entire forces, but it was easily ten times that...It was no exaggeration on her part. Ss they all came to stand behind her, with more gathering themselves, she could already feel that this would be a success.

Victory.

She ignited her sabers, a dark smirk on her face. "Spread out and kill anyone that gets in your way. People of this planet seem to be at war so don't bother showing any mercy. If you do, they'll attack you first. Bring all the corpses back here"

"Roger!"

"Has every centimeter of this planet been scanned?"

"Almost, we're going to make a holo-map of it the instant our Droids are finished."

"See to it."

Ventress made her way forward.

A sea of brown and white consumed her vision, and then there was fire, and the white and brown sea then turned in an ocean, continuing to grow. Even as the fire tried to eat away at it.

The fire was overwhelmed.

"Looks like I can have some fun after all." Ventress muttered, eyes flicking onto her guest.

He seemed strong, and judging from his disheveled, blooded, and caked appearance he had just got done battling.

Splendid.

"Flying that demon, and then coming here, you must have a death wish." a man said, eyeing her up and down as she approached him and stopped a few meters away, she twirled her one saber easily within her palm, and she noted how the man's eyes _followed _her weapon, as if he were memorizing or copying the motion, forcing it into memory, and into subconscious.

Such an ability wasn't farfetched-the Force was mysterious, granting one abilities and opportunities, for triumph or defeat. One could anticipate and copy, but it was mere child's play compared to Sith that'd make stars and suns go supernova, destroying entire star systems.

And, so, despite the nature of this man-and all those who are of the same blood, they weren't a match for the Sith.

For the Empire.

He looked to be in his late thirties or forties, one wedge of hair covered his eye, the the wrinkles around his eyes, and mouth very prominent, and his red beady eyes-with black markings on the irises gave him a...Different appearance. She seen a lot of strange things, met a lot of weird looking beings like Nute Gunray, but she couldn't recall ever coming across someone with eyes like this.

He wore loose pants and a loose shirt that might have been white beneath the mud and other unidentifiable stains. Over every vital part he wore a red sort of armor, and a pair of heavily scuffed boots. It looked like he had just got done battling someone, or stopped his battle, and ran all the way over here to confront her.

How heartwarming.

"What's the matter?" he asked, tone mocking. "You can't understand me?"

She noted the bloodlust-though he tried to seal and suppress his emotions, she could see the glint in his eye.

"Nothing is wrong." Ventress answered carefully, glancing back at the ship that her forces which were now more than fifty meters away from her, and more were still pushing through. He sounded like he spoke the galactic Basic, but there was small differences, words, and the way he said them, that she couldn't quite make out. They were quick, and certain sounds were completely evaporated.

Perhaps she could find some humor in this for a moment. "Ships were set on auto."

"Ships? Auto?" He asked, glaring. "You control those demons?"

Ventress laughed for a second. "Yes."

The man took a step toward her, eyes remaining on her crimson fires and the army behind her and around her. That continued to march and march. She held her ground, feeling the man's intent to kill, but she felt much worse.

"Why have you come here?"

Ventress smirked. "Conquest. Look at the army behind me, and the ships over your head."

"Conquest?" His brows furrowed, his red eyes flicked from the Battle Droids and Clones, though he didn't know what they were, of course. He then turned his eyes up onto the ships flying overhead, though he didn't know what these are either. "You intend to conquer my clan?"

"Conquest and naturally I intend to, unless you and your clan prove to be problematic, than I will have to rid of all of you instead. My intent is to conquer the entire planet. As you can see I can do both very easily." she said with a defiant smirk.

The man let out a low chuckle. "Is that right?"

Then, he yelled.

"Swarm!"

"I've been waiting for the rest of you come out." Ventress remarked.

"Your chakra sensing skills are remarkable then."

Ventress chuckled, both at the remark and the 'chakra' word-she couldn't recall hearing anything like that. Unless it was the name of such creature on those primitive planets.

_That's what they call the Force on this planet. _She deduced.

"It was simple. The second I stepped foot on this planet I could feel everyone and everything."

The man's eyes were on fire. "Impossible!"

"No."

Twelve dozen men sped out from the thick trees on the edges of the wide clearing. Some leapt up onto the branches, getting the high ground They were all human, and most of them seemed to be about the same age as the man before her, though she spotted at least ten children no older than twelve in their midst, some fifty year olds, and middle aged men. Like him, they were clad in the same loose fitting pants and shirt, pouches on their sides, swords on their sides.

Several of the new arrivals had appeared from behind the man at the helm, but more than a few had emerged from the trees on the other side of the clearing behind Ventress, effectively cutting her off from her ship, but in turn they put themselves right into the path of her army. And, just like the man that greeted her they had the same red glowing eyes with black markings.

Ventress had already knew they were lying in wait, she knew the second she stepped foot on the planet where everyone was-as like the planet itself, they too were alive with the strange energy. It was inside of them. Her ground force could have ripped through them, her aerial force could have pulverized them until they were nothing, but they were waiting for her to give the call. After all, these newcomers weren't attacking them, yet.

More importantly, total annihilation of people wasn't their objective.

Their eyes also intrigued her.

They would intrigue Tyranus, and in turn intrigue Sidious.

"How did you find me?" she demanded, sounding genuinely surprised.

She felt like having fun.

"My scouts saw your demons flying in the sky before you decided coming over our territory." the spiky haired man answered. "We knew you'd land here so it was just a matter of waiting."

"Waiting?" Ventress repeated in feigned surprise.

"That's right." Another man answered with a cold scowl.

"I don't feel welcome here."

"You're not. People here know not to come into our territory, it is a death sentence. We hate outsiders, you see."

Ventress smirked-they thought they were just going to run her through, well she had news for them. Nobody defied the Empire. "Kill them all, and when they run away follow them to where ever they live." She ordered the Clones and Battle Droids.

Chaos.

Flash.

Flash.

Droideka rolled ahead, some uncurled and began open firing.

B1 and B2 Battle Droids marched forward.

Super Battle Droids pushed their lanky counterparts aside.

Clones sprinted through, yelling orders and directing flanks.

Ventress flourished within the chaotic storm of screams and blaster fire, spinning on her heel and darting for the forest as some of the men lunged for her. She could vaguely hear them screaming things. They'd been expecting her to actually make a break for it, and they were quick. She was quicker, however. When they only a few steps away, her dual flames engulfed the air around her. A sword couldn't stand up to a lightsaber, and these swords didn't have the Mandalorian Iron or Cortosis, it was simple steel.

Her flames burned her attackers, scorched their hearts and melted blades and projectiles-after she dropped twelve of her attackers the man who had been so bold bolted forward, his weight slamming her into her. She forewent her sabers, trading blows with the man-wincing just the slightest at a spinning kick she tanked with her forearm, however she'd use his aggression against him, and so she allowed him to slam her the ground.

His eyes glowed once more, a prodding into her mind-perhaps a technique, she shut him out with ease, noting the brandished steel. And the next instant he was flying backward through the air.

He hit a nearby tree with a hard and loud grunt, the wind knocked out of him as his body compressed into the trunk itself, before the force of her attack made his body peel itself off. She kipped up to her feet. The other members of his clan had rushed forward when she started had been floored, her flame burned through one man's neck that unlike the others; didn't take a quick step back.

Weapons raised high above their heads or at their sides. They were staring at her with expressions of fear, disbelief, anger, and...Hate Their leader, she presumed was back on his feet, calling them over to him.

She turned to the leader, meeting his eyes with her own.

She felt a prodding, and purged herself of the feeling.

"You're not a shinobi." he said, loud enough for his companions to hear, and her. "What are you?"

"I'm not a shinobi." Ventress said. "You are right about that."

"What are you?!" He snapped.

Ventress's smirk was sharp, her face on fire, the flames kept at bay through her sheer power. "I am Sith."

He seemed to consider this before ordering a retreat. "Fall back!"

"Follow them! Tell everyone in the air to track them. Track every other living person too, for that matter."

Ventress was free to do as she pleased. Her ground force would route them out, she didn't need to press. Killing needlessly was a Sith past time, and just that. Too many times did the Sith just kill to kill, for amusement, for no reason. Tyranus had been very firm with this outlook-many times she wanted to run her blades through someone, but he had prevented her from doing so.

They serve a purpose, he had said.

This man would go and tell the rest of his clan about her, and in turn word would spread of her arrival. The Dark Side flourishes best in chaos and strife, and this planet was full of it, there was no way she could lose.

Just as Nute Gunray and all those other worthless scum provided the funds and Battle Droids, as well as being faces of the Confederacy.

"General..."

Ventress turned to a band of Super Battle Droids, one of them tossed a body on the ground. Her eyes narrowed. Like her foes from before, this man too wore armor, but unlike her foes his was engraved with something around the slots of armor that protected the neck. They had been surprisingly strong and swift, they had tried to press, but when they realized that her blades could melt through their own, they got smart.

She gripped a body of one of the men she ran through, letting the body clatter carelessly next to the corpse the Super Battle Droids hauled over. Instantly, she could see that they were of different clans, of different bloodlines. The man the Super Battle Droids hauled over wore nothing except a black dirtied and bloodied black bodysuit, gray armor, and ragged boots that kept the toe exposed.

Her dead foe wore an actual shirt and pants, the shirt covering the neck and going beyond the chin even.

Her dead foe's clan insignia was also different. It was similar to one of those antique fans they'd sell at events, but disconnected at the middle to add a sort of distinction.

The other man's insignia was a straight line, with two half swirls at each end.

"Shall we initiate an aerial bombardment?" A lanky Battle Droid asked.

"No." Ventress frowned. "Keep track of all the symbols these people wear on their armor and clothes. Go through the databanks and search the records for anything about that."

"It will be done."

"We have a holo-map." A Trooper informed her.

"Excellent." Ventress took the holo-projector from the Trooper.

She wasn't even getting started.

* * *

Nekkel juuvar obwegadada-Jawa Curse

Ra'ti-a curse word in Jawaese


End file.
